Un amour défendu        Tome 2
by bella-in-love
Summary: Un amour impossible devenu possible, des mois à vivre heureux puis un abandon… Il est partit mais m'a laissé un cadeau… Que se passera-t-il quand il reviendra ?
1. Une nouvelle vie

_Voil le 1er chapitre de ce tome 2.  
Il se déroule 4 ans après le départ d'Edward... J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Donnez moi votre avis..._

* * *

Une nouvelle vie…

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er décembre, premier jour des partiels. Eh oui je suis étudiante en 3ème année de droit, mon ultime but dans la vie ? Non ce n'est pas d'être avocate mais plutôt d'être écrivain et de monter ma propre maison d'édition. Alors pourquoi choisir le droit ? C'est simplement pour avoir des notions juridiques et ne pas me faire avoir quand je devrais rédiger des contrats ou autres actes juridiques. Avant de m'y rendre, j'avais une halte à faire.

J'en ai pour trois petites heures, je reviens vite te chercher… Soit sage. J'embrassais sa joue et partit pour l'université.

Je partis alors pour mon épreuve qui se passa plutôt bien. Une fois finie je devais passer récupérer Carlie à la garderie. Nous rentrâmes à la maison pour préparer le déjeuné pour mon fiancé. Jacob était le seul qui ne m'avait pas tourné le dos et nous allions désormais nous marier. Oui même mon père m'avait tourné le dos à l'annonce de ma grossesse et il m'avait mis à la porte.

_Flash-back :_

_Je venais de tenter de mettre fin à mes jours et encore une fois Jacob m'avait sauvé. Mais cette fois je m'étais retrouvé à l'hôpital et les médecins m'avait fait une prise de sang revenue positive aux hormones HCG, hormones de grossesse. L'annonce de cette grossesse m'avait choquée mais néanmoins rendu heureuse. Le docteur San m'avait fait encore une fois la morale en utilisant un argument choc cette fois : la santé de mon bébé. Mon bébé… une part de lui était et serait toujours avec moi finalement. C'est pour ce bébé que j'avais décidé d'arrêter mes conneries, j'avais décidé de le garder, de lui donner naissance et de prendre soin de mon seul lien unique avec l'amour de ma vie… Ce petit être à demi-vampire était devenu toute ma vie. Je devais annoncer la nouvelle à mon père… Pas facile du tout… J'attendais d'être sortit pour parler à Charlie._

_Deux semaines que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital et je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage de parler à mon père. Ce soir c'est décidé je vais lui parler. Il était rentré de sa journée de travail et vint me saluer alors que je préparais le repas._

_Bonsoir ma puce, ça va ? Me salua-t-il._

_Bonsoir papa, tu veux t'asseoir j'ai à te parler. Lui annonçais-je._

_Euh… Bella tu me fais peur. Me dit-il en s'asseyant._

_… Je m'assis en face de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Papa je…jesuisenceinte. Finis-je rapidement en dépit de mon hésitation._

_Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris. Déclara-t-il incrédule._

_Je suis enceinte, je vais avoir un bébé… Lui avouais-je alors qu'il devenait livide._

_… Il ne répondit rien mais avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte._

_Papa… ? Dit quelque chose stp... Le suppliais-je._

_AVORTE… Me hurla-t-il._

_NON, HORS DE QUESTION. Hurlais-je à mon tour._

_ALORS DEHORS, SORS DE CHEZ MOI, TU N'ES PLUS MA FILLE… Me lança-t-il froidement._

_Sans aucune autre forme de politesse, je m'étais engouffrée dans mon camion et j'avais conduit jusqu'à La Push._

_Fin de flash-back_

Carlie était donc ma fille mais aussi celle d'Edward. Elle était un miracle, mon miracle. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père… Elle avait des jolis cheveux bouclés cuivrés, mes yeux chocolat mais surtout les traits physiques d'Edward, son joli petit nez, son super sourire en coin à croquer. Elle était magnifique et sage comme une image. Après notre mariage, Jacob voulait adopter officiellement Carlie et cette dernière en était plutôt contente et même si elle pensait très souvent à son père. Elle adorait Jacob et elle n'ignorait pas tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous.

Depuis que nous étions rentrés de la garderie Carlie n'avait pas décroché un mot, elle qui était d'ordinaire si joyeuse à l'instar de sa tante Alice. Elle était partie s'allonger directement à plat ventre sur son lit en pleurant. Je ne pouvais supporter le chagrin de ma fille, Jacob me disait que je la couvais de trop mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Je me précipitais alors dans sa chambre et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en m'essayant sur le rebord du lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bébé ? Demandais-je.

Maman… toi aussi tu va m'abandonner ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Non mon amour… bien sur que non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? M'inquiétais-je de ces paroles.

C'est Colline qui l'a dit. Elle a dit que j'étais tellement moche qu'un jour tu ne reviendrais pas me chercher, que tu me laisserais comme papa et comme…. Pleura-t-elle.

Encore cette petite peste. Carlie regarde-moi. Lui ordonnais-je tendrement. Cette petite vipère a tord, elle dit ça par jalousie chérie parce que tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle. Et au sujet d'Edward… On en a déjà discuté, tu sais bien ma puce que s'il avait su que tu étais là, il ne serait jamais partit. Chérie ne fait pas attention à ce que te dis cette fille. La rassurais-je.

Pour me montrer qu'elle avait bien compris tout ce que je lui avais expliqué elle déposa sa petite mimine froide sur ma joue et me montra des images d'elle à la garderie puis des images d'Edward et moi heureux, une de sa… et enfin, une magnifique image d'elle souriante. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et lui dit de jouer le temps que je prépare le déjeuné. Je mettais la table quand Jacob rentra de son garage pour manger.

Salut ma puce. Me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Bien travaillé ? Lui demandais-je.

Oui et toi tu as réussis ? Me répondit-il.

Oui je crois bien. Dis ce soir tu pourrais garder Carlie, Sawyer m'a appelé je dois remplacer Vanessa, elle s'est faite porter pâle. Lui annonçais-je.

Bien sur. Accepta-t-il. Carlie tu vas laver tes mains on va passer à table. Lui demanda-t-il.

Le repas c'étais passé plutôt tranquillement comme le restant de l'après-midi. J'avais joué avec ma puce, elle avait l'air heureuse. Et j'avais fait quelques cornets de dragées pour le mariage tandis que ma fille écrivait sa lettre au père Noël. Je sais qu'elle est très jeune mais elle a les capacités mentales de sa famille paternelle. Elle me l'avait donné pour que je la poste mais j'avais pris la liberté de la lire pour aiguiller le père noël maman-Jacob.

_**Petit papa Noël,**_

_**Je sais que je ne suis pas comme les autres de la garderie mais je suis sage quand même. Je ne te demande pas beaucoup de chose qui coûte de l'argent. J'aimerai juste que tu me ramènes mon papa et ma sœur pour Noël et que ma maman soit enfin heureuse parce que même si elle aime parrain je sais qu'elle aime encore plus mon papa. Merci.**_

_**Carlie Cullen, 4 ans.**_

A ces mots mon cœur se serra. Ma fille ne rêvait que d'une chose… que sa famille soit réunie. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour le cacher mais grâce au même don que son père ma puce avait lu dans mes pensées que je songeais souvent à Edward.

Sur les coups de 18 heures Jacob était rentré et moi je devais être à la station de ski où j'étais animatrice à 19 heures. Je saluais ma fille ne la révérant plus en rentrant puisqu'elle serait couchée.

Je partis pour animer la soirée en racontant des blagues pendant le dîner mais après je devais chanter avec mon groupe, j'avais un public masculin assez excité et j'avais donc régulièrement recours à un garde du corps qui était devenu un ami « Jared ». Après une assez bonne prestation et beaucoup de reconnaissance de la part des mâles surtout Jared me raccompagna chez moi.

Jacob et moi étions partis vivre à Vancouver, après tous ces jugements à propos de ma grossesse, j'avais voulu partir et Jake n'avait pas voulu me laisser seule une seule seconde, il avait tout plaqué pour me suivre, preuve de son amour envers moi.

C'était une jolie et assez grand maison, bien sur pas aussi luxueuse que la villa des Cullen mais elle était tout de même très confortable. J'entrais dans le salon et y trouvas mon homme endormi sur le canapé.

Mon cœur ? Tu devrais monter te coucher.

Hummm… snif snif… Plissa-t-il le nez en sentant quelque chose.

Au même moment, les pleurs de ma fille retentirent dans le baby phone. Je compris alors qu'il se passait quelque chose. Jacob se redressa aussi sec et se précipita très rapidement dans la chambre de ma fille, moi sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un courant d'air se fit sentir, preuve que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre. Jacob me cria de rester avec elle alors qu'il sautait déjà par la fenêtre à la poursuite de l'intrus. Ma fille pleurait terrifié dans son lit. Après avoir refermée la fenêtre, je me précipitais pour la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fort contre moi avec la peur au ventre de la perdre et la berçait tendrement.

Chut…chut c'est fini mon amour… Jake va le faire fuir, il ne viendra plus t'embêter. Tentais-je de la rassurer pas vraiment convaincue moi-même.

Maman c'est un pas normal comme moi. M'annonça-t-elle me choquant au passage.

Chérie la normalité n'existe pas. Tu es juste un petit peu différente c'est tout. Ce monsieur était un vampire c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je pour m'en assurer.

Elle hocha la tête positivement et se blottit encore plus contre moi en crochetant ses petits bras autour de ma nuque. Qui était ce vampire qui voulait s'en prendre à ma fille ? Comment connaissait-il son existence ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait à ma Carlie ? Bon sang je n'aimais pas ça, je sentais le retour des ennuis… Je ferais tout pour protéger mon bébé quitte à y laisser la vie. J'enroulais ma fille dans un plaid, plaça son doudou dans ses bras et la descendis sur le canapé avec moi en attendant le retour de Jacob. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec ce vampire… Soudain, une boule me revint au ventre tiraillé par la peur de le perdre lui aussi…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard Jacob revint sain et sauf… Dieu merci. Il courut s'asseoir auprès de nous en nous serrant dans ses bras. Il soupira de soulagement en nous déposant à toutes les deux, un baisé dans nos cheveux.

A peine une minute après le retour de Jacob, la porte s'ouvrit…


	2. Un miracle

_**Un miracle… **_

.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux nous observées tous les trois… Nous étions tout aussi surpris que les personnes qui étaient entrées sans y être invitées. Ma fille se défit de mon étreinte et courra sauter dans les bras d'un des hommes. Il la rattrapa au vol surpris et incrédule. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou avant de nicher sa tête dans son col et d'en humer son odeur. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène qui se passait devant nous. J'étais tout aussi surprise… j'ouvrais et refermais la bouche plusieurs fois de suite mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le garçon sur lequel elle avait sauté pris enfin la parole…

-Euh… tu es gentille ma jolie mais je crois que tu devrais retourner sur le sofa avec ta grande sœur… Lui dit-il en essayant de la détacher de son cou.

Elle ne répondit rien et moi non plus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ni même capable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Jacob prit les devants et alla prudemment chercher Carlie en détachant ses petites menottes mais déjà elle protestait.

-Non, non, laisses-moi parrain, je veux rester avec mon papa… Pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant comme une forcenée.

-Euh… je crois… que tu fais erreur…je ne … suis pas ton père… Impossible… Lui dit-il assez sèchement.

Ses paroles et son ton ayant dû blesser ma petite fée, elle se détacha d'elle-même du corps de l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée et courra très vite dans sa chambre en pleurant. Putain quel con… Une dispute me sortit de ma surprise…

-Putain Cullen, t'es vraiment qu'un co**ard. T'as pas le droit de lui faire ça. Lui lança Jake.

-Mais… Commença-t-il.

-C'est bon on te demande rien. Le coupa mon fiancé.

-Je ne comprends rien… Répondit Edward.

-Carlie et Bella ne sont pas sœurs… Commença Jacob mais c'était à moi de lui dire.

-Carlie est ma fille et… la tienne. Félicitation papa. Lui lançais-je les larmes aux yeux en partant à la suite de ma fille les laissant tous plantés dans le salon avec Jacob.

Je trouvais ma puce en pleures sur son lit serrant très fort sa poupée Stacy. Je m'allongeais auprès d'elle et elle relâcha sa poupée en se tournant dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée, je ne crois pas que c'était méchant mais qu'il était simplement surpris. Lui dis-je le pensant sincèrement.

-Tu crois ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine toute triste.

-Oui je le pense, il faut lui donner du temps tu sais… Lui expliquais-je espérant de tout cœur avoir raison. Tu devrais dormir, il se fait tard.

-Je peux pas, je veux qu'on redescende. Me dit-elle.

-Tu es sure ? Lui demandais-je.

-… Elle posa simplement sa main sur ma joue et me montra ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

J'acceptais alors puisque Carlie n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'heures de sommeil que n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Nous sortions de la chambre quand nous croisâmes Jake dans le couloir. Il venait me chercher justement. Nous redescendions alors tous les 3 et je vis les Cullen installaient au salon. Edward se mit debout lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, ma fille dans mes bras. Je passais devant lui hautaine en l'ignorant et alla m'asseoir dans le fauteuil de bureau. Il se rassit l'air attristé. Personne n'osait parler quand Edward prit la parole.

-Excusez-moi toutes les deux, c'est juste que j'étais plus que surpris et encore c'est un euphémisme puisque normalement par définition de ce que je suis, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant… Expliqua-t-il.

-Bébé, dis à Edward comment tu t'appelles. Demandais-je à Carlie.

-Carlie Cullen et j'ai eu 4 ans la pas longtemps. Se présenta-t-elle.

-Cullen… ? S'étonna Edward.

-Oui Carlie comme Carlisle et Charlie et Cullen parce que c'est naturel. Lorsque la sage-femme m'a demandé son nom, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Avouais-je.

-Merci Bella… Me remercia-t-il en se levant et en venant s'accroupir près de mon fauteuil sans doute pour voir Carlie de plus près.

Il l'observa un moment mais elle l'ignora légèrement commençant à être fatiguée, sa tête reposait sur ma poitrine avec sa tétine dans la bouche. Le moment avait l'air super intime tout de même je me sentais légèrement de trop. Au bout de quelques minutes, des larmes perlèrent sur les joues du nouveau père et sa nouvelle fille approcha sa menotte pour essuyer sa joue. Il fut très touché de ce geste et déposa un baiser dans le creux de la main de ma fille en s'y nichant plus encore.

Au vue de l'écarquillement des yeux d'Edward je compris que ma fille usait de son don sur lui. Elle lui montrait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Plus elle lui montrait des choses et plus les larmes d'Edward s'intensifiaient.

-T'es sure que c'est sa fille ? Me demanda soudain Jasper en sous-entendant que j'étais une menteuse.

-Je ne suis pas une traînée Jasper. Le seul avant Jacob et avant la naissance de Carlie a été Edward donc oui j'en suis sure. Lui dis-je un peu froidement.

-Jazz. Le réprimanda Alice en lui assenant un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Carlie est ma fille sans aucuns doutes. Tu veux bien leur montrer ce que tu m'as montré ? Lui demanda Edward.

-… Elle secoua négativement la tête en enroulant mes cheveux autour de ses petits doigts. Demain. Ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

-Bien sur pauvre chérie, elle doit être épuisée il se fait tard. Dit Esmée en regardant sa montre.

-Oui nous allons vous laisser vous reposez. Bella demain j'aurai quelques questions à te poser si tu veux bien… Me demanda Carlisle hésitant.

-Papa… Le réprimanda doucement mais sans appel Edward. Merci ma belle. Ajouta-t-il à mon intention avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Carlie puis sur… le mien ce qui fit grogner Jacob. C'était le premier contact physique qu'on avait eu depuis des années … Ses lèvres avaient laissées place à une brûlure incessante.

Les Cullen partis, nous décidions de monter nous coucher. Je déposais ma fille dans son lit en prenant soin de bien verrouiller la fenêtre et en activant le baby phone. Je sais qu'elle est grande maintenant mais sans ce petit instrument je ne suis pas complètement rassurée. Jacob m'attendais dans le lit. Il avait l'air soucieux.

-Jake… ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis-je.

-Il est revenu… Cracha-t-il.

-Ça ne change rien… Je t'aime et on va se marier. Lui annonçais-je.

-Alors… tu veux toujours te marier avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Mais je suppose que ça remet tout en cause pour l'adoption de Carlie … Souffla-t-il peiné.

-Je suppose oui mais tu sais, elle n'a pas besoin de papier pour savoir que tu l'aimes, que tu seras toujours présent pour elle. Tentais-je.

-Tu as raison… Je t'aime Bella. Me dit-il.

-Je t'aime aussi Monsieur Black. Lui souriais-je.

C'est sur cette note d'amour que nous décidions de dormir mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir pour moi… Nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce vampire qui était entré par effraction dans la chambre de ma puce, ni même demandait aux Cullen ce qu'ils faisaient là à cette heure tardive. Le peu de conversation que l'on avait eu tournait autour de Carlie et de la paternité de son père. Il faudrait que j'éclaircisse tout ça plus tard. Je repensais à l'instant où mes prunelles avaient croisées les siennes toujours aussi merveilleuses… Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait fait de le revoir après pratiquement 5 ans d'absence ? Mon cœur s'était affolé pour sure mais désormais il revivait pour Jake non ? Oui voilà pour Jacob mon fiancé et non pour Edward mon premier et unique grand amour… Mais mon présent et mon futur c'est… Jacob… Oui c'est bien lui. Comment est-ce que cela allait se passer à présent avec Edward ? Voudrait-il prendre part à l'éducation de Carlie et … de sa sœur si un jour elle revenait ? Son absence dans ma vie me faisait tellement souffrir que j'avais du mal à prononcer son prénom… je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à elle, elle me manquait beaucoup trop, c'en était trop douloureux. Comment allons-nous nous organiser si c'était le cas ? Comment m'avaient-ils trouvé ? Vivaient-ils dans le coin ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui me firent sombrer dans le sommeil, je partis rejoindre mon amoureux dans les bras de Morphée.

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Nous étions en train de chasser aux alentours de Vancouver quand une odeur de vampire nauséabonde se fit ressentir. D'abord l'odeur mais ensuite une course rapide… Le vampire était en train de se faire pourchasser mais par quoi ? … Par un loup ? Non incroyable, les Quileute ici ? Nous décidions alors de le suivre pour savoir si c'était bien un indien de la réserve de La Push ou non… Nous arrivions devant une très jolie maison qui n'avait rien avoir avec une petite cabane en bois de la réserve et vîmes le loup redevenir humain… Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de voir Jacob entrait dans cette maison. Je tenais peut être une chance de revoir ma Bella, je n'allais surement pas la laisser passer. Sans crier gare et sans y être invité, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Je restais bouche bée face au spectacle qui se tenait devant mes yeux. Jacob était là mais pas seulement lui, il tenait ma Bella dans ses bras qui elle tenait une magnifique petite fille aux yeux chocolat à l'instar de ceux de Bella, mon amour, elle se tenait devant moi en bonne santé, elle était tout autant magnifique que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu mais elle était avec Jacob …

Sans que je ne m'y attende la petite s'était précipitée dans mes bras et elle me câlinait fortement. Non que ça me déplaise mais elle avait pratiquement la même odeur que Bella mais cependant elle avait une odeur supplémentaire qui était merveilleuse mais sans même me donner soif. Ce n'était pas l'odeur du Quileute, ni même l'odeur d'un humain… curieux. J'avais crue que c'était la jeune sœur de mon amour mais lorsque j'avais voulu la reposer au sol elle n'avait pas voulu en s'accrochant fermement à moi mais le pire fut quand Jacob arriva pour la prendre… Ses paroles me déconcertèrent.

-Non, non, laisses-moi parrain, je veux rester avec mon papa… Elle pleurait et moi comme un con je m'en suis pris à elle.

J'étais en colère parce que j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit vrai qu'elle soit ma fille mais le mot vampire rimé avec stérilité donc il m'était inconcevable de la croire même si tout mon être le désirait. Je l'avais blessée plus que nécessaire et elle était partie pleurer. Je m'en voulais énormément d'avoir blessée cette magnifique petite fille.

Les paroles de Bella retentirent dans ma tête alors qu'elle était partie à l'instar de Carlie : « Carlie est ma fille et… la tienne. Félicitation papa ». Mais comment était-ce possible ? Impossible normalement non ? Il devait bien avoir une explication à tout ça. Ça expliquait fortement la différence d'odeur avec une simple humaine comme sa jolie maman. A cette pensée mon cœur explosa de joie. Bella et moi avions une enfant.

Elles étaient redescendues quelques minutes plus tard plus calmes. Je m'étais alors rapproché d'elles, non seulement pour voir ma fille de plus près mais aussi pour me ressourcer auprès de celle que j'aime depuis toujours.

Quelque chose s'était passé entre Carlie et moi lorsque mon regard avait accroché le sien. Elle était tellement magnifique que j'en étais émue aux larmes. D'habitude seule Bella en avait ce pouvoir mais j'ai bien l'impression que désormais elles seraient deux à avoir cette emprise sur moi. Carlie avait glissé sa main sur ma joue et m'avait montré son don… Elle me montrait tant d'images toutes aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres sur Bella et elle ainsi que elle et Jacob et elle avec une autre jeune fille qui devait être sa baby-sitter.

J'avais été surpris mais très flatté de savoir que Bella avait donné mon nom à notre fille et que son prénom était basé sur ceux de nos pères. Le clan Cullen allait s'agrandir, nous serions huit maintenant. Je devais parler à Bella pour régler ça mais il se faisait tard et malgré que mon cœur ne veuille pas les laisser, ma raison prit le dessus. J'avais cependant décidé de rester autour de la maison, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'elles de peur de les perdre. Mais en cet instant je détestais mon ouïe surdéveloppée car j'appris avec une effroyable décontenance que ma douce allait épouser Jacob. Mon cœur saignait une nouvelle fois du à ce coup de poignard.


	3. Le secret

_**Le secret…**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

.

Ça faisait désormais 3 jours qu'Edward était apparu dans nos vies mais aussi 3 jours que l'on ne l'avait pas revu, au plus grand bonheur de Jacob. Jacob ne vivait pas très bien cette situation et Carlie avait du mal à croire tout ce qui se passer même si elle rêvait de ce moment depuis des mois. Je me souviens d'une des conversations au sujet de son père.

.

_**Flash-back :**_

-Maman, pourquoi parrain c'est pas mon papa puisque c'est ton amoureux ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu vois ma puce, ce n'est pas si simple parce que je t'ai déjà expliqué que ton papa c'est Edward. Commençais-je.

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a mit en tite graine pour que je grandisse dans ton ventre. Précisa-t-elle. Mais pourquoi il est partie ? Il ne m'aimait pas ?

-Oh non ma puce, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Rien du tout. Je suis sure que s'il aurait su que tu étais dans mon ventre, il ne serait pas parti et ce serait occupé de toi comme il faut, il t'aurait aimé très fort. Lui dis-je convaincue. Chérie si papa est partie c'est simplement parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus, moi et non toi. Lui expliquais-je les larmes aux yeux. (Ma fille vint se mettre sur mes genoux et me caressa les cheveux pour me réconforter). Mais on n'a pas besoin de lui bébé, je t'aime assez fort pour deux, il y a aussi Nessie et parrain t'aime très fort également.

-J'aurais bien aimé que parrain soit mon papa parce qu'il est gentil et que lui il est là au moins. Avoua-t-elle.

-Tu sais il n'y a pas que les liens du sang qui sont fort mais les liens du cœur. Si tu veux vraiment que parrain soit ton papa, il faut le lui demander mon cœur, il y a des moyens légaux qui existe. Lui expliquais-je.

-Je comprends pas. Me dit-elle.

-Ba ma puce si tu veux avec parrain on peut aller voir un avocat qui fera des papiers pour une adoption. C'est-à-dire qu'il signera un papier qui dira que désormais c'est parrain ton papa et tu pourras choisir si tu veux continuer à t'appeler Cullen ou si tu voudrais porter le même nom que parrain et moi après notre mariage c'est-à-dire Black. Lui expliquais-je.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut lui demander. Tu aimerais ? Lui demandais-je.

-Vouiii… Même si j'aime mon papa, lui il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Me répondit-elle tristement. Et Nessie ? Parrain veut être son père aussi ?

-Euh ma puce, c'est plus compliquer que ça. Tu vois ta sœur a grandi bien trop vite et Monsieur le juge ne comprendrait pas comment une jeune fille aussi grande peut être la fille d'une jeune femme aussi jeune que moi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Essayais-je de lui expliquer.

-Oui, y croira pas que t'es aussi la maman de Nessie parce que t'es pas une vieille dame. Sinon faut te déguiser comme pour le malhoween. Ria-t-elle.

-Tu sais si je faisais ça ma puce ce ne serait pas très sérieux et je croix que les conséquences serait bien pire. Même si tu as eu une super idée, je ne peux vraiment pas bébé. Lui répondis-je, je voyais bien qu'elle était déçue de ma réponse.

-Alors Nessie, elle pourra pas avoir de papa ? Ma fille était toute triste.

-Tu sais Carlie je t'ai expliqué que l'adoption était avant tout un morceau de

papier, tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ta sœur car elle sait que Jake l'aime aussi fort qu'il t'aime. Argumentais-je.

-… Elle secoua vite la tête pour me signifier qu'elle avait compris.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

.

Voilà comment Jacob devait devenir le père de Carlie mais désormais tout était remis en cause… enfin presque tout.

Après une ultime révision, j'avais encore une fois déposé Carlie à la crèche en lui expliquant bien de ne pas faire attention à ce que pouvait dire cette petite garce. Cependant je n'avais pas la tête à ce que je faisais. Je repensais sans cesse à tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Je m'étais sans doute foirée mais qu'importe, je me dépêchais de sortir pour aller récupérer ma fille. Nous nous étions arrêtées en route pour faire quelques courses et lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, nous étions attendues. Les Cullen étaient là devant la porte. Edward et Emmett accoururent nous aider lorsqu'ils virent que nous étions chargées de sac de courses.

-Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? Leur demandais-je.

-Euh… Hésita Edward.

-Edward… Dis-je sévère.

-Oui depuis ce matin 8 heures. Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-Pourquoi si tôt ? Excuses-moi mais j'avais partiel ce matin et Carlie était à la crèche. Lui dis-je.

-Je…j'étais pressé de vous voir. Me dit-il gêné.

-C'est gentil Edward. Lui souriais-je.

-Allez venez. Les invitais-je à entrer.

.

_POV Edward :_

.

Lorsque j'avais vu Bella se garer devant chez elle, j'avais eu un petit pincement au cœur… De stress oui, mais aussi de douleur car elle était avec Jacob alors que Carlie était ma fille et non celle de ce clébard. J'avais attendue plusieurs jours avant de me décider enfin pas vraiment pour moi mais pour Bella et Carlie, je crois que nous avions tous besoin de quelques jours pour s'acclimater à mon retour et au fait que j'étais le père d'une petite fille magnifique même si je mourrais d'envie de la revoir ainsi que sa merveilleuse maman. J'avais déposé les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et aussitôt ma fille était venue à ma rencontre.

-Bonjour Carlie. La saluais-je.

-Tu peux me prendre ? Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant les bras.

-Bien sur. Ça a été à la garderie ? Lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle enroula de suite ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de ma nuque.

-… Elle ne me répondit pas mais fit une petite bouille triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle sans grande conviction avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Demandais-je tendrement.

-C'est juste Colline qui se moque tout le temps de moi. Avoua-t-elle en pleurant cette fois.

-Qui est Colline ? Demandais-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-C'est une petite peste de la garderie. Elle dit que ses parents connaissent maman et toi du lycée et ils ont dit que c'est normal que tu nous laisses toutes les…tr… deux, telle mère, telle fille. C'est ça qu'elle a dit. Avoua-t-elle.

Bella pris la parole à son tour.

-Colline est la fille de Jessica et Mike. Parrain et moi t'avons déjà expliqué que ce que te racontes cette petite peste doit te passer au dessus de la tête. Nous expliqua-t-elle. Chérie, tu viens prendre ton goûter. Lui demanda sa mère.

-… La petite ne répondit pas mais me regarda hésitante.

-Je serais encore là après ton goûter c'est promis. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller parler avec ta maman. Lui annonçais-je. A ces mots je vis Bella se raidir.

Je déposais ma fille par terre pour qu'elle s'installe devant un dessin animé avec un verre de lait, 2 biscuits et une petite banane sous l'œil attendrit de toute la famille. Quand à moi je voulais parler à Bella… de Carlie oui mais pas seulement… Je voulais simplement l'entendre parler…. Je me dirigeais vers elle tout de même hésitant j'avais peur de sa réaction envers moi quand Carlie ne serait pas attentive à notre échange.

-Bella… L'appelais-je alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle souriante.

-Tu es radieuse. Lui avouais-je en la faisant rougir. Elle me faisait toujours autant craquée.

-Merci Edward. Me dit-elle timidement.

-Alors à quoi ressemble ta vie maintenant ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-Carlie et Jacob me rende heureuse. Je suis étudiante en droit et je travaille comme animatrice dans une station de ski pour aider Jake à subvenir aux besoins de notre foyer. M'annonça-t-elle, mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'elles devaient être dans le besoin.

-J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça. Riais-je finalement.

-Tu aurais une bonne occasion de te moquer de moi. Ses rires se joignirent aux miens. Quel son enjôleur !

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu allais te marier avec Black ? Crachais-je son nom plus froidement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

- Parce que ... j'ai peur de ta réaction…. Hésita-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je incrédule.

-Tu reviens du jour au lendemain après 4 ans d'absence ... Edward ne croit pas que ça a été facile pour moi… Jacob était là quand toi tu ne l'étais plus… Me dit-elle en colère les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut être ? Si tu savais comme je le regrette. Je le sais que j'ai agît comme un con merde. Putain si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, tout ce que je donnerai pour remonter le temps et ne pas … te laisser. Je me stoppais soudainement me rendant compte que je criais et que Carlie était plantée là en train de m'observer apeurée. Carlie… Repris-je plus doucement.

-Pourquoi tu cries après ma maman ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi t'es en colère après elle ? Elle alla se réfugier dans les jambes de Bella.

-Je…je ne suis pas en colère après elle mais c'est après moi que je suis très en colère. Elle n'a rien fait de mal mais moi si… Mais c'est une histoire de grandes personnes ça Carlie. Tentais-je de lui expliquer. Elle se cramponnait tout de même aux jambes de mon ange. N'aie pas peur… de moi. Lui demandais-je tendrement.

-… Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle s'approcha tout de même de moi et voulu que je la porte.

Elle déposa sa main sur ma joue et me montra ma colère… Celle de tout à l'heure oui mais aussi celle d'il y a 4 ans quand j'avais découvert les stigmates que j'avais laissée à ma Bella… Elle me demanda ensuite silencieusement de ne plus me mettre en colère ainsi.

-Je te le promets…ma…Carlie. Me repris-je avant de dire ma chérie car cela aurait été un peu trop précipité pour elle peut être.

En guise de réponse, elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et me souris.

-Tu veux voir ma chambre ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Acceptais-je.

Nous voilà partit à l'assaut de sa chambre rien que nous deux. Je stressais un petit peu d'être seule avec elle parce que Bella ne pourrait pas intervenir en cas de trouble. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et courra sauter sur son lit toute fier. Elle avait une véritable chambre de princesse royalement décorée. Ma mère et Alice n'aurait pas fait mieux. Elle avait tout un mur où trônait des dessins qu'elle devait avoir fait et pour son âge elle était plutôt douée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ma fille ne manquait de rien, sa maman et son parrain la gâtée énormément.

-Elle est super jolie ta chambre… Lui dis-je sincèrement.

-C'est maman qui l'a décorée. Tu viens sur mon lit ? Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant la main pour m'attirer.

Je vins m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit mais apparemment cela ne lui suffisait pas car elle me poussa légèrement en arrière pour me faire comprendre de m'allonger dessus. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvais allongé sur un lit de princesse avec l'une d'elle près de moi. En effet Carlie s'était allongé face à moi et me regardait intensément. On avait joué au jeu des questions chacun notre tour nous posions une question à l'autre sur nos goûts en tout genre et je faisais ainsi un peu plus connaissance avec ma fille. Lorsque je m'aperçu de l'heure cela faisait déjà près de deux heures que nous discutions seul à seule dans sa chambre rose. Soudain elle me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas mais alors pas du tout.

-Edward, tu l'aimes encore ma maman ?

-Euh… C'est compliqué… Commençais-je.

-Non, c'est juste oui ou non ? Parce que si c'est oui j'ai un secret à te dire mais tu dois le garder rien que pour toi tout seul. Me coupa-t-elle.

-Oui… je ne l'ai jamais oubliée… je l'aime toujours aussi fort. Lui avouais-je finalement.

-Maman aussi elle est toujours amoureuse de toi. Me souffla-t-elle doucement. Je compris que c'était ça son secret mais j'aurai tellement voulu qu'elle ait raison… en tout cas elle y croyait dure comme fer.

-Tu en es sûre ? Parce qu'elle va se marier avec ton parrain. Lui rappelais-je.

-Oui, maman pleure souvent la nuit parce que tu lui manques mais elle ne sait pas que je le sais, tu ne lui diras pas hein ? M'expliqua-t-elle en joignant des images à ses paroles.

-Oh… Fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche alors que mon cœur explosait de joie parce que selon ma fille, sa mère m'aimait encore mais en même temps il se brisa en milles morceaux au vue de ma Bella en pleures et de la tristesse de ma petite puce lorsqu'elle se sentait impuissante face au chagrin de sa mère.

En guise de conclusion, elle se rapprocha de moi et vint se blottir tout contre mon torse. Hésitant je passais mon bras au dessus d'elle et vins placer ma main dans son dos pour la serrer encore un peu plus contre moi. J'humais sa délicieuse odeur de bébé et soupirait de bien être. Ma fille m'apaisait beaucoup même si j'avais tout autant envie de déposer mes lèvres sur celles charnues de sa délicieuse mère. Au bout de quelques minutes sa respiration se fit plus lente… Elle s'était endormie. Je la regardais, elle ressemblait à un magnifique petit ange à l'instar de sa mère. Puis sans que je ne m'y attende elle avait aussi les mêmes manières que Bella.

-Papa… non pars pas… nous laisses pas encore une fois… Marmonna-t-elle paniquée dans son sommeil.

Je n'irais nulle part mon ange. Lui soufflais-je en baisant sa chevelure.

Je pris alors conscience que ce petit être à demi-vampirique était désormais toute ma vie tout comme sa maman. Une chose est sûre, je ne referais pas la même erreur une seconde fois. Après l'avoir observé quelques minutes, je décidais qu'il était temps que je redescende auprès de ma famille et de Bella surtout. Je fus surpris de trouver le salon vide mais j'entendais des paroles venir de la salle à manger. Je m'y dirigé sans crier gare et tomba sur Bella assise sur les genoux de ce clébard. Mon cœur pleurait à cette vision et en cet instant je ne pouvais croire au secret de Carlie.


	4. L'histoire de mes filles

_**L'histoire de mes filles…**_

.

_**POV Bella : **_

.

Edward avait passé la fin d'après-midi dans la chambre de Carlie. Il était redescendu bien après le départ de sa famille et le retour de Jacob. Nous avions décidé de nous réunir avec Carlisle et les autres Cullen ce dimanche pour qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse et que l'on soit tous disponible. Quand il était redescendu, il nous avait trouvé, Jacob et moi, en train de parler de la liste des invités à notre mariage. Malgré la présence de mon amour, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'apercevoir ses yeux pleins de douleurs et proches des larmes également. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser… mais après tout Bella c'est lui qui t'a quitté… Réveille-toi ma fille. C'est ton ex, il s'est tiré, tu as refait ta vie avec un homme que tu aimes…

Le reste de la semaine c'était effectué très lentement du au stresse énorme qui montait en moi. Oui bien sur Edward avait bien pris l'existence de Carlie mais maintenant j'allais sans doute devoir lui parler de Renesmée qui est un sujet assez difficile pour moi. Il y a plusieurs mois qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le foyer parce qu'elle ne supporter ni mon autorité, ni Jacob et elle voulait par-dessus tout retrouver son père… En revanche Carlie était très excité car elle avait adoré le moment passé dans sa chambre avec Edward. Ils avaient fait plus connaissance tous les deux et ma fille avait beaucoup aimé ce qu'elle découvrait de son père. Malgré le bonheur de ma fille, Jake lui ne vivait pas bien cette situation. Il aimait Carlie comme sa fille mais avec le retour d'Edward, l'adoption était compromise. Je tentais de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais en lui parler sans cesse du mariage, de l'amour que j'avais pour lui mais il était sans cesse pensif. Ça me faisait souffrir de voir mon amour dans cet état, il avait peur …

Nous étions dimanche matin et comme d'habitude, Jake était allé courir et avait ramené les croissants à la maison. Pendant que Carlie finissait son croissant et son chocolat je voyais Jacob assis passivement devant son ordinateur. Je décidais d'aller à sa rencontre.

-Mon cœur, parles-moi… Je sais que tu ne vas pas fort en ce moment je le vois bien.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est revenu bon sang ? Il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'ici, loin de vous. Merde. Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Il donna un grand coup de poing sur son bureau ce qui effraya Carlie.

-Maman… Commença-t-elle.

-Vas dans ta chambre. La coupais-je sur un ton sans appel lorsque Jacob était énervé, il pouvait muter en loup sans crier gare même si cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années. Mon amour je t'en prie… Tu dois t'apaiser… Je suis là, je suis avec toi… C'est toi que j'aime mon ange. Essayais-je de l'apaiser.

-JUSQU'A QUAND ? Hurla-t-il.

-Je serais toujours avec toi, Edward est mon passé c'est toi mon présent et mon futur va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois ? Commençais-je à m'agacer.

Je voyais qu'il commençait à trembler de plus en plus, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout, j'eu a peine le temps de me reculer que sa patte érafla mon chemisier, le déchirant. Il se sauva hors de la maison en cassant pas mal de choses sur son passage. A mon plus grand soulagement, je n'avais rien du tout seulement mon chemisier qui était déchiré. Après la fuite de Jacob, Carlie était redescendue et m'avait aidé à nettoyer ce que l'on pouvait. A peine eu le temps de me changer que les Cullen étaient arrivés mais Jake n'était cependant pas rentré. On s'était réuni dans le salon et on avait commencé sans lui tant pis. Carlie était sur mes genoux.

- Je t'écoute Carlisle. Lui signifiais-je pour qu'il commence.

-Bien euh j'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Me dit-il.

-D'accord alors je vais commencer. Introduisais-je. Lors d'une visite à l'hôpital, j'ai appris que j'attendais un bébé et lorsque j'en ai parlé à Charlie, il m'a dit d'avorter et j'ai refusé. Il m'a mis à la porte et je me suis rendu à la réserve. Je suis restée quelques semaines avec Jacob là-bas mais les anciens de la tribu se sont réunis et ont décidé que je ne pouvais pas rester puisque je portais l'enfant d'un … vampire. Je suis alors parti. Jacob n'avait pas voulu me laisser seule et il était extrêmement en colère contre les anciens… alors il est venu avec moi. Durant toute ma grossesse, je ne suis pas allé chez l'obstétricien mais le soir où le travail à commencé, Jacob est allé trouver la sage femme dans la vallée et elle m'a aidé à accoucher à la maison, ça se fait beaucoup ici puisqu'il y a un hôpital mais pas de maternité. Alors bah suite à ça, j'ai eu Carlie d'abord… Racontais-je.

-Comment ça Carlie d'abord ? Intervint Rosalie.

-Laisse-la finir Rose. Répondit Edward.

-Donc j'ai eu d'abord Carlie et quand on a cru que tout était fini, les contractions ont repris de plus belles et Renesmée est née… Nessie et Carlie sont jumelles et ont toutes les deux pour patronyme « Cullen ». Repris-je mon récit mais c'est Edward qui m'interrompit.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai une autre petite fille ? Mais où est-elle ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'y viens. Oui tu as une deuxième fille mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Nessie et Carlie sont jumelles seulement parce qu'elles sont nées le même jour mais elles n'ont rien en commun. Expliquais-je.

-Pourquoi c'est la jumelle diabolique ? Demanda Emmett mi-amusé.

-Pas du tout, c'est seulement que physiquement elle vous ressemble plus qu'elle ne nous ressemble. Répondis-je à mon imbécile d'ami.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Nessie grandit bien plus vite que n'importe quel enfant humain. Elle grandit presque trois fois plus vite que Carlie et elle a donc l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 16 ans … Commençais-je.

-Yep Rose, une copine de shopping… Me coupa Alice toute joyeuse.

-Alice… Nessie n'est plus ici. Lui coupais-je sa joie. Elle est aussi mature qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans et elle est donc moins insouciante que Carlie. Elle n'a jamais aimé Jacob et ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Un soir on s'est disputée et elle est partie dans l'espoir de retrouver sa famille… donc vous. Depuis près de 6 mois je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles d'elle… Leur expliquais-je les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais même pas si elle va bien… Cette fois je pleurais pour de bon mais Alice et Rose me prirent dans leur bras pour me consoler.

-On va la retrouver Bella, je te le promets. Me jura Edward.

-Merci… Lui soufflais-je doucement avec un petit sourire un peu forcé.

Après quelques minutes, Carlisle reprit :

-Peux-tu nous parler encore de leurs caractéristiques s'il te plait ? Est-ce qu'elles ont des dons ?

-Nessie a donc l'apparence d'une adolescente de 16 ans mais elle est magnifique, elle a mes boucles et la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux… Elle est solide comme un roc, elle a la peau glacée et elle semble être impénétrable. Elle ne mange pas de nourriture humaine et se nourrit de sans animal exclusivement. Elle ne dort jamais non plus et n'est jamais tombé malade. Elle ne s'est même jamais blessée, elle n'est jamais tombée. Elle a donc un côté plus vampirique que Carlie. Mentalement elle est une jeune fille normale car on ne lui a encore découvert aucun don extraordinaire mais elle a ton talent pour la musique et le chant. Et ses principales occupations sont le chant, la danse, le shopping, les garçons, ses copines, son portable… enfin c'était avant tout ça. Maintenant je ne sais plus rien de ses intérêts … Reniflais-je.

-Et Carlie ? Demanda le principal concerné.

-La petite est un petit mélange de nous… Elle grandi comme les autres enfants mais elle est quelque peu différente. Elle se blesse très rarement mais lorsque cela arrive je te jure que c'est bel et bien du sang. Elle est déjà tombée malade à quelques reprises. Elle est quand même un peu plus forte que les filles de son âge enfin elle a surtout une mâchoire puissante. Riais-je doucement me remémorant un petit souvenir. Sinon elle se nourrit quasiment tout le temps de nourriture humaine mais quand ça la prend elle a soif et elle en souffre. Alors dans ces moments là, Jake l'emmène en forêt faire leurs trucs et quand elle revient elle est… rassasiée.

-Comment se manifeste sa soif ? Demanda Jasper.

-Bien quand c'est comme ça, elle me dit : « Maman j'ai soif mais pas de l'eau … », c'est notre code surtout lorsqu'on est en présence d'autres humains que Jake et moi. Mais ce phénomène arrive une fois tous les deux ou trois mois mais alors dans ces moments, elle devient un être abject et méprisable mais je ne lui en veux pas parce que ce n'est pas du tout sa faute. Mais pour apaiser sa douleur incontestable, elle serait prête à … me mordre parce qu'elle sait que je ne lui en voudrais pas même si elle s'en voudrait beaucoup. C'est la même chose à chaque fois. Leur expliquais-je mais Carlie intervint pour la première fois.

-Maman, je veux pas te faire mal. Pardon mais j'ai si mal quand j'ai soif, il y a le feu dans ma bouche mais je t'aime. Me dit-elle désolée ayant très bien compris de quoi l'on parlait.

-Je sais mon bébé, maman ne t'en veux pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma… puce quand ceci se reproduira, je serais là pour t'aider, pour t'apprendre à devenir patiente et ne plus risquer de blesser ta maman. La rassura tendrement Edward. Il avait hésité sur le « ma puce » mais c'était si adorable à entendre de sa voix. Ça me réchauffait le cœur. Enfin si tu veux bien ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, veux bien. Lui dit-elle toute gênée.

-Et si on en revenait à nos moutons … Sortie Esmée pour décoincer la situation.

-Bien sur. Concédais-je complice d'Esmée. Donc vous savez tout sur son régime alimentaire à présent. A la différence de Nessie, Carlie dort quelques heures par nuit car comme vous avez pu le constater elle se fatigue assez vite pour un demi-vampire. Elle peut avoir la peau aussi bien froide que chaude selon les températures extérieures mais aussi selon son état de fatigue, ce qu'elle a mangé. Enfin quelques facteurs influent. Sinon niveau mentale, elle est très développée, très intelligente et elle a des dons comme le tien Edward, elle est capable de lire dans les pensées mais aussi de communiquer comme elle l'a fait avec toi en posant sa main sur ta joue. Elle te transmet ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses désirs,… Voilà je crois que vous savez un peu près tout ce dont à quoi je pense si jamais il y a autre chose, je répondrais à toutes vos questions. Leur dis-je en guise de conclusion.

-Merci beaucoup Bella, je vais faire quelques recherches pour essayer d'avoir des renseignements sur Nessie. Me lança Carlisle.

-Vous voulez vraiment retrouver Renesmée ? Leur demandais-je ahurie.

-Bien sur, elle fait partie de la famille. Autant que Carlie et autant que… toi. Hésita encore Edward. Je veux aussi la connaître.

-Merci. Lui souriais-je.

-Bella je pensais qu'on pourrait s'arranger pour les enfants… Me dit-il doucement.

-Co…comment… ça ? Bégayais-je, j'avais si peur qu'il veuille m'enlever ma petite fille.

-Non Bella, je ne veux pas t'enlever Carlie, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste qu'on passe du temps tous les deux, qu'on apprenne à se connaître et plus tard quand tu seras à l'aise avec ça, qu'on puisse passer un weekend ensemble tous les deux ou tous les trois si Nessie est de retour et si elle est d'accord. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Tu ne veux pas demander la garde de Carlie devant la justice ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Non, jamais je ne te ferais ça ma Bella. Plutôt ne pas la voir que de te faire souffrir de la sorte. Je t'ai suffisamment fait de mal. Me dit-il mal à l'aise.

Comme si les parents Cullen avaient deviné dans quelle direction partait la conversation, ils proposèrent d'emmener Carlie se promener avec le reste de la famille. Sans trop savoir pourquoi j'avais accepté et je me retrouvais alors seule avec Edward. Il vint s'agenouiller près du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais installé et pris mes mains dans les siennes…


	5. Lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre

_**Lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre…**_

.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi j'avais accepté et je me retrouvais alors seule avec Edward. Il vint s'agenouiller près du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais installée et pris mes mains dans les siennes…

-Ma Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Il m'en a fallut du temps pour le comprendre, pour comprendre que je t'aime bien plus que l'odeur de ton sang mais maintenant je sais qu'il est trop tard et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Le seul à blâmer c'est moi. Tu as refait ta vie aujourd'hui et je suis content pour toi. Jacob a beaucoup de chance. Tu l'aimes, hein ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'aime Jacob, il a fait beaucoup pour moi, pour nous… et sans lui, il est certain que je ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui et que Carlie et Nessie ne seraient jamais nées. Je l'aime parce que… Commençais-je.

-Chut… tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeu. Maintenant c'est lui que tu vas épouser. Il me coupa en me souriant douloureusement.

-Je suis désolée. M'excusais-je au bord des larmes en plaçant ma main sur sa joue glacée.

-Et non, Bella ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Me supplia-il.

-Pardon. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent. Sanglotais-je.

-… Il prit mon visage en coupe, me regarda dans les yeux et me dit… Tu vas te marier avec l'homme que tu aimes, c'est que du bonheur pour toi… Et si tu le souhaites, je serais ton ami sans aucune arrière pensée. Je te le promets, je ne me mettrais jamais entre Jacob et toi. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et je sais que c'est Black qui te rend heureuse. Me dit-il sincèrement.

-Mais Ed… Commençais-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Me coupa-t-il, il voulait le cacher mais il était vraiment triste, une larme s'était échappée de son œil droit.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la porte. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'étais resté en pleurs sur le fauteuil du salon.

.

_POV Edward : _

.

Ses putains de mots m'avaient littéralement arrachés la bouche. Je n'avais carrément pas envie de lui dire mais elle avait besoin de les entendre. Même si cela me tuait la seule chose que je ne voulais plus voir c'était les larmes dans ses si beaux yeux. J'avais failli craquer et me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser, il était donc plus judicieux que je parte.

J'avais eu le temps de sécher mes larmes avant de tomber sur le reste de la famille avec Carlie. Elle courut me sauter dans les bras en criant de joie.

-Regarde j'ai cueillit quoi pour maman. Me dit-elle en me montrant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

-Elles sont très jolies, je suis sure que ça va beaucoup lui plaire. Lui dis-je heureux de la voir heureuse et penser ainsi à sa maman.

-Je lui dirais qu'elles sont de toi. Ria-t-elle comme si elle m'avait piégé.

-Non vaudrez mieux pas ma petite chipie. Jacob n'aimerait pas. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup lui en offrir des jolies fleurs. Lui dis-je simplement.

-Pourquoi il n'aimerait pas ? Jake il aime bien les fleurs aussi… Me demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-Ce n'est pas ça Carlie. Mais il n'aimerait pas que ce soit MOI qui lui offre des fleurs, car ce sont les amoureux qui s'offrent des fleures ou les vieilles dames. Tu comprends ? Lui expliquais-je.

-Voui, c'est pour ça que tonton jasper il a donné des fleurs pour tata Lili mais toi tu es amoureux de maman encore ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui mais ça c'est un secret que tu dois garder pour toi, Jacob ne doit pas le savoir. Tu veux bien ? Lui répondis-je.

-… Elle accepta mais lorsque je lui proposais de la raccompagner, elle rechigna. Non, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

-Parce que après je ne te verrais plus jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Me dit-elle toute tristounette.

-Tu sais Carlie moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de passer une longue semaine sans toi mais je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. En revanche, on peut faire un marché tous les deux. Je te donne mon numéro de téléphone et quand je te raccompagne je demande le votre à ta maman et ensuite je t'appelle tous les jours et toi tu peux m'appeler à chaque fois que tu veux et à n'importe quelle heure. Et on négociera avec Bella quand est-ce qu'on peut se revoir d'accord ? Essayais-je de marchander.

-… Elle dit oui de la tête mais je voyais bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait dire non.

-Allez viens, je te ramène avant que ta maman s'inquiète. Lui dis-je en marchant vers chez Bella avec la petite toujours dans mes bras.

Bella s'était calmé quand nous étions arrivés et elle avait accepté de bon cœur de me donner leur numéro pour que je puisse appeler Carlie. Après les avoir saluées, nous étions retournés à la maison et nous avions eu une réunion de famille dans le salon avec Carlisle en tête.

-Bon comme vous le savez ce qui arrive à notre famille n'est pas simple. Annonça-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de problème. Répondit Emmett. Aie. Cria-t-il en recevant une tape sur la tête de Rosalie.

-Ma nièce a disparue, alors oui il y a un problème. Lui dit-elle.

-Papa, il faut qu'on mette tout en œuvre pour la retrouver. Lui dis-je inquiet.

-Je sais fils mais on doit s'organiser comme il faut. Par contre, on va devoir se faire très discret à cause des Volturi. Expliqua mon père.

-Pourquoi les Volturi chéri ? Demanda ma mère.

-D'après ce que nous a dit Bella, Carlie a l'air d'être puissante et comme c'est une enfant je serais prêt à parier que les Volturi aimeraient mettre la main sur elle alors il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils apprennent que les Cullen cherche une jeune fille vampire qui serait de leur famille. Précisa-t-il.

-Le premier qui touche à l'une de mes nièces, je le casse en deux. S'exclama Emmett alors que Jasper acquiesçait à ses dires. J'étais touché par le degré d'implication de toute la famille pour mes filles.

-Alors comment on fait ? Demanda Jasper.

-Bah euh on va regarder sur le net d'abord voir si quelqu'un aurait aperçu une jeune fille aux yeux dorés, des témoignages ou autres. Des articles parlant d'une Renesmée ou d'une Nessie. Je n'ai pas mieux à proposer pour le moment. Dit-il pessimiste.

-Moi j'ai une idée. Lança Lili. Bon ça risque d'être un petit peu fastidieux mais c'est une jeune fille de 16 ans donc peut être qu'elle a un blog comme beaucoup d'autre de son âge.

-C'est une supère bonne idée sœurette. On s'en occupe. Déclara Rose en se désignant avec Lili et Esmée.

-Oui. Acquiesçaient ma mère et ma sœur.

-Alors c'est parti. Les gars on s'occupe du net. Et moi je vais passer quelques coups de fil. Annonça mon père.

Il était à présent près de 11 heures du soir et nous faisions des recherches infructueuses depuis des heures quand mon téléphone portable sonna. Je décrochais aussitôt à la vue du numéro.

-Allo ? Carlie ?… Répondis-je.

-Oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir car parrain n'est pas rentré et maman elle pleure encore dans son lit et moi je veux plus l'entendre. Me dit-elle ce qui me fendit le cœur.

-Ma chérie… Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'ici… à moins que… veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire pour te changer les idées ? Lui proposais-je.

-Oui Stacy et moi on t'écoute. Me dit-elle de sa jolie petite voix.

-… Je commençais mon histoire. « Les trois souhaits », d'après Charles Perrault. « Il était autrefois dans une lointaine forêt un bûcheron qui vivait tant bien que mal dans une modeste cabane en compagnie de son épouse. Le matin il allait par les bois scier, abattre, couper, tailler les arbres et débroussailler, ce qui lui permettait de vivre tranquille avec Fanchon sa compagne. [ …]

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendais seulement sa douce respiration endormie, avant de raccrocher je murmurais un « je t'aime ma puce ».

En raccrochant je me sentais bizarre, je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose avant mais curieusement j'avais plutôt aimé et même envi de recommencer. Malgré ça je repensais au fait que Jacob n'était pas rentré et que Bella pleurait « encore ». Je n'étais pas rassuré de les savoirs seulement toutes les deux chez elles. Je partis alors à toutes enjambées pour surveiller la maison. « Sans le vouloir », mais bien sur Cullen, j'étais passé malencontreusement devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je suis tombé non pas sur une Bella en pleures mais une Bella très proche de la jouissance en train de faire l'amour avec Jacob. Une immense colère m'envahit… Je savais que je n'avais aucun droit sur elle mais c'était bien plus fort que moi… De la colère oui mais pas seulement, également une immense douleur qui m'arracha des larmes… et un besoin pressant d'aller me défouler, d'évacuer ma rage.


	6. Ma vie loin des miens

_**Ma vie loin des miens…**_

.

_POV Nessie :_

Je m'appelle Renesmée Cullen mais je préfère Nessie, j'ai eu 4 ans le mois dernier, mais en apparence, je suis une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans alors que mentalement je suis bien plus mûre que ça. Selon ma mère, j'ai le même cerveau que mon père. Mon père… Edward Cullen… un vampire végétarien qui a laissé tomber ma mère Bella, une humaine qui était alors enceinte de moi et de ma sœur Carlie ma jumelle qui elle tient de maman. Elle grandit à une allure normale et en ce sens elle ressemble belle et bien à une petite fille de 4 ans.

Ma mère était en couple avec Jake et cet homme m'insupportait, je le tenais pour responsable de la séparation de mes parents et je le détestais pour ça. L'absence de mon père et de ma famille paternelle me pesait et tout comme ma petite sœur, je pouvais voir ma mère malheureuse elle aussi malgré son prochain mariage avec ce clébard. Un soir où maman travaillait je n'avais pas supporté l'autorité de Jacob, il se prenait pour mon père alors je lui avais répondu.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Jake m'interpella.**

**-Nessie tu sors ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**-Oui, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Lui crachais-je.**

**-Ce n'est pas contre toi ma puce, je veux juste savoir où est-ce que tu vas pour ne pas que ta mère s'inquiète. M'annonça-t-il. Je savais qu'il était bien veillant mais moi j'avais envie de le provoquer.**

**-Ne m'appelles pas ma puce, tu ne me manipuleras pas aussi facilement que tu le fais avec Carlie et ma mère. Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es rien pour moi pour avoir le droit d'utiliser un surnom aussi personnel. Lui crachais-je.**

**-Nessie… Pourquoi tu me détestes ? Je n'ai rien fait pour ça, je fais tout pour vous aider et pour essayer de vous rendre heureuses toutes les trois. Est-ce que je t'ai donné une seule raison de m'en vouloir ? Me demanda-t-il calmement.**

**-Tu nous as séparées de mon père. Ça te suffit ou tu veux autre chose ? Lui lançais-je.**

**-Renesmée Cullen, arrêtes ça tout de suite. M'ordonna ma mère en entrant dans le salon.**

**-Quoi ? C'est ça défends-le ? Tout ça c'est à cause de lui. Tout est de sa faute, il ne serait pas revenu au lycée, la bagarre n'aurait jamais eu lieu et papa ne serait jamais parti. Je te déteste Jacob. Je pars. Je pars retrouver mon père. Lâchais-je.**

**-Co…comment ça tu vas retrouver ton père ? Me demanda maman inquiète.**

**-Oui maman je m'en vais, je veux retrouver les Cullen et papa. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, toi et Carlie vous êtes humaines et lui ce n'est qu'un clébard puant. Crachais-je en direction de Jacob. Je pouvais voir la peine que j'infligeais à ma mère mais pour une fois j'allais ne penser qu'à moi et partir pour retrouver ma vraie famille.**

**-Nessie, s'il te plait ma puce … Commença-t-elle en bégayant, les joues striées de larmes.**

**-Fais attention à toi maman et prends soin de ma petite sœur. Lui dis-je en sortant de la maison le cœur lourd de les laisser derrière moi.**

_**Fin de flash-back**_

.

Voilà comment depuis près de six mois je n'avais plus revue ni ma mère, ni ma sœur et par-dessus tout je n'avais même pas réussie à retrouver mon père. Résultat des courses : j'avais parcourus des kilomètres et des kilomètres de pays ne rencontrant que très rarement d'autres vampires. Je les questionnais à chaque fois sur mon clan mais les informations restaient à chaque fois très vagues. Toutes les informations que je recevais sur ma famille me renvoyaient automatiquement à Forks la ville dans laquelle j'avais été conçu et ville dans laquelle mon père avait quitté ma mère.

Je n'avais rencontré presque personne jusqu'à ce fameux jour où j'avais rencontré ce clan de nomade. Clan que j'avais rejoins pour James. J'étais amoureuse de James –enfin au début- alors j'avais rejoint le clan pour lui. Au fur et à mesure des semaines James s'était avéré être un être abjecte, égoïste et violent. Il était très influent et m'effrayais beaucoup. Au début c'était un homme plutôt tendre qui avait l'air réellement de s'intéresser à moi. Il se disait même prêt à m'aider à retrouver ma famille. Et moi pauvre idiote je l'avais cru.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**James et moi venions de faire l'amour dans la prairie pour la 3****ème**** fois aujourd'hui. Entre nous c'étais plutôt passionnel mais on tenait l'un à l'autre, réellement l'un à l'autre. J'avais la tête posée sur son torse et il caressait tendrement mon dos. Il avait remarqué mon air.**

**-A quoi tu penses ma princesse ?**

**-A mes parents, à ma petite sœur. Lui avouais-je.**

**-Ils te manquent ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**-Ouais, enfin j'ai envi de retrouver mon père pour rendre heureuses ma mère et ma sœur, jusqu'alors je ne me sentirais pas complète. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Lui expliquais-je nostalgique.**

**-Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon ange, je te promets qu'on va le retrouver. Me jura-t-il.**

**-Merci mon amour. Je t'aime. Lui dis-je en me nichant plus encore dans le creux de ses bras.**

**Nous étions restés ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de refaire une nouvelle fois l'amour.**

_**Fin de flash-back**_

.

Des semaines avaient passées depuis ce fameux jour. Et il s'était montré de moins en moins intéressé par mon sort et par le fait de retrouver mon clan. Il se montrait de plus en plus égoïste et se comportait avec moi comme si j'étais un poids pour lui en faisant des réflexions du genre « qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi » ou encore explicitement « je me demande bien qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un boulet pareil ». Il était de plus en plus blessant verbalement et je le détestais chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que j'avais aimé, celui à qui j'avais offert ma première fois. Comme si la dureté de sa voix ne suffisait pas, j'eue ensuite droit à la dureté de sa peau. Quand les paroles dures et cassantes ne suffisaient plus à me blesser, il passait aux gestes, régulièrement je recevais des baffes, des coups de poing et parfois même de vraies dérouillées. Je regrettais tellement d'être partie de la maison désormais. Je n'avais vraiment plus qu'une envie… Celle de rentrer chez moi auprès de ma mère et ma sœur. Retrouver les bras protecteur de maman… et lui dire combien j'étais désolée, combien je l'aimais. Après tout qui sait ? Peut être que mon père nous retrouverait de lui-même. Je me sentais si impuissante, si faible, si mal. Je ne voulais plus avoir de gestes tendres ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avec cet abrutit mais il en avait décidé autrement.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**James s'était approché de moi dans l'espoir de me toucher, de coucher avec moi. Bien sur j'avais refusé comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours mais ce soir il m'obligea.**

**-Tu ne me sers déjà pas à grand-chose Renesmée, j'estime au moins que ce serait la moindre des politesses de me faire plaisir alors que je t'ai pris sous mon aile, que je m'occupe de toi. Me lança-t-il.**

**-Tu parles, tu avais promis que tu m'aiderais à retrouver mon père. Lui crachais-je en ignorant totalement les conséquences de mes actes.**

**-Mon père…par ci… Ma mère par là… ma sœur gnagnagna …. Nessie, Nessie ****quand cesseras-tu de pleurnicher comme une gamine ****? Commença-t-il à crier sur la fin.**

**-James, je t'en prie calmes-toi. Tentais-je.**

**-Me calmer ? Non mais où vas-tu chercher ça bordel. Bébé tu m'appartiens ne l'oublie jamais ça. Me crachat-il.**

**-Je veux retrouver ma famille. Commençais-je à pleurer sans larmes.**

**-Tu ne me quitteras jamais Renesmée parce que si tu le fais tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, hein ? Tu le sais ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**-… Je secouais la tête pour lui dire que j'avais très bien compris ce qu'il arriverait.**

**-Si jamais tu me quittes, je ferais souffrir ta mère humaine et ta toute petite sœur, je les ferais tellement souffrir qu'elles me supplieront de les tuer et je n'en ferrais rien au lieu de ça je prendrais tout mon temps et pourquoi pas essayer la petite sœur après la mère. Me rappela-t-il ce qu'il leur ferait en ponctuant son monologue par un crachat sur mon visage.**

**-Ne leur fait pas de mal, je t'en supplie je ferrais tout ce que tu voudras, James, tout. Lui dis-je très inquiète pour ma famille.**

**-Alors arrêtes de broncher maintenant et fais tout ce que je te dis. M'ordonna-t-il.**

**Voyant que je restais dans un état second ce soir là, il m'avait rouée de coups tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres et m'avait laissé assommée par terre au milieu du champ. **

_**Fin de flash-back**_

.

Je courrais dans les bois - non loin de James qui était toujours sur mon dos – à la recherche d'une bonne biche bien dodue à me mettre sous la dent, je mourrais de soif. Soudainement, grâce à l'air ambiant, une bonne odeur de sang chaud avait envahi mes sens. Grâce à mon ouïe et à mon odorat je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à trouver cet animal qui dégageait une si bonne odeur. Le venin avait afflué dans ma bouche et il recouvrait à présent mais dents. Je m'apprêtais à planter mes crocs dans sa jugulaire quand un souvenir me frappa.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Nous étions à Seattle dans une ville de l'état de Washington, non loin de Forks et ce soir James, Victoria et Laurent avaient décidé de chasser l'humain en soirée. Moi je ne voulais pas me joindre à eux, par respect pour ma famille, je n'avais jamais voulu goûter le sang des humains malgré que celui là m'attire beaucoup. Ils m'avaient obligé à me joindre à eux soit mais je n'étais en aucun cas obligé de participer à leur tuerie. Mais encore une fois c'était sans compter sur la folie de James. Il avait aguiché un jeune couple qu'il avait attiré dans une ruelle grâce à son charme de mort vivant. **

**-Viens par là mon amour. J'ai une surprise pour toi tu vas adorer. Me dit-il.**

**-Non… James ne m'oblige pas. Lui dis-je ayant très bien deviné ses intentions.**

**-Oh si, tu vas boire ma chérie, un humain tout frais pour toi. En plus il est beau garçon, j'ai bon goût n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.**

**-James, non. PAS DE SANG HUMAIN, JE NE VEUX PAS. JE NE PEUX PAS. Lui avouais-je sans grande conviction qu'il me laisse tranquille.**

**-Boit son sang ou alors je t'obligerais à boire celui de ta propre mère d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sale petite garce. Me gifla-t-il. Boit maintenant.**

**Il savait qu'il me tenait en menaçant ma mère ou ma sœur. J'avais alors planté mes crocs dans la veine de ce jeune homme et mon dieu que son sang était délicieux. Je savourais ce repas que m'avait offert James même si cela allait contre tous mes principes. A ce moment là, la partie humaine légère de maman avait complètement disparue et le monstre prenait le contrôle de moi. Cependant quand je pouvais éviter de boire le sang d'un être humain, je le faisais pour moi c'était comme trahir ma famille, oui bien sur trahir mon grand père Carlisle qui avait réussit à faire adopter ce régime à toute la famille mais pas seulement, c'était aussi trahir mon père qui avait résisté si courageusement à la délicieuse odeur de ma mère mais c'était aussi et par-dessus tout trahir ma mère, mon humaine de mère que j'aimais par-dessus tout à l'équivalent de ma sœur jumelle. Dès que je le pouvais je me nourrissais donc de sang animal.**

_**Fin de flash-back**_

.

Une fois ce souvenir passé, je m'attaquais enfin à ma proie. Je transcendais le cuir de sa peau et arriva dans ses chaires. Chaires des quelles s'écoula le jus chaud de l'animal. Ce breuvage n'était pas aussi bon que celui des humains mais au moins il suffisait à calmer ma soif. Une fois repus j'eue la décence d'enfuir la carcasse de cette pauvre bête sous un amas de feuilles séchées.

Je ne savais pas si les Cullen étaient au courant de notre existence à Carlie et moi mais une chose était sure, à l'instant où nos regards se croiseraient ils le sauraient. C'était l'espoir qui me faisait vivre, croiser un jour le regard de mon père et qu'il sache… qu'il sache que j'étais sa fille qui avait tout fait pour le retrouver et qu'il me libère de cet enfer. Peu importe le nombre d'années que cela prendraient, un an, dix, 50 ou 500 ans. Malgré cet espoir qui me faisait survivre j'avais la crainte de ne plus jamais revoir ma sœur et ma mère. Ma famille me manquait atrocement et j'étais malheureuse coincée avec ce James violent, dure et pervers pour le moment car oui j'étais persuadée que mon père me sauverait tôt ou tard.


	7. Une rencontre interdite

_**Une rencontre interdite…**_

.

_**POV Jacob : **_

Je venais de me disputer avec Bella… Enfin je lui avais surtout crié dessus… Ma pauvre chérie, elle essayait de me calmer mais moi je n'avais fait que de lui hurler dessus terrifiant Carlie au passage. Je m'en voulais beaucoup mais les Cullen me mettaient hors de moi, surtout Edward. Même s'il n'a jamais parlé de ce qui ressentait désormais pour elle, je savais très bien que Bella ne l'avait pas totalement oublié malgré notre futur mariage. J'avais seulement espéré qu'un jour, elle m'aime autant qu'elle a pu l'aimer mais aujourd'hui qu'il est revenu peut être qu'il redeviendrait sa priorité. J'étais à deux doigts de réussir à le lui faire oublier. Mais cet idiot avait tout gâché, j'avais tellement peur de la perdre que ça me mettait dans une rage folle. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je m'étais transformé sous le coup de la colère, pour la première fois depuis des années je me sentais seul et j'avais mal. Je courais à vive allure pour me défouler… Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je courrais mais soudainement je me stoppais nette en voyant cette jolie fille brune cueillir des fleurs… Sa vision si paisible m'avait calmé immédiatement. Elle n'était pas très grande et toute menue…elle avait la peau bronzé à l'instar de la mienne. Des cheveux noirs, des pommettes hautes, un regard de braise… elle était bien plus belle que toutes les filles que je n'avais jamais vu… je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle… sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'étais indéniablement attiré par elle… Une force invisible me poussait à aller lui parler… J'avais l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours, c'était un véritable coup de foudre pour moi… Plus je la regardais, plus je savais, je savais que c'était elle mon imprégnation… Mon imprégnation… je ne devais pas la laisser partir au risque de ne jamais la revoir. Je me dépêchais de me retransformer en humain et enfilait mon pantacourt avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour. L'accostais-je.

-Euh… Salut. Me dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Je m'appelle Jacob. Et toi tu as un petit nom ? Lui demandais-je tout sourire.

-Oui, c'est Vanessa. Enchantée Jacob. Dit-elle en me serrant chaleureusement la main. A son contact, je fus parcouru d'immenses frissons incontrôlables.

-Encore plus enchanté. Lui dis-je aux anges. Elle avait le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu…

- Tu vis loin d'ici ? Lui demandais-je.

-Assez en fait, je vis en ville mais j'adore me promener dans la forêt… en revanche toi tu as l'air d'être dans ton élément. Me dit-elle en me regardant puisque j'étais en short, torse nu et en pleine forêt canadienne.

-Euh ouais… je suis très sportif donc … Lui trouvais-je comme pauvre excuse. Tu veux que je te raccompagne…

-Avec plaisir. M'accorda-t-elle.

-Alors Miss Vanessa, dit moi quel âge as-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'aurai 20 ans le mois prochain et toi Mister Jacob ? Me questionna-t-elle sur le même ton que moi ce qui me fit rire légèrement.

-Je viens d'avoir 21 ans. Quels sont tes passe-temps mis à part la promenade en forêt ? Lui demandais-je.

On discuta pendant plusieurs minutes d'elle, de moi… Je voulais tout savoir d'elle … Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de l'heure mais au vue de la place du soleil dans le soleil je pouvais d'ors et déjà dire que nous étions là depuis plusieurs heures. Je n'avais pas souri autant depuis que le gêne de la transformation s'était réveillé en moi. Elle était vraiment sublime. Plus je la regardais et plus je ne pouvais résister… J'avais envi de l'embrasser tendrement… De goûter à ses lèvres… Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et me rapprocha doucement d'elle… Elle comprit mon intention et inclina la tête pour me faciliter l'accès à sa bouche sans que nos nez se gênent. Je déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa langoureusement. Après quelques secondes, elle me posa la question :

-Tu vis chez tes parents ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non je vis avec ma… sœur. Lui mentis-je en me souvenant soudain de ma fiancée.

Ma fiancée, ma Bella. Comment avais-je pu penser lui faire ça, bon sang. Mon amour, ma Bella, la femme que je dois épouser. Et si Vanessa était réellement mon imprégnation ? Non impossible, celle que j'aime c'est Bella… Alors expliques-tu tout ce qui vient de se passer avec cette jolie brunette ? Je devais me prouver que j'avais tort, que j'aimais ma fiancée. Je me levai alors et partis vite en m'excusant sans lui donner aucune explication.

Nom de Dieu, j'ai embrassé une autre fille que ma Bella, pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ça ne me ressemble carrément pas. C'est Bella que j'aime, j'ai fait une erreur avec cette fille, oui c'est ça une regrettable erreur mais c'est sur c'est Bella que j'aime. Je vais rentrer voir la femme de ma vie, et je serais conforté dans l'idée que c'est elle que j'aime. Oui voilà, j'allais retourner auprès de celle qui fait battre mon cœur depuis toutes ces années et ne plus jamais revoir Vanessa. J'allais me marier avec Bella…

Je continuais à courir et à sauter de bute de terre en bute de terre tant j'étais en colère d'avoir voulu trahir Bella. Pendant tout le temps que j'étais avec Vanessa je n'avais pas pensé une seule minute à mon amour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande où je vivais et que je me souvienne soudainement des deux filles qui partagent ma vie. Je devais absolument réussir à me calmer avant de rentrer, je ne voulais pas risquer de leur faire du mal. La nuit était désormais tombée, Bella devait se faire un sang d'encre. Par la fenêtre, je pouvais voir la lumière de notre chambre briller. Je rentrais dans la maison et montais directement prendre une douche avant de rejoindre ma chérie dans notre petit nid.

L'eau coulait sur mon torse et une vision érotique m'apparut. Vanessa était là sous la douche avec moi. Elle faisait glisser ses mains savonneuses sur mes abdominaux. Merde reprends-toi Jake, Bella est dans la pièce d'à côté. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à cette fille, alors que la femme que j'aime et qui m'aime et juste à côté ? Peut être que ce n'étais pas le fruit du hasard mais plutôt du destin. Les Cullen reviennent, je rencontre Vanessa. Peut-être était-ce un signe pour que je laisse Bella et Carlie à Edward. Mais n'importe quoi toi, bats-toi pour elles. Je secouais la tête pour faire partir ces images de ma belle brune et sortis de la douche. Je me séchais et partis rejoindre ma future femme. Mince, elle était en pleures sur notre lit. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non mais tu te fous de moi Jacob ? Tu es parti depuis ce matin, tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'allais pas m'inquiéter peut-être ? Me cria-t-elle.

-Chut Bella, tu vas réveiller Carlie, je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps mais j'avais besoin de me calmer, de réfléchir. Bella je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure, je te demande pardon. Essayais-je de la calmer en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Réfléchir à quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-A leur retour… à ce que cela va engendrer…par la suite, pour notre mariage… Lui dis-je.

-Leur retour va seulement changer les choses pour Carlie et peut être un jour pour Nessie, mais ça ne change rien pour nous… Je veux me marier avec toi Jacob Black parce que je t'aime. Me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sur ces paroles, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir une énorme culpabilité mais en même temps en voyant ma Bella je me rassurais en me disant oui c'est bien elle que j'aime….

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Lui dis-je en la couchant sur le dos.

Voilà comment j'en étais venu à faire l'amour à ma future femme. Seulement cela aurait été formidable si ça avait été aussi simple… En plein acte, le visage de Bella s'était peu à peu pour laisser place à celui de Vanessa. Cette fois j'en étais sure, Vanessa était mon imprégnation malgré tout mon passé avec Bella. Qu'allais-je faire ? Bella et moi devions nous marier… Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça… pas après la promesse que je lui avais faites. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ?

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Bella dormait profondément quand soudain elle se mit à hurler à cause de ses cauchemars. Je pouvais aisément en deviner l'objet : Edward Cullen, comme à chaque fois. Mais contre toute attente cette fois, elle avait rêvé que je l'avais abandonné à mon tour et je lui avais alors fait cette promesse…**

**Isabella Marie Swan, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis, jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne te laisserais mon amour, tu es toute ma vie. Je te promets d'être là pour te casser les pieds jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. **

**Un jour tu partiras toi aussi. C'est indéniable. Avait-elle soufflée.**

**Que veux-tu dire par là ? Lui demandais-je.**

**Un jour tu t'imprégneras et alors tu m'abandonneras… M'expliqua-t-elle.**

**Bella, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on ressent cette imprégnation mais le degré d'amour que j'ai pour toi est au plus haut point. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible pour moi d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, pour te protéger… Je t'aime à en mourir bébé. La rassurais-je.**

**Je t'aime aussi, ne m'abandonne jamais. Je ne le supporterais pas une deuxième fois. Me dit-elle en faisant allusion à Cullen.**

**Mon ange, je ne suis pas lui. Lui rappelais-je. **

**Elle se contenta d'embrasser mes mains et avant bras qui l'entourait puis se rendormie.**

_**Fin du flash-back**_

.

Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas trahir ma promesse mais ma nature était beaucoup plus forte que ma conscience. La conscience était avec Bella mais tout le reste de mon être crié haut et fort qu'il voulait Vanessa pour femme et non sa meilleure amie qu'il était sur d'aimer depuis des années. En écoutant le reste de mon corps, je perdais à tout jamais celle que j'aimais et ma petite Carlie que je considérais comme ma fille. J'étais coincé entre ma conscience et ma nature de loup. A cause de ça, je détestais mes origines mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas les nier. Je tenais pourtant ma Bella dans mes bras et je ne pouvais pas penser que je ne l'aimais pas. Ça non, il était bien sur évident que j'aimais Bella d'amour et ce malgré ma récente imprégnation. Ma princesse était tout aussi magnifique alors pourquoi est-ce que je voyais Vanessa partout ? Réponse évidente, c'est ton imprégnation et tu ne peux pas y résister malgré tout l'amour que tu portes à Bella. Alors oui j'aime Bella mais le destin me pousse irrésistiblement vers Vanessa. C'est la tête pleine de bouillie que je m'endormie aux côtés de ma Bella mais avec des rêves concernant ma Vanessa.


	8. Une chanson bouleversante

_**Une chanson bouleversante…**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Les Cullen étaient rentrés chez eux et je restais seule avec Carlie puisque Jacob n'était pas encore rentré depuis ce matin. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Ma chérie jouait avec sa poupée alors que moi je faisais les cents pas au travers du salon. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure mais Carlie me ramena à la réalité.

-Maman j'ai faim.

-Oh excuses moi, je vais te préparais des coquillettes avec du jambon. Ça te plairait ?

-Voui. Je peux regarder la belle aux bois dormants en attendant.

Je lui avais branché la télé et était partie en cuisine lui préparer son diner. Pour le moment je n'avais pas faim, j'étais vraiment chamboulée par tout ce qui se passait ces derniers temps… J'étais heureuse de retrouver les Cullen même si c'était assez bizarre surtout avec Edward qui m'avait donné son « consentement » pour le mariage… Ma fille avait l'air heureuse et j'avais une chance de retrouver Nessie donc leur retour allait sans doute être bénéfique mais il y avait une ombre au tableau : mon amour était malheureux lui. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ça. Il était tellement furieux ce matin et n'avait même pas pris son portable. Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer je ressentais un vide en moi, une grande distance avec mon amoureux, presque comme si nous étions des étrangers. Soudainement l'angoisse qu'il lui était arrivé quelques choses avait repris fortement le dessus. C'était maintenant trop dur à supporter. Je posai mes mains sur le bord de l'évier et craqua pour de bon. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues mais je me mordais l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas que Carlie entende mes pleures même si elle avait l'intuition de sa tante Alice.

Je me ressaisissais quand le minuteur sonna la fin de cuisson des pâtes. Je servis l'assiette à ma fille et l'appela pour qu'elle vienne manger. Elle s'installa et me regarda curieusement.

-Oui Carlie ? Lui demandais-je.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas fin. Lui répondis-je banalement.

-C'es à cause que papa il est revenu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-En partie oui. Mange tes pâtes avant que ce ne soit froid. Lui donnais-je comme réponse, une vraie lâche.

-On va le voir quand papa ? Réclama-t-elle.

-Je vais voir avec lui s'il veut venir te chercher pour passer la journée de samedi. Ça te va ? Lui proposais-je.

-Mais toi tu le verras pas… Souligna-t-elle tristement.

-Bah si quand il viendra te chercher et quand il te ramènera. De toute façon, je travaille samedi. Lui expliquais-je.

Ma fille ne répondit rien et retourna à ses pâtes. Je voulais vite la mettre au lit parce que je sentais que mes larmes n'allaient pas tarder à refaire surface. Une fois son repas pris je m'occupais de son bain. Après avoir passé son pyjama Hannah Montana et brossé ses dents, elle s'installa dans son lit et c'était à moi de lui lire une histoire pour l'apaiser. Mais au lieu de ça, elle décida de parler.

-Maman tu croies que papa, papi, mamie et les autres vont trouver Nessie ? Me demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Elle te manque à toi aussi ? L'interrogeais-je.

-… Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, pris le cadre photo d'elle deux qui trônait sur son guéridon et le serra fort contre son cœur.

-A moi aussi, elle me manque énormément. Lui confirmais-je les larmes aux yeux et lui caressant ses boucles bronzes. Bébé je ne peux pas te promettre qu'ils vont la retrouver mais ce qui est sure c'est qu'ils vont faire tout pour. Tu devrais dormir maintenant mon cœur. Demain tu vas de bonne heure au jardin d'enfants. Je t'aime. Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de quitter sa chambre et de gagner la mienne.

Voilà comment je m'étais effondrée en pleure sur mon lit. Je pleurais depuis plusieurs heures quand Jake avait enfin réapparu. Après quelques explications, je lui avais assuré que c'était lui que j'aimais et avec qui j'allais me marier. Suite à ça nous n'avions plus parlé mais nous étions prouvés à quel point on s'aimait. Je m'étais endormi dans les bras de mon amoureux mais je le sentais quand même ailleurs.

Le lendemain matin en allant réveillé Carlie je fus surprise de trouver le téléphone sous son oreille. J'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas là quand je l'avais mise au lit. Je l'avais réveillé, préparé pour la garderie et questionné au sujet du téléphone. Elle m'avait dit : « J'ai appelé papa, il m'a raconté une histoire mais je n'ai pas entendu la fin, j'ai dormi ». J'avais été surprise mais assez contente parce que ma fille avait eu l'air… heureuse.

Nous étions repartis pour une semaine. Chaque jour de la semaine se passait plus ou moins de la même manière. Carlie allait à la garderie, j'allais la rechercher, le soir elle s'endormait au téléphone avec Edward, Jacob rentrait à des heures pas possible tandis que moi je m'évertuais à préparer notre mariage… J'avais eu moi aussi Edward au téléphone et il était ravi de prendre Carlie pour la journée de samedi. Nous étions désormais vendredi soir et je devais travailler mais Jacob m'avait certifié ne pas pouvoir rentrer pour s'occuper de Carlie. C'était bien la première fois en plus de 4 ans qui ne pouvait pas s'arranger alors qu'il n'était pas au courant d'hier puisque habituellement depuis quelques années maintenant je travaillais tous les vendredis soirs. J'avais appelé Edward mais ce soir, il n'était pas disponible. Je n'avais donc pas d'autres choix que d'emmener Carlie. Jared la surveillerait dans ma loge tant pis. Carlie avait été heureuse de savoir que pour la première fois, elle allait me voir sur « scène ». Et oui le vendredi soir je devais chanter des chansons connues mais aussi certaines compos personnelles. Mon boss ayant trouvé que j'avais du talent, il avait mis à ma disposition une choriste Vanessa et des musiciens Tchad à la guitare et Zac à la batterie.

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Ce soir pour me « changer » les idées mes sœurs m'avaient organisé un rencard avec Emy, une vampire qui était la nouvelle sœur des Denali, j'avais étais hésitant repensant à tout ce qu'avait fait Tanya, mais elles m'avaient assurées qu'Emy était complètement différente tout comme l'était Kate et Irina. J'avais eu du mal à accepter mais c'était le prix à payer pour que les diaboliques sœurs Cullen me fiche la paix. La seule que je voulais moi c'était Bella… mais elle m'était désormais inaccessible. Même si c'était tout nouveau pour moi, Carlie me manquait. Certes je l'avais tous les soirs au téléphone mais ce n'était pas pareil que de la voir, la tenir dans mes bras, respirer son odeur de bébé… Toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas faites depuis dimanche… Ça commençait à faire long mais je la verrais demain, cela me consolait.

Nous hébergions Emy pour la semaine, elle était devenue très proche de mes sœurs. Avant de la rejoindre au salon, j'avais eu le droit aux conseils d'Alice…

-Resserre ta cravate, soit gentil avec elle, fait la danser, elle aime rire alors ne tire pas la tronche toute la soirée…

Elle avait débité ça tellement rapidement que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire ce qui me valut un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Je descendais auprès d'Emy, oui elle était jolie c'est vrai mais c'était encore une blonde et la seule que je voulais était brune avec de magnifiques yeux chocolats. Emy avait choisi d'aller dans un club privé d'une des 17 stations de ski de Vancouver. J'étais arrivé auprès d'elle et ma sœur se racla la gorge pour me faire comprendre quelque chose que finalement elle du penser pour que je sache.

-Tu es… jolie ce soir. Lui dis-je.

-Merci… Me souriait-elle.

J'avais pris mon Aston Martin V12 Vanquish grise et je suivais ses indications jusqu'à ce club. Lorsque nous étions rentrés dans ce club nous avions pu ressentir une grande chaleur et c'était fort agréable. Sur scène se trouvait un imitateur qui avait l'air super marrant vu les rires du public. J'invitais Emy à s'asseoir à une table mais ne lui proposa pas à boire puisqu'elle était comme moi. Nous étions ici depuis près de 20 minutes et c'est vrai que le spectacle était vraiment marrant mais Emy avait décidé de me faire la conversation. Je m'efforçais de lui répondre poliment pour ne pas décevoir Alice et Rose mais voir cet humoriste me rappelait combien ma Bella aimait ce genre de spectacle et me faisait penser que c'était avec elle que j'avais envi d'être pour rire de ce comédien. Il remercia la foule et quitta l'estrade tandis que trois hommes s'activaient pour préparer des instruments et des micros. Il allait surement y avoir de la musique. Après quelques minutes un grand homme blond et fort musclé vint prendre le micro :

-Mesdames, Messieurs, voilà le moment que vous attendiez tous. Enfin Messieurs plutôt hein. Comme tous les vendredis soirs je sais que vous l'attendez tous. Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort Vanessa, Tchad, Zac et … Kristen. Hurla-t-il sous l'excitation des hommes présents dans la salle. Cette Kristen devait avoir quelque chose…

-Bonsoir, est-ce que ça va ce soir ?…

Je me tournais vers Emy quand j'entendis une voix… cette voix magnifique… la voix de cette fameuse Kristen mais incroyable cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue. Je décidais de me tourner vers cette Kristen pour m'assurer de mes pensées quand Emy pris la parole.

-Elle est … Commença-t-elle.

-… magnifique. La coupais-je en voyant à qui ressemblait Kristen.

-Tu m'as ôtée les mots de la bouche. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la jeune femme de la scène, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à ma Bella mais c'était une personne complètement différente. Elle avait un look assez pop, les cheveux noirs cours, une jupe noire cloutée, avec un débardeur blanc en dessous d'un top très, très échancré. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ma Bella si simple… mais c'était sa voix et je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait dit travailler comme animatrice dans une station de ski mais elle ne m'avait pas dit être chanteuse.

La plupart des hommes la reluquaient et pensaient à elle dans des situations toutes aussi gênantes les unes que les autres. J'avais soudain très envie de leur mettre mon poing dans la figure mais je me retenais, je ne regardais qu'elle pour essayer de me calmer… Elle se mit à chanter tout un tas de chansons connues mais bon dieu quel talent mon amour ! Finalement je ne regrettais plus d'être sorti même si j'allais faire le connard avec Emy. Elle resta à chanter ainsi pendant près de 30 minutes et je n'avais pas décroché un seul regard, ni même une seule parole à la blonde à mes côtés. Elle bouillonnait à côté de moi, je pouvais lire ses pensées de haine en vers ma Bella. Bella ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué elle.

-Eh bien, voilà c'est le moment de nous quitter les amis… Lança Bella ironiquement en se retournant…

-Une autre… une autre… Une autre… une autre… Une autre… une autre… Une autre… une autre… Cria la foule.

-Une autre vous êtes surs ? Demanda ma belle.

-Une autre… une autre… Une autre… une autre… Une autre… une autre… Une autre… une autre… Cria la foule pour confirmer.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je cède mais la chanson que je vais vous interpréter est fortement personnelle alors j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez.

C'est sur ces précisions qu'elle recommença à chanter. Sa voix douce et si joyeuse tout à l'heure fut remplacé par une voix beaucoup plus triste et pleine de désespoir.

.

Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi

Je ne cesse de penser à toi  
Reviens-moi  
Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Ecoute le son de ma voix  
Et reviens-moi

_(Etait-ce pour moi ? En tout cas ces paroles me touchaient directement, la douleur qu'elle ressentait me faisait souffrir énormément, je pouvais ressentir une grande culpabilité…)_

Oublie mes défauts  
Comme je l'ai fait pour toi  
Oublie tous ces mots  
Que nos cœurs ne pensaient pas  
Et donne-nous une chance  
De nous pardonner  
Pour que nos vie reprennent  
Mais donne-moi cette chance  
De te pardonner  
Pour que tu reviennes

_(J'aurais vraiment voulu revenir mais sa sécurité m'importait avant tout… Elle ne le comprendrait jamais… Je lui avais dit ne plus l'aimer…)_

Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Je ne cesse de penser à toi  
Reviens-moi  
Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Ecoute le son de ma voix  
Et reviens-moi

Dis-moi au moins que j'te manque  
Au téléphone, tes longs silences  
Font crier au secours  
Dis-toi bien que tu me manques  
Et que ton absence  
Se ressent toujours

(Si elle savait comme elle m'avait manqué et comme elle me manque toujours… énormément… à ces paroles mon cœur mort saignait…)

T'auras beau m'acheter tout  
Que mes yeux désirs  
Mon cœur te fera toujours la manche  
Je n'ai jamais su te dire  
C'que mon cœur désir  
Car comme toi j'me bat en silence

Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Je ne cesse de penser à toi  
Reviens-moi  
Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Ecoute le son de ma voix  
Et reviens-moi

Reviens-moi, reviens-moi, reviens-moi, reviens-moi, reviens-moi… 

_(Putain ce que j'ai pu être égoïste quel connard !)_

Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Je ne cesse de penser à toi  
Reviens-moi  
Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Ecoute le son de ma voix  
Et reviens-moi

.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les larmes de douleurs glissaient sur mes joues. Emy me regardait ahurie, je voyais bien dans ses pensées qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment et pourquoi je pleurais. Je du lui fournir une brève explication, je voulais aller retrouver Bella.

-Kristen n'est pas n'importe qui… C'est Bella la mère de ma fille, l'amour de ma vie… Et je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais Bella est la seule à avoir cet impact sur moi. Ecoutes je suis désolé pour ce soir mais je dois aller la retrouver… Tiens reprends la voiture. Lui dis-je en lui passant la clé et en m'excusant une dernière fois.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et partis en direction des loges. J'espérais pouvoir rentrer mais le garde du corps de Bella en avait décidé autrement.

-Allez lui dire que je suis là, s'il vous plait. Qu'est ce que vous avez à perdre bon sang ? Commençais-je à m'énerver.

-… Il se contenta d'hocher les épaules.

-Vous voulez de l'argent c'est ça ? Combien ? 100 $ ça vous va ? Criais-je.

-Mais qu'est ce que… Intima Bella en sortant de sa loge.

-Bella… Bella… Criais-je de peur qu'elle ne m'ait pas vue.

-Jared, laisses-le passer. Lui dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Le grand costaud se décala pour me laisser passer. J'allais à l'encontre de ma belle. Je déposais une main sur sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux et embrassa tendrement sa joue avec tout l'amour que je pouvais. A ma grande surprise, elle ne se dégagea pas et m'invita à entrer dans sa loge.

-Edward … ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Bien j'accompagnais une amie de la famille mais quand j'ai vu la star je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de venir la féliciter. Lui souriais-je sincèrement.

-Merci… Me dit-elle toute gênée.

-Oh… je n'avais pas vu que tu avais amené Carlie. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Ben oui, je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule à la maison, mais elle s'est endormie il y a un moment. Me dit-elle.

-Tu as été parfaite. Lui dis-je fier d'elle.

-Merci Edward. Euh… je vais devoir rentrer coucher Carlie. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Je vous raccompagne. Annonçais-je.

-Edward tu n'es pas obligé … J'ai ma voiture en plus. Me dit-elle gênée.

-Ça me fait plaisir, on va prendre ta voiture. Lui répondis-je, elle ne pouvait plus refuser.

J'attrapais son manteau et lui ouvrit pour qu'elle s'y glisse. Une fois ses bras à l'intérieur je rapprochais les pans de sa veste et mes mains frôlèrent sa poitrine ce qui la fit rougir un maximum. Elle est trop craquante… mais elle appartient à un autre. Je pris Carlie dans mes bras et Bella la couvrit de son manteau pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Je l'installais dans son siège auto et m'assura qu'elle n'aurait pas froid le temps du trajet. J'ouvris la portière passagère à Bella et après un bref instant d'hésitation elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Je m'installais au volant et démarra la voiture de Bella. Elle avait troqué sa Chevrolet contre une berline S60 de chez Volvo. J'étais ébahi en conduisant sa voiture waouh… et le moteur qui ronronnait pour moi. Je prenais un grand plaisir à conduire cette caisse mais j'aurais encore plus pris plaisir à entendre la voix de mon ange, à mon grand regret, elle ne décrocha pas un mot. Ce silence me mettait mal à l'aise mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je n'avais pas envi de parler de son mariage, ni même de Jacob cela était trop douloureux pour moi… Et pourtant je repensais à cette chanson personnelle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu composais… Lui dis-je pour lancer le sujet.

-Rien de très poussé. Me répondit-il.

-Tu rigoles, ce que j'ai entendu ce soir c'était plus que bon. Mais Bella cette chanson… Commençais-je.

-J'ai tant rêvé que tu reviennes… Me coupa-t-elle gênée.

-J'ai tant rêvé que mon départ ne soit que songe… Mais chaque jour où je me réveillais tu n'étais pas là, ton absence était trop dure à supporter mais ce qui me faisait tenir c'était de penser que tu étais heureuse et en sécurité quelque part dans ce monde. Je t'ai cherché pendant des années mais je n'ai jamais réussi… et par hasard l'autre soir lorsqu'on chassait on est tombé sur Jacob en loup et nous l'avons suivi. Sinon je n'aurai jamais eu la chance de connaître Carlie et d'être … ton ami. J'avais prononcé ce dernier mot douloureusement mais si c'était ma seule chance de l'avoir un minimum auprès de moi.

-Tu comptes repartir quand ? Me lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

-Jamais… je comprends ta réaction mais je te promets que je resterai auprès de vous aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi, je prendrais soin de Carlie et je retrouverais Renesmée. Je te le promets Bella. Lui jurais-je. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir si j'allais repartir… Jamais je ne referais cette erreur. Je n'y survivrais pas.

-L'avenir nous le dira. Me répondit-elle en descendant de la voiture, je m'étais garé devant chez elle.

Je la suivis, repris Carlie dans mes bras alors que Bella fermer la voiture à clé et ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Elle me demanda de porter notre fille jusqu'à son lit. Je la déposais sur le drap et Bella prit le relais pour la mettre en pyjama et sous les couvertures. Je lui fis un dernier baisé sur le front tandis que Bella avait déjà quitté la chambre. Je la retrouvais dans le couloir mais elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Ça ne va pas ma belle ? Lui demandais-je.

-Jake n'es pas encore rentré. Me dit-elle.

-Ça lui arrive souvent ? Lui questionnais-je.

-Jamais sauf cette semaine… Elle semblait réellement inquiète.

-Tu as essayé son cellulaire ? Lui tentais-je.

-Répondeur. Me dit-elle lasse.

-Mince, tu veux que je reste avec vous le temps qu'il rentre ? Proposais-je.

-Non, je te remercie mais je vais aller me coucher. Merci de nous avoir raccompagnées. C'était gentil. Me remercia-t-elle.

-Bella, je serais toujours la pour vous. Si tu as quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Lui précisais-je.

-Je sais. Merci. Tu passes prendre Carlie demain matin ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Demain matin 8 heures 30. Confirmais-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue ce qui la fit rougir et frissonner. J'étais assez content de la sensation que cela lui procurer. J'y vais fait attention à toi.

-A demain, ne t'en fait pas. Me salua-t-elle.

Sur ce je repartis à contre cœur chez moi pour subir les foudres de mes sœurs pour mon comportement à l'égard d'Emy.


	9. Une journée pèrefille

_**Une journée père-fille…**_

.

_**POV Carlie :**_

Hier soir j'avais senti que quelqu'un m'avait portée pour me mettre dans mon lit mais je n'avais pas du tout reconnu l'odeur de maman. J'avais très bien dormie mais je m'étais réveillée toute contente sachant que je passais toute la journée avec mon papa. Notre première vraie journée. Maman m'avait obligé à prendre un petit-déjeuner pour que je sois en forme disait-elle. Je buvais encore mon chocolat quand le plus beau sonna à la porte. Maman lui ouvrit et il lui a dit qu'elle était très jolie… elle a eue les joues toutes rouges et moi j'ai rigolais. Maman me demanda de monter me laver les dents et elle viendrait après pour m'aider à m'habiller. Elle me mit un pantalon très chaud avec des chaussettes en laine, un sous-pull et un gros pull en laine. Une fois en bas elle me sortit mes après-ski et mon anorak de ski. Je pouvais voir dans la tête de ma maman que papa voulait qu'on fasse du ski tous les deux. J'étais très contente parce que je voulais apprendre mais maman avait pas voulut, elle avait toujours très peur pour moi.

-Tu es sage, hein ? Me demanda ma maman.

-Oui, promis. Je lui ai répondu ça en tendant les bras vers mon papa pour qu'il me porte.

-Je t'aime mon bébé. Elle me dit au revoir.

-Moi aussi. Je lui ai dis en faisant claquer un bisou sur sa joue.

-Amusez-vous bien. Nous dit-elle à papa et moi.

-Je te la ramènerai peut être qu'après le dîner si ça ne te déranges pas ? Cette fois c'est papa qui demanda.

-Non, je sais que tout ira bien tant qu'elle est avec toi. Moi je rentre du travail que vers 18 heures de toute façon. Je refaisais un dernier bisou à ma maman avant qu'on parte papa et moi.

Papa m'avait attaché sur le siège arrière de la grande voiture noire qu'il conduisait. Il m'avait demandé ce que je voulais écouter comme musique et il avait l'air content quand je lui avais demandé « Claire de lune » de Debussy. Je savais que c'était sa chanson préférée maman me l'avait dit quand elle l'avait écouté une fois.

.

_**Flash-back :**_

**Je descendais dans le salon parce que je voulais regarder la belle et la bête mais maman écoutait de la musique. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil avec ses yeux fermés et ses joues étaient toutes mouillées. Je crois qu'elle avait pleurée. **

**-Maman ? Je l'avais appelé pour qu'elle voie que j'étais là.**

**-Oui ? Elle s'était vite redressée pour essuyer ses joues.**

**-… Je m'étais hissée sur ses genoux et avais posé ma main sur sa joue pour lui montrer ce que j'avais vu et que je m'inquiétais pour elle.**

**-Ce n'est rien mon amour, c'est juste cette chanson, elle me rappelle beaucoup de choses… C'est la chanson préférée de ton papa. Voilà ce qu'elle m'avait dit.**

**-… Je regardais dans sa tête pour voir ces jolies images d'elle et d'Edward. Ils sont trop beaux. Je pensais. Je lui montrais que je l'aimais très fort grâce à mon don.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime ma mini Cullen. Elle avait rigolé en disant ça.**

**Elle m'avait ensuite mis le dvd de la belle et la bête et elle était parti faire à manger.**

_**Fin du flash-back **_

.

Après qu'on ait roulé pendant plusieurs minutes, la voiture s'était arrêtée. Papa était venu me détacher et m'avait dit de mettre mon bonnet. Il m'avait donné la main et on marchait vers un magasin.

-Alors Carlie, ça te dit de faire du ski ?

-Euh… voui mais j'ai un petit peu peur. Je lui disais la vérité. Pi je sais pas comment on fait.

-Tu n'es jamais venue faire du ski avec maman ou même avec Jacob ? Me demanda mon père.

-Non. Je le disais aussi avec ma tête.

-Alors si on commençait par une petite ballade en luge ? Ça te dit ? Ça avait l'air marrant.

-Voui… mais c'est comme dans les films ? Je demandais si c'était tout pareil.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Tu n'auras qu'à te laisser traîner. Viens on va aller la louer et puis je te montrerais. Je le suivais dans le magasin.

Je regardais tout partout autour de moi j'étais très étonnée de voir tous ces skis et ces luges y en avait au moins cent de chaque… La voix de l'homme qui était avec moi me réveilla.

-Tu veux choisir laquelle ?

-Bah je veux ta couleur préférée. Je lui répondis.

-Alors va pour la bleue. Tu viens on va régler le monsieur. Me dit-il en lâchant ma main pour prendre l'objet.

Une fois qu'il a payé le vendeur on est sortit dehors et il a posé la luge sur la neige.

-Installes-toi.

-Comme ça. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant.

-Oui maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à regarder le joli paysage et te laisser promener. Me dit mon papa.

Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il ma dit. Ça bougeait beaucoup mais mon papa était trop fort. Il m'avait promené sur des kilomètres de façon plus ou moins rapide. Il s'arrêta ensuite pour me parler :

-Ça va ma puce ? Tu n'as pas froid ? Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Nan… Je lui avais dit.

-Tu veux glisser en descente ? Il me demanda.

-Voui… Je riais, j'étais très excitée de faire ça.

On se plaça en haut d'une côte et Edward poussa ma luge pour que je glisse. C'était trop marrant, c'était rapide, ça remuait beaucoup, ça faisait plein de guilis dans le ventre. Je riais très fort quand le jouet ralentit. Mon père m'avait rejoint en bas et moi je lui avais dit que je voulais recommencer. Il avait accepté et on était remonté en haut en marchant dans la neige. Cette fois, il s'était assis sur la luge et m'avais serrée entre ses jambes pour qu'on descende jusqu'en bas. On commençait à glisser mais dans le milieu de la glissade, la luge s'est renversée. Je me retrouvais sous la luge et j'entendis papa paniquait mais moi je me retenais de rigoler je voulais lui faire une farce.

-Carlie… ça va ? Il avait crié ça en enlevant la luge.

-… Je ne lui avais pas répondu et je gardais mes yeux fermés.

-Bébé, réponds-moi…s'il te plait. Il avait posé sa main sur mes cheveux et me les caressait rapidement. Il voulait que je réagisse.

-… Aller ma petite blagounette avait assez durée. BOUH. Je criais en même temps j'ouvrais mes yeux.

-Petite chipie… tu vas voir… Il riait mais il m'avait lancé une boule de neige.

Je la recevais sur l'épaule et j'en préparais une pour lui relancer. Une bataille de boules de neige avait démarré entre papa et moi et on riait en se bagarrant. Il essayait de se couvrir avec ses mains en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi mais moi je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je continuais à lui lancer des boules mais il m'avait attrapé et soulevé dans les airs pour que je ne puisse plus prendre de neige.

-Ça suffit, on arrête. Tu vas être trempée après et puis tu dois avoir faim ? Il s'occupe très bien de moi, je trouve.

-Voui, je veux une crêpe au Nutella. Je réclamais à mon papa.

-Pour le dessert. Aller tu grimpe dans la luge ? Il était d'accord youpi.

-Non, je veux pu en faire. Il m'avait mis sur ses épaules pour pouvoir porter la luge.

Papa était très costaud… Je m'amusais beaucoup avec lui et c'était le plus beau des garçons que je n'ai jamais vu. Mon papa est le plus beau… Malgré que je m'amusais beaucoup maman me manquait car elle ne s'était pas amusé depuis longtemps et elle aurait énormément rit.

-J'aurai bien voulu que maman et Nessie viennent aussi. Je lui avais dit.

-Moi aussi j'aurai adoré… Il avait l'air tout triste. (Je n'aurai pas du le dire). Carlie je te promets qu'un jour on recommencera avec Nessie.

-Et maman ? Il ne voulait pas que maman vienne.

-Oui si elle veut venir mais tu sais je crois que Jacob ne la laissera pas venir parce que ce sera lui son mari. Papa m'expliquait mais moi j'étais pas sure.

-Je crois que parrain il n'aime pu beaucoup maman. Je devais le dire à une grande personne.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il me demanda.

-Parce que je l'ai vu dans sa tête, il pense toujours à une autre fille, je sais pas c'est qui mais c'est pas ma maman ça c'est sure. Edward était gêné je crois.

-Je suis sure qu'il a une très bonne raison Carlie. Il croyait que j'étais stupide.

-Tu sais je suis grande quand même. Je lui rappelais.

Il m'avait pas répondu mais était entré dans le magasin pour redonner la luge au monsieur. On avait juste traversée une porte et on s'était retrouvé dans un restaurant où y avait tout plein de monde. On avait pris des frites avec des saucisses et du ketchup. Pour le dessert j'ai mangé ma crêpe au Nutella avec un chocolat chaud.

Après mangé, papa m'a appris à faire du ski et je suis tombé une ou deux fois mais sans me faire mal. Moi ça me faisait beaucoup rire de voir papa paniquer à chaque fois. Il était 17 heures et moi j'avais froid et j'étais fatiguée.

-Tu me portes ? Je ne voulais plus marcher.

-Tu as l'air épuisée… Il avait tout juste.

-… Je disais juste oui avec ma tête.

-Aller viens par ici. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à la voiture.

Je me laissais faire et posa ma tête sur son épaule, je respirais son odeur, il sentait très bon. Je le câlinais doucement et il me mit dans la voiture. Il partit devant et démarra la voiture.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur coquine ? Il souriait et me regardait dans le miroir (rétroviseur) de la voiture.

-Mais c'étais juste des blagounettes. Je riais moi aussi. Tu as eu vraiment peur ?

-Oui… S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je ne me le serrais jamais pardonné. Carlie je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais je tiens déjà beaucoup à toi. Il m'avait dit ça et j'étais contente.

-Moi je te connais depuis longtemps car je me rappelle de tout. Quand j'étais une tite graine, j'ai tout vu. Je lui disais la vérité.

-Comment ça tu as tout vu ? Il avait l'air triste.

-Quand tu t'es disputé avec maman, quand tu ne voulais plus lui parler, quand vous vous êtes refait des bisous, quand toi et parrain vous vous êtes tapés, quand tu as poussé maman avec moi dans son ventre, quand tu es partit et que maman est tombé en pleurant dans la forêt. Quand elle a voulut mourir, j'ai failli mourir moi aussi. Mais quand elle a su que j'étais dans son ventre, elle a pu jamais voulu mourir… Je disais tout à papa, il avait le droit de savoir je pense.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, j'espère qu'un jour tu ne m'en voudras plus tout comme Bella. Il était tout triste.

-Moi je ne t'en veux pas mais je suis très fatiguée. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

-D'accord je te ramène chez toi, on ira voir les autres une autre fois. Dors ma belle, je te réveillerais quand on sera arrivés.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir et le trajet passa très vite. Mon papa me réveilla doucement et il me porta pour entrer dans la maison. Maman n'était pas encore rentrée mais parrain était là lui.

-Tu veux que je te mette au lit ? Demanda mon père.

-Oui, veux bien. Merci pour aujourd'hui c'était bien. Je lui faisais un bisou sur la joue en même temps qu'il montait l'escalier.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé moi aussi. Je t'appelle demain. Il me fit un baisé sur mon front après qu'il m'ait mi dans mon lit.

-… J'avais hésité mais je voulais lui dire. Papa ? Il s'était arrêté à la porte et se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Dors bien.

Il était sorti de ma chambre et j'avais fait de beaux rêves de mon papa et ma maman qui se faisaient des bisous sur la bouche.


	10. Trop en savoir ou pas assez

_**Trop en savoir ou… pas assez…**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

J'avais passé l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie avec ma fille, voir ce joli sourire sur son visage me rendait heureux. Elle avait du hériter de l'humour d'Emmett, la coquine. Elle m'avait parlé de pas mal de chose aujourd'hui. Des choses qui me faisaient plus ou moins réfléchir. En partant de Forks, Je l'avais blessée tout autant que j'avais blessé sa magnifique mère. Je m'en voulais tellement, c'était un fait. Mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur les pensées de Jacob n'était pas mieux.

Lorsqu'on était rentré, j'étais monté directement mettre Carlie dans son lit. J'avais été très surpris quand ma fille m'avait appelé « Papa » et m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait mais j'étais très heureux, et plus encore. Bella n'était pas là c'était parfais, j'allais pouvoir parler à Jacob seul à seul sur ce que m'avait dit Carlie. Je descendis et trouva Jacob dans la cuisine en train de boire une bière.

-Eh Cullen, alors elle a été sage ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Un amour par contre j'ai deux mots à te dire. Lui crachais-je.

-Quoi ? Me dit-il en posant sa canette sur le comptoir.

C'est alors que je l'empoignai à vitesse vampirique pour le coller contre la paroi du frigo, je tenais son chandail de ma main gauche et maintenait son torse de force avec mon avant-bras gauche. Je pris un air très en colère parce que je l'étais réellement et le menaça.

-T'es qu'un sale con, Carlie sait tout à propos de cette fille qui t'obsède. Bella t'aime vraiment alors ne la fait pas souffrir. Un conseil Black, oublie cette fille et ne rends pas Bella malheureuse parce que sinon je te tue. Je te jure que je te tuerais. Lui dis-je gravement.

Je vis à mon tour ses pensées… Malheureusement toutes ses pensées… Sous la surprise il avait relâchait son contrôle et je pouvais tout voir… Il faisait l'amour à cette fille. Putain je ne pouvais pas le croire… Il avait la plus merveilleuse de toutes les femmes dans sa vie, il avait patiemment attendu que je disparaisse et maintenant il n'en profitait pas… Il ne faisait rien pour la garder… rien pour la respecter… je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ma petite fille d'à peine 4 ans avait pu voir ça dans son esprit et la ma colère redoubla. Je m'apprêtais cette fois à lui asséner un coup de poing dans la figure mais c'est à ce moment que Bella décida d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle accourut vers nous et me pris le bras qui maintenait Jacob.

-Arrêtes Edward tu es fou. Me cria-t-elle. Lâches-le, bordel.

Me remémorant ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois que Black et moi on s'était battu, je le relâchais aussitôt. J'allais dire quelque chose mais Bella courut se pendre au cou de son « fiancé ».

-Ça va mon amour ? Tu n'as rien ? S'empressa-t-elle en le regardant partout.

-Ça va mais je dois aller faire un tour. Trancha-t-il en partant laissant Bella pantoise.

-Jake attends … Lui hurla-t-elle.

-Laisses-moi Bella, j'ai besoin d'être seul, tu me saoules à me coller comme ça. Lui cracha-t-il.

-C'est ça va faire un tour abruti et reviens quand tu seras calmé. Lui répondit-elle. Quelle répartie ma chérie.

Il ne dit rien et partit de la maison en courant. Bella se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air mauvais. Oh, oh Cullen tu l'as fâchée. Mais merde, j'ai fais ça pour elle, pour pas qu'elle souffre une nouvelle fois même si j'aurais adoré que Jacob me laisse sa place auprès des femmes de ma vie, elles auraient du être ma famille pas la sienne. De plus ce con se permettait de penser à une autre, il ne devait cesser de lui mentir et il ne l'a respecté même pas. C'était pire qu'un con, c'était un salopard. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que pensait Jacob bordel. Ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça.

-Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Me lança-t-elle.

-Bella, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire… demande plutôt à ton « fiancé ». Insistais-je fortement sur ce mot. Putain c'était le bouquet, elle me prenait pour un méchant et je ne pouvais même pas me défendre.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Mot pour moi ce que ça veut dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais à Jacob. Lui dis-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Bon très bien. Trancha-t-elle en colère. Je pouvais voir cette expression sur son joli minois. Où est Carlie ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Dans sa chambre, elle était assez fatiguée, elle doit dormir maintenant. Lui répondis-je.

-Dans ce cas au revoir Edward. Lança-t-elle.

-Bella… non… Je sais que tu m'en veux mais bordel quand tu sauras… je te jure que tu comprendras. Lui dis-je tout de même, elle allait tomber des nus, elle tenait vraiment à Jake.

Je décidais alors qu'il était tant que je rentre retrouver les miens qui devaient s'activer sur les recherches. Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je partis à contre cœur.

Je montais directement dans ma chambre tant j'étais dans une colère noire. Esmée vont frapper à ma porte, elle d'inquiétait pour moi, je pouvais le voir dans son esprit.

-Entre. Lui dis-je.

-Ça c'est mal passé avec Carlie ? Parce que tu devais la ramener à la maison. Me rappela-t-elle.

-Non, ça c'est très bien passé. Seulement Carlie était très fatiguée j'ai préféré la ramener pour qu'elle se repose. Lui expliquais-je.

-Tu as bien fait. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ? Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Esmée, qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu savais quelque chose qui risque de détruire une personne que tu aimes alors qu'elle même n'est pas au courant ? Lui dirais-tu ? La questionnais-je.

-Eh bien… je suppose que cela dépends des circonstances Edward. Ça concerner Bella j'imagine ? Me répondit-elle.

-Ba oui, j'ai lu dans les pensées du loup et en gros il la trompe… J'ai failli lui mettre mon poing dans le nez mais Bella est arrivée et elle croit que c'est de ma faute. Elle ignore complètement ce qui se passe et elle va souffrir quand elle va le savoir. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire mais putain, je suis en rage. J'avais envie de tout lui dire pour ne pas qu'elle m'accuse injustement… C'est peut être égoïste mais en même temps je n'ai pas voulu lui dire parce que j'avais peur qu'elle m'accuse de vouloir détruire son couple. Je suis partagé et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lui expliquais-je.

-Tu as bien fait de ne rien dire, chéri ça se passe entre Bella et Jacob. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi parce que tu l'aime mais, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en mêles. Bella est une fille forte, elle s'en remettra et on sera là pour elle. Aller ne t'en fait pas trésor. Carlisle a peut être une piste pour Nessie. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Merci Maman. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je me levais du lit en bondissant et courus en direction du bureau de mon père. Je frappais à la porte.

-Entre Edward. Me dit-il.

-Carlisle, Esmée m'a dit que tu avais une piste… Lançais-je le sujet un peu plus calme.

-Peut-être fiston mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Me refreina-t-il.

-Euh… ouais. Alors ? Lui dis-je déçu.

-Voilà, il y a 4 mois, Zafrina, Zachiri et Senna du clan amazone ont trouvé une jeune fille qui chassait dans la forêt… Elle semblait déboussolée et d'après les filles elle était mi-vampire, mi-humaine. M'annonça-t-il.

-Qui est-ce ? C'est Nessie ? Et où est-elle ? Demandais-je avec le retour de l'espoir.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit restée qu'une seule nuit avec les sœurs, au petit matin elle était partie sans dire un mot. Me dit-il.

-C'est tout ce qu'elles t'ont dit ? Demandais-je irrité.

-Oui Edward mais on ne voulait pas trop échanger au téléphone. Avoua-t-il.

-Très bien. Je pars à leur rencontre. Déclarais-je cache.

-Edward tu es sure ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet. Fils j'ai peur que tu sois déçu si ça ne donne rien.

-Ne t'en fait pas Carlisle, je saurais rester fort pour Carlie et Bella. Avouais-je sur de moi en m'apprêtant à sortir du bureau.

-Ça marche. Edward ? M'appela-t-il.

-Oui ? Me retournant vers lui.

-Je suis fière de toi et de ma… petite fille. Merci d'avoir fait de moi un grand-père, c'était tellement inespéré. Me dit-il.

-De rien papa. Je suis content de t'avoir rendu heureux. Je t'aime. Lui souris-je en refermant la porte de son bureau.

Je préparais un sac vite fait pour vite partir mais soudainement je fus pris d'une peur panique. J'avais dis à Carlie que je l'appellerais demain... et ça m'étonnerait bien fort que mon portable passe de chez les amazones. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, je passerais rapidement chez les femmes de ma vie pour les prévenir qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas.

Après avoir embrassé mes sœurs et ma mère je partis chez Bella. Je pris une grande inspiration inutile mais encourageante avant de sonner à la porte. Bella vint m'ouvrir avec un regard dur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Cracha-t-elle.

-Bella je suis venue pour vous… pour dire au revoir à Carlie. Lui annonçais-je.

-Comment ça tu t'en vas ? Me dit-elle en paniquant.

-Seulement l'affaire de 2 ou 3 jours mais j'avais promis à Carlie de l'appeler demain et comme je ne le pourrais pas je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je passe pour lui dire. Mais peut-être est-elle encore endormie ? Demandais-je soudainement.

-Il faut de toute façon la réveiller pour le dîner. Tu peux monter. Me dit-elle paraissant soulagée.

-Merci Bella. Lui souris-je.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était magnifique ! Ma pauvre chérie allait souffrir à cause de ce connard… et dire que j'ai failli croire qu'il était mieux pour elle. J'entrais doucement dans la chambre de ma fille et elle était allongée sur son lit mais les yeux ouverts. Elle venait de se réveiller. Je m'accroupissais auprès de son lit au niveau de sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

-Carlie, je sais que je devais te téléphoner demain mais je ne pourrais pas. Lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je dois partir faire un petit voyage de quelques jours et mon téléphone ne marchera pas mais je te promets de passer te voir dès que je reviens. Lui promis-je.

-Tu reviens quand ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Lundi ou Mardi je pense. Lui répondis-je.

- Alors pendant deux soirs, j'aurai pas d'histoires… Elle me fit une petite moue à croquer.

-Je suis sûre que maman acceptera de te lire des histoires. Je dois y aller maintenant Carlie. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour demain. Lui dis-je.

-Tu vas me manquer. Me dit-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou.

-Toi aussi ma puce. Lui dis-je en embrassant son front. Ta maman dit que tu devrais descendre pour le dîner. Lui rappelais-je.

J'avais alors pris ma fille dans mes bras et l'avait descendu jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait Bella. Après un autre baisé à ma fille et un bref au revoir à Bella qui était toujours en colère contre moi, j'étais parti à l'encontre des amazones.


	11. De nouveau en famille

_**De nouveau en famille…**_

.

_**POV Bella : **_

Le week-end était passé assez rapidement, travaillant samedi et dimanche. Jake avait gardé Carlie dimanche mais il était repartit rapidement quand j'étais rentrée du taf prétextant devoir surveiller les horizons. On n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer depuis hier, on ne faisait que de se croiser. Je commençais sincèrement à croire qu'il m'évitait. Je n'avais donc eu aucune explication sur le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi Edward avait voulut mettre son poing dans la figure de Jake ? Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec les femmes Cullen, on devait aller acheter ma robe de mariée, j'étais très heureuse de partager cette expérience avec mes meilleures amies. Ce soir je coincerais Jake et lui demanderais des explications.

Carlie était toute joyeuse ce week-end elle avait adoré faire du ski et de la luge avec Edward. Elle m'avait parlé de ça tout le week-end. Ma fille et moi devions rejoindre Alice, Rose et Esmée devant l'entrée du centre commercial. Ma Carlie était toute excitée à l'idée de revoir sa mamie –comme elle disait- et ses taties. Elle était intenable, elle m'avait presque fait une crise parce que les vêtements que je lui avais mis ne faisait pas assez fashion et tatie Lice ne serait pas contente –m'avait-elle dit-.

On cherchait désespérément une place de parking pendant plusieurs minutes. Coup de chance un couple de personnes âgées s'en allait et j'en profitais pour leur prendre la place. Carlie ne m'attendit pas en sortant du véhicule, elle ne tenait plus en place et commençait à courir à travers le parking. Ça n'allait pas le faire longtemps si elle n'écoutait rien.

-Carlie arrêtes ça tout de suite. Viens ici. La grondais-je doucement mais fermement.

-Mais dépêches-toi un peu maman. Me secoua-t-elle.

Je la pris par la main et nous partions à l'encontre des filles. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais surtout concentrée sur Edward pour Carlie et Nessie alors ça me faisait plaisir de passer une journée entre filles avec mes meilleures amies et celle que je considérais plus comme ma mère que ma propre mère. Cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Dès qu'on aperçut les filles Cullen, Carlie se détacha de ma main et courut vers elles. Rosalie la rattrapa au vol alors que ma petite sauterelle lui sauta déçu. J'observais la scène tout en m'approchant. Rose se déplaça près d'Alice puis ensuite d'Esmée pour que Carlie leur fasse un baiser. C'était tellement attendrissant de voir ça, ma fille avec sa grand-mère et ses tantes. C'était sa famille et ma fille avait l'air très heureuse. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement en pensant qu'il manquait seulement Renesmée pour que toutes les femmes de cette famille soient réunies. J'arrivais à mon tour près d'elle, Rosalie déposa ma fille au pied d'Esmée et elle et Alice vinrent me serrer dans leur bras. Notre K3 était de retour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ma Bella… Me cria Alice dans les oreilles.

-A moi aussi tu m'as manquée. Se précipita Rosalie.

-Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi mes chéries. Leur dis-je en déposant un baiser sur leur joue.

Elles me relâchèrent et ce fut au tour d'Esmée de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me serra chaleureusement.

-Oh ma chérie, je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je t'aime comme ma fille, tu m'as manquée. Me dit-elle émue si elle aurait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait sans aucun doute.

-Toi aussi Esmée, je t'aime comme ma mère. Lui dis-je.

Après ces secondes « retrouvailles » en bonnes et dues formes cette fois, Alice commençait à sautiller à l'idée d'aller faire les boutiques. Les sœurs shopping tenait chacune Carlie par une main et la faisait sauter toutes les trois secondes. Ma petite perle riait aux éclats quand à moi Esmée m'avait prise par le bras et ne cessait de me questionner sur ma vie, sur mon bien être, sur mes sentiments pour Jacob… Elle était très prévenante comme si elle avait peur pour moi. Je la rassurais que tout allait bien mis à part que ce que j'avais vu samedi soir en rentrant, je lui avais dit que je n'y comprenais rien et elle m'avait dit de ne pas trop en vouloir à Edward, qu'il avait ses raisons. Elle m'avait aussi félicitée pour les filles et avait dit être fière de moi. Je me sentais bien auprès d'elles, j'avais l'impression d'être presque complète. Je retrouvais les êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher hormis mes filles et Jake. J'avais l'impression que ma famille était presque complète et je me sentais heureuse. Avant leur retour, je me sentais vraiment seule. Oui j'aimais Jake et mes filles mais j'avais peu d'amis et je me sentais vide comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. Près des Cullen j'avais l'impression de retrouver cette partie.

Les filles s'étaient mise en tête de gâtée leur nièce pour les noëls et anniversaires des 4 années qu'elles avaient ratées. Autant vous dire que ma fille était toute folle. Elle avait toujours aimé porter des vêtements à la mode, se déguiser et se maquiller comme les – tops-models- disait-elle.

Voilà comment nous nous étions retrouvées chez « Bout'shooes » pendant quelques bonnes heures. Les sœurs diaboliques habillaient ma fille et la faisait défiler dans les allées du magasin. Au début ça la faisait beaucoup rire mais sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi elle perdit son sourire. Je m'inquiétais soudainement et alla m'accroupir devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé ? Tu es toute jolie, tu n'as pas a en douter …

-Oui je sais que je suis jolie mais je voulais que papa et Nessie le voit aussi … Me dit-elle tristement.

-Oh, j'ai une idée ma puce. S'empressa Esmée avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre à ma fille.

-Ah voui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais te prendre en photo dans chaque tenue que tu vas essayer et comme ça quand ton papa rentrera, il pourra voir comme tu es adorable. Ça te va ? Lui expliqua tendrement sa grand-mère.

-Vouiii… Merci mamie. Sautilla ma fille en retrouvant son sourire.

Après avoir remerciée Esmée et que celle-ci m'ait avoué être très touchée et heureuse de se faire appeler mamie par sa magnifique petite fille, un vrai défilé avec séance photo avait envahit le magasin. Mon bébé faisait sa petite star en prenant différentes pauses devant l'objectif de ma belle-mère… Mince non mon ancienne belle-mère.

Ça faisait maintenant près de deux heures que nous étions dans cette boutique et il était bientôt temps d'aller manger. Mon estomac s'exprimait fortement maintenant.

-Et si on allait manger maintenant ? Proposais-je sachant très bien que mes amies ne mangeraient pas elle.

-Oki alors vous deux vous allez déjeuner et nous pendant ce temps on va dans un magasin de lingerie. Comme ça on s'occupe de ta nuit de noce et on a n'a pas a emmener la petite. Lança le petit lutin tout joyeux.

-Ça marche. Concluais-je.

On alla à la caisse et les filles insistèrent pour tout payer pour Carlie. Je cédais durement mais je me faisais la promesse mentalement que c'était la seule bataille de la journée qu'elle gagnerait. Elles ramenaient les sacs à la voiture, je leur avais donné mes clés et moi et ma fille étions partis au fast-food dans la galerie. Pendant qu'on se nourrissait ma fille était une vraie pipelette. Elle était vraiment heureuse de passer ces moments avec ses tantes et sa grand-mère. Elle papotait mode, de leurs goûts, elles faisaient connaissance tout en faisant une activité qu'elles aimaient. Moi je n'aimais pas particulièrement le shopping mais le principal était que j'étais avec elles et qu'il me fallait une jolie robe pour mon mariage. Après avoir fini le repas, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de mal a retrouver les filles, je les attendais dehors avec Carlie qui selon moi était un peu jeune pour voir se genre de déshabillés. Nous n'attendions que quelques minutes avant que les sœurs ne sortent avec un de ces grands sourires. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les filles ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-On a ce qu'il te faut pour faire fondre ton mari mademoiselle. Ria Rose.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de votre part. Leur dis-je.

-Allez maintenant opération robe de mariée…. Se réjouit Alice.

-Oui c'est partit. M'écriais-je en sautillant en imitant ma meilleure amie.

Nous nous sommes toutes écroulées de rire comme on le faisait autre fois, c'était si bon. On entrait dans le magasin de robes de mariées et la vendeuse nous sauta dessus tout de suite.

-Mesdemoiselles, bienvenues chez Weeding land. Qui est la future mariée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est elle. Me poussèrent en avant Rose et Alice.

-Très bien, vous pouvez-vous installer dans le salon les filles si vous voulez. Proposa très gentiment la vendeuse.

-Non merci. S'écrièrent Alice et Rose en même temps.

-Je vais y aller avec Carlie, elle a l'air d'être épuisée. Annonça Esmée.

-Merci ma belle. Remerciais-je l'heureuse mamie.

Cela faisait près d'une heure trente maintenant que les filles mettaient la boutique sans dessus-dessous au grand damne de la vendeuse. Elles ne trouvaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient et elles me fatiguaient à mort.

-Les filles maintenant ça suffit. Vous ennuyez la vendeuse alors je vous donne 10 minutes pour me trouver une robe chacune. Je les essaie et point barre. Leur dis-je fermement.

-Oh Bella… Commença à rechigner Alice.

-STOP, je ne te céderais pas Alice. La grondais-je gentiment.

C'est en faisant une légère moue qu'elles repartirent toutes les deux à l'assaut du magasin. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de ma fille et Esmée durant mes 10 minutes de répit. La vendeuse nous amena des verres d'eau fraiche. Elle était vraiment fort sympathique.

-J'ai trouvé… Sautilla Alice en brandissant un cintre devant son nez à tel point qu'elle avait failli rentrer en collision avec sa sœur.

-Moi j'ai trouvé mieux… S'esclaffa Rosalie.

Je regardais les deux robes et je devais avouer qu'elles étaient très jolies. J'allais alors dans la cabine pour essayer d'abord celle d'Alice. Elle m'allait bien mais je n'accrochais pas malgré qu'on m'ait dit être jolie. Je changeais ensuite de robe pour essayer le choix de Rosalie. Je passais le corset et alors que je bataillais pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dans le jupon et basculer dans la cabine j'entendais Alice appeler Carlie…

-Viens voir Tatie ma chérie, j'ai trouvé une robe de princesse pour le mariage de ta mère… Sa voix était emprunte de larges sourires.

-Alice ne la traumatise pas. La réprimandais-je faussement en sortant de la cabine.

Rose me siffla… et toutes les filles approuvèrent. Je me regardais dans le miroir et mon dieu que j'étais jolie. Ma fille se montra à moi, elle était très ravissante. Après l'avoir félicité, la vendeuse nous proposa de venir dans l'arrière boutique où il y avait un immense miroir afin qu'on puisse se regarder toutes les deux ensemble, afin de voir le magnifique tableau – disait-elle. Nous acceptions et la suivions. Nous nous regardions toutes les deux. Au moment où je me retournai, j'eue la révélation… Elle était là… Une robe magnifique… Simple mais tout aussi originale à la fois. Elle était droite mais large en dessous de la ceinture qui était un simple morceau d'étoffe marron… Elle était reliée à cette robe grâce à une broderie… L'originalité de cette robe était sa couleur dorée… Elle était magnifique… Bien mieux que le choix des filles…

-Mademoiselle, excusez-moi ? L'appelais-je.

-Oui… que puis-je pour vous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Cette robe … N'est pas à vendre ? M'intriguais-je.

-Euh si bien sure, c'est juste que son prix est légèrement au dessus de vos moyens je pense. Me sourie-t-elle.

-Combien ? Demandais-je.

-5875 $. M'annonça-t-elle.

Je faisais un rapide calcul dans ma tête… On avait décidé d'allouer 4000 $ pour la robe, elle était de 1875 $ plus cher… Tant pis on rognerait sur d'autres dépenses… Je demandais à la vendeuse si je pouvais l'essayer, ce qu'elle accepta. Je me changeais directement dans l'arrière boutique devant elle et ma fille. Lorsque j'eu passais la robe je me tournais vers ma fille pour avoir son avis avant de me regarder à mon tour dans le miroir.

-Waouh… Maman t'es trop jolie… La plus belle… Papa il va craquer c'est sure. Me dit-elle.

-Votre fille a raison, vous êtes à couper le souffle. Déclara la vendeuse.

-A ce point… Soufflais-je en découvrant mon reflet dans le miroir, je passais outre la réflexion sur Edward.

J'étais vraiment ébahit, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, aucun mot n'en sortait… Je ne me reconnaissais pas… Cette robe… C'était ma robe j'en étais sure. Ma fille vint se placer à mes côtés et posa sa petite main sur ma hanche. On se regardait toutes les deux dans le miroir, on était vraiment magnifique. Un magnifique sourire apparut sur nos bouches.

-Vous devriez aller vous montrer à vos amies. Me proposa-t-elle.

-Oui… Me repris-je en sortant de l'arrière boutique avec ma puce.

Je m'avançais devant mes deux meilleures amies et celle que je considérais comme ma mère. Les sœurs Cullen étaient dans deux magnifiques robes mauves identiques.

-Alors mes demoiselles d'honneur, est-ce que je vous plais ? Leur demandais-je.

-Waouh… Bella tu es… magnifique. S'exclama Rosalie.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Elle a été taillée pour toi. Mais… qu'as-tu dit ? Tes demoiselles d'honneur ? Reprit Alice en sautillant.

-Bah ouais, vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur ? Leur demandais-je.

-Oh… Oui avec joie…. Hurlaient-elles de joie en me prenant dans leurs bras.

-Oh ma chérie… tu es ravissante, rien à redire. Me dit Esmée à son tour en me prenant dans ses bras elle aussi mais sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'avais cru voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je ne relevais cependant pas mais ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée.

J'étais partit me rhabiller, tandis qu'Alice et Rose faisait de même et qu'Esmée s'occupait de sa petite-fille. Il était maintenant temps de passer à la douloureuse. J'avais réussi à résister à mes diaboliques sœurs Cullen, elles allaient payer seulement leurs deux seules robes de demoiselles d'honneur. La caissière m'annonça le prix.

-5875 $ s'il vous plait.

-Vous avez oublié la robe de la petite. Lui rappelais-je.

-Oh non, vous êtes toutes les deux si belles et touchantes que j'ai décidé de vous l'offrir. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Waouh… Merci beaucoup… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remerciez… Je… Lui dis-je légèrement soulagée.

-Soyez heureuse tout simplement. Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur.

-Merci encore. Au revoir Mademoiselle. La saluais-je.

C'est sur ces achats que nous étions repartis. Alice avait envoyé un message à Jasper pour que les garçons nous retrouvent à la maison. On avait passé une merveilleuse journée entre nous. Elles m'avaient tellement manquées, c'était l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie. On repartait chacune dans nos voitures respectives, moi avec Carlie et les 3 femmes Cullen qui nous suivaient jusqu'à la maison.


	12. L'horrible vérité

_**Chapitre 12 : L'horrible vérité…**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Nous arrivions devant la maison, les garçons étaient déjà là y compris Edward pour le plus grand bonheur de ma Carlie. Elle se détacha rapidement mais s'impatienta puisqu'elle avait la sécurité enfant sur sa portière. Je descendais et fis le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir. Elle descendit et couru directement dans les bras d'Edward.

-Papa… Tu es revenu. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Je te l'avais dit, tu en as douté ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Bah… Nan. Secoua-t-elle la tête finalement.

Les garçons me saluèrent chacun leur tour y compris Edward. Emmett me salua à sa manière en me soulevant pour nous faire tourner sur nous même. Je riais doucement alors qu'il me reposait sur mes pieds. J'entendis vaguement la douce voix de ma fille papotait à son père :

-T'aurais vu maman comment qu'elle était trop belle, t'aurais voulu lui faire des bisous. Lui dit-elle toute souriante.

Je regardais dans sa direction étonnée mais à la place je croisais le regard triste d'Edward. Il détourna aussitôt la tête de moi. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ce geste me blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. J'invitais tout ce beau petit monde à entrer. Les garçons jouaient à la wii avec Carlie et elle était ravie. Nous nous bavardions entre filles dans la cuisine quand soudain des coups furent portés à la porte. J'avalais ma dernière gorgée de Cappuccino et alla ouvrir. J'étais vraiment surprise de ma visiteuse, je ne savais même pas comment elle avait eu mon adresse… Sawyer ne l'aurait pas donné à n'importe qui…

-Salut Vanessa que fais-tu ici ? Lui souriais-je poliment.

-Oh Bella… euh salut. Je me suis sans doute trompée d'adresse. Excuses-moi. Me dit-elle en tournant les talons.

-Attends je peux peut-être t'aider ? La questionnais-je.

-Je cherche Jacob Black. Répondit-elle. Bizarre je ne savais même pas qu'elle le connaissait.

-C'est bien ici. Lui dis-je tout de même.

-Je ne savais pas que Jacob était ton frère… Enfin tu sais parce que vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille. Fin bref, ce n'est pas important. Est-ce qu'il est là ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Jacob mon frère… C'est quoi cette embrouille bordel. Je voyais bien tous les Cullen se regarder à tour de rôle sauf Esmée qui avait le même regard triste que tantôt et Edward qui semblait énervé tenait Carlie dans ses bras. Il devait lire dans la tête de mon amie et collègue et comprendre le pourquoi du comment…

-Euh… non, il n'est pas là. Lui dis-je simplement.

-Oh dans ce cas, il a oublié ça chez moi cette nuit, tu pourrais lui rendre. Me dit-elle souriante en me tendant une montre que je reconnus comme celle que Carlie et moi avions fait graver et offerte à Jacob.

Chez moi… cette nuit… Ces paroles retentirent dans ma tête. Il n'était pas allé patrouiller cette nuit mais il était chez cette fille…. Tout me percuta en pleine face… J'étais cocue… Jacob me trompait avec ma collègue… Cette fois la colère me gagna pour de bon alors que cette co***se me tendait toujours la montre. Je la saisis brutalement et lui cracha froidement :

-Je ne sais pas ce que cet enfoiré t'a raconté et ça ne m'intéresse pas mais ce n'est pas mon frère, Jacob et moi sommes fiancés alors écoutes-moi bien petite trainée… Fous lui la paix et ne l'approche plus jamais. Je lui claquais la porte au nez violement.

Je me retournais dos à la porte et m'effondra en pleurs en omettant complètement les 8 paires d'yeux qui étaient braquées sur moi. Edward mit Carlie dans les bras de son père avant de s'approcher de moi. Il s'accroupit doucement près de moi et tendit sa main pour me toucher.

-Bella… Commença-t-il.

Je me souvins soudain de la scène que j'avais vue en rentrant samedi soir dans la cuisine. Edward était sur le point de frapper Jake. Il m'avait donné en guise d'explications…. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire… Il avait du en parler à Esmée ce qui expliquait son regard triste et toutes ses inquiétudes alors que nous étions pleine d'entrain à l'idée de choisir ma robe de mariée. Je comprenais tout maintenant… Il répéta mon prénom en s'approchant un peu plus près de moi.

-Bella… Répéta-t-il.

-Tu le savais… tu le savais et tu ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Hein, pourquoi ? Réponds-moi… Lui criais-je hors de moi.

-Tu m'aurais cru si je te l'avais dit ? Regardes-moi et dit moi que tu m'aurais crus ? Dis-moi que tu ne m'aurais pas accusé d'essayer de briser ton couple ? Me dit-il sincèrement.

-Peut-être oui… Je n'en sais rien…. Oui sans doute que je t'aurai accusé mais… t'avais pas le droit de me laisser dans l'ignorance… T'aurais du me le dire… Si tu savais comme je t'en veux. Pleurais-je en martelant son torse de mes poings me faisant plus mal qu'à lui.

-Je suis désolée Bella. Je ne voulais pas être encore responsable de ton mal. Je suis là… Chut… Je suis là ma belle. Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras contre son torse.

Je pleurais pendant plusieurs minutes ainsi dans les bras d'Edward quand j'entendis Jacob essayait de passer la porte. Edward me releva et me porta à quelques pas de la porte. Jacob entra et me toisa dans les bras d'Edward qui me soutenait et heureusement car j'étais à deux doigts de m'effondrer. Jacob nous lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? Me cracha-t-il.

-Où est ta montre ? Lui répondis-je en reprenant légèrement constance.

-Je l'ai oublié au bureau. Me répondit-il innocemment.

-Tu l'as oublié au bureau ? Arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne… Tiens frérot, ta putain est passée la ramener … Lui hurlais-je en lui lançant à la figure.

-Bella… Commença-t-il.

-Tais-toi. Si jamais tu me dis que tu es désolé je t'arrache les boules et te les fais bouffer. Lui lançais-je en m'approchant de lui. Je t'en veux Jacob, oh oui je t'en veux bon sang… et malgré ma colère je ne peux pas te foutre dehors… J'ai trop souffert il ya 5 ans…Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence… Lançais-je désespérément en le giflant de colère.

-De quoi tu parle Bella ? Me demanda le traitre.

-J'attends un bébé. Notre bébé. Lui annonçais-je en prenant sa main pour la placer sur mon ventre.

-Bella… Je me suis imprégné d'elle… Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui dis-je brisée en milles morceaux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Bella… Tu sais à quel point l'imprégnation est forte, irrésistible et irrévocable. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… J'ai essayé de lutter Bella, j'ai vraiment essayé, j'ai voulu me convaincre que c'était une erreur, que tu étais la femme de ma vie et je sais que je t'aime comme il ne m'ait pas permit. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'aurai voulu ne jamais m'imprégner mais c'est trop tard. Pleura-t-il, il avait l'air sincère.

-Alors essaie de te battre encore, pour moi, pour notre mariage, pour notre bébé. Je t'en supplie Jacob… Pleurais-je à mon tour en m'accrochant à sa chemise.

-Je l'ai voulu ce bébé, oh oui je l'ai tant voulu mais Bella il est trop tard maintenant, l'imprégnation est plus forte que tout. Me dit-il en posant de lui-même sa main sur mon ventre.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas aller vivre avec elle et faire comme si on n'existait pas ? Lui crachais-je haineuse.

-Je n'en sais rien Bella, je n'en sais rien du tout. Excuses-moi. Me dit-il vraiment désolé en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas, cette garce était son imprégnation et ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était dans ses gênes mais je l'aimais moi… On m'abandonnait une seconde fois, j'avais l'impression de revenir 5 ans plus tôt. Jacob allait sortir de la maison mais je me précipitais sur lui pour l'enlacer et le faire renoncer à me laisser. Je n'avais pas eu cette chance avec Edward, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça une seconde fois.

-Non… Jacob Ephraïm Black… Je t'interdis de partir… Tu m'entends… Si jamais tu passes cette porte je te jure que tu le regretteras…. Je t'aime Jake… Je t'en supplie… Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi… Je commençais par hurler mais finissais en pleurant désespérément.

-Ma belle tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, je sais que tu y arriveras. Bella je t'aime aussi mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Prends soin de vous. Me dit-il en partant quand même.

Je restais interdite dans l'entrée, mes jambes flageolèrent et elles devinrent incapables de supporter mon corps. Je m'écroulais sur le sol en pleures. Je restais ainsi je ne sais combien de temps avant que je sente deux bras me soulever et me montait dans ma chambre sur mon lit. Lit dans lequel j'avais mainte et mainte fois fait l'amour avec Jacob. Mon Jacob, mon fiancé… mon ex-fiancé désormais… Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. A bout de nerf et de fatigue je dus m'endormir pour un sommeil mouvementé et pleins de cauchemars.


	13. Besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle

_**Chapitre 13 : Besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle…**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Voilà près de 4 jours maintenant que ma Bella souffrait le martyre de nouveau. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas ma faute. Enfin j'essayais de m'en convaincre parce que si je n'étais pas revenu dans leur vie, Jacob n'aurait pas piqué cette crise, alors il ne serait pas allé dans les bois et ne l'aurait pas rencontré. Ma Bella ne serait pas mal au point. Je l'avais mise dans son lit mais à son réveil le lendemain matin elle avait voulu qu'on s'en aille, qu'on la laisse seule avec Carlie. Ce que nous avions accepté bien sûr. J'appelais ma fille tous les jours, elle me disait que Bella n'allait pas bien fort. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre et ça commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable. Le numéro des femmes de ma vie s'affichait sur l'écran mais il n'était pas encore l'heure de l'appel de Carlie, je supposais donc que c'était Bella.

-Oui … Bella ? Demandais-je.

-… J'entendis juste des pleures.

-Bella… parles-moi… Tentais-je.

-Papa… Pleura ma fille au bout du fil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlie ? Lui demandais-je mort d'inquiétude.

-C…mam…ve…po…cuper…moi. Sanglota-t-elle.

-Mon bébé essaye de te calmer, je ne comprends pas. Lui avouais-je.

-Maman elle veut pas s'occuper de moi. Elle a dit prend une chaise, monte sur le buffet et prend des gâteaux pour le repas et elle a dit aussi fiches-moi la paix. Elle avait grandement soufflé avant de me dire ça.

-J'arrive t'en fais pas. Lui dis-je en raccrochant pour me précipiter chez elles.

J'avais croisé ma mère dans l'escalier et j'avais du lui expliquer mon empressement, elle avait voulut venir avec moi. On sonnait à la porte et ma fille vint nous ouvrir. Aussitôt elle me tendit les bras pour que je la prenne. Elle se serra contre moi et nicha sa petite tête cuivrée dans mon cou. Je lui caressais les cheveux tendrement pour essayer de la calmer.

-Chérie vas avec Esmée, elle va te faire à manger. Je vais aller m'occuper de ta maman. Lui dis-je en la déposant dans les bras de ma mère et lui faisant un baisé prévenant sur le front.

Je montais directement à la chambre et frappa à la porte. J'attendis tout de même son consentement.

-Carlie je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait des gâteaux dans le placard. Lança-t-elle froidement.

J'entrais finalement sans son approbation, ce ne serait pas aussi simple. A l'entente de l'ouverture de la porte Bella enfouie sa tête sous l'oreiller. Je ne me décourageais pas et m'installa près d'elle. Je pouvais voir son buste être pris de soubresaut, elle sanglotait violement. J'entrepris de lui retirer l'oreiller de sur la tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, à l'instar d'avec Carlie un peu plus tôt en arrivant.

-Vas-t-en Edward … Me di-elle toujours en pleurant.

-Je n'irais nulle part ma Bella. Pleure ça te fera du bien, défoules-toi, hurles, frappes, frappes moi si tu veux… Mais il faut que tu te reprennes… Pour toi bien sûre, mais pas seulement, penses à Carlie et à ton bébé. Je t'en prie.

-J'ai envi de mourir, si tu savais comme ça fait mal… Edward. Pleura-t-elle de plus belle, je la prenais dans mes bras.

-Oh si ma belle, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime… Lui soufflais-je. Mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses pour nos filles et ton bébé. Ils n'y sont pour rien et ils ont besoin de leur maman.

-Carlie… Je suis odieuse avec elle, je suis la plus mauvaise mère qui soit. Continua-t-elle de pleurer.

-Bien sure que non mon ange, c'est juste une mauvaise passe et je suis sure que Carlie ne t'en tiens même pas rigueur. Tentais-je de la rassurer mais le « mon ange » m'avait échappé sans que je ne réfléchisse.

-Je dois m'excuser auprès d'elle. Me dit-elle.

-D'accord je vais la chercher. Lui dis-je en embrassant son front. Essaye de te calmer un peu parce que ça la perturber.

-Edward ? M'appela-t-elle.

-Oui … Je me retournais vers elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci pour Carlie et merci pour ça aussi alors que je sais que ça te coute beaucoup. Me dit-elle sur un ton radouci malgré ses larmes constantes dans ses yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma Bella, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est ton bonheur.

Je redescendis à la cuisine et trouvas ma fille attablée sous le regard protecteur de ma mère. Elle me lança un regard compatissant je lui fis un petit signe de la tête pour lui montrer ma gratitude. Je m'asseyais à côté de ma fille et attendit qu'elle finisse de manger.

-Carlie, tu veux monter voir ta maman, je crois qu'elle veut te parler. Lui annonçais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense qu'elle veut s'excuser. Avouais-je.

-Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant la main.

-Vaut mieux que vous parliez toutes les deux ma grande. Lui signifiais-je.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et descendis de sa chaise pour gravir les escaliers. Je me dirigeais vers ma mère pour lui parler de l'état de Bella. Ça m'inquiétait tout de même malgré qu'elle veuille parler à Carlie. Non seulement l'état de Bella m'inquiétait mais il y avait aussi eu mon voyage peu fructueux qui me tracassait. J'avais parlé avec les amazones et à priori il s'agissait bien de Nessie mais elle avait fuit dès le petit matin sans dire où elle comptait se rendre où quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas Bella était enceinte de ce mec qui lui n'en avait « rien à faire ». D'après Carlie il n'était pas revenu, même pas pour prendre ses affaires. Il allait les laisser, ne pas s'occuper d'eux… bon je l'avais fait il y a 5 ans mais la différence est que moi j'ignorais tout de sa grossesse. Si j'avais su jamais je ne serais parti, déjà que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie avec Bella, j'ai additionné les boulettes avec mes filles et surtout à cause de moi, on ne sait pas où est Renesmée ni même si elle va bien. J'avais si peur maintenant… peur mais pas seulement… J'avais mal aussi. Bella était mal à cause de ce type, elle attendait SON bébé alors que moi je n'avais pas été auprès d'elle pour sa grossesse et que je crevais d'amour pour elle. Sans Bella, j'avais l'impression d'être que l'ombre de moi-même et ceux malgré la présence de ma fille et mes recherches concernant sa jumelle…

_**POV Bella :**_

J'avais été odieuse avec ma fille, il avait fallu qu'Edward me secoue un minimum pour m'en rendre compte. Bien sur qu'il avait raison j'avais droit d'être malheureuse et triste mais je n'avais pas le droit d'être encore plus égoïste en rapportant mon malheur sur ma vie, ma Carlie. J'avais négligé ses besoins, je lui avais mal parlé ma pauvre chérie, je comprendrais si elle m'en voulait. Malgré mon chagrin, je m'occuperais de mon bébé correctement désormais. Elle n'aurait plus à subir ma tristesse malgré mon cœur si douloureux. Tout à l'heure quand Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras, j'avais ressenti quelques frissons comme autre fois mais ça avait l'air tellement moins puissants. Ma fille qui entra dans ma chambre me sortit de mes pensées. Elle grimpa sur le lit à côté de moi.

-J'aime pas quand t'es triste, t'es méchante. Me dit-elle.

-Oh… Je sais mon bébé, je te demande pardon. Je m'excuse pour tout mon amour, je n'aurais jamais due te crier après à cause de ma mauvaise humeur. Je m'en veux beaucoup mais tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Tu recommenceras pu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je te promets d'essayer bébé, je ne me mettrais plus en colère contre toi. Je t'aime Carlie. Lui dis-je en lui ouvrant mes bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Elle se cala au plus confortable dans mes bras.

On resta ainsi enlacées à tel point qu'on s'endormit toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_**POV Edward :**_

Au bout d'un moment j'étais monté voir ce que les deux femmes de ma vie faisaient parce qu'aucune d'elle n'était redescendue et je n'entendais pas de bruit à l'étage. Elles dormaient enlacées mes petites anges. J'en profitais pour aider ma mère à faire un peu de ménage quand la sonnette retentit. En ouvrant la porte je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Black.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui crachais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Me lança-t-il en guise de réponse aussi froidement que moi.

-Chez toi ? Tu te fous de qui ? Ça fait 4 jours que t'as déserté le foyer conjugale, que t'as laissé Bella dans un état pitoyable. Tu devrais avoir honte de la laisser alors qu'elle attend votre enfant. Carlie m'a appelé parce que Bella refuse de s'occuper d'elle tant elle se morfond dans sa chambre. Lui dis-je dégouté de son comportement.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me juger, hein ? Tu te crois sans doute mieux que moi Cullen ? T'es pas mieux, toi aussi tu t'es barré en la laissant enceinte. Me rappela-t-il en me montrant des images douloureuses de l'état dans lequel j'avais laissé ma douce en partant.

-Moi j'ignorais l'existence des jumelles c'est différent. Lui dis-je peu convaincu moi-même. Que veux-tu alors ? Lui demandais-je un peu moins froidement.

-Je dois parler à Bella de certaines choses comme la maison par exemple. Me dit-il. Je peux encore entrer chez moi ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Elle dort pour le moment, elle semble épuisée, lasse à force de pleurer alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu reviennes plus tard. Lui annonçais-je.

-Je vais préparer quelques affaires en attendant. Dit-il en me poussant pour passer tout de même.

Je le laissais s'affairer après tout il était chez lui. Au bout d'une heure Carlie redescendit seule. Elle vint se diriger aussitôt vers moi et je lui demandais :

-Ta maman est réveillée elle aussi ?

-Oui mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait restée dans sa chambre et que je devais venir voir si tu étais encore là pour moi. Me dit-elle tristement en faisant une petite mimique désespérée avec sa bouche.

-Je resterais avec toi tant qu'il faudra, ne t'en fais pas. La rassurais-je.

Jacob qui n'avait rien loupé de notre échange monta sans rien dire, sans doute pour retrouver Bella.


	14. Prise en main

_**CHAPITRE 14 : PRISE EN MAIN**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

J'essayais de reprendre contenance afin de pouvoir redescendre auprès de ma fille et de son père quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir sur Jacob. En me voyant prostrée dans mes larmes il parut horrifié et se dirigea vers moi. Il prit la parole d'un ton doux.

-Bella… Je suis désolé. Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas réellement voulu. Jamais je ne t'aurai fait de mal volontairement. Je t'aime et te respecte beaucoup trop pour ça. Seulement tu n'es pas mon imprégnation même si j'en ai tant rêvé et je ne peux pas lutter contre. Je déteste ce que je suis parce que ça te fait tant de mal.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute mais ça fait si mal Jake. Les vrais responsables sont les Cullen je le sais tout ça. S'ils n'avaient jamais vécu à Forks, ton gène ne se serait pas activé et jamais tu ne te serais imprégné de cette connasse. Lui dis-je en le pensant sincèrement.

-Bella ne leur en veut pas trop, ils n'y sont pour rien dans mon imprégnation et je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'eux et Carlie aussi a besoin de son père. Bella en réalité je venais chercher mes affaires et te dire que tu peux garder la maison, je vais m'installer chez Vanessa. Après tout Carlie a sa chambre et tu pourras transformer mon bureau en chambre pour le bébé. Me dit-il un peu hésitant.

-Comme tu veux. Lui crachais-je.

-Bella je t'en prie… Commença-t-il.

-Ne me quitte pas Jake, tu m'aimes alors résiste à cette fille, fait-le pour nous… pour notre bébé. Pleurais-je.

-Bella je ne peux pas. Ça va allait tu ne seras pas seule. Les Cullen seront là pour vous. M'annonça-t-il.

-Mais je t'aime moi. Je ne veux pas des Cullen. C'est toi que je veux. Criais-je.

-Chérie, tu dis ça maintenant mais dans quelques temps tu verras que tu ne me voulais pas réellement. Bella je sais que tu as toujours été amoureuse d'Edward. Tes pleurs incessants, tes rêveries en regardant Carlie ne trompaient pas. Je sais et tu le sais aussi que tu as toujours été amoureuse de Cullen. Tu m'aime par dépit. Bella je le sais depuis longtemps… Je pensais qu'en étant loin de toi, tu réussirais à l'oublier complètement, que tu finirais par m'aimer comme tu l'aime mais après ces 5 dernières années de constatation tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est lui, c'est lui depuis le commencement. Me dit-il sans une once de colère et même plutôt en douceur.

-Va t-en Jake. Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles casses-toi. Lui Criais-je en lui lançant les coussins au visage.

-Je ne descendrais pas sans toi. Tu viens, Carlie a besoin de sa maman et pas d'un zombie. Me dit-il en me soulevant du lit.

-Non, Jacob repose-moi sur le lit. Lui dis-je rageuse.

-Tu descends par toi-même ou je te porte. Ça ne me gêne pas mais tu vas réagir et t'occuper de ta fille comme il faut. Me dit-il sur un ton ferme et définitif.

Il me lança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates et je me débattais en martelant son dos de coups de poings mais il ne lâchait pas prise, il me tenait bien fermement et au lieu de lui faire mal c'est moi que je blessais.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, Jacob me déposa au sol à côté d'Edward. Ce dernier enroula son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui très tendrement. Jacob prit la parole.

-Quelle ironie du sort. Hein Cullen ? Je me suis occupé de tes gamines maintenant c'est à toi de t'occuper du mien. Prends soin d'eux. Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de la maison. Au revoir Bella. Cullen.

C'est sur ce salut qui sortit de la maison avec son sac. Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même face à l'éloignement de mon fiancé. Edward mit sa main sur ma joue pour l'essuyer et me retourna complètement contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Tout ira bien Bella. Je serais là pour vous, pour ton bébé aussi. Ne t'en fais pas. On sera tous là, tu fais parti de la famille. Essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

-Merci Edward. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier.

-Tu as consulté un gynécologue ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non pas encore. Avouais-je.

-Très bien alors j'appelle Carlisle de suite et on va s'en occuper d'accord ? Me dit-il plein d'initiative.

-… J'hochais positivement la tête.

-Esmée ? Tu peux t'occuper de Bella. Je dois appeler Carlisle s'il te plait… Cria-t-il en direction de sa mère.

-Bien sure. Viens ma chérie, tu vas boire une bonne tisane à la camomille ça va t'apaiser un peu. Me dit-elle en me prenant par la taille à son tour.

-Merci Esmée d'être aussi gentille et de t'occuper de Carlie. La remerciais-je.

-De rien, ça va aller ma belle tu es très courageuse. Tu t'en sortiras. J'en suis sure. Me rassura-t-elle.

-C'est bon, tu as rendez-vous dans une heure. Annonça Edward en entrant dans la cuisine.

-T'as rendez-vous où maman ? Demanda ma fille alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je vais emmener maman chez le docteur pour le bébé, tu vas rester avec mamie. Lui répondit Edward à ma place en voyant que je ne pipais mot.

-D'accord. Accepta-t-elle sans rien dire.

-Bella boit ta tisane et il faut t'habiller un minimum, on ne peut pas y aller en pyjama, hein ? Me parla-t-il comme si j'étais une débile profonde.

-Je ne suis pas une débile. Lui répondis-je.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas l'impression que je voulais te donner. Se moqua-t-il alors que je buvais le liquide aux propriétés calmantes. Allez va t'habiller… M'ordonna-t-il gentiment.

-J'ai pas envie. Lui dis-je capricieuse comme une gamine de 5 ans.

-S'il le faut je t'habillerai moi-même à moins que tu préfères que j'appelle Alice ? Il allait m'avoir au chantage.

-Bah viens. Lui répondis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et se dirigea à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre. Il me déposa sur mon lit et partit en direction de l'armoire. Il chercha des vêtements qui m'appartenait, il n'avait aucun mal puisque Jacob avait pris la plupart des siens. Il me sortit un jean avec un petit pull blanc mais me dit de me débrouiller pour les sous-vêtements.

-Non, tu veux que je m'habille, alors assume entièrement. Le testais-je.

-Bella, s'il te plait ? Me supplia-t-il.

-Quoi ? Monsieur fait le timide ? Le taquinais-je.

-Bella… Me réprimanda-t-il alors que je l'aguichais ouvertement en retirant mon haut de pyjama.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne te plais pas ? Lui demandais-je vexée.

-Si bien sure mais tu as seulement envie de te venger, je ne serais pas ce type. Me dit-il fermement. Habille-toi Bella, tu vas attraper froid. Reprit-il plus doucement mais toujours aussi définitif.

-T'es toujours aussi drôle. Lui crachais-je en capitulant tout de même.

Il sortit de la chambre me laissant m'habillait. Je le faisais parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Je sortis de la chambre et trouva Edward qui m'attendait devant la porte de la chambre.

-Je n'allais pas me sauver. Lui répondis-je méchamment.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Bella. Tiens-toi tranquille. Je fais ça pour t'aider. Me dit-il.

-Dit plutôt que tu fais ça pour te racheter, que tu fais ça parce que tu te sens coupable. Lui criais-je dessus.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Bella mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide dis-le et je te laisserais. Me dit-il l'air blessé.

-Je suis désolée Edward… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Pleurais-je.

-Tu souffres et c'est normal. Le temps guérit les blessures. Me dit-il.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital où Carlisle travaillait afin de subir un examen gynécologique en règle. Edward voulait m'attendre dans la salle d'attente mais moi je n'avais pas envi de rentrer la seule. Ça me rappelait trop le passé sans lui. Finalement j'avais gagné, il m'avait accompagnée à l'intérieure de la salle. Tout d'abord le collègue de Carlisle me posa quelques questions, j'avais du lui expliquer qu'Edward était seulement un ami qui m'accompagnait. Après toutes ces questions il voulut faire sortir Edward pour m'ausculter mais je refusais catégoriquement. Je crois que quelque part sa présence me rassurait, c'était comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quitté. Comme s'il avait été là pour ma grossesse précédente. Après un examen approfondi des seins et une prise de sang pour mesurer le taux d'hormones de grossesse, le gynécologue me demanda d'enlever ma culotte et de m'installer sur la table en mettant bien les pieds dans les étriers. Edward était assis sur un tabouret auprès de moi. Il me tenait la main et me caressait le front en ne cessant de répéter que tout allait bien se passer. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce genre d'examen, c'était très gênant physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Je soufflais en recrachant de grande goulée d'air pour essayer de me détendre alors que ce fichu docteur introduisait je ne sais quel instrument en moi. Je commençais à me crisper mais Edward était courageux pour moi.

-Ça va aller ma belle, tu es forte et courageuse, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tout va bien. Détends-toi… Me rassura-t-il.

-C'est bien Isabella, votre ami a raison, plus vous vous détendrez plus vite je vous laisserez tranquille. Avez-vous eu des saignements ces derniers jours ? Me demanda le docteur.

-Pourquoi qu'y a-t-il docteur ? Lui demandais-je perturbée par sa question.

-Répondez-moi simplement… Me dit-il.

-Oui… Lui soufflais-je inquiète.

-Vous avez fait votre test quand ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Il y a environ deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne suis pas sure Isabella, je dois aller chercher un appareil pour faire une échographie. Si vous le souhaiter vous pouvez détendre vos jambes quelques minutes mais ne vous rhabillez pas, je reviens. Me dit-il en sortant du bureau.

-A quoi pense-t-il ? Demandais-je à Edward légèrement agacée.

-Euh… Hésita-t-il.

-Edward ne m'énerve pas. Piquais-je une crise capricieusement.

-Bon très bien… Il pense qu'il n'y a pas de bébé. M'avoua-t-il.

-Mais… mais le test était positif et je n'avais plus mes règles… Je ne comprends pas. Dis-je incrédule.

-Je sais, je te crois ma belle, je suis sure qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. Quoi qu'il arrive je reste avec toi. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Bien je vais vous faire une échographie vaginale et je vous en parlerai après l'analyse. Annonça le gynécologue.

-Vous me faites peur. Lui lançais-je amère.

-Détendez-vous ça ne vas pas être très agréable. Me dit-il simplement en dirigeant le capteur d'image en forme allongé à l'entrée de mon vagin.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Répliquais-je ce qui fit rire doucement Edward avant qu'il ne caresse le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

Après un examen approfondi qui me faisait un mal de chien, j'avais l'impression qu'il fouillait au plus profond de mes ovaires, il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Isabella je suis assez embêté de vous dire ça mais… votre grossesse a été interrompue. M'annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demandais-je voulant m'assurer de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous avez été effectivement enceinte mais vous avez perdu votre bébé. Je suis désolé. Me confirma-t-il.

Je détournais la tête pour souffler. Edward lui serrait ma main tendrement. Là tout de suite, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, si j'avais été seule je crois que je ne m'en serais pas remise.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai mal fait ? Demandais-je.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Isabella, les raisons sont multiples. Mais si l'embryon s'est détruit de lui-même c'est parce qu'il avait une anomalie. Le bébé n'aurait surement pas été viable. Un choc ou un stress peut être à l'origine également. Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes jeune, vous aurez d'autres occasions d'avoir des enfants, j'en suis sure. Me dit-il.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Me demanda Edward voyant que j'avais du mal à réaliser.

-… J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois de suite mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Très bien. Me dit-il en se saisissant de ma culotte afin de m'aider à l'enfilée.

Il fit la même chose avec mon pantalon. Il prit mon sac, remercia le docteur et m'entraîna vers la sortie en me tenant par la taille alors que moi j'étais toujours plongée dans ma léthargie. Il m'installa en voiture, attacha ma ceinture et fit le tour pour prendre sa place.

-Bella parle-moi. M'ordonna-t-il.

-… Je n'y arrivais toujours pas, aucun son ne sortait.

-Bella réagit… si tu ne me parle pas, pleure ou je ne sais pas mais ton silence est encore pire. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même et il ne le faut pas pense à Carlie. Je t'en prie. Me supplia-t-il.

-… Je ne lui répondis pas mas éclata violement en sanglots.

Il décrocha alors ma ceinture, me hissa sur ses genoux et me pris dans ses bras. Il me caressait les cheveux en me berçant d'avant en arrière. Je le sentais respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'être avec Jacob après le départ d'Edward. Quelle ironie.

-Pleure ma belle, laisses-toi aller, ça va te faire du bien. Je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas, plus jamais. Me souffla-t-il.

-Me…Mer…Merci Edward. Suffoquais-je.

Il ne dit rien de plus et continua jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Il me replaça ensuite sur mon siège et c'est ainsi que nous rentrions à la maison. Dès notre arrivée, je vis Carlie inquiète, ce qui me faisait de la peine. Je m'approchais d'elle.

-Carlie, quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je en m'accroupissant près d'elle.

-Quand le bébé sera là, tu m'aimeras toujours autant qu'avant ? Me posa-t-elle la question.

-Je ne vais pas avoir de bébé Carlie mais ça n'aurait rien changé, je t'aurai aimé tout aussi fort mon cœur. Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avoir de bébé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre, je l'ai perdu. Lui répondis-je. Dans un sens c'était surement mieux ainsi, ça m'éviterait de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'il y a quelques années même si mes filles avaient fait mon bonheur. Malgré cette pensée positive je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir si triste. Je vais aller me reposer ma puce. Lui dis-je en sentant les larmes ressurgirent de nouveau.

Je lui fis un gros bisou sur sa petite joue de bébé et monta rapidement dans ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur mon lit.


	15. A la recherche d'un nouveau départ

_**Chapitre 15 : A la recherche d'un nouveau départ**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Je m'affairais en cuisine pour le petit déjeuné. Je faisais des pancakes aux myrtilles pour mes petites femmes préférées malgré qu'une d'entre elle aurai du mal à les avaler. Je ne perdais pas espoir, ces derniers jours j'avais même eu droit à quelques sourires quand je lui montais ses repas et elle descendait de temps en temps pour faire plaisir à Carlie. Préparer les repas, m'occuper de Carlie et essayer de faire rire Bella, faire le ménage, faire les courses… Voilà mon quotidien depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Ma mère était rentrée chez nous et la famille passait très souvent pour prendre des nouvelles de Bella, faire le point sur les recherches ou pour m'aider surtout quand je devais aller chasser.

Bella souffrait beaucoup depuis ces 7 dernières semaines, 7 semaines que Jacob s'était tiré et presque autant qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Elle essayait de positiver pour le bébé en disant qu'il n'aurait pas à subir l'absence d'un père et qu'elle avait déjà deux filles. Pour Jacob elle ne cessait de répéter à quel point elle était idiote d'avoir cru qu'il ne s'imprégnerait pas mais que c'était sa nature. Il lui manquait beaucoup et je le ressentais. La douleur était lancinante pour moi mais je m'en fichais tout ce que je voulais c'était que Bella reprenne sa vie en main. Je supportais de moins en moins de la voir ainsi. Elle me faisait beaucoup de peine, je me sentais impuissant face à celle que j'aime. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le bruit des petits pas légers de ma fille derrière moi. Elle vint se cramponner à ma cuisse et je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je sentant très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu crois que maman ira mieux un jour ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-J'espère en tout cas. Je resterais et m'occuperais de vous le temps que ce sera utile. N'aie pas peur ma puce. La rassurais-je.

-J'ai faim. Me dit-elle.

-Oui ça arrive, tu veux bien aller voir si maman veut descendre pour le petit déjeuné. Lui demandais-je.

-Voui. Accepta-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant en direction des escaliers et redescendis deux minutes plus tard. Bella ne voulait pas descendre de nouveau. J'allais lui monter son petit déjeuné comme d'habitude. Je servis alors Carlie et préparais un plateau pour ma douce. Je montais après avoir mis en garde Carlie de rester bien sage et de ne pas ouvrir la porte à n'importe qui. Je ne prenais même plus la peine de frapper à la porte parce qu'elle ne répondait pas. J'entrais dans la chambre, elle était encore allongée dans son lit. Je déposais le plateau sur le guéridon et m'assit près d'-elle. Je caressais tendrement ses doux et long cheveux bruns.

-Ma puce, il faut que tu manges un peu. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu descendre prendre le petit déjeuné avec Carlie ? Tu sais, elle a beau être à demi-vampire c'est avant tout une enfant et elle ne comprend pas tout. Lui dis-je sans attendre de réponse comme à chaque fois.

-Je veux partir Edward. Me dit-elle.

-Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles. Pense à Carlie et Renesmée si tu n'en à rien à foutre de ma gueule et de ton sort bordel. Lui hurlais-je énervé face à ces conneries qu'elle débitait à longueur de temps.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça Edward… Se reprit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors que voulais-tu dire merde ? Je n'avais jamais été si vulgaire mais là je ne pouvais plus entendre ce genre de chose, je ne voulais plu penser au fait qu'elle ne veuille même pas se battre pour nos filles.

-Je veux déménager, je veux quitter cette maison, cette chambre… Je ne veux plus penser, je ne veux plus ressasser ces souvenirs, le souvenir de Jacob ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je veux juste recommencer à vivre pour les filles et… pour toi aussi… parce que tu es un ami merveilleux malgré toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites et après tout le travail que t'as fourni autour de ma petite personne, je te dois bien ça. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté mais j'ai eu si peur. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Mais je suis tellement heureux que tu ais enfin décidé de te reprendre en main. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour t'aider. Habilles-toi, on va à l'agence immobilière. Lui dis-je plein d'en train.

-D'accord. Me souriait-elle. Mais avant j'aimerais bien goûter à ces pancakes.

-Quoi ? Mademoiselle Swan a faim ? C'est bien ce qu'elle a dit ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui… Alors nourris-moi homme, sinon je vais être obligé de croquer la première chose à proximité. Me lança-t-elle en riant.

-Tout de suite Madame. Je lui déposais son plateau sur les genoux, c'était tellement bon de la voir rire de bon cœur. Son merveilleux rire m'avait manqué. Carlie allait être contente tout comme Alice et Rose que ça avait perturbé également. Bella était leur meilleure amie.

J'avais laissé Bella déjeuner et s'habiller. J'étais redescendu auprès de ma fille qui était tranquillement à table. Elle paraissait plus joyeuse que tout à l'heure. Elle devait avoir entendu.

-Bébé, on va aller s'habiller, d'accord ? Lui dis-je.

-On va où ? On peut pas laisser maman toute seule. Me demanda-t-elle.

-On sort et ta maman vient avec nous. Lui annonçais-je.

-C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle heureuse.

-Oui, je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie ma puce. Lui avouais-je heureux.

-Trop génial je vais retrouver maman, enfin. S'écria-t-elle. Ça me faisait rire de la voir si heureuse depuis autant de semaines.

Je montais avec ma fille dans sa chambre pour l'aider dans sa toilette et son habillage. On redescendit et Bella était là, en bas elle nous attendait. Elle était splendide, je ne l'avais pas vu si vaillante depuis toutes ces semaines. Elle avait même déjà mis ses chaussures et tenait son sac à main sans que je n'aie besoin de lui dire. Carlie était tellement heureuse quelle dévala les escaliers à vive allure pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Bella le comprit et elle s'agenouilla sur le sol pour réceptionner la petite.

-Maman. S'époumona-t-elle.

-Mon petit cœur. Je suis tellement désolée. Je vais tout faire pour ne plus jamais te faire souffrir, c'est promit ma toute belle. Je t'aime si fort… Lui dit ma Bella en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime très, très fort maman. Lui répondit notre fille.

-Ma chérie, on va aller dans une agence immobilière pour trouver une autre maison. Je sais que tu as ta chambre ici mais j'espère que tu comprendras que c'est important pour moi, pour que j'aille mieux, pour nous. Lui expliqua Bella.

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse maman. Lui dis très généreusement ma fille sans penser à elle.

-Je vais tout faire pour, pour qu'on soit heureuses toutes les deux et toutes les trois quand on aura retrouvé Nessie. Annonça Bella optimiste.

-Aller on y va mesdemoiselles ? On a du pain sur la planche… Leur rappelais-je.

-On y va oui. Accepta Bella.

On prit la voiture de ma belle. Je pris le volant pour aller jusqu'à l'agence. Après une brève discussion avec l'agent immobilier, les critères étaient posés. Trois chambres, un séjour assez vaste pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes, une cuisine américaine ouverte sur séjour, une petite cours, pas de travaux et de la modernité… L'agent avait toutes les cartes entre ses mains et il avait plusieurs endroits à nous faire visiter.

La journée avait été longue et surtout infructueuse. On avait visité pas moins de 17 maisons. Soit elles étaient carrément à côté des vœux de Bella, soit pleine de travaux, soit hors de prix. Bella et Carlie n'avait pas eu de coups de cœur mais elles n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Elles continueraient leurs recherches.

.

_POV Bella :_

La première visite avait eu lieu il y a maintenant 3 semaines. Presque tous les jours, on visitait des maisons. Edward était repartit vivre chez lui mais moi je n'avais pas reprit le travail, j'avais même était viré malgré mon talent –comme le disait mon patron- il ne pouvait pas garder une fille instable telle que moi. J'avais quelques réserves d'argent mais j'avais du revoir le budget pour la maison à la baisse et j'allais devoir trouver un autre travail. Il devenait également urgent de quitter la maison puisque elle était maintenant trop chère pour moi. En ce qui concerne Jacob, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis près de 2 mois, j'avais du appeler tout le monde pour annuler le mariage qui aurait du avoir lieu, dans moins d'un mois.

Pour la visite d'aujourd'hui j'avais demandé à Edward et Esmée de nous accompagner. Ils avaient acceptés de bon cœur. On avait pris une seule voiture pour aller visiter l'appartement. Eh oui ayant du revoir mes exigence à la baisse, je m'étais aussi résignée à vivre dans un appartement. L'appartement n'avait pas l'air trop mal quoi qu'un peu petit et vieillot ainsi que nécessitant quelques travaux du aux fissures du plafond et du haut des murs. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre et un problème dans la salle de bain, il y aurait pratiquement fallut monter dans la baignoire pour réussir à fermer la porte de celle-ci. Etant complètement désespérée et à bout de force de chercher dans le vent, j'étais prête à signer pour celui-là.

-On le prend. Annonçais-je.

-Hors de questions que vous viviez-là. Vous méritez mieux. Réagissait Edward aussitôt.

-Mais Edward, il nous faut un toit maintenant, le préavis de la maison va être fini. Lui rappelais-je.

-Alors venez à la villa. Lâcha-t-il sans demander à Esmée.

-Mais… Commençais-je.

-Edward a raison ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci. On a largement la place à la maison, il nous reste deux chambres inutilisées, bien sûre les filles devront partager la leur mais je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave. Me dit-elle maternellement.

-A condition que ce soit temporaire. Le temps de trouver quelque chose de bien … Acceptais-je sous conditions.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Confirma Edward.

-C'est parfais alors. Laisses-nous deux jours pour préparer vos chambres et on s'y mettra tous pour le déménagement. S'enthousiasma Esmée.

-Alors vous ne le prenez pas finalement ? Nous rappela l'agent.

-Non merci. Lui dit Edward avant de le saluer.

Il passa son bras libre autour de ma taille et nous guida dehors, tenant Carlie dans l'autre. Ma fille avait l'air enchantée à l'idée de vivre avec la famille Cullen. Moi aussi, ils étaient ma famille mais bon je n'arriverais jamais à leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce… Je n'avais toujours pas changé pendant toutes ces années… J'avais insisté pour aider aux travaux mais Alice avait littéralement refusé prétextant que l'aménagement des chambres devait être une surprise. En échange, Carlie et moi étions restées à la maison avec Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie qui nous aidaient à faire les cartons, à trier et emmener certains meubles dans un garde-meuble puisqu'ils seront inutiles chez les Cullen.

Après ces deux jours de cartons en tout genre Alice nous avait emmenées Carlie et moi pour notre surprise disait-elle. Elle nous avait bandées les yeux comme dans ces fameuses émissions TV où l'on re décore les pièces miraculeusement. Edward portait notre fille et me guidait en même temps pour ne pas que je tombe dans l'escalier. Alice nous fit arrêter devant une des portes –enfin je suppose-, elle enclencha la poignée et nous entrâmes dans la pièce. On eu le droit de décrocher nos bandeaux et là le choc… Cette chambre de petite fille était magnifique … tellement féérique… Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint vichy rose, les meubles étaient tous un mélange de rose et blanc avec quelques motifs, sur le bureau trônait même un ordinateur… Ma fille avait les yeux émerveillée tout autant que moi j'étais ahurie.

-Waouh. Soufflais-je.

-Ça te plaît ? Demanda Alice à ma fille.

-Oui c'est trop géniale, tatie Lice. C'est trop beau. Merci. Lui répondit-elle.

-Merci beaucoup mais comme c'est temporaire ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tant. Dis-je gênée.

-Taratata rien n'est trop beau pour ma nièce chérie et puis l'ordinateur c'est un cadeau de son père. Me répondit Alice.

-Merci papa. S'écria ma fille toute heureuse en allant se jeter dans les bras de son père.

-De rien ma princesse, ça me fait plaisir. Lui répondit-il.

-Alors Bella, prête à voir ta chambre ? Me demanda Esmée cette fois.

-Oui, let's go. Répondis-je.

Alice avait absolument tenu que je remette ce fichu bandeau sur mes yeux. Nous n'avions pas fait beaucoup de pas, j'en séduisais donc que ma chambre se trouvait juste à côté de celle de ma fille. La porte s'ouvrit et on me poussa gentiment à l'intérieur avant que je sente de longs et fins doigts –que je reconnus comme ceux d'Edward- détacher l'étoffe.

Je regardais la pièce avec le même air ébahi que tout à l'heure. Ma chambre était parfaite, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Il fallait bien l'avouer Esmée et Alice avaient un réel don pour la décoration. Les murs étaient tout rose, le sol était revêtit d'un parquet flottant et les meubles étaient légèrement rosés mais ça restait très sobres et simple ce que j'appréciais particulièrement. Toute l'originalité reposait dans les couleurs du couvre-lit et de la décoration annexe comme un cadre colorée et des fleurs en guise de tête de lit et des tapis rose et orangé sur le sol. C'était tout bonnement parfait. Même Carlie avait dit que c'était magnifique.

-Par contre les filles, je suis désolée mais deux jours c'était trop court alors on n'a pas eu le temps de faire la salle de bain, en attendant vous partagerez celle d'Edward. S'excusa-t-elle en riant.

-Pas de problème c'est déjà beaucoup trop ce que vous faites pour nous. Répondis-je très émue prenant conscience de tout ça. Merci beaucoup vous êtes formidable.

-C'est normal, vous faites partis de la famille. Tonna la voix de Carlisle dans mon dos.

J'allais serrer tour à tour tout les Cullen dans mes bras pour les remercier. Ce geste était venu si naturellement surtout avec Edward alors que je m'en croyais incapable parce qu'à chaque fois que je pleurais c'était lui qui me prenait dans ses bras. Il avait été merveilleux, il m'avait promit de me soutenir et n'avait pas défailli à sa promesse. C'était un ami en or que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercié malgré les souffrances qu'il m'avait causées par le passé.

Tous les Cullen étaient redescendus pour nous laisser le temps de profiter de nos chambres avaient-ils dit. On devait les rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Après l'euphorie redescendue, ma fille et moi descendions l'escalier qui menait au salon. Je comprenais mieux soudainement pourquoi ils voulaient qu'on reste en haut. Ils avaient préparés une petite fête. Une banderole « Bienvenue chez vous » trônait au dessus d'un magnifique gâteau à la fraise qui avait l'air délicieux. Ces gens étaient les personnes les plus généreuses que je connaisse et malgré leur nature vampirique, j'étais réellement persuadée qu'ils avaient une âme. C'est avec eux qu'une nouvelle vie pour moi et aussi pour ma fille allait commencer.


	16. Une de trop

_**CHAPITRE 16 : UNE DE TROP**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Je suis en train de rêver… Un rêve où je suis si bien, je ne m'étais pas sentie si bien depuis près de 5 ans maintenant. Je faisais bien sur référence à cette époque où Edward et moi étions toujours ensemble et plus amoureux que jamais. Bien sur cette période était belle et bien révolue. Je me réveillais dans les bras de cet homme merveilleux, celui qui était toujours à mes côtés, le plus bel homme de la terre… Je me réveillais pourtant seule avec un sourire béat sur le visage et je ne savais pas pourquoi. En fait si je savais pourquoi, depuis des semaines qu'on vivait ici, je voyais tous les jours l'homme qui faisait battre de nouveau mon cœur. Ma douleur pour Jacob s'éloignait de plus en plus mais elle laissait place à un autre sentiment… Plus les jours passés et plus je réfléchissais… j'en venais toujours à la même conclusion … La trahison de Jacob et son abandon m'avait fait si mal parce que j'avais l'impression de vivre un deuxième abandon, abandon de l'homme qui était mon réconfort et mon meilleur ami après l'abandon du père de ma fille. J'avais été si blessée que l'homme que je croyais aimer me trahisse mais la vérité c'était que j'avais été tellement habitué à lui. On vivait ensemble depuis quasiment 5 ans et en réalité, je pense que ce qui m'avait fait si mal était la peur de me retrouver seule avec ma fille. Maintenant je n'en voulais plus à Jake mais au contraire je me rappelais maintenant ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Ce que j'avais toujours ressenti. Je n'avais jamais aimé Jacob comme un amoureux mais comme un frère et celui que j'aimais depuis toujours, celui qui me faisait souffrir de son absence n'était autre qu'Edward, l'amour de ma vie. Carlie l'avait toujours su et d'une certaine manière je le savais moi aussi. Seulement maintenant, il est trop tard… Je m'en suis rendu compte vraiment trop tard.

Je passais par la salle de bain pour mettre un jean avec une tunique marron avec des fleurs turquoises, dénudée aux épaules sur un jean taille-basse. Je laissais mes cheveux ondulés détachés et maquillais légèrement mes paupières. Je descendis pour préparer le petit déjeuné mais lorsque j'arrivais à la cuisine je vis ma fille attablée au comptoir de la cuisine avec sa grand-mère. Esmée m'avait coiffée au poteau, elle avait déjà préparé un petit-déjeuner copieux pour nous deux.

-Bonjour. Saluais-je.

-Ah ma chérie, installe-toi je vais te servir des œufs brouillés et du bacon avec un bon jus d'orange. M'invita-t-elle.

-Merci Esmée, mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire tant de choses. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-De rien ma chérie, ça me fait plaisir de cuisiner pour ma fille et ma petite fille. S'exclama-t-elle heureuse.

Je m'installais à côté de ma fille après lui avoir fait un bisou. Elle engloutissait je ne l'avais jamais vu manger autant. J'étais surprise mais je ne relevais pas. On mangeait tout en riant avec Esmée et Carlisle qui venait de rentrer de sa garde quand Edward et Emy revinrent de la chasse. Cette fille était la nouvelle amie d'Edward. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble quand Edward n'était pas avec Carlie. Je ne les avais jamais vus s'embrasser mais les câlins et autres rapprochements tactiles eux étaient de mise. Edward vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue, celle de Carlie et celle de sa mère également. Emy quand à elle, nous salua plus discrètement.

-Papa, on peut aller dans la piscine aujourd'hui ? Demanda Carlie à Edward.

-Non pas aujourd'hui ma puce. Lui répondit-il.

-Tu m'apprends à jouer du piano alors ? Redemanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. Refusa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Ma fille descendit de sa chaise et regarda Emy droit dans les yeux.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Cria-t-elle en détournant la tête.

-Carlie… L'appela Edward avec un air coupable.

-Non, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre. Lui dit-elle.

-Je vais t'emmener à la piscine mon bébé. Lui dis-je.

-Comme tu veux. Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait.

Elle partit en boudant dans sa chambre suivie de près par son grand père. Quand à Edward il ne dit rien et enlaça la taille d'Emy. A cette vision je détournais la tête à mon tour et mon cœur se brisa.

-Bella si je n'ai pas voulu c'est parce qu'on n'a peut être une piste pour Nessie. M'annonça-t-il.

-Et je suppose que la pauvre petite humaine ne peut pas participer aux recherches ? Demandais-je connaissant la réponse.

-Bella tu sais que… Commença-t-il.

-Qu'elle est plus efficace que moi, oui ça va je sais. L'engueulais-je moi aussi.

-Bella qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour rien, laisse-tomber. Lui dis-je en partant à mon tour.

J'entrais dans la chambre de ma fille, elle était allongée sur son lit en pleures, Carlisle la câlinant, c'était un grand père model, il se releva et sortit pour me laisser la place. Je m'étalais de tout mon long auprès d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle passa son petit bras autour de moi et se colla contre moi.

-Je la déteste maman. Me dit-elle.

-Je sais bébé et moi aussi tu sais. Avouais-je les larmes glissant sur mes joues.

-Pourquoi vous la détestez ? Emy est gentille et elle aide aux recherches ? S'éleva la voix d'Edward.

-Elle te prend tout le temps et tu t'occupe presque pu de nous. Répondit ma fille.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ma princesse ? Et toi ma belle tu penses aussi que je vous délaisse ? Demanda-t-il en s'allongeant de l'autre côté de Carlie.

-Oui. Répondîmes d'une même voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Demanda-t-il en passant son bras sur Carlie et posa sa main sur ma taille.

Carlie était assez basse sur le lit donc le visage d'Edward était très proche du mien. Je prenais conscience de la beauté de ses lèvres, de ses yeux, de son nez, j'avais vraiment envi de l'embrasser mais lui avait seulement envi d'embrasser l'autre.

-On n'a rien fait tous les deux depuis plusieurs jours et ni avec maman. T'as pas été gentil avec elle comme tu le faisais avant qu'Emy elle est arrivée. Répondit ma fille, pleine de courage.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé si c'est ça que vous avez ressentit. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Vous voulez bien me pardonner ? Demanda-t-il.

-A condition que tu viennes avec nous dans la piscine. Répondit ma fille au quart de tour.

-C'est d'accord. Accepta-t-il.

Il embrassa les cheveux de Carlie et mon front. Ses lèvres laissèrent une brûlure à cet endroit.

-Ce matin je vais aux recherches et après votre déjeuné, je vous rejoins à la piscine. Annonça-t-il.

Il était alors partit avec cette maudite blonde pour les recherches alors que je restais avec Carlie pour jouer avec elle jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de préparer le déjeuné. On descendit toutes les deux mais comme d'habitude Esmée avait était plus réactive, elle avait déjà préparé le repas comme à chaque fois, elle était si gentille, si aimante et protectrice.

On mangea ce que ce petit bout de femme avait préparé et c'était délicieux, c'était étonnant pour une femme qui ne mangeait pas et se nourrissait seulement de sang. Esmée était celle avec qui on passait le plus de temps. Les autres se concentraient sur les recherches alors qu'Esmée c'était plutôt sur notre bien être.

Après le déjeuné, nous étions montées pour passer nos maillots de bain et nous rendre à la piscine d'intérieure. Ma fille sauta dans l'eau avec ses brassards et sa bouée canard toute heureuse tandis que moi plus frileuse, je descendis par l'échelle en me saisissant. Elle était toute joyeuse et elle s'amusait toute seule comme une petite folle, elle avait hâte qu'Edward vienne, elle voulait qu'il lui apprenne à nager. Je jouais avec elle en attendant, je la portais et la balançais dans l'eau. Elle riait aux éclats avec son petit air malicieux.

Soudainement, un gros plouf et des éclaboussures partout se manifestèrent. Edward venait de faire une bombe. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à nous et pris Carlie pour la chatouiller et la lancer aussi dans l'eau. Après il se précipita vers moi, m'attrapa et me lança moi aussi. Nous avions déclenchés une bataille d'eau et mourions de rires. Nous avions l'air d'une vraie famille heureuse. A chaque fois que les mains d'Edward se posaient sur moi, je vibrais, mon corps étaient parcourus de frissons et j'aimais ça, j'étais si bien.

-Papa, je veux nager comme toi et maman. Annonça ma belle.

-Alors viens par-là ma sirène, on va enlever ces bouées. Lui sourit-il.

-Mais tu me lâche pas, hein ? C'est promis ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Promis bébé, tu sais que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Le rassura-t-elle.

Edward la tenait dans ses bras pour lui expliquer les mouvements qu'elle devait faire. Après la théorie, Edward allongea Carlie à plat ventre sur ses avant-bras pour passer à la pratique. Ils s'entraînèrent tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une poupée blonde en bikini arrive en dodelinant du cul.

Emy descendait dans l'eau en faisant sa bimbo. Par instinct je me rapprochais le plus possible d'Edward est posa même ma main dans son dos pour marquer mon territoire. Edward n'avait pas encore vu Emy et il dégagea un de ses bras de dessous notre fille pour le passer sur mes épaules.

Emy se précipita vers nous et plaça ses deux mains sur les yeux d'Edward.

-Qui sait ? S'écria-t-elle tout sourire.

-Eh Emy… Dit-il en dégageant rapidement son bras de moi.

-Emy… tiens donc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rigolais-je sarcastiquement.

-C'est moi qui l'ai invitée, on n'a bien travaillait ce matin et … Expliqua-t-il.

-T'as rien compris. Ramène-moi au bord. Cria ma fille en pleurant de rage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ramène-moi, j'ai plus envi de rester dans la piscine l'eau est polluée. Cria-t-elle encore une fois comme une petite capricieuse.

-Bien comme tu veux. Lui accorda Edward, il avait l'air blessé.

Je sortie également pour attendre ma fille sur le bord avec sa sortie de bain. Je l'enroulais dedans et la porta pour nous rendre sur une des chaises longues non loin de là. Une fois séchées, nous étions montées pour se changer, la vision de ces deux là dans la piscine me donnait la nausée. Carlie était partie apprendre en s'amusant avec Carlisle, il lui apprenait beaucoup de chose que seuls les collégiens devraient connaître. Elle adorait apprendre et passait ces moments avec son grand-père qui la récompensait par des bisous, câlins et bonbons en tout genre à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait la bonne réponse. Carlisle lui cédait tout, c'était attendrissant mais maintenant elle commençait à faire des caprices quand on lui disait non. Quant à moi, j'étais parti faire du shopping avec Rose et Alice, rien que nous 3 comme à nos débuts. On avait bien rit et on n'avait parlé d'Emy. Le problème pour moi c'est que mes deux meilleures amies vénéraient cette fille et je ne pouvais rien dire sinon elle comprendrait mes sentiments en vers Edward. Je rageais intérieurement mais ne leur fit pas voir, je me sentais une moins que rien à côté d'Emy, c'est sur que comparer une petite humaine insignifiante à une vampire grande, blonde et sulfureuse y a pas photo.

Nous avions repris la route près de 4 heures plus tard et quand nous étions arrivés devant la maison, la douleur me frappa en plein cœur. Emy était assise dans l'herbe, Edward allongé la tête sur les cuisses de celle-ci, tête qu'elle caressait tendrement.

Je ne pris même pas mes sacs et courut pour me rendre aux toilettes et vomir toute ma douleur. Je m'enfermais ensuite à clés dans ma chambre et pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps en écrivant tous mes ressenties sur l'ordinateur portable. Personne n'était venu me voir, ça ne les inquiétait même pas, personne ne se souciait de moi. Je me sentais de moins en moins à place alors que Carlie elle au contraire était dans son élément, dans sa famille. Même ma fille n'était pas venue me voir alors que d'habitude elle accourait dès que sa maman avait un gros chagrin mais aujourd'hui rien. Je poursuivais l'écriture de mon livre pendant plusieurs heures aussi quand je m'aperçus de l'heure, il était près de deux heures du matin, ma puce devait être au lit depuis un bon moment déjà. J'allais aller prendre ma douche rapidement avant de me coucher. J'arrivais à la salle de bain et je fus surprise de voir Edward nu qui sortait de la douche. J'allais m'enfuir quand il m'attrapa par le poignet et enroula vite un linge autour de sa taille.

-Bella, il faut qu'on parle. Me dit-il.

-Ok, t'as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demandais-je ironiquement.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Me répondit-il irrité.

-Edward… Commençais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu m'inquiète beaucoup. Et Carlie, je n'ai pas compris dans la piscine. Me dit-il en s'adossant à la vasque derrière lui.

-Carlie voulait qu'on passe ce moment à la piscine rien que nous trois, en famille et ca m'étonnerait que tu t'inquiète, tu es beaucoup trop occupé pour ça. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Putain quel con je fais et moi qui ait invité Emy. Que veux-tu dire ? Que je ne m'intéresse pas à ton sort, c'est bien ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui mais je le comprends, c'est normal que tu t'occupes de ta petite amie. Lui dis-je blessée.

-Ma petite amie ? Emy ? Tu crois que… Tu es jalouse ma puce ? Il se redressa en riant et s'approcha de moi.

-Bah oui, Emy pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas ta copine ? Pourtant elle est toujours là autour de toi en train de dodeliner du cul, de te toucher sans raison, de te faire de l'œil. M'étonnais-je.

-Je confirme, tu es jalouse. Me dit-il en riant et cette fois il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Arrête de rire. Me fâchais-je.

-Tu es toute mignonne quand tu es fâchée, cette… ride sur ton front c'est à croquer. Mon ange… il n'y a rien entre Emy et moi. La seule que je veux et que j'ai toujours voulu c'est toi et ce malgré que tu aimes Jacob. Me dit- il, ça me rendait heureuse d'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

-Tu te trompes… Avouais-je.

-Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, tu dois me dire à quoi tu penses ? Me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

-Tu te trompes, je n'aime pas Jacob… enfin si je l'aime mais seulement comme un frère, je me rends désormais compte des erreurs que j'ai faites moi aussi. Je me suis seulement raccrochée à ce que j'avais par peur au début et par habitudes ensuite. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui a toujours eu mon cœur. Lâchais-je-en fixant mon regard dans le sien.

-…. Commença-t-il.

Je le coupais avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit en me jetant sur ses jolies lèvres comme une désespérée. Je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque et caressa le bas de ses cheveux alors qu'il mit une de ses mains dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma tête pour me maintenir contre lui et répondre à mon baiser. Notre baiser était à la fois très tendre, doux et amoureux et à la fois passionnée. Je me sentais si bien, enfin, j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment complète à cet instant. Nos lèvres se mouvaient ensemble comme si elles étaient destinées les unes aux autres. Après quelques instants, il relâcha mes lèvres pour que je puisse respirer mais laissa son front collé sur le mien, il sourit et son éclat me contamine. Je riais moi aussi. On était heureux en cet instant.


	17. Des retrouvailles magiques

_**Chapitre 17 : Des retrouvailles magiques**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Bella et moi nous embrassions dans la salle de bain depuis une bonne heure. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, elle m'avait dit s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'avait jamais cessée de m'aimer et m'avait embrassé. J'avais d'abord était surpris mais je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant pour répondre à ce tendre baiser de la femme de ma vie. Je stoppais mes baisers pour la laisser respirer mais je ne quittais jamais sa peau. Mes lèvres embrassaient son front, ses cheveux, ses paupières, ses joues, voir même son cou. Ma belle ne s'en plaignait pas et elle caressait tantôt mes cheveux, tantôt mes joues, voir même mon torse. On ne parlait plus mais on ne cessait de se câliner, je la rapprochai au plus près de moi et la serra dans mes bras. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou et elle en faisait de même. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être presque complet. Il me restait Nessie à ramener auprès de nous et je serais alors l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Ma petite princesse allait être supère contente quand elle apprendrait que sa maman et moi étions de nouveau ensemble.

-Ne me quitte plus jamais. Me dit-elle les yeux plein de larmes.

-Je te le promets mon amour, je te le promets mais s'il te plait ne pleure pas… Lui promis-je en essuyant ses joues striées avec mes baisers.

-Je t'aime Edward. Me dit-elle mot pour mot.

-Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Isabella Marie Swan. Lui répondis-je en caressant sa joue.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Maintenant il m'ait impensable de me séparer de toi. Alors voudrais-tu emménager dans ma chambre ? Lui proposais-je.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait attendre un petit peu avant de le dire aux autres ? Me demanda-t-elle, je me sentis déçu.

-Comme tu voudras. Lui répondis-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-C'est juste que j'aimerai qu'on ait ça juste pour nous. Qu'on ne soit pas obligé de le partager avec les autres. C'est peut être égoïste de ma part et tu ne comprends peut être pas mon point de vue mais j'ai l'impression qu'à partir du moment où les autres seront au courant, on sera obligé de partager notre amour avec eux et tu m'as tellement manqué que j'aimerai te garder un peu pour moi toute seule. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Bien sure que je comprends chérie mais tu as oublié l'extralucide qui me sert de sœur et notre fille qui peut lire dans les pensées. Lui rappelais-je.

- Alors pour le moment profitons juste l'un de l'autre et on verra bien le moment venu pour ces deux là. Ria-t-elle.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique. J'avais besoin de lui dire.

-Et toi, regarde-toi tu es toujours aussi beau qu'un dieu grec. Me répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Est-ce que je peux venir dans ta chambre ? Lui demandais-je.

-Hum, hum…. Répondit-elle vaguement en m'embrassant. J'aimerais juste prendre une douche avant. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Je te donne quinze minutes, hors de questions de t'avoir plus longtemps loin de moi. Lui susurrais-je en l'embrassant juste sous l'oreille.

-Je serais rapide. Attends-moi dans ma chambre. Me sourit-elle.

Je partis alors dans ma chambre pour me changer, je passais un pantalon de lin beige et restait torse nu, j'enfilais une paire de tong et alla voir si Carlie dormait paisiblement. Je veillais sur le sommeil de ma fille et j'accourais chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, même si je ferais tout pour elle, j'avais l'impression que maintenant je serais un peu plus occupé ce qui m'éviterait de la surprotéger. En effet, elle dormait tranquillement. Je lui fis un petit baiser sur le front. J'en profitais qu'elle dorme parce que tout à l'heure je n'y avais pas eu le droit, elle était tellement en colère après moi qu'elle avait voulut que ce soit son oncle Emmett qui la borde et lui lise son histoire. Elle avait embrassait tout le monde sauf moi et Emy mon adorable chipie mais je ne lui en voulais pas je comprenais pourquoi elle avait agît ainsi maintenant. Je refermais sa porte et me rendit dans la chambre de ma Bella.

Bella n'avait pas encore finit, je m'allongeais sur le lit après avoir enlevé mes tongs et croisa mes mains sous ma tête en l'attendant. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la plus belle créature de la terre. Ma douce portait un joli pyjama en soie rose. Je lui tendis les bras pour venir s'y engouffrer. Elle s'allongea face à moi et je la serrais dans mes bras. Nos deux visages étaient à la même hauteur. Je l'embrassai langoureusement pour la saluer, ce qui la fit sourire et moi avec.

-J'ai enfin l'impression d'être là où je dois être. Me dit-elle.

-Moi aussi ma Bella, si tu savais à quel point tout chez toi m'a manqué. Ton joli petit nez, tes douces paupières, tes cheveux soyeux, ta délicieuse odeur, la douceur de ta peau, ton souffle court, les battements rapides de ton cœur qui s'emballe et tes lèvres… oh mon dieu tes lèvres… Dis-je plus sensuellement en attrapant sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes.

Je lui donnais plusieurs baisers comme elle le méritait. Ma chérie et moi ne nous lâchions pas, jamais, on parlait d'un peu tout et rien en se câlinant, en se caressant et en s'embrassant biens sur. Les heures avaient défilées et même si je ne ressentais pas la fatigue, ma chérie elle devait être exténuée.

-Edward ? M'interpella-t-elle.

-Oui… Répondis-je.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses Emy te faire toutes ces choses ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-C'est que tu voies je m'étais résolu à ce que tu n'oublies jamais le loup et elle m'apportait une tendresse autre que celle des femmes de la famille, tu voix ? Mais Bella je ne ressens rien pour elle si ce n'est de l'amitié. Lui expliquais-je.

-Pourtant cet après-midi dans la piscine tu as ôté ton bras de mes épaules comme si tu étais pris en flagrant délit de quelque chose… Me rappela-t-elle.

-J'ai été idiot, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, pardonne-moi. Lui demandais-je de m'excuser.

-Ca va, c'est bon mais ne la laisse plus jamais faire ce genre de chose tout comme dans l'herbe en soirée. Me dit-elle l'air blessé.

-Oui, je ne la laisserai plus faire, j'ai déjà assez souffert de notre séparation, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'immisce entre nous. Lui avouais-je.

-Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé, je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois. Me dit-elle tristement.

-Certainement pas mon ange, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, on est ensemble pour toujours et je te promets que bientôt notre famille sera au complet. Lui dis-je en pensant à Nessie en espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

-Tu devrais dormir maintenant, il est très tard. Lui dis-je.

-Tu as raison. Passe une bonne nuit mon cœur. Me dit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans mes bras.

-Ce sera la meilleure depuis des années. Fais de beaux rêves. Je t'aime. Lui dis-je en embrassant sa tempe.

Elle déposa sa tête sur mon torse nu, sa main sur mon ventre et moi je la serrais dans mes bras. Elle s'endormit ainsi. Je la regardais dormir, elle était toujours aussi magnifique quoi que un peu plus femme et moins adolescente, elle avait tout d'un ange, y compris le petit sourire qu'elle affichait en dormant, elle était heureuse et ça se voyait, je l'étais moi aussi mais il me manquait une petite chose pour l'être complètement. Elle n'avait pas changée, elle parlait toujours dans son sommeil et c'était rigolo. Je ne remercierais jamais assez cette femme pour avoir fait de moi un père mais ce qui était sure, c'est que je ne voulais plus que notre famille soit séparée, je ferais tout pour ça, j'étais même prêt à la transformer pour la garder auprès de moi pour l'éternité. Vivre loin d'elle m'avait fait comprendre des choses, je n'étais pas prêt à vivre sans elle, mon âme-sœur.

J'avais passé le reste de la nuit à regarder ma chérie dormir tel un ange. Il faisait maintenant jour depuis deux bonnes heures et Carlie s'était déjà levé mais Rosalie l'avait prise en charge, je n'avais pas envi de quitter ma reine parce qu'alors ça voudrait dire qu'on n'aurait plus aucun moment à nous jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand.

J'humais la délicieuse odeur de ses cheveux et déposais des petits baisers dessus. Je caressais son bras nus et sa main qui était posé sur mon ventre.

-Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, il est l'heure d'ouvrir tes petits yeux. Je déposais un doux baiser sur ses paupières.

-Je croyais avoir rêvé du prince charmant. Dit-elle.

-Alors on a fait le même rêve princesse. Lui dis-je en embrassant ses lèvres.

-Le plus merveilleux des rêves mon prince. Me sourit-elle tendrement en déposant un baiser sur mon abdomen qui me fit tressaillir.

-Malheureusement le royaume enchanté va devoir bientôt fermer ses portes. Soufflais-je.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que notre petite fée est réveillée depuis une petite heure. Rosalie est avec elle mais elle s'impatiente. Lui annonçais-je en lisant dans les pensées de ma sœur.

-Oh dans ce cas, on va devoir revenir à la réalité alors. Soupira-t-elle tristement.

-Je sais ma puce, tu sais que tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur mon amour, je le sais. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Me dit-elle en me serrant fort.

Ma chérie m'escalada pour se placer à califourchon sur moi. Elle déposa un premier tendre sur mes lèvres avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de mon visage, de faire parcourir sa langue sur mon cou… Oh mon dieu ce que j'avais envi d'elle. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à renouveler l'expérience vu comment cela c'était passé la dernière fois, enfin grâce à ça on n'avait deux filles mais j'avais failli la tuer quand même, même si aujourd'hui je résistais facilement à son sang. J'avais mes mains sur ses hanches et elle remonta embrasser mes lèvres. On s'embrassa langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes et ma chérie commença à oser ses caresses. Je retenais ses mains pour la stopper.

-Ma douce s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas le moment. Lui dis-je.

-Edward, on n'a du temps à rattraper. Me dit-elle.

-Plus tard, Carlie nous attend. Lui rappelais-je.

-C'est un prétexte. Affirma-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te faire l'amour mon ange, la dernière fois j'ai failli te tuer. Lui avouais-je.

-Mais mon sang ne t'attire presque plus. Reprit-elle.

-Oui c'est vrai mais on n'est si proche seulement depuis cette nuit, laisse-moi me réhabituer à ta délicieuse odeur, tu veux bien ? Lui demandais-je tendrement.

-D'accord. Accepta-t-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau.

On s'embrassa longuement avant que je ne retourne dans ma chambre pour faire comme si de rien était. Bella était partie s'habiller de son côté.

Je descendis avant elle et trouva Carlie et Rose en train de jouer au salon. Je m'approchais d'elles et fit signe à ma sœur de nous laisser tous les deux. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Je suis désolé pour hier à la piscine, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si embêtant pour toi. Pour me faire pardonner, on fera tout ce que tu veux rien que nous deux. Tu es d'accord ? Lui proposais-je.

-Sans Emy ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui c'est promis, sans Emy. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer du piano ma petite fée ? Tentais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Voui. Je veux bien. Maman aura le droit de nous écouter aussi. Précisa-t-elle.

-Je peux avoir un câlin et un baiser maintenant ? Quémandais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas verbalement mais vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de ma nuque, déposa un baiser qui claque sur ma joue et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Je serrais son petit corps contre moi et respirais profondément sa délicieuse odeur de bébé.

-Je t'aime papa. Me dit-elle.

-Moi aussi. Aller hop, hop, hop au piano Mozart. Lui dis-je en riant.

Elle se leva est couru dans la salle de musique en riant. J'étais soulagé parce qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus. Je me levais et la rejoignis. Je m'asseyais sur le banc du piano à côté de ma fille. Je lui appris les gammes pendant près d'une demi-heure pour commencer, ce qu'elle retint assez facilement. Après ça je lui montrais d'abord quelques notes à une lenteur exagérée puis normalement, elle posa ensuite ses petits doigts sur l'ivoire mais c'était assez maladroit fin quoi de plus normal pour une débutante. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et pris ses doigts dans mes mains pour les guider. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle y arrivait toute seule, j'étais vraiment très fière d'elle. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec cette petite c'est qu'étant à demi-vampire on pouvait s'entraîner pendant plusieurs heures sans qu'elle ne se fatigue trop ou se dissipe. Elle commençait à savoir jouer le début d'une mélodie simple mais c'était un très bon début. Nous dûmes nous arrêter quand Bella intervint :

-Il faudrait penser à te nourrir ma petite compositrice en herbe. Lui dit-elle.

-Oh oui, on n'a pas vu le temps passé, maman a raison chérie. La soutenais-je.

-Mais tu m'apprendras encore des trucs, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Promis. Lui dis-je. Aller direction la cuisine.

Je la pris et la lança sur mon épaule comme un sac à patate, elle ria aux éclats. Arrivés à la cuisine, je la déposais sur un tabouret devant l'assiette que Bella lui avait préparé. Chose étonnante puisque d'habitude c'était Esmée qui leur préparé le repas. Je restais à rires avec elle au comptoir de la cuisine quand Carlisle entra. Il avait une drôle de tête, ça avait surement du mal se passer aux urgences.

-Bonjour vous tous. Salut ma puce. Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Carlie en lui embrassant le front.

-Bonjour Carlisle. Le salua Bella, il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

-Carlisle quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je.

-Vous avez vu Esmée ce matin ? Questionna-t-il.

-Non. Répondîmes-nous d'une même voix. Pourquoi ? Rajoutais-je.

-Edward, je peux te parler dans mon bureau s'il te plait ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur. Je reviens mes puces. Dis-je à l'intention des deux femmes de ma vie.

Je suivis mon père dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière moi. Il m'intima de m'asseoir et prit la parole.

-Edward, je n'ai rien voulu dire devant les filles pour ne pas qu'elles s'inquiètent mais Esmée est partit en chasse depuis hier soir après le soupé de Carlie et personne ne la revue. Elle n'est pas rentrée. Ca ne lui ressemble pas Edward et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Commença-t-il à paniquer.

-Papa, on va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. On va faire tout ce qu'il faut. Je vais prendre la tête des opérations et organiser les recherches, tu n'es pas en état. Annonçais-je.

-Je suis fière de toi fiston mais je vais gérer, tu as déjà suffisamment à faire avec Nessie. Ne t'en fait pas. Merci quand même. D'ailleurs quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. En attendant va chercher les autres pour une réunion de famille. Si tu peux éloigne Bella et Carlie de tout ça, s'il te plait. Me dit mon père.

-Ouais je vais réunir tout le monde mais pour Bella je ne te promets rien c'est une sacrée tête de mule. Répondis-je.

-Merci Edward, je te fais confiance. Me remercia-t-il.

Sur ce je partis à la recherche de tous les membres de notre famille. Je leur avais dis d'aller au salon et partis rejoindre mes belles dans l'espoir de les dissuader de participer à la réunion mais comme prévu Bella se braqua, se senti exclue et pris Carlie pour aller bouder dans sa chambre. Je m'en voulais tellement que j'étais monté pour m'excuser, je leur avais dit que c'était seulement pour les protéger des horreurs et finalement j'avais cédé. On était alors tous les 3 redescendus pour cette réunion de famille.


	18. Une chasse surprise

_**CHAPITRE 18 : Une chasse surprise …**_

.

_**POV Esmée : **_

Ce soir j'avais besoin de me nourrir et Carlisle étant de garde, j'avais décidé de partir seule à la chasse. De toute façon, je n'en aurais probablement pas pour très longtemps. Une biche ou deux suffirait avant la grande partie que nous avions prévue ce weekend. Oh bien sur j'aurai pu attendre mais avec Bella et Carlie à la maison, je préférais prendre des précautions, il m'était impensable de blesser les « petites femmes » de mon fils comme il aimait les appeler. Depuis qu'elle vivait toutes les deux avec nous, nous étions tous heureux même si Edward et Bella s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Nessie. Fin pas qu'on ne s'inquiétait pas nous mais on ne la connaissait pas encore. Néanmoins ce qui était sûre c'est qu'on ferait tout pour la retrouver, c'est une Cullen, elle fait partie de la famille.

Je tournais depuis près de deux heures dans la forêt et je n'avais toujours rien senti mis à part des petites bêtes non nourrissantes. Il m'aurait fallut une dizaine de lapins pour me caler une dent creuse. On aurait dit que les biches et les élans avaient désertées les bois. Je courais à travers les branches quand une odeur me frappa, je suivis alors la direction de l'odeur mais lorsque j'arrivais près de la bête je m'aperçu alors que c'était un ours. Oups, on se replie, j'avais soif et j'étais très forte mais je n'étais pas capable de m'attaquer à un ours, je ne m'appelais pas Emmett.

Je m'éloignais de cet ours le plus discrètement possible et repris ma chasse. Après quelques foulées, je tombais enfin sur une biche qui nourrissait son petit. Ce tableau était attendrissant et ça m'embêtait de les tuer mais je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ma difficile.

Je m'approchais doucement et me préparais à l'attaque, je m'accroupis pour prendre élan sur mes genoux et bondir sur la mère qui serait plus vaillantes et essaierait de défendre son petit. Je m'élançais et une fois dans les airs je vis quelque chose se jeter sur ma proie. Pris dans l'élan, j'atterris sur la chose qui voulut me prendre la proie, faisant fuir cette dernière au passage. Je me trouvais face à de longs poils ondulés, non mince c'était des cheveux de filles. Je me relevais et m'éloignais un peu dans le but de m'excuser mais à la place j'observais cette personne, une jeune fille, une ravissante jeune fille d'à peine 16-17 ans, des longs cheveux bouclés d'une couleur cuivré, un visage parfait. Son joli minois était dissimulé sous de la crasse et des vêtements troués. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi la vision du malheur de cette fille me toucha plus que nécessaire. On se défiait toutes les deux du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais en la regardant comme ça je n'aurais pu dire qui, en revanche quand le blizzard s'éleva et que son odeur vint jusqu'à moi je sus de suite qui elle était. Elle commença à se retourner dans le but de partir, je devais faire quelque chose.

-Attends Renesmée… L'interpellais-je un peu trop brusquement.

-… Aucune réponse mais elle s'arrêta quand même.

-N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te ferrais aucun mal. Lui dis-je pour la mettre en confiance.

-Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ? Me demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Je le sais parce que… parce que… je suis… Je m'appelle Esmée Cullen, je suis ta grand-mère. Lui annonçais-je une boule de stress au ventre ne sachant comment elle allait réagir.

-… Elle ne répondit rien mais elle avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts de surprises et d'émotions je suppose.

-Je vais m'approcher de toi doucement ma belle, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. La prévins-je en m'approchant doucement.

-Non, restez où vous êtes. Me dit-elle craintive.

-D'accord, d'accord je n'avance pas mais reste là, parle-moi. Réclamais-je.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon existence ? Comment m'avez-vous reconnue ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège de James pour me surveiller ? Me questionna-t-elle craintive.

-Je comprends que tu te méfies et tu as raison. Je connais ton existence parce que ta maman Bella, nous a parlé de toi et de ta sœur jumelle Carlie. Commençais-je.

-James connait ces détails il serait assez machiavélique pour vous raconter ça et que vous vous en serviez pour monter votre plan. Me coupa-t-elle.

-Oui c'est possible mais laisse-moi finir et j'ai des preuves. Après tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux. Lui dis-je.

-Faites vite je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je dois me nourrir. Accepta-t-elle.

-Tout le monde te recherche Nessie, toute la famille s'est mis à faire des recherches pendant plusieurs mois, il y a quelque temps ton grand-père Carlisle a contacté différents clans de nos connaissances et les amazones nous on dit qu'elles t'avaient vue mais que tu étais parti sans dire un mot et sans attendre une minute de plus, ton père Edward est parti voir les filles pour essayer de trouver une piste pour te retrouver, il fait tout pour te retrouver. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit je voyais ses yeux briller comme si elle pleurait mais il n'y avait aucune larme. Je t'ai reconnue grâce à ton odeur humaine, elle est si semblable à celle de ta mère et ta sœur en moins forte bien sûr. Je peux te prouver que je suis bien une Cullen mais pour ça il faut que j'avance un peu vers toi, tu veux bien ? Lui demandais-je.

-D'ac…d'accord. Accepta-t-elle de sa voix toute tremblante.

Je m'avançais à sa hauteur et lui montra ma bague…

-C'est le blason de la famille ma chérie, de notre famille.

-Vous aviez dit des preuves. Me rappela-t-elle, je sentais qu'elle commençait à abaisser ses barrières et la dernière preuve que j'avais, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait plus douter.

-Voilà… Lui dis-je en sortant mon portefeuille de la poche arrière de mon jean et lui donnant la photo qui y était.

Elle la prit dans ses mains et la caressa tendrement avec les yeux douloureux, elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle releva la tête vers moi et fis plusieurs aller-retour entre l'image et moi. Au bout d'une minute, je levais doucement ma main vers elle pour ne pas lui faire peur et l'approcha tout doucement de sa joue. Elle ne se recula pas et je pris ça pour un accord. Je déposais ma main délicatement sur sa joue et là contre toute attente elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Oh Esmée, alors c'est vrai, c'est bien vrai tu es ma grand-mère. Dit-elle pour elle-même en guise de confirmation.

-Oui ma chérie, je suis là. Riais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Comment vont-elles ? Je vois que papa tiens maman par la taille sur cette photo. Souffla-t-elle.

-Elles vont bien, oui c'est fini entre Bella et Jacob, désormais elles vivent toutes les deux avec nous et tu as aussi ta place. Lui dis-je.

-Je peux pas. Souffla-t-elle tristement en baissant la tête.

-Nessie, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ? Lui demandais-je soudainement.

-Si, bien sur que si je le veux mais je ne peux pas, il ne me laissera jamais partir. Me dit-elle sure d'elle.

-Tu parles de qui ? De ce James dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Il te fait si peur que ça ? La questionnais-je inquiète.

-Oui James, tu n'as pas idée de quoi il est capable, il m'a dit que je lui appartenais, que jamais il ne me laisserait partir pour vous retrouvez, que si jamais je le faisais il s'en prendrait à maman et Carlie. Je ne peux pas Esmée. M'expliqua-t-elle sommairement. Au même moment on entendit un homme l'appelait.

-Viens avec moi Nessie, il ne fera rien à ta sœur et ta mère, on les protégera. Dépêche-toi. Me précipitais-je.

-Ah mais tu es par-là mon tendre agneau, je sens ton odeur. S'éleva la voix de l'homme.

-C'est trop tard, vas-t-en, dit à maman, Carlie et papa que je vais bien et que je les aime très fort, remercie tout le monde pour les recherches et dis leur que c'est inutile de continuer, que je les aime très fort aussi et toi aussi Esmée. Elle était en train de me faire ses adieux là.

-Oh non Nessie, il est trop tard alors je reste avec toi, hors de questions que tu reste seule avec ce monstre. Lui dis-je.

-Mais… Commença-t-elle.

-Y a pas de mais, je ne vais pas laisser ma petite fille avec un salopard pareil qui lui fait boire du sang humain. Crachais-je en colère en pensant à toust ce qu'il devait lui faire subir pour qu'elle en ait peur. Rejoins-le, pour le moment je reste derrière à vous pister et plus loin je me joindrais à vous ça fera moins soupçonneux. Courage ma chérie, n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas loin. Ais confiance en moi et garde cette photo. Tout va bien aller maintenant.

Je lui embrassais la joue et la laissa partir. J'en profitais des quelques secondes qui nous séparerait pour me « déguiser » en nomade moi aussi. Je me salirai un maximum et déchirerait me vêtement. Oui c'est ce que ferait Carlisle sans doute, « bien pensée Mamie », me dis-je pour moi-même ce qui me fit rire, j'étais heureuse d'être mamie et maintenant plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je pris mon portable pour envoyer un sms à Carlisle pour lui dire pour Nessie et ce saligaud qui s'en prenait à ma famille, mince plus de batterie. J'espérais alors qu'Alice ait tout vu pour venir nous chercher.

J'étais en mode commando, une vraie mission, j'avais failli me faire prendre à plusieurs reprises mais j'étais plus maline que ce type. Après les avoir suivit, pendant plusieurs heures je décidais de passer devant eux et de me faire prendre aux approches des villes de la plaine de Washington. Un petit humain faisait du stop sur la route principal, parfait ce serait un bon prétexte, ils tomberaient sur moi en train de me nourrir, heureusement j'avais pris le kit prévu par Alice pour le weekend prochain au cas où nous tomberions sur des nomades non végétariens, on ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Je mis alors les lentilles rouges vif et les attendis. Je savais exactement où les mener. Je le pris de toutes mes forces et le plaqua contre un arbre. Je lui murmurais directement à son oreille : « quand les autres arriveront laisse-toi tomber au sol comme si tu étais mort et bloque ta respiration sinon ils te tueront », j'essayais de lui faire le plus peur possible pour qu'il obéisse, je ne savais pas s'il allait le faire mais il fallait que ma couverture soit parfaite, je le fouillais et pris son portable, il me servirait plus tard. Comme je l'avais prédit quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées qu'ils étaient déjà là. L'un des hommes prit la parole.

-Tiens James, regarde ça. Une solitaire… Dit-il à son copain.

Je fis tomber l'homme à terre et me précipita sur eux.

-Euh…Salut. Fis-je m'air apeurée.

-N'aie pas peur ma jolie, on ne te fera pas de mal. C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Demanda l'homme noir.

-Sarah. Répondis-je instinctivement.

-Moi c'est Laurent et voici James, Victoria et Nessie. Dis-moi tu es toute seule ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré l'un des miens mis à part vous maintenant. Mentis-je comme un arracheur de dent.

-Au vue de ton accoutrement sale je suppose que tu es comme nous, une nomade ? Me demanda Laurent.

-Oui, je ne reste jamais au même endroit en général mais j'ai trouvé un endroit abandonné ou passer la nuit et prendre une douche. Je vais m'y rendre maintenant si vous voulez bien. Annonçais-je.

-Et où est-ce ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

-A environ 75 km vers l'est. Dis-je en commençant à partir.

-Attends. On pourrait peut être venir avec toi ? Me demanda Nessie, elle voulait entrer dans mon jeu mais le blond lui jeta un regard noir.

-Qui t'as demandé de penser ? Lui cracha James.

-… Elle baissa les yeux.

- Alors ferme-là. Lui dit-il en la giflant.

Quel salopard, j'avais envi de me jeter sur lui et de lui déchiqueter la jugulaire, on ne touche pas à ma famille merde. Je devais me calmer et rester dans mon jeu pour les entraîner là où je voulais et c'était la seule façon d'aider ma petite fille.

-Elle a raison. Reprit le chef de bande Laurent. Ca ne nous fera pas de mal de prendre une douche et de se détendre avec un petit peu de confort.

-Oui s'il te plait James. Lui demanda la rouquine en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Je repensais à l'homme par terre, il allait étouffer à force de bloquer sa respiration, il fallait faire vite.

-Faites comme vous voulez j'y vais moi. Leur annonçais-je en commençant ma course.

Comme je l'avais prévu j'entendais leur pas derrière-moi. Ils me suivaient, parfait la machine était enclenchée. Durant ma course je me saisis du portable du type et tapais un bref message que j'envoyais au portable de jasper parce que je savais que c'était lui le plus calme et qu'il réussirait à canaliser tout le monde. Il ne saurait pas de qui est ce message mais ça suffirait pour les faire venir dans le cas où Alice ne verrait rien à cause des loups.


	19. Ma descente aux enfers

_**CHAPITRE 19 : MA DESCENTE AUX ENFERS**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Edward avait voulu que je tienne Carlie à l'écart de la réunion mais je soupçonnais cette dernière de n'être qu'un prétexte pour m'exclure un peu plus. J'avais été tellement vexé que j'étais montée dans ma chambre avec ma fille dans les bras. Plusieurs minutes après Edward était monté.

-Bella ne le prend pas comme ça, s'il te plait. Me dit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas va, j'ai bien compris que je ne fais pas parti de votre famille. Lui précisais-je.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, ne dit pas de bêtises. C'est seulement pour vous protéger que je fais ça. Me dit-il. Tu sais très bien ce que tu représente pour moi, ce que vous représentez. Vous êtes ma famille. Il insista sur le vous.

-Prouve-le. Lui crachais-je.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu n'en fasses qu'à ton bon vouloir, tête de mule ? Me dit-il en colère à présent.

-Ba ouais. Lui répondis-je capricieusement.

-Tu n'en démordras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Aucune chance. Répondis-je sur de moi.

-Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Alors en bas au salon, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. C'est grave. Me signifia-t-il.

Il porta Carlie dans un bras et me pris la main de l'autre pour descendre les escaliers. Il la relâcha avant d'entrer dans le salon. Il m'invita à m'asseoir entre Emmett et Alice mais lui pris la place qui restait près d'Emy avec Carlie sur ses genoux. Carlisle se mit debout et pris la parole.

-Edward tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda son père.

-De toute façon, elles ont le droit de savoir. Leur répondit-il, je compris alors qu'il parlait de ma fille et moi.

-Oui tu as raison, on est une famille et on doit se soutenir. Dit-il gravement.

-Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Esmée ? S'impatienta Rosalie.

-Esmée est partit en chasse depuis hier soir, elle n'est pas rentrée et son téléphone est éteint et c'est pour ça qu'on se réunit ce soir. Informa-t-il.

-Esmée a disparut. Soufflais-je tristement plus pour moi-même.

-Hhhhh… mamie. Inspira ma fille. Son père la cajolait pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fait pas bébé, on va la retrouver. Lui dit Edward.

-On va faire des équipes de recherches… Commença Carlisle.

-Prem's avec Edward. Lança Emy toute joyeuse. J'avais envi de lui faire ravaler son sourire de garce.

-Bon bah Emy avec Edward, Alice avec Emmett, Jasper et moi. Rose tu reste ici avec Carlie et Bella. Chaque groupe prend un téléphone et on reste en contact surtout si tu vois quoi que ce soit Alice. Faites attention à vous, il me manque déjà deux filles Cullen. Dit-il gravement.

Ca me touchait qu'il inclut Nessie ainsi alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore. Tout le monde se leva et les groupes commencèrent à partir. Edward vint donner Carlie qui s'était endormie à Rose, il se dirigea ensuite vers moi. Rose monta avec Carlie et il restait seulement moi et Edward dans le salon. Emy l'attendait dehors. Il se mit en face de moi, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et colla son front contre le mien.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma Bella, vous êtes en sécurité avec Rose. Me dit-il.

-Je sais. Soufflais-je.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Esmée ? On va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. Essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

-J'espère de tout mon cœur. Lui dis-je, je ne lui ferais pas part de ma jalousie, je prendrais sur moi, c'est pour la bonne cause.

-Je reviens vite. Me dit-il en embrassant mon front.

Il partit rejoindre Emy pour les recherches. Rosalie redescendit et nous nous étions installées toutes les deux au salon. Elle voulut qu'on mette un film mais ça tourna finalement en grande discussion sur Jacob et Edward. J'avouais finalement à Rosalie ce que je ressentais pour Edward mais sans lui dire qu'on était de nouveau ensemble. Après près de 3 heures de discussions, je commençais furieusement à bailler. Rose me conseilla d'aller dormir. Je rejoignis alors ma fille dans son lit et au pays des songes.

.

_**POV Renesmée :**_

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à en croire mes yeux, ni mes oreilles d'ailleurs. J'avais rencontré ma grand-mère et elle voulait m'aider, elle ne voulait pas me laisser avec James et les autres, ça me rassurait mais j'avais peur pour elle aussi maintenant. Elle m'avait soufflée avoir un plan à condition que tante Alice la voit dans leur ancienne maison de Forks. Elle y croyait dur comme faire mais moi je ne voulais pas trop m'emballer. Je me préparais au pire au cas où et dans le cas contraire ce ne serait que pure bonheur. La maison était grande et pendant que James était sous la douche, Esmée m'avait emmenée dans l'ancienne chambre de mon père où trônait un lit énorme au milieu de la pièce. Elle était magnifique.

-Tu vois ce lit ? Me désigna-t-elle. Bah c'est le dernier meuble qui a pris place ici, ton père l'a acheté pour que ta mère puisse dormir ici. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Il l'a acheté juste pour elle ? Demandais-je intéressée.

-Oui, tu sais il a toujours fait beaucoup pour son bien être, le bonheur de ta maman a toujours été sa priorité et maintenant sa priorité c'est de te retrouver Nessie. Me dit-elle.

-Merci Esmée de me raconter tout ça. La remerciais-je.

James prenait le temps et c'était tant mieux, je pouvais parler tranquillement avec Esmée. On parlait de nos goûts, de loisirs et j'étais très contente de voir à quel point je m'entendais bien avec elle. On avait des tas de points communs. Soudainement elle eu le regard triste et reprit.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu intervenir tout à l'heure quand il t'a giflée.

-Je sais que tu le voulais, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon ne vaut mieux pas, il est fou. Lui dis-je.

-Nessie où sont ses limites ? Demanda-t-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Il n'en a pas. Soufflais-je.

-Ca va aller ma puce, les autres vont venir bientôt. Me rassura-t-elle.

James entra sans frapper dans la chambre et à ma grande surprise, il me dit :

-Ah tu es là ma chérie, Sarah c'est sympa ici vous aviez raison. J'ai vu un piano, je vais aller jouer un peu. Je vous laisse discuter, Nessie tu me rejoindras quand tu auras fini.

-D'accord merci. Le remerciais-je mais soudain j'eu un pincement au cœur. Le piano c'est celui de papa, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est sur celui-ci qu'il a composé une berceuse pour ta mère d'abord puis ensuite toute une compile de mélodies pour elle. Bella est inconditionnellement la muse de ton père mais voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus touché à un piano pour composer. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je.

-Tu sais Nessie quand on est partie, ce n'était pas pour se débarrasser de ta mère parce qu'elle fait partie de la famille mais pour la protéger. Ton père a eu si peur de la blesser. Lorsqu'on est partit on s'est séparé, il est partit seul de son côté et il était désemparé d'être loin de l'amour de sa vie. Il n'a jamais réussie à s'en remettre. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Maman ? Demandais-je pour m'en assurer.

-Exactement. Me sourit-elle tendrement.

-Ils ne sont pas ensemble ? Questionnais-je en espérant avoir une réponse positive.

-Non, ta mère a eue beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa séparation avec Jacob et de la perte du bébé. M'annonça-t-elle.

-La perte du bébé ? De Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogeais-je la mère de mon père.

-Ta mère et le loup t'ont parlé des légendes Quileutes ? De l'imprégnation ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Jake s'est imprégné ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui et c'est quand ta mère l'a su qu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte mais malheureusement sous le choc elle a perdu son bébé. Ta mère ne sortait plus de sa chambre et Edward est resté pour s'occuper de ta sœur aussi. Après plusieurs semaines, ta mère a voulu déménager mais elle n'a rien trouvé de bien car en plus son patron la licenciée. Depuis elle et Carlie vivent à la maison pour notre plus grand bonheur. Me raconta Mamie.

Je posais mentalement la question : « Pouvais-je l'appeler comme ça ? » on verra ça plus tard rajoutais-je dans ma tête. On avait passé plusieurs heures à parler de nos goûts et de la famille mais surtout de mes parents et de mon père. Ca me faisait tellement de bien mais soudainement James fit son entrée dans la chambre. Il avait du avoir changé d'avis.

-Nessie, j'ai besoin de me vider. Me dit-il non mais quel gros porc, Esmée vit rouge immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une jeune fille. Intervint Esmée.

-Laisse Sarah. La coupais-je pour lui éviter les ennuis en me rappelant le nom qu'elle avait donné à Laurent.

-Oui, mêle-toi de tes affaires Sarah. Allez viens. Victoria nous attends dans une des chambres en dessous. M'annonça-t-il.

-Mais… Esmée allait protester mais James la poussa violement contre une étagère.

Ca me faisait mal de laisser Esmée inconsciente par terre mais quel autre choix avais-je ? Aucun bien sur. Je repensais aux paroles de James « Victoria nous attends dans une des chambres en dessous », il n'allait quand même pas faire ce que je pensais… Il m'avait parlé de ses fantasmes avec deux filles mais quand même moi je n'étais pas d'accord et il le savait mais en réalité il s'en fichait oui. Une fois dans la chambre, je vis Vicky sur le lit avec un petit déshabillé sexy qu'elle avait surement du prendre à tante Rose. J'avais vu juste il voudrait qu'on fasse des choses à trois. Il me désigna Vicky et le lit.

-Non James, tout sauf ça, s'il te plait. Le suppliais-je.

-Enlèves tes habits, couche-toi près de Vicky et laisse-toi faire ma puce. Tu vas voir tu vas aimer. Me dit-il tendrement.

-Je veux pas mon cœur, ne m'oblige pas. Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envi de faire l'amour. Tentais-je de l'amadouer.

-Mais moi je n'ai pas encore envi de te baiser ce soir, j'ai envi que tu m'excites en baisant avec Vicky. Cracha-t-il en m'arrachant mon haut.

-James non, t'es pas obligé de faire ça, arrêtes. Criais-je avec une furieuse envie de pleurer.

-Ferme-la et fais tout ce que je te dis sans discuter. M'ordonna-t-il méchamment en me giflant et me poussant sur Vicky. Fait lui gouter ta poitrine. M'ordonna-t-il en criant.

-Non, va te faire foutre. Lui hurlais-je en pleurant sans larmes.

Il me tirait violemment les cheveux en arrière et fixa son regard dans le mien.

-Espèce de petite salope, tu crois que tu es en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit. Tu me dois tout. Alors maintenant regarde-moi bien. Tu es à moi et tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dis sans exception. Et pour m'avoir désobéi quand j'en aurais fini avec ton cul. Je te corrigerais comme tu le mérite et je te promets que plus jamais, tu m'entends bien plus jamais, tu ne seras en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit. Brailla-t-il en me frappant de plus belle.

-… J'étais terrifiée à présent, mon corps tremblait comme une feuille.

-Si tu ne veux pas jouer avec Vicky, elle, elle va jouer avec toi. Me prévint-il sadiquement.

-James si elle ne veut pas, laisse-la, elle est jeune et ne sait pas ce que c'est. Intervint la rousse.

-Toi, ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, bordel. Hurla-t-il de colère contre Vicky cette fois.

-Bien comme tu voudras. Accepta-t-elle vicieuse.

Elle posa ses mains sur ma poitrine pendant que James me maintenant fermement allongée sur le lit. Elle me palpa les seins par-dessus le tissu de mon soutien-gorge alors que j'essayais toujours de me débattre.

-Ne me touche pas perverse. Et lâche-moi, toi. Hurlais-je de plus belle en pleurant toujours sans larmes.

-Ok, tu m'énerve vraiment maintenant. Alors ça va être beaucoup plus sanguinolent que je ne l'avais prévu. _Me dit-il en me regardant perversement._Vicky aide moi à l'attacher. Lui dit-il.

-James tout ça va trop loin pour moi, j'aime bien Nessie, elle est une amie. Intervint-elle.

-Ta gueule Victoria, si tu n'es pas capable de m'aider tire-toi de cette chambre tout de suite mais alors je te conseille de te barrer vite fait, parce que quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, ce sera ton tour. Lui hurla-t-il dessus.

-…non…, ça va je vais t'aider. Se plia-t-elle apeurée. Je suis désolée Renesmée.

- Ne me parle pas. Lui crachais-je.

Elle déchira un drap et noua mes poignets à la tête du lit et mes chevilles au pied du lit. Pendant ce temps James partit faire je ne sais pas quoi mais il revint avec une cisaille. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi pour m'empêcher de remuer et m'assena des violents coups de poing au visage.

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de protester, ouvre ta bouche et tend-moi ta jolie petite langue, ne m'oblige pas à t'enfourner mes doigts dans la bouche. Me dit-il en forçant ma bouche à s'ouvrir.

J'essayais de le mordre mais impossible, au lieu de ça il attrapa ma langue et la tira le plus possible à l'extérieur. J'étais vraiment très apeurée et je voyais dans son regard qu'il jubilait à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me faire. Il approcha la cisaille de mon visage et écarta les lames autour de ma langue.

Je n'essayais même plus de me débattre, je savais qu'il était trop tard, que rien ne pourrait me sauver. Je me contentais alors de fermer les yeux et d'attendre la souffrance suprême qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça il déchira mon jean et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma culotte. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces.

-Non, lâche-moi je t'en supplie, arrête, tu me fais mal James. Ne fais pas ça…

Un bruit énorme venait de retentir à l'entrée de la chambre ce qui fit stoppait ce salopard.


	20. Les sauver

_**CHAPITRE 20 : Les sauver…**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Je courais au travers des bois à la recherche d'Esmée quand mon portable vibra. C'était Carlisle, on devait tous rentrer à la villa mais il n'avait pas dit avoir retrouvé sa femme. Ca m'inquiétait mais bon, il devait avoir ses raisons. Dans un sens ça m'arrangeait bien parce qu'Emy était très entreprenante et ça me gênait un peu.

On arrivait à la villa et tout le monde s'activait à préparer des sacs en tout genre. Je m'en allais près de Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Ton frère a reçu un message d'un inconnu disant seulement « La villa à Forks cette nuit » et Alice vient d'avoir une vision d'un groupe de vampires avec ta mère. M'annonça-t-il.

-Elle va bien ? Combien sont-ils ? Demandais-je.

-Elle avait l'air d'aller bien selon Alice mais je serais rassuré que lorsque je la serrerais dans mes bras. _Me dit-il triste_. Ils seraient minimum 4. Edward je sais que Bella est têtue mais cette fois tu ne peux pas lui céder, elles doivent rester ici. Avoua-t-il.

-Mais elles ne peuvent pas rester seules ici. Lui dis-je.

-Elles seront en sécurité. Emy restera avec elles. Je pense que c'est elle qui nous sera le moins utile parce qu'elle ne connait pas la maison ni les environs. Proposa-t-il.

-D'accord, je vais prévenir Bella. Lui dis-je.

Je montais pour voir Bella mais ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre. Je la trouvais dans la chambre de notre fille. Je m'accroupis à hauteur de son visage et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Mon amour… La réveillais-je doucement.

-Humm… Se réveilla-t-elle.

-On doit partir, Esmée a été enlevé par un groupe de vampires. Elle va bien mais on doit faire vite. Lui appris-je.

-Alors je viens avec vous. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu pourras faire la tête autant que tu voudras je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde Carlie. Tentais-je.

-Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, je veux être auprès de toi… Je viens à peine de te retrouver, je ne le supporterais pas. Me dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux désordonnés.

-Ma puce, il ne m'arrivera rien. C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Parce que je ne saurais pas me concentrer sur ces sangs froids si je dois te protéger. Tu comprends ça ? Lui expliquais-je.

-… Elle secoua positivement la tête.

-Bon alors toi tu t'occupe de notre chipie et moi je te reviens en un seul morceau. Deal ? Lui proposais-je.

-Deal. Accepta-t-elle en m'embrassant.

-Tout ira bien. Je t'aime.

Je déposais un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres et un sur le front de ma fille puis partit rejoindre les autres. Bella était descendu à ma suite et alors qu'Emy s'apprêtait à nous suivre je lui dis :

-Euh Emy tu ne viens pas.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un doit rester avec Bella et Carlie. Lui expliquais-je.

-Quoi ? S'éleva la voix de ma petite chérie.

-Soyez sages. Leur dis-je en partant, Carlisle m'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

Après plusieurs heures de courses nous arrivions aux abords de la villa. Tout le monde laissait paraître sa nostalgie mais aussi son espoir de retrouver notre mère vivante. Nous nous cachions derrière un buisson pas très loin de la maison dans le but d'observer, d'analyser ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la maisonnée.

-Il y a de la lumière là-haut… Nous montra Rosalie.

-C'est ma chambre. Je vais aller voir discrètement ce qui se passe. Dis-je en commençant à partir.

-Non Edward attends. M'arrêta Carlisle. Toi, Jasper et Rosalie restez en seconde ligne. On aura besoin de vous pour communiquer et pour les surprendre au cas où. Alice et Edward vous êtes nos armes les plus puissantes. Expliqua-t-il. Alice, Em, on y va ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Allons casser du vampire P'pa. Rajouta Emmett, le bagarreur avait refait surface.

-Réfléchis avant d'agir fiston. Lui conseilla notre père alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les trois.

Nous attendions en observant de notre cachette.

« _**Faites qu'il la trouve à temps, je ne m'en relèverais pas sinon**_ » Pensa ma sœur.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, j'ai la certitude que tout va bien se passer. La rassurais-je en embrassant sa tempe.

-Edward, j'ai parlé avec Bella… Commença-t-elle.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre j'entendis Alice penser :

_**« Entrez par la fenêtre de ta chambre, Esmée est là inconsciente mais on pense qu'il y a une humaine en danger**_ »

Je prévins Rose et Jazz et nous mentions dans ma chambre rejoindre les autres par la fenêtre. On entra et trouva Esmée somnolente dans les bras de notre père. On se précipita tous vers eux pour s'assurer que notre mère allait bien. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa ma main sur ses cheveux. J'entendis ses pensées « _**Nessie, non**_ ». Cela m'intriguait.

-Maman, pourquoi tu penses à ça ? Tentais-je inquiet.

-Nessie… Elle…est … Commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que les cris d'une fille provenant de l'étage d'en dessous me firent comprendre exactement ce qu'Esmée voulut dire. Ni une, ni deux, je vis rouge et sauta sans réfléchir hors de la chambre, Emmett à ma suite. Ma fille était ici et elle était en danger, j'allais tout faire pour l'aider, j'essayais de rester calme et de garder mes esprits mais l'angoisse, le stress, la peur me gagnèrent. Je priais pour arriver à temps, je refusais de croire qu'on faisait souffrir ma Nessie. Je suivais l'odeur à demi-humaine. Elle s'arrêtait devant la porte de la chambre de Jasper et Alice. Sans réfléchir j'enclenchais la porte mais celle-ci était fermée à clé, Mon frère me poussa et défonça la porte d'un seul coup de pied. Emmett s'arrêta stupéfait. Je le poussais pour entrer. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et sautait sur ce type qui était dos à moi. En avançant je vis qu'il avait sa main dans sa petite culotte. Je le tirai violement par sa queue de cheval et l'envoya atterrir dans la porte de la penderie. Néanmoins une fille en sous-vêtement était là elle aussi et je l'envoyais rejoindre son comparse sans scrupules. Une fois les deux loin de la fille qu'ils étaient en train de torturer, je me permis enfin un coup d'œil vers elle. Mon cœur se brisa à cette image. Elle était presque nue attachée au montant du lit. Elle avait désormais les yeux fermés et pleurait sans larmes. Sans doute de soulagement. La fille rousse se releva et partit en courant Emmett à sa poursuite. Alors que j'allais pour la détacher, le blond à la longue chevelure se jeta sur moi à son tour. Il me lança un coup de pied dans les côtes que j'accueilli avec douleur mais la rage de voir ce qu'il avait voulu faire à ma fille avait pris le dessus sur ma raison. Je lui sautais dessus et le savatais royalement, je lui arrachais des cheveux par poignée comme dans une bagarre de fille mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Une fois qu'il était par terre je le chopais par le col de sa chemise et lui défonçais la tête à coups de poings. Ce connard arrivait encore à rigoler même étant à moitié inconscient.

-Espèce de taré, ne la touche plus jamais. Lui hurlais-je en le frappant.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est une putain d'allumeuse doublée d'une petite salope. S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Sale fils de pute. Ca c'est pour l'avoir touchée. Je lui mettais un coup de poing. Ca c'est pour l'avoir insultée. Je lui jetais un coup de pied dans les côtes. Ca c'est pour l'avoir menacée. Je lui mis cette fois un coup de boule. Ca c'est pour l'avoir dénudée sans son consentement. Je lui déchirais le bras gauche.

-Edward ça va il a son compte, on n'est pas des tueurs. Tenta Emmett pour me calmer.

-Ca c'est pour l'avoir attachée de la sorte. Je lui arrachais le bras droit. Il criait de douleur mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je repensais seulement aux cris de douleur et de peur de ma fille. Ca c'est pour avoir eu l'intention de la violer. Je lui arrachais son service trois pièces.

-Edward ça suffit mon fils. Mon père prit la parole alors que mes deux frères essayaient de me retenir.

-Putain lâchez-moi, je vais le butter. Dis-je en poussant un peu trop violement Emmett. Et ça c'est pour m'assurer que plus jamais tu n'ais ne serait-ce que l'intention de la toucher ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je m'apprêtais à lui détacher la tête avec mes dents mais me stoppa.

-Papa… S'il te plaît… Ne fais pas ça. Ne lui ressemble pas, je t'en prie. Prends-moi juste dans tes bras maintenant. S'il te plait. Pleura ma fille.

Je ne lui répondais pas, j'avais envi de céder à ma fille mais la rage était trop forte. Je le mordis furieusement à la gorge ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. J'entendis les pensées de ma sœur Alice : « Edward tu l'effraies, elle a besoin de toi, elle n'a besoin que de son père. Tu es en train de lui montrer ton côté sombre, croies-tu qu'elle ait besoin de ça maintenant. »

-Papa… s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi… Prends-moi juste dans tes bras… Je t'aime… Emmène-moi auprès de maman et Carlie… S'il te plait, mon père n'est pas un meurtrier. Pleura-t-elle sans larmes.

Je sentie une main posée dans mon dos et l'odeur demi-humaine près de moi. Je relâchais ce connard et me tourna vers ma deuxième fille. Elle se jeta à mon cou et je l'encerclais de mes bras pour la serrer fort contre moi. Je caressais ses cheveux et la couvrait de baisers tant j'étais soulagé. Je serrais ma petite fille dans mes bras, la sœur jumelle de ma Carlie, mon bébé, mon autre petite femme. Je ne la connaissais pas directement mais grâce à Bella et Carlie j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Elle sentait très bon, un mélange entre moi et Bella avec une touche de sa sœur. Je me reculais un peu d'elle pour la regarder en détails. Elle portait le long manteau de Rose. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec de très longs cheveux ondulés blonds, cuivrés, un petit nez droit tout mignon et des pommettes hautes et rosées cependant ses yeux me frappèrent. Ses iris étaient cramoisis. Elle se nourrissait de sang humain. Je ne lui en voulais même pas mais je ferais tout pour l'aider à arrêter. Je posais ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Elle s'en aperçut et se mis à sangloter sans larmes.

-Pardonne-moi papa. Je ne voulais pas, il m'obligeait… M'avoua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Renesmée. C'est fini, il ne te forcera plus jamais à rien. Le problème est que maintenant tu dois être habituée au sang humain et Bella … Lui expliquais-je.

-C'est vrai que c'était délicieux mais je le faisais seulement quand James m'obligeait, je ne voulais pas te trahir, trahir Carlisle et encore moins maman. Le reste du temps je ne chassais que des animaux et je ne chasserai que ça à partir de maintenant. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal je te promets. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Je sais que ton intention est bonne. _Lui dis-je mais je me promettais mentalement de la surveiller et de l'aider pour éviter tout accident, elle avait goûté au sang humain et je savais à quel point on pouvait devenir accro tant c'était délicieux. _Tu es magnifique ma… chérie. La complimentais-je.

-Merci papa et toi tu es beau comme un dieu, je comprends que maman soit amoureuse de toi.

Je ne pouvais que lui sourire, si elle savait. Malgré qu'elle fût saine et sauve je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer cette lueur dans le fond de ses yeux. Cette lueur qui me fit paniquer. Elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, je me mis à genoux devant elle et releva son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ce n'est rien… c'est que je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tout est fini. Souffla-t-elle.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il te faisait ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? La questionnais-je hésitant.

-… Elle ne répondit pas mais sa mimique douloureuse parlait pour elle.

-Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, je ne te jugerais pas Nessie chérie. Mais si tu préfère je suis sure que tes tantes ou ta grand-mère seront là pour t'écouter. Lui dis-je en me levant, j'allais sortir pour chercher Rose et au même moment on entendit des bruits de bagarre et un cri de femme. Je reviens tout de suite. Lui dis-je en me précipitant dans le couloir.

Mais j'entendis soudainement ses sanglots et je ne pouvais me résoudre de la laisser, je retournais donc auprès d'elle.

-Ne me laisse pas… je… si jamais… il… revient. Bégaya-t-elle de peur.

-Je reste là avec toi, je n'irai nulle part sans toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant, je ne laisserais plus jamais personnes te faire de mal. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et nicha sa tête dans mon cou avant de laisser libre-court à ses pensées dans le but que je les vois, les mots étaient trop douloureux pour elle. Au début, il s'était montré gentil avec elle pour l'attirer dans son piège, ce qui avait fort bien fonctionné par ce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et c'était offerte à lui de son plein gré. Elle n'avait que 16 ans merde. Par la suite, le mec doux s'était envolé et les images que je vis dans la tête de ma fille me firent rugir. Ce mec l'avait insultée, touchée contre son gré, menacée et finalement violée à plusieurs reprises. Il l'avait forcée à boire du sang humain en utilisant sa faiblesse : lui faire boire le sang de sa propre mère, ma Bella. C'était ainsi que ma fille était soumise et maltraitée par ce connard, il proliférait des menaces à l'encontre des deux autres femmes de ma vie. Je la serrais plus que nécessaire contre moi. J'étais tellement en colère contre moi. Tout était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas quitté Bella, j'aurai été présent pour elles, Renesmée ne serait pas partit à ma recherche et elle ne serait jamais tombé sur ce foutu groupe de vampires et sur cet espèce de pervers dérangé. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux pour la rassurer.

-Je suis tellement désolé mon ange… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je n'aurai jamais du vous laisser. Tout est de ma faute. Grinçais-je entre mes dents.

-… Elle ne répondit pas mais resserra ses bras autour de mon cou.

-J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. _Lui dis-je doucement._ Je suis partie pour protéger Bella. Les jours précédents mon départ, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister au sang de ta mère et lorsque je me suis battu avec Jacob j'ai frappée ta mère par mégarde. Je n'ai même pas pu me rendre auprès d'elle pour l'aider ou m'excuser, son sang coulait et j'étais à deux doigts de la tuer malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Ce qui m'en a empêché c'est la présence du loup. Je suis partie pour sa sécurité et parce que je voulais qu'elle ait une chance d'avoir une vie normale avec des enfants et des vacances au soleil. Maintenant je dirais tant pis pour les vacances au soleil parce que toi et Carlie comptait plus que tout pour nous. Et le fait d'avoir été séparé de ta maman m'a été tellement douloureux que sa vie, son amour pour moi et mon amour pour elle sont passés bien au-delà de son sang. Oh bien sur qu'il m'attire encore mais maintenant je sais avec certitude que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Lui avouais-je.

A ce moment là, tout le reste de la famille entra dans la chambre. Ils nous regardèrent tous avec tendresse. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à ma mère en lisant dans ses pensées tout ce qu'elle avait fait et orchestrait pour ne pas laisser Nessie seule. Je me fis la promesse de la remercier comme il se doit plus tard. Emmett me fit parvenir que les trois autres s'étaient enfuis, que maman allait bien et qu'il allait être temps de rentrer pour retrouver mes chéries. Je pris mon portable pour appeler à la maison et rassurer les filles pendant que Nessie était parti avec ses tantes afin que celles-ci lui trouvent des vêtements.

-Allo ? Me dit la jolie voix au bout du fil.

-Coucou bébé c'est papa, maman est dans le coin ? Demandais-je.

-Voui mais elle ronfle. Rigola-t-elle. T'as retrouvé Mamie ?

-Oui ma puce, mamie va très bien. Tu pourras le dire à maman et Emy ? Lui confiais-je.

-Promis. Tu rentres bientôt ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui et avec une surprise. Avouais-je sans lui dire de quoi il retournait.

-Cool. Tu me manques papa. Me dit-il.

-Toi aussi ma princesse. Aller au dodo et demain matin je serais là. Je t'aime.

Je raccrochais au moment où Nessie revenait.

-C'était maman ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Carlie, je lui ai dis que je ramenais une surprise. Lui avouais-je.

-On y va ? Proposa Carlisle.

-On ne pourrait pas se reposer un peu ici avant, je suis épuisée. Déclara ma fille.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras comme une mariée et fit reposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Rose mit son manteau sur elle.

-Je vais te porter jusqu'à la maison princesse. Lui dis-en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

C'est ainsi que nous repartions en courant à Vancouver, je pensais sincèrement que Bella serait la plus heureuse des femmes demain matin et ça me rendait heureux, je serais complet moi aussi.


	21. Le retour de la fille prodige

_**CHAPITRE 21 : Le retour de la fille prodige**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Après le départ d'Edward, j'étais partie dans la cuisine, j'avais un petit creux donc je prenais des biscuits et un verre de lait. Je m'installais au comptoir pour me nourrir mais je n'entendis pas Emy arriver derrière moi. Lorsque je vis son ombre dans la porte du four, je sursautai de peur.

-Oups, la petite humaine est peureuse. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Très drôle, ah, ah, ah. Lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

Cette fille me sortait littéralement par les trous de nez. Je pris mes biscuits et mon lait et regagnais la chambre de ma fille. Après avoir fini mon repas, je m'étendais de nouveau auprès de mon bébé. Je lui caressais doucement la joue, elle était magnifique, ma fierté, le portrait craché de son père. Elle se réveilla sous mes caresses, effrayée. Je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir troublé le sommeil d'un ange.

-Chut mon amour. C'est maman, ça va. La rassurais-je.

-Toi, tu dors pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je voulais être auprès de toi. Lui dis-je.

-J'ai fais un rêve. Me dit-elle pensive.

-Tu veux m'en dire plus mon ange ? Demandais-je.

-Papa avait retrouvé Nessie. Et Mamie ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ils sont partis chercher Mamie, tante Alice a eu une vision et oncle Jasper un message disant où trouver Mamie. Lui expliquais-je.

-Elle est où ? Papa est pas partie, lé resté avec nous, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, chérie. Ton papa est partir retrouvé Esmée aussi, tu comprends c'est sa maman. Toi aussi tu voudrais me retrouver si j'avais disparu, non ? Lui dis-je.

-Voui… parce que je t'aime. Concéda-t-elle.

-Voilà tout à fait. Emy est restée avec nous. Lui dis-je.

La grimace de ma fille à l'entente de ce prénom m'avait fait rire, je n'en pensais pas moins.

-Maman ?… Elle te manque à toi aussi Nessie ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Beaucoup. Je pense à elle chaque jour, priant pour qu'elle aille bien. Ta sœur et toi êtes toute ma vie, alors oui elle me manque. Lui dis-je en laissant perler une larme sur ma joue.

Ma fille ne dit rien mais elle plaça sa main sur ma joue pour me montrer le dernier moment heureux qu'on ait passé toutes les trois.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Nessie venait de rentrer du lycée où on l'avait inscrite avec Jake. D'abord, j'avais eu très peur qu'elle y aille mais elle m'avait rassurée et montrée à quel point c'était important pour elle. Carlie et moi étions en train de faire du pop corn dans l'intention de regarder un dvd.**

**-Salut vous deux. Nous lança-t-elle.**

**-Nessie. S'écria sa jumelle en se jetant dans ses bras.**

**-Bonjour ma puce. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue.**

**-Vous faites quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-On n'a fait du pop corn pour regarder un film. Lui répondis-je.**

**-Moi j'ai envi de jouer à Singstar plutôt. Nous dit-elle.**

**-Oh oui, on pourra regarder le film après hein, maman… dis oui s't'eu plait, s't'eu plait, s't'eu plait… Me supplia ma petite.**

**-Dis oui s't'eu plait, s't'eu plait, s't'eu plait… Se rajouta la voix de Renesmée sur celle de Carlie. Comment leur résister.**

**-D'accord, vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser mes petites chipies. Riais-je.**

**-Merci maman, t'es trop cool. Me dit ma grande fille en me faisant un baiser sur la joue.**

**-Oui, la meilleure maman du monde. Renchérit la petite en venant enlacer ma taille.**

**-Plus la peine de fayoter, vous avez gagnées. Riais-je alors que je savais très bien, qu'elles le pensaient.**

**On rigolait bien, mes filles étaient de mèche pour choisir la chanson que j'allais chanter. Elles me choisirent une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup, c'était « Hero » de Mariah Carey. Je pris le micro et commença à chanter, Renesmée prit sa sœur sur ses genoux et elles me regardaient toutes les deux en souriant, elles avaient l'air admiratives. A la fin, elles applaudirent et sifflèrent comme si elles étaient à un concert ce qui me fit rougir. Après avoir remerciée mes filles comme l'aurait fait une de ces stars bimbo, nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les 3. Carlie fit la fofolle sur du Britney Spears alors que ma plus grande fille se déhanchée d'une façon sexy sur du Beyonce. J'avais les yeux qui sortaient de la tête en voyant mon petit bébé d'à peine 4 ans bouger comme une vraie femme sexy, heureusement pour mon cœur, elle ne portait pas de vêtement minuscule mais un vrai jean et un top ample, j'aurai fait une crise cardiaque sinon. **

**On avait rigolé pendant une bonne heure et ça avait fini en bataille générale de chatouilles. On était allongées par terre au milieu du salon. Moi entre mes deux bébés, leur tête sur ma poitrine, mes bras autour de leur taille. Le bras de Renesmée passer dans le dos de Carlie, nous ne faisions plus qu'une. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde, j'étais avec les êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde, mes deux merveilleuses filles.**

**-Je vous aime plus que tout, mes amours. Leur dis-je. J'avais ressentit un énorme besoin de leur dit.**

**-Tu sais maman, tu es peut être jeune pour gérer une adolescente comme moi mais tu es la meilleure maman du monde, tu nous fais toujours passer avant toi et nous apporte tout l'amour que tu possède sans jamais te plaindre. Tu nous montre combien tu nous aimes et à quel point tu seras toujours là pour nous. Alors on a discuté avec Carlie et le week-end prochain, je resterais avec elle pendant que tu en profiteras avec Jacob. M'annonça ma fille.**

**-Euh… Merci mon ange mais tu sais je ne pourrais pas profiter de mon weekend si je vous sais seules ici. Avouais-je.**

**-Maman, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Commença ma Nessie.**

**-Oui bébé, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec ça mon cœur. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu ressemble à une jeune fille de 15 ans, pour moi tu es toujours mon bébé âgé de 4 ans. Vous êtes mes jumelles de 4 ans. Alors on sortira samedi soir avec Jacob mais on rentrera dormir. Fin des négociations. Merci mes chéries.**

_**Fin de flash-back**_

**.**

Ma puce m'avait ensuite montré sa douleur à l'absence de sa sœur et je m'étais laissée aller à la mienne en repensant à toutes les personnes qui me manquaient. J'avais cependant oublié que ma petite chipie avait le don irritable de son merveilleux papa.

-Maman, grand-père Charlie te manque aussi… Constata-t-elle.

-Oui, énormément. Lui avouais-je.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oh tu sais mon ange je ne crois pas que ton grand-père ait envi de me parler. Lui dis-je pensive. Maman est désolée de t'avoir réveillée mon cœur mais maintenant essayons de redormir tu veux bien ? Lui proposais-je comme une lâche.

-Voui. Dors bien ma maman que j'aime.

-Toi aussi, je t'aime.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front et la serra dans mes bras. On se rendormit toutes les deux ensembles.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient au travers la vitre et me chauffait la cuisse ce qui me fit me réveiller. Ma puce était déjà levée, elle jouait avec ses poupées sur le tapis en bas du lit.

-Bonjour la plus belle. Lui dis-je.

-T'as bien fait dodo ? Me demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Oui ma chérie, pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Parce que t'as parlé de papa. Me répondit-elle en hochant les épaules.

-Oh … Fut tout ce que je peux dire en espérant ne pas avoir dit trop de choses, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir. Et si on allait prendre un bain ? Lui proposais-je.

-Voui, aller hop on va se laver les fesses… S'écria-t-elle en courant vers la salle de bain.

Je riais face à l'entrain de ma princesse. J'arrivais à la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, je mis le bain moussant aux fruits exotiques pendant que ma fille enlevait son pyjama. Je me déshabillai moi aussi et nous mentions toutes les deux dans le bain.

On barbotait dans l'eau, déclencha une bataille sans oublier d'inonder la salle de bain. Après avoir bien joué et rigolé, on se savonnait et rinçait avant de sortir de l'eau. J'avais passé la sortie de bain autour du corps de ma fille et enfila mon peignoir en éponge afin de me sécher. Soudainement, on entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Réflexion faite, la pièce d'à côté c'est la chambre d'Edward. J'étais persuadée que quelqu'un était présent dans sa chambre. Je refermais bien mon peignoir et dit à ma fille de rester cachée ici. Je me précipitai dans sa chambre et trouva Emy en train de fouiller dans un des tiroirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Crachais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire c'est pas ta chambre ? Me répondit-elle froidement.

-Viens chérie, c'est Emy. Appelais-je ma fille. Ca m'étonnerait juste qu'Edward soit très heureux de savoir que tu viens fouiller ses tiroirs quand il s'absente. Lui dis-je.

-T'es vraiment une connasse. Me dit-elle en sortant de la chambre moi à ses trousses.

-Je t'emmerde Emy. Lui répondis-je. Putain c'est une spécialité chez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de mettre le grappin sur Edward.

-Ah c'est donc ça, t'es jalouse. Pis je vais te dire t'as raison parce qu'Edward fait ça pour toi juste par pitié et pour le boulet, en faite il en a rien à foutre de toi t'es qu'une humaine sans importance. Tu croyais vraiment que tu comptais pour lui ? Tu es trop naïve ma pauvre fille. Ria-t-elle.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ma fille de la sorte, elle n'est pas un boulet, grosse conne. Et je crois que c'est plutôt à toi d'être jalouse. Edward m'aime et ça te rend folle, tu ne le supporte pas car tu te crois supérieure mais t'es rien Emy, juste un bouche-trou dont Edward n'a même plus besoin. Tu te crois mieux que moi mais c'est pas toi qu'Edward aime c'est la petite humaine. Lui criais-je, on était maintenant au salon.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Me dit-elle menaçante en s'avançant vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce tu va faire tu vas me frapper ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

Elle leva sa main en direction de mon visage faisant pleurer ma puce. Je plaçais instinctivement ma fille derrière moi. Elle s'apprêtait à rabattre sa main sur ma joue mais une main l'intercepta au vol.

-Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ou je t'arrache la tête Emy. Grogna Edward.

-Laisse Edward, je vais lui casser la gueule, c'est pas une petite vampirette, chaudasse des fesses qui va me faire peur. Dis-je hargneuse en essayant de mettre une gifle à Emy qui esquiva.

Edward fit signe à Emmett et relâcha Emy. Il vint se placer derrière moi pour m'enlacer de ses bras et retenir mes mains alors qu'Emmett retenait Emy qui voulait elle aussi essayer de me gifler.

-C'est fini, on se calme les filles, mon ange s'il te plait calme-toi. Elle ne te provoquera plus. Me dit-il en me caressant le dos.

Je pleurais littéralement de rage, j'avais envi de lui faire avaler ses canines mais être dans les bras d'Edward me calmait. Il me retourna dans son torse et m'enlaça mieux. Il chuchota à mon oreille.

-Mon bébé, calme-toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi mais il faut que tu te calme s'il te plait. Tu verras ça en vaut la peine, tu oublieras vite ton petit différent avec Emy. Allez fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord. Soupirais-je.

-Allez vite vous habiller. Me dit-il.

-Ok. Acceptais-je.

Je pris Carlie avec moi et nous montions nous changer, même pas 10 minutes après nous redescendions habillées. Tous les Cullen riaient, ils avaient l'air heureux. Je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Ils étaient tous –sauf Edward- disposé en demi cercle au bas de l'escalier et m'empêcher de passer. Après une petite minute Edward leur fit signe de nous laisser passer.

-Ouvre la porte. M'ordonna-t-il en riant.

-Edward ? Commençais-je.

-Ouvre ou Carlie le fait toute seule sinon… Proposa-t-il.

-D'accord. Viens chérie. Soufflais-je.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la posa sur ma hanche gauche. Je posais ma mains sur la poignée, je tremblais légèrement, ça me stressait. Je tournais doucement la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Je l'ouvris plus grand et ma mâchoire s'ouvrit sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Les larmes glissèrent sur mes joues, des larmes de surprise mais aussi de joie. J'étais littéralement paralysée alors que ma fille gigotait dans mes bras.

-Bonjour maman, Carlie tu es grande et toute jolie. S'éleva la voix de ma deuxième fille.

-Re…Renesmée… Soufflais-je en m'avançant vers elle.

-C'est moi maman. Me confirma-t-elle.

-Oh mon cœur… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée… Sanglotais-je en la prenant dans mon bras libre.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre moi. Carlie fis de même de l'autre côté et je nouais ma main à celle de Carlie dans le dos de sa sœur alors que Nessie passait ses bras autour de nous. Je déposais un bisou sur sa douce joue avant qu'elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et Carlie qui plantait sa petite tête cuivrée dans le cou de sa sœur. On s'enlaça tendrement et timidement d'abord puis plus fortement ensuite, j'étais soulagée et heureuse. Je serrais fort mes bébés dans mes bras. Je sentis ensuite une main se poser dans mon dos. Edward était venu nous rejoindre dans notre étreinte. On était une vraie famille réunie, ma famille, notre famille, j'entendis la voix du mâle retentir dans notre bulle de bonheur :

-Je vous aime, vous êtes toute ma vie mes princesses, je ferais tout pour que vous soyez les plus heureuses. Nous dit-il.

-Je t'aime. Dîmes-nous toutes les 3 en chœur ce qui nous fit rire sincèrement.

Nous étions une famille unie et heureuse. Je vis soudain un éclair et sursauta, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Bah quoi ? J'ai pris ma famille en photo. S'esclaffa Alice.

-Merci. Lui dis-je.

Après une petite minute de câlin à 4, nous nous séparâmes. Renesmée prit Carlie dans ses bras et je me poussais pour les laisser entrer. Pendant ce temps, j'allais serrer Esmée dans mes bras, j'avais eu si peur pour celle que je considérais comme ma mère.

-Tu vas bien, tu n'as rien ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ca va ma chérie. Viens au salon, on va tout vous raconter et j'ai des explications à donner. M'annonça-t-elle.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je en la suivant.

Sur un des canapés il y avait Edward avec Carlie sur ses genoux, Nessie assise à ses côtés et une place libre à côté d'elle. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'allais m'y installer. Nous ne nous étions échangées que très peu de mots mais nous rattraperions le temps plus tard, en revanche je la pris dans mes bras et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'avais des câlins à rattraper également et même si ma fille était une adolescente ça ne changeait rien, elle était mon bébé.

-Tu veux bien nous raconter chérie ? S'éleva la voix du chef de famille.

-Très bien. Bon comme vous le savez tous, je suis parti dans le but de me nourrir mais au moment de sauter sur ma proie j'ai percuté cette magnifique jeune fille. Je l'ai reconnue immédiatement et à cet instant je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai essayé de la ramener mais elle ne pouvait pas. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas la lâcher, j'ai inventé un subterfuge pour rejoindre son clan et je me suis débrouillé pour que vous nous retrouviez voilà tout. Expliqua Esmée.

-Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas Nessie, que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je apeurée.

-Maman, je… Commença-t-elle.

Elle fut coupée par Carlie en pleures qui partait en courant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'avait ma princesse mais Edward nous regarda toutes les trois l'air douloureux. J'allais me lever quand Nessie m'arrêta.

-Non, attends, je vais aller lui parler. Ca m'a manqué les discussions entre sœurs. Me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Elle grimpa à la suite de sa sœur tandis que moi je ne comprenais plus rien.


	22. Tant de mystère

_**CHAPITRE 22 : Tant de mystères…**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Bella n'avait rien compris mais moi je savais exactement ce qu'avait Carlie. Elle avait vu dans l'esprit de sa sœur au même moment que moi ce qui lui était arrivé. Bella avait l'air déboussolé. Je devais faire quelque chose.

-Bella tu veux venir te promener avec moi s'il te plait … Ca sonnait plutôt comme un ordre.

-Euh…ouais. Accepta-t-elle.

Nous sortions dehors l'air d'être deux amis et marchions vers l'intérieur du bois où personne ne se trouvait normalement. Une fois assez éloignés de la maison, je pris la main de ma douce, son contact m'avait manqué, je voulais me retrouver un peu avec elle et en profiter mais elle en décida autrement.

-Je sais que tu sais… Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-De quoi parles-tu Bella ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Nessie… Et la réaction de Carlie. Voilà de quoi je te parle. S'énerva-t-elle doucement.

-Mon amour, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles savoir… Lui répondis-je.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui chérie, pour faire court, Renesmée a rencontré un garçon qui s'est révélé être un vrai salopard, je lui ai réglé son compte et elle est avec nous, c'est tout ce qui compte. Lui dis-je.

-Un garçon ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Paniqua-t-elle.

-Mon cœur, c'est à notre fille de t'en parler si elle le veut. Tu ne voudrais pas juste profiter de nous deux avant qu'on ne rentre retrouver les autres… S'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je tendrement en plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé… Stressa-t-elle avec des larmes aux yeux.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et la maintint pour que ses yeux restent ancrés dans les miens.

-Mon ange, elle a grandit, il faut que tu t'y fasses. Elle a subit des choses terribles mais elle est forte, elle a ton caractère. Je peux te promettre une chose, je serais toujours la pour vous 3 et on sera là pour supporter Nessie. Maintenant qu'elle est sauvée, qu'elle est avec nous, ça va aller pour elle, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour… Je te le promets. La rassurais-je, je ponctuais mon monologue par un baiser sur son nez.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance. Accepta-t-elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou quant à moi, je déposais mes mains liées dans le bas de son dos, au creux de ses reins. Je la berçais doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front. J'inspirais profondément son odeur, elle m'avait tant manqué. On resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à se câliner puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres mais ça ne me suffisait pas, j'avais tellement besoin d'elle, j'étais en véritable manque de sa peau, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de ses lèvres… de l'amour de ma vie tout simplement.

Je baissai ma tête à hauteur de son visage et déposai une myriade de baisers depuis son front jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je me stoppais la une seconde ou deux pour la faire languir et repris ma manœuvre sur ses douces lèvres. Je déposais d'abord mes lèvres délicatement puis plus profondément. Je caressais sa lèvre supérieure de ma langue, elle entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa passer la sienne. Elle caressa ma langue de la sienne en fourrageant ses mains dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Nos langues ne cessaient de se caresser, nos lèvres de se toucher, nos baisers étaient passionnés et amoureux… on se retrouvait enfin.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour. Lui dis-je.

-Toi aussi Edward. Je t'aime. Me répondit-elle.

C'était si bon de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche, ça me réchauffait de l'intérieure, j'aurai bien dit le cœur mais je ne savais même pas si j'en avais un. J'avais trouvé un endroit magnifique à l'instar de Forks et je voulais y conduire ma Bella afin qu'on s'y retrouve comme il y a près de 5 ans maintenant.

-Ma puce, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ? Demandais-je.

-Mais où ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas très loin, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose mais il va falloir que tu grimpes… Lui répondis-je.

-Que je grimpe ? Elle fit les gros yeux, ce qui me fit rire.

-Sur mon dos, banane. Allez grimpe et on y va. Lui dis-je.

-Non, je vais être malade, tu le sais bien … Refusa-t-elle.

-Bella je te jure que je volerais telle une plume tu ne sentiras rien, tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux. La conseillais-je.

-Bon ok mais si je vomis ce sera ta faute. Répondit-elle.

-J'en prends la responsabilité. Riais-je.

Elle me fit une grimace puérile trop mignonne mais grimpa tout de même sur mon dos.

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Je me cramponnais comme une forcenée au cou de mon amoureux et collait mon front contre son dos. Le vent frais entrait dans mes cheveux, les faisait voler, me faisait frissonner. Au bout de longues et interminables minutes, Edward se stoppa et me remit sur mes pieds en me maintenant debout contre lui, le temps que je m'en remette.

-Ca va mon ange ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, laisses-moi juste une minute. Lui répondis-je.

-D'accord. Se moqua-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front tout en me berçant. J'étais si bien, je ne m'étais pas si bien sentie depuis des mois, voir même des années. Mon amour me saisit la main pour sortir du bois et nous arrivions dans une clairière magnifique. A l'autre bout il y avait une magnifique falaise de la quelle coulait une cascade pour atterrir dans un petit bassin entourée de pierre et de fleurs. La plaine était large et les herbes assez haute mais le tapis de verdure était coloré par de superbes fleurs violettes et blanches. Nous marchions jusqu'à la cascade et s'installions assis sur les rochers, l'un en face de l'autre. Je regardais l'eau tomber dans la marre c'était vraiment beau. Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse pour me rappeler qu'il était là malgré ce paysage.

-C'est magnifique. Soufflais-je.

-Je savais que ça te plairai. La première fois que j'ai découvert cet endroit, je me suis immédiatement dit que tu aimerais cet endroit et je me suis promis qu'un jour je t'amènerai ici, maintenant c'est fait et je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Me narra-t-il.

-Merci de partager ça avec moi mon cœur. Je t'aime.

Mon amour me souleva pour me mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il caressait mon dos tendrement alors que je m'accrochais à sa nuque. On ne cessait de se câliner comme autre fois, j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau une adolescente, ça me faisait du bien de retrouver ces sensations, oublier ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes que j'avais grandit trop vite pour m'occuper de mes deux filles. Pour un instant, j'avais l'impression qu'on ne s'était jamais quitté. On passait tout notre temps à s'embrasser, à se caresser, j'étais au paradis avec mon bel ange.

-Tu sais à quel point tu m'as manqué Monsieur Cullen ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de preuves… Me taquina-t-il.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme preuve ? Demandais-je sur un ton coquin.

-A toi de voir, femme. Ria-t-il en me claquant gentiment le haut de la fesse.

-Tu vas voir toi, je vais m'occuper de ton cas macho. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Il ria doucement et me caressa les reins à la limite de la ceinture de mon jean en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure. Il était carrément sexy avec cette mimique, hum… Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me jetais sur ses lèvres… Ses douces et froides lèvres mais tellement délicieuses. Après un doux baiser langoureux, il fit glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou, ses baisers me faisaient frissonner, ça m'avait tellement manqué et c'était tellement bon. Il me caressait les fesses en même temps et moi je me cramponnais dans son dos.

-J'ai envi de toi…. Me murmura-t-il.

-Mais je croyais que… Commençais-je.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit bébé mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… Enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas… Souffla-t-il pour finir.

-Tu veux que je te montre si je n'ai pas envi, mon coquin… Lui souris-je en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Je frottais frénétiquement mon bassin contre le sien et je sentais son sexe durcir à cette friction, cela m'excitait beaucoup. Il me caressait plus ardument que tout à l'heure et m'embrassait très près de la poitrine. Il écarta mon col de mes épaules et les baisa également avant d'enlever complètement mon haut. Il faisait froid dans la région mais je ne le ressentais pas, mon excitation et mon homme me donnaient chaud.

Nous avions fait tendrement l'amour dans les herbes hautes. Nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, moi sur la veste de mon amant et dans ses bras. Il couvrait mon visage de baisers, mon corps de caresses et j'en faisais de même sur son torse.

-Je suis tellement bien, merci mon amour. Lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi princesse ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Pour tout, pour ça, pour les jumelles, pour avoir retrouvé Nessie, pour être là tout simplement, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes grâce à toi. Précisais-je pensive.

-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes également et tout est grâce à toi chérie. Sans toi, je n'existerai pas, sans ton humanité, on n'aurait pas deux superbes filles, sans toi je n'aurai aucune raison de vivre. Tu es et sera pour toujours mon unique amour. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et ce même pendant mon absence, mon cœur t'a suivi partout où tu es allée mon ange. Je ne veux plus jamais me trouver éloigné de toi pour une quelconque raison, jamais. Me dit-il l'air perdu.

-Mon amour ne me quitte plus jamais et on ne sera plus jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Je t'aime. Lui répondis-je en pressant son torse comme pour vérifier s'il était bien là.

Nous restions enlacés à se câliner, à s'embrasser, à se caresser, tout simplement à savourer, à ne penser qu'à nous. Malheureusement, ce moment n'allait pas pouvoir durer indéfiniment, on ne pouvait pas simplement rester dans notre bulle de bonheur, de bien être, on avait une autre vie en parallèle, le reste de la famille ignorait tout de notre remise en couple.

Nous avions dus rentrer car mon estomac de petite humaine réclamé son ravitaillement. Sur le chemin Edward m'avait tout expliqué sur l'aide qu'Esmée avait apporté à Renesmée, elle était formidable et prenait réellement bien soin de sa famille, je n'oublierais pas de la remercier. J'étais à la fois heureuse de rentrer retrouver mes filles mais aussi assez déçue de devoir m'éloigner de mon homme. C'est vrai que c'était uniquement mon choix mais mon esprit était plein de contradictions. Dans un sens j'avais envie d'être égoïste et de me garder Edward pour moi toute seule mais dans l'autre j'avais envi du contraire, de pouvoir profiter de lui au maximum à chaque instant devant les autres ou non… A méditer.

J'avais laissé Edward qui voulait chasser en bordure de forêt puis partis dans le but de rejoindre mes filles. En arrivant à la villa, je remerciais Esmée en la prenant dans mes bras et en lui disant combien je l'aimais, combien elle était formidable et irremplaçable dans nos vies. Je trouvais les jumelles en train de se pomponner avec leurs deux tantes et Emy. Elles faisaient des défilés de vêtements et se prenaient en photos à tout bout de champs, heureusement qu'il existait maintenant les appareils numériques, sinon bonjour les pellicules.

Quelle connerie, je n'avais pas faite là, j'étais tombée dans un traquenard. Rosalie vint me tirer par le bras pour m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de torture. A peine les fesses posées sur le tissus que j'essayais de m'échapper mais c'était sans compter sur la trahison de mes filles.

-Aller, maman, c'est toi la plus belle… Me dit Renesmée.

-C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas besoin de ces conneries. M'exclamais-je en riant.

-Mais tu vas voir, tu seras deux fois la plus belle et comme ça papa il sera content, il voudra te faire des bisous. S'y mettait ma petite en venant s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix quoi, vous êtes toutes contre moi. Soupirais-je.

Rosalie me faisait les ongles, Carlie me maquillait les yeux et Nessie me brossait les cheveux. Pendant ce temps, je ne voyais pas Alice mais je supposais qu'elle était en train de choisir des vêtements. Qu'avaient-elles dans la tête ?

Au bout de deux heures de tortures, mes filles et mes meilleures amies me complimentèrent sur le fait que je sois plus que jolie. Je me regardais dans le miroir et en effet j'étais plus que jolie presque méconnaissable je dirais. La tenue choisit par Lili était un peu bizarre mais au final, elle ne rendait pas trop mal sur moi.

-Dites pourquoi nous sommes toutes sur notre 31 ? Demandais-je intriguée.

-Ca ma chérie, c'est parce que nous allons faire la fête. Sautilla Alice.

-Ah bon d'accord… Acceptais-je tout de même.

-Oui, on fête notre famille complète et unie. Me répondit Rosalie en serrant ses deux nièces contre elle.

-C'est une très bonne idée. Répondis-je émue.

Esmée nous appela Carlie et moi, le repas était prêt. Ce petit bout de femme était incorrigible. Alice descendit avec nous alors que Nessie avait voulut parler avec sa tante Rose, de ce qu'il lui était arrivé je pense. On mangeait au comptoir de la cuisine, j'étais en face de salon et je pouvais voir très distinctement Edward et Carlisle jouer au baby-foot contre Emmett et Jasper. Je mangeais comme un automate tant j'étais absorbé par l'Apollon aux cheveux désordonnés qui s'éclatait devant moi.

Je fus interrompu par une petite fofolle qui sauta sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Elle commençait à me papoter mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille jusqu'au moment où … :

-Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle rêveuse.

-Oui, ca va. Lui répondis-je en regardant Jasper pour la taquiner.

-… Elle éclata de rire. Il embrasse bien ? Emit-elle.

-Je ne peux pas savoir pour toi. Lui répondis-je moqueuse.

-Je te demande s'il embrasse bien ? Me questionna-t-elle plein de sous-entendu.

-Qui ça ? Fis-je l'air étonné.

Emy entra dans la cuisine toute joyeuse et vint s'incruster avec nous.

-Mon frère, idiote. Me dit-elle.

-Emmett, bah je ne sais pas comment il embrasse mais il est vraiment pas mal en tout cas. La faisais-je tourner en bourrique.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ? S'apercevait-t-elle.

-Mais tout à fait. Eclatais-je de rire à mon tour.

-Saloperie. Me dit-elle en me faisant ses yeux de biche.

Je ne rajoutais rien et finissais mon assiette, laissant Alice frustrée sur sa fin ce qui me faisait bien rire intérieurement mais je savais au fond qu'Alice savait tout, sinon elle n'aurait pas été aussi acharnée sauf si… son but était de me pousser dans les bras d'Edward… ce qui était encore possible connaissant ma meilleure amie.

Je débarrassais la table prestement alors que les garçons entraient dans la cuisine. Alors qu'Emy allait se jeter au cou d'Edward, je sentie un pied me faire tomber et deux bras que je reconnus comme ceux d'Edward me rattraper. Quand il me redresse, je vis Alice tout sourire, elle prit la parole :

-Oups Bella, quelle maladresse ! Fallait le dire que tu voulais te retrouver dans les bras de mon frère… Eclata-t-elle de rire.

-Si tu savais Lice… Soufflais-je dans un élan de courage.

-Pardon ? Fit-elle en s'étouffant.

Mon amour ne se décolla pas de moi et je décidais de jouer avec Alice. Je me retournai dans ses bras et me hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa bouche avant de m'écarter comme une voleuse.

-Voilà contente, c'est ça que tu voulais ! Lançais-je à Alice faussement agacée.

-Euh… Alice restait toute bête, ce qui me faisait bien rire.

Je fis mine d'être en colère et sortit de la maison en courant, je m'asseyais sur la première marche du perron, ça me faisait du bien de prendre l'air mine de rien.


	23. Se dévoiler

_**CHAPITRE 23 : Se dévoiler…**_

.

Je sentis une présence s'asseoir à côté de moi et de longs cheveux me chatouiller la joue. Je tournais la tête pour y voir ma fille s'asseoir auprès de moi. Je passais instinctivement mes bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa sa tempe quand elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle soupira…

-Ca ne va pas ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Si, ne t'en fais pas maman, c'est parce que je suis bien dans tes bras. Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Ma puce, tu voudrais m'en parler de ce qui s'est passé avec ce garçon ? Lui demandais-je tout de même.

-Maman ce n'est pas contre toi mais je préfère parler de ça avec mamie ou tante Rose. Je n'ai juste pas envi de te voir pleurer, je veux juste continuer à voir ton sourire, j'ai besoin de toi heureuse, te voir heureuse me rend heureuse. Tu comprends ? Me répondit-elle.

-Quand tu me dis ça, je ne peux pas cesser d'imaginer ce que cet espèce d'enfoiré t'as fait subir. Lui dis-je perdue dans mes pensées.

-Ne penses plus à ça s'il te plait. Fais ça pour moi. Papa lui a réglé son compte et il n'est plus prêt d'approcher une fille. Me rassura-t-elle.

-Je vois bien tes yeux gorgés de sang Nessie…. Lui rappelais-je.

-Je ne te ferrais jamais de mal maman… James, ce garçon dont je croyais être amoureuse m'a, en quelque sorte, forcé à boire du sang humain, il m'a dit que si je ne buvais pas le sang de ces victimes, il m'obligerait à boire ton sang alors j'ai fait tout ce qu'il me disait pour te protéger. Je te demande pardon… M'expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est rien mon cœur, ça va aller, tu vas chasser de nouveau des animaux et tout ira pour le mieux. La consolais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je restais ainsi enlacée avec ma fille, elle m'avait tant manquée. Après plusieurs minutes de câlins et de bisous entre nous, elle s'éloigna un peu de moi et reprit la parole.

-Dit, je peux te poser une question ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Tout ce que tu veux Renesmée. Acceptais-je.

-Ce baiser entre papa et toi… Ce n'était pas seulement pour jouer avec tante Alice, n'est-ce pas ? Me questionna-t-elle pour confirmation.

-Non, c'est vrai, ton père et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble mais est-ce que pour le moment tu peux garder le secret ma belle ? Lui quémandais-je.

-Espérons que la petite chipie ne lise pas dans mes pensées. Me sourie-t-elle.

C'est au même moment que nous entendîmes la porte se refermer derrière nous. Quelqu'un nous avait écouté mais qui ? Mince voilà, ce n'était plus un secret désormais. Je rageais d'avoir été espionnée mais peut être qu'au fond c'était mieux que tout le monde le sache.

C'est sur un commun accord que nous rentrions à l'intérieur. Alice toujours égale à elle-même nous sauta dessus.

-Non mais Bella, ça ne va pas la tête, de t'asseoir par terre dehors avec une si jolie tenue. Me réprimanda-t-elle.

-Alice soit un peu indulgente, c'est toi qui m'as poussé à l'isolement jusqu'à ce que Nessie vienne. Lui rappelais-je.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si ça me tue que vous soyez séparés alors qu'on sait tous ici que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre… bon si c'est ma faute mais peu importe. Aller on fait la fête la maintenant. Reprit-elle comme une fofolle en m'entrainant dans le salon.

Le salon avait était décoré mais cela avait du être très rapide car juste avant de sortir ça ne l'était pas. De la musique entraînante émanée de la chaine hi-fi et une table était disposée avec tout un tas de bonnes choses à manger et des boissons alors même qu'on venait de terminer le repas.

Carlie portait une magnifique petite robe rose fleurie et un ruban assorti dans les cheveux, j'étais persuadée que sa tata chérie était passée par là. A côté d'elle se tenait son magnifique père, il s'était changé lui aussi et portait un costume noir sur une chemise noire. Il était si sexy, ainsi. Je me retenais grandement pour ne pas lui jaillir dessus, de toute façon j'aurai été grillé par l'autre conne d'Emy qui arrivait déjà sur Edward en dandinant du cul. Je m'approchais discrètement tandis que ma fille dansait avec Alice et Rose pour écouter ce qu'Emy bavassait même si ça ne se faisait pas. Je me cachais derrière le mur de la cuisine ouverte et tendit l'oreille. Esmée me vit faire mais elle ria au lieu de me réprimander.

-Chérie va danser avec ta sœur et tes tantes. Se débarrassa-t-elle de ma fille.

-Non, moi je reste avec mon papa. Lui répondit-elle fermement.

-Je te donnerai un petit billet pour aller t'acheter plein de bonbons. La charma-t-elle.

-Non, c'est pas beau le chantage. Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mais ce n'est pas du chantage, chérie c'est … Commença-t-elle.

-Elle t'a dit non, non c'est non. La coupa Edward.

-C'est-à-dire que j'aurai aimé te parler Edward mais je ne pense pas que cela se fasse devant la petite. Insista-t-elle.

-Bon, très bien. _Souffla-t-il_. Bébé va danser avec ta sœur je vous rejoins tout de suite après c'est promis.

Ma fille s'éloigna finalement. Cette peste reprit la parole.

-Voilà Edward, c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

-La dispute avec Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je voulais que tu saches, ce qu'il s'était passé avant que vous ne rentriez. J'ai trouvé Bella en train de fouiller dans ta chambre et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé, je lui ai dis que c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait, que j'allais te le dire et là elle s'est mise à m'insulter… Elle mentait comme elle respirait, la garce.

-Eh bien Emy, c'est très gentil mais sache que Bella est chez elle et qu'elle a le droit de fouiller là où bon lui semble. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle a le droit de prendre ce qu'elle veut dans MA chambre. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Lui répondit-il.

-Euh…oui. Ponctua-t-elle.

Je vis Emy repartir en soufflant de mécontentement. Je fus surprise par deux mains qui se posaient sur mes hanches et une voix qui s'élevait au creux de mon oreille ce qui me fit sursauter.

-C'est la réponse que tu espérais ? Me demanda mon homme.

-Euh… Edward… je… tu … enfin j'ai jamais fait ça… Bafouillais-je gênée.

-Détends-toi mon ange, je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi. J'ai senti son odeur partout dans ma chambre et son histoire ne colle pas parce que Carlie et toi sortiez de la douche. Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi et tu peux fouiller tant que tu veux, je n'ai rien à te cacher. Mais ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes. Me dit-il.

-Je sais bien mais elle me court sur le haricot à te tourner autour. Me défendis-je.

-Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais bien que oui mais je n'oublie pas que c'est une Denali. Lui rappelais-je faisant référence à Tanya.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma princesse, ce temps-là est révolu. Me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille en faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Esmée, attendrie et souriante avait assistée à toute la scène, bien sûr elle n'en avait pas loupé une miette et cela ne me dérangeait même pas, après tout peut être que ça permettrait à Emy de lâcher l'affaire. Alice vint nous chercher pour les rejoindre sur la piste improvisée devant la télévision. Tout le monde y aller de bon cœur, Carlisle dansait avec Nessie, Carlie était sur les épaules de Jasper qui dansait avec Emy et Esmée, Emmett dansait avec Rose. Alors pour ne pas briser ça Alice, Edward et moi dansions entre nous pour quelques minutes. Alice nous laissa ensuite seule pour aller jouer au DJ et elle mit en premier lieu un slow… évidemment que pouvait-elle bien mettre d'autre ? Sacrée Lili nationale…

Emy se mit à sourire et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Edward. Elle l'invita à danser mais il refusa. Cette blonde n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, elle avait l'air de lui faire une crise.

-Putain mais Edward quelle mouche t'as piquée ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lui cracha-t-il.

-Avant tu me regardais, tu t'intéressais à moi, je comptais pour toi, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? C'est cette humaine ? Lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

Ma fille ainée se jeta devant Emy entre son père et cette dernière.

-T'es insignifiante à côté de ma mère, voilà pourquoi il n'a pas envi de danser avec toi. Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire Emy… N'essaie plus jamais de t'accaparer Edward de la sorte. Je tuerais quiconque qui empêchera mes parents d'être ensemble à nouveau. Lui dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

Emy eut le regard triste et monta dans sa chambre. Edward prit Nessie dans ses bras et la fis danser.

Je m'apprêtais à m'effacer de la piste mais Jasper qui avait déposé Carlie au sol, m'attrapa par la taille et me fis danser. En voyant la mine déconfite et exaspérée de ma meilleure amie je ne pouvais que rire. Elle lui faisait des signes qui en signifiaient long du style se passer le pouce sous la gorge comme pour lui dire « t'es mort », c'était encore plus hilarant et marmonnait des choses si bas mais que lui devait entendre vu sa mine outrée. Au bout de plus de 3 minutes, la musique changée et Jasper me colla dans les bras d'Emmett. Cette fois-ci j'entendis à haute voix traiter Jasper d'idiot.

-On a décidé de faire enrager Lice. Me dit Emmett.

-C'est bien parti en tout cas. Riais-je.

-Alors tu es heureuse petite sœur ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas l'être plus. Lui souris-je bêtement.

-Alors je suis heureux pour toi, je t'aime petite sœur. Me sourie-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Je t'aime aussi Em. Lui dis-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

On finissait ce slow et lorsque la musique changea, je m'attendais à me retrouver dans les bras de Carlisle mais au lieu de ça Alice se trouvait à côté et elle me poussa littéralement dans les bras d'Edward.

Il déposa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins alors que moi je plaçais mes mains autour de son cou. Je glissais une main dans ses cheveux qui retombaient sur sa nuque et encra mon regard dans le sien en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il me sourie tendrement en me caressant le dos nous faisant tournoyer sur la piste au rythme de la douce musique. Je ne voyais plus Alice nous observer, je ne voyais plus les autres s'amuser, je ne voyais plus personne hormis mon amour, nous étions dans notre bulle à l'instar de cet après-midi dans la clairière. Il souriait et avait de superbes mimiques craquantes, on était réellement seuls au monde. Mon amour pencha sa tête vers mon cou et laissa traîner sa bouche près de mon oreille, il se mit à fredonner l'air de cette magnifique chanson que j'aime beaucoup « Unchained Melody »

.

Oh, oh my love _Oh, oh mon amour_  
Oh my darling _Oh ma chérie,_  
I've hungered for your touch _J'ai tant envie de ton toucher_  
A long and lonely time _Depuis un long moment, solitaire_  
.

Il me serrait un peu plus fort contre lui, je sentais son souffle sur mon cou, je frissonnais de plaisir.

.  
And time goes by so slowly _Et le temps passe si lentement_  
And time can do so much _Et le temps peut tant faire_  
Are you still mine _Es-tu toujours mienne_

I need your love _J'ai besoin de ton amour_  
I need your love _J'ai besoin de ton amour_  
I need your love _J'ai besoin de ton amour_  
God! speed your love to me _Mon Dieu! envoie moi ton amour_  
.

Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux et sa nuque de mes ongles, il ne cessait de chantait au creux de mon oreille.

.  
And time goes by so slowly _Et le temps passe si lentement_  
And time can do so much _Et le temps peut tant faire_  
Are you still mine _Es-tu toujours mienne_

Lonely rivers flow _Les rivières solitaires s'écoulent_  
To the sea, to the sea _Dans la mer, dans la mer_  
To the open arms of the sea _Dans les bras grand ouverts de la mer_

Lonely rivers sigh _Les rivières solitaires soupirent_  
Wait for me, wait for me _Attends moi, attends moi_  
I'll be coming home _Je serai à la maison_  
Wait for me _Attends moi  
_.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa son front contre le mien, il inspira avant de reprendre la chanson.

.  
Oh, oh my love _Oh, oh mon amour_  
Oh my darling _Oh ma chérie,_  
I've hungered for your touch _J'ai tant envie de ton toucher_  
A long and lonely time _Depuis un long moment, solitaire_

And time goes by so slowly _Et le temps passe si lentement_  
And time can do so much _Et le temps peut tant faire_  
Are you still mine _Es-tu toujours mienne_  
.

Ce moment était tellement beau et émouvant que mes larmes s'échappèrent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je me rendais compte de toute l'ampleur de notre amour, on n'était réellement réunis maintenant et toute la famille avait du s'en apercevoir.

.  
I need your love _J'ai besoin de ton amour_  
I need your love _J'ai besoin de ton amour_  
I need your love _J'ai besoin de ton amour_  
God speed your love to me (it to me) _Mon Dieu! envoie moi ton amour (envoie le moi)_  
God speed your love to me _Mon Dieu! envoie moi ton amour  
_.

Il ne relâcha pas mon visage et déposa un bref baisé sur mes joues pour récolter les larmes qui y coulaient et me souriait tendrement.

.  
I need your love… _J'ai besoin de ton amour…_

.

Après cette ultime parole, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses douces lèvres délicieuses caressaient délicatement les miennes avant qu'il ne quémande l'accès à ma langue en caressant ma lèvre supérieure avec la sienne. Nos langues dansaient sensuellement pendant une petite minute avant qu'il ne ponctue notre baiser par un bisou bref mais passionné, lèvres serrées. Il se recula un minimum de mon visage et me murmura un « je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi » au creux de l'oreille.

Je me hisser sur la pointe des pieds et déposa à mon tour un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire « je t'aime plus que tout mon amour ». J'avais été tellement happée par ce moment que je n'avais pas vu que tout le monde avait déserté, Edward et moi étions désormais seuls dans le salon, ce qui me fit rire, désormais j'étais sur que tout le monde savait qu'Edward et moi étions de nouveau ensemble. La musique continuait de s'enchaîner et mon amoureux et moi à danser. Nous dansions, nous nous câlinions et nous nous embrassions sans cesse pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que je commence à fatiguer et qu'Edward me raccompagne sagement dans ma chambre. Après un dernier baiser, il me laissa aller me reposer sans essayer de se faire inviter dans ma chambre, au fond il savait que s'il entrait je ne pourrais pas me reposer. C'est sur des pensées euphoriques que je rejoignis ma petite princesse au pays des rêves.


	24. Une nuit pèrefille

_**CHAPITRE 24 : Une nuit père-fille**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Je laissais ma Bella devant la porte de sa chambre même si j'avais envie d'entrer et de lui faire tendrement l'amour mais après c'était contre-indiqué pour le repos. J'avais lu dans l'esprit de ma mère que Nessie, ses tantes et oncles étaient partis chasser alors qu'elle et Carlisle avaient rejoint leur chambre après avoir bordé Carlie dans son lit. Avant de regagner ma chambre, j'allais veiller sur son sommeil, il était hors de questions que je laisse ma petite puce faire des cauchemars. Je poussais discrètement sa porte en espérant ne pas la réveiller et entra lentement à pas de loups. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts sur son lit. Je m'asseyais sur le bord de son lit et lui caressais les cheveux :

-Tu ne dors pas mon bébé ? Demandais-je.

-Nan, j'arrivais pas. Me répondit-elle.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? La questionnais-je.

-J'ai vu quand tu dansais avec maman… S'exclama-t-elle.

-Et c'est un problème ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, que maman et moi soyons de nouveau ensemble, je me trompais ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est vrai, maman et toi vous vous faites des bisous maintenant, pour de vrai ? S'écria-t-elle tout sourire.

-Oui pour de vrai. Lui souris-je à mon tour.

-Oh oauis, trop chouette. Faut que je le dise à Nessie, vite, vite. S'excita-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit avant de se jeter à mon cou.

-Chut, chut…chérie va pas réveiller maman, s'il te plait, elle a besoin de se reposer. De plus ta sœur est sortie avec tes tantes et oncles. Freinais-je ses ardeurs sachant que Nessie n'était pas là.

-Oh. Bon je lui dirais demain. Déclara-t-elle finalement.

-Oui, tu devrais dormir maintenant que tu as les réponses à tes questions. Confirmais-je.

-Bonne nuit mon papa d'amour. Elle déposa un bisou sur ma joue avant de se recoucher.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse. Je t'aime. Lui dis-je en la bordant.

Je lui embrassais le front avant de sortir de sa chambre. Je n'avais pas envie de regagner seul ma chambre mais pour la première fois depuis près de 5 ans, j'avais réellement envi de faire glisser mes doigts sur l'ivoire des touches de mon piano pour composer à nouveau. Ma muse revenue, les mélodies me parcouraient le corps. C'est ainsi que je m'asseyais sur le banc blanc du piano du salon et fermais les yeux. Je m'évadais la tête de toutes les pensées des autres membres de ma famille et laissa mes doigts jouer. Au fur et à mesure de la mélodie ma voix glissa elle aussi sur les notes. C'est en à peine deux heures qu'une nouvelle composition avait vu le jour pour ma princesse.

J'avais moi aussi envie d'aller me défouler et de chasser finalement alors je décidais de rejoindre les autres que je retrouvais grâce à l'odeur mi humaine de Renesmée. Je courais en parallèle de mes sœurs et ma fille afin de bondir devant Emmett et Jasper pour leur flanquer la trouille, ce qui marcha mieux que prévu aux vus des cris de Jazz. J'éclatais littéralement de rire.

-Putain t'es con Ed. Me lança-t-il.

-Petit joueur. Lui lançais-je.

-Tu vas voir qui est le petit joueur. Me dit-il en se jetant sur moi nous faisant rouler dans la boue tous les deux.

Finalement nous finissions par faire une vraie bataille de boue avec mes frangins, c'était super drôle. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé d'attaquer les filles et préparions nos attaques boueuses. Même pas une minute après, nous apercevions les filles et les bombardions de coulées de boue, ce qui les fit hurler dans un premier temps puis rire et jouer avec nous ensuite. Chacun avait sa chacune et même si ma belle devait dormir profondément j'avais toujours ma fille ainée à embêter. J'allais d'ailleurs à sa rencontre et la mise sur mon épaule comme un sac à patate pour la déposer dans la marre et la rouler dedans. Elle se rebiffa très rapidement et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouvais moi aussi dans la marre, Nessie au-dessus de moi, scotchant Emmett au passage.

-Waouh… Nessie tu as une telle force ! S'écria-t-il.

-Euh … Merci. Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ne soit pas gênée. Lui dis-je pour la détendre, elle avait l'air embêté.

-C'est que je ne suis pas un vieux vampire alors j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas être si forte, du moins pas plus forte que tante Alice ou tante Rose. S'expliqua-t-elle.

-Chérie, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça et personne ne t'en veut, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassurais-je.

-… Merci. Hésita-t-elle tout de même.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que nous nous relevions et finissait notre partie de chasse afin de se jeter tous dans la rivière pour nous nettoyer de la boue avant de rentrer prendre une bonne douche sous peine de se faire réprimander par Esmée.

En sortant de la rivière, j'avais eu peur que ma fille attrape froid mais elle me rappela qu'elle avait presque tout du vampire et qu'elle n'était pas aussi fragile que Carlie et Bella. C'était mon instinct protecteur qui avait refait surface, je m'inquiétais en permanence pour les personnes que j'aime et là en l'occurrence, ma famille à moi. Chaque couple était rentré main dans la main à la villa quant à moi j'avais proposé de faire la course avec ma fille pour juger de sa vitesse. Elle avait failli me doubler mais elle manquait cruellement de technique. Avec un peu d'entraînement, j'étais persuadé qu'elle serait capable d'être bien plus rapide que moi. Elle courait si vite mais très gracieusement, elle sautait par-dessus les obstacles telle une antilope. Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella malgré ses attributs vampiriques.

Je l'attendais sur le perron et elle ne tarda pas à me rejoindre mais me doubla pour pénétrer dans la villa en criant « j'ai gagné ». J'étais mort de rire, quelle malicieuse ! J'allais me défendre sur ce point quand elle prit la parole.

-Papa tu croies qu'on peut discuter rien que nous deux ?

-Bien sûr princesse. On va prendre une douche, se changer et on se rejoint dans ma chambre ? Lui proposais-je.

-D'accord à tout de suite. Me dit-elle en montant à l'étage.

Je m'asseyais machinalement sur le canapé comme pour me reposer mais je n'en avais pas du tout besoin, c'était plutôt devenu un réflexe. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais de la chance, non seulement d'être de nouveau avec la femme de ma vie malgré ce que je lui ai fait et que par-dessus la marché, nous avions été témoin d'un miracle, nous avions des jumelles ce qui normalement été impossible pour un vampire. J'étais le vampire voir l'être le plus heureux du monde, nous formions une belle et grande famille malgré l'humanité de ma chérie.

Après un moment dans mes pensées, j'allais à mon tour, prendre ma douche et sortis de la salle de bain vêtu d'une seule serviette autour de la taille. J'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer avant d'attendre Nessie, mais c'était sans compter sur Emy et ses plans…

Elle était allongée sur mon lit presque nue, elle portait seulement un déshabillé noir sexy qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine et son string, quelle vulgarité venant d'elle. Alors que j'allais pour la sortir de là, elle se redressa et avança vers moi telle une féline en chaleur.

-A quoi tu joues ? Sort d'ici tu es ridicule. Lui dis-je.

-Pourtant la dernière fois ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire. Laisse-toi faire mon chéri, ça va te faire du bien. Me dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mon abdomen.

-C'était une erreur Emy. Lui répondis-je mais au lieu d'enlever ses mains de mon ventre elle détacha ma serviette et posa sa main sur mon sexe.

-Tu pourras me baiser comme l'animal que tu es, tu ne seras pas obliger de te retenir de peur de me faire mal. Insista-t-elle.

-Emy stoppe. La repris-je en enlevant brutalement ses mains et plaquant ses bras le long de son corps.

-Tu n'as pas envie de moi Edward ? Je ne te plais plus ? Elle prit une moue blessée.

-Arrêtes de faire ça, tu sais très bien que je suis de nouveau avec Bella et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Lui avouais-je.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va penser du fait qu'on ait couché ensemble. Sourie-t-elle.

Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une remarque cinglante quand elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser, la garce. C'est à ce moment que Renesmée avait décidé d'entrer dans la chambre. J'entendis sa voix douloureuse claquer :

-Papa… Elle n'en dit pas plus et se sauva.

-Nessie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, attends-moi je vais t'expliquer. Dis-je en ramassant ma serviette pour partir à sa suite.

-Je croyais que tu aimais maman… Souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime profondément et tu le sais bien. Tu connais Emy et ses plans machiavéliques Renesmée. Crois-tu que je t'aurai dit de venir dans ma chambre si je devais voir Emy ? Réfléchis, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, jamais je ne tromperais ta mère, je l'aime de trop. Avouais-je.

-Oui tu as raison, j'ai été stupide de croire que vous… Enfin pardon papa. S'excusa-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je lui ouvris mes bras et la câlina un petit moment. Je l'invitais à revenir dans la chambre. Emy était toujours là, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Sans que je n'eue le temps de réagir je vis le poing de ma fille s'abattre sur la figure fine d'Emy. Celle-ci fut projetée en arrière et tomba à la renverse, les 4 fers en l'air sur mon lit. Elle se redressa et toisa Nessie mauvaise. Ma puce l'a défia du regard elle aussi et c'est à cet instant que dans un réflexe protecteur je me plaçai à moitié devant elle mais Nessie n'en avait pas fini avec Emy puisqu'elle rajouta :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ce soir, je te le redis une dernière fois alors ouvre grand tes grandes oreilles. Je tuerais quiconque qui essaiera de séparer mes parents à nouveau. Fit ma fille à Emy sur un air menaçant.

-Non mais que croies-tu espèce de petite peste… Commença Emy.

-Nessie a raison, ne tente plus jamais quoi que ce soit pour me séparer de Bella. La coupais-je. Il était hors de question que je la laisse insulter plus ma fille.

Elle ne répliqua pas mais partie en colère ce qui fit bien rire la petite et moi aussi mais j'avais peur maintenant qu'elle veuille se venger. Je pris un bas de jogging et un boxer puis parti me changer dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre Nessie allongée sur mon lit. Je m'allongeais auprès de ma fille en maintenant ma tête grâce à ma main dont le coude était déposé lui sur le lit. Je la regardais tendrement, elle me paraissait si précieuse, un vrai trésor.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant gênée.

-Tu es simplement magnifique mon trésor, je suis si heureux de vous avoir mes miracles personnels. Lui dis-je pensif.

-Maman aime bien aussi nous dire que nous sommes son miracle. Me dit-elle.

-Elle a raison, vous êtes toutes ma vie toutes les 3, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que jamais vous ne souffriez. Lui avouais-je.

-Merci papa, tu fais déjà beaucoup, ne t'en fais pas. Me dit-elle en se redressant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelques choses en particulier ? Lui demandais-je.

-Euh oui, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis revenu mais j'aimerai bien retourner au lycée en fait… Hésita-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée chérie, enfin pour le moment je veux dire, je sais que tu arrives à résister au sang de Bella mais je sais aussi qu'il te fait grandement envie, alors je ne sais pas si tu réussiras à résister au sang des autres élèves car eux ne sont pas ta mère. Lui dis-je.

-Je saurais me tenir… Me souffla-t-elle.

-Renesmée je peux lire dans tes pensées et je sais à quel point tu as de la difficulté pour te contrôler quand tu es près de ta mère, une pulsion est si vite arrivée. Je pense que tu pourras aller au lycée quand tu seras totalement sevrée de sang humain… Lui dis-je.

-Alors c'était toi ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Oui c'était moi, je voulais m'assurer que… Commençais-je.

-Que quoi ? Que je n'allais pas sauter à la gorge de maman ? Merci la confiance règne. Elle se leva du lit et s'en alla vexée.

-Ma puce attends ce n'est pas ça mais … Repris-je.

-Mais rien du tout. J'ai envie d'être un peu seule. Me répondit-elle.

Voilà en un rien de temps j'avais réussi à me fâcher avec ma fille, super Cullen, je décidais de la laisser se calmer un peu et j'irai lui faire mes excuses ensuite. J'allumais ma chaîne Hi-fi grâce à la télécommande et écouta Debussy pour m'occuper un moment, la vérité c'est que je m'ennuyais sans mes petites femmes. L'écoute ne dura pas plus d'une heure. Il était près de trois heures du matin maintenant. Je décidais qu'il était temps de m'excuser auprès de ma fille. Je passais un tee-shirt et descendis au salon. Je sentais son odeur qui me mena vers la piscine couverte, elle était allongée sur un transat en train de lire « Roméo et Juliette ». Je m'approchais d'elle normalement pour ne pas la surprendre et l'effrayer. Elle m'aperçut et referma son livre.

-Je suis désolé ma puce. _Lui dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur_. J'ai eu tort de ne pas te faire confiance sur ce point mais je crois que si ça avait été la situation inverse, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'était moi qui avait bu et apprécié très récemment du sang humain, m'aurais-tu laissais être près de ta maman sans me surveiller ? Je lui démontrais

-Non, j'aurai fait la même chose que toi mais ça m'a blessée que tu croies que je puisse faire du mal à maman. Je l'aime plus que tout. Me dit-elle.

-Je sais ça chérie mais je sais aussi et par expérience que l'amour aussi fort soit-il ne suffit pas parfois à dominer le vampire qui est en nous. J'aimais Bella plus que ma propre vie mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle risquait sa vie à chaque instant auprès de moi, voilà pourquoi je me suis éloignée d'elle mais c'est également cette séparation qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal car sa vie et bien plus importante que mon envie de boire son sang. D'ailleurs j'ai tellement souffert d'être loin d'elle que maintenant son sang a une moindre importance pour moi. Ce n'était pas du tout contre toi et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu mais je voulais juste protéger ta mère au cas où. Comprends-moi s'il te plait. J'avais débité mon monologue.

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, elle fut secouée par des sanglots sans larmes et s'écroula dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête dans un premier temps.

-J'ai tellement honte… Pleura-t-elle sans larmes.

-De quoi Nessie ? De quoi as-tu honte ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu as raison… Me répondit-elle brièvement.

-Raison à propos de quoi ? La questionnais-je pour avoir des précisions.

-Je ne voulais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi… J'ai failli mordre maman à deux reprises déjà depuis qu'on est rentré, je reste près d'elle pour ne pas la blesser moralement mais j'ai failli la tuer papa… Pleura-t-elle toujours sans larmes.

-Je sais Renesmée mais à chaque fois tu as su te reprendre et ça ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, ton oncle Jasper a encore parfois du mal avec les humains. C'est justement ce contrôle que tu as eu qui me fait te dire que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que tu puisses rester seule avec ta mère sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien et c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure je suis rentré, parce que j'avais lu tes pensées apaisées et simplement amoureuse envers ta maman. Lui expliquais-je.

-Oui mais en attendant ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-En attendant, tu évites de te retrouver seule avec maman, de te trouver trop près d'elle, même en présence de quelqu'un d'autre et tu chasses un maximum d'animaux… Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner à chaque fois que tu le souhaite pour la chasse. Lui suggérais-je.

-D'accord mais ne dit pas à maman que j'ai failli la mordre s'il te plait. Elle risque de m'en vouloir. Me dit-elle douloureusement.

-Je ne lui dirais pas ma Nessie mais je sais avec certitude que maman ne t'en voudra pas. Elle t'aime trop pour ça, tu es sa fille et elle sait comment nous sommes les vampires. Elle ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Lui rappelais-je.

-Merci papa, la paix est faite. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-De rien ma puce. Il reste quelques petites heures avant que Carlie et Bella ne se réveillent, ça te dirait d'écouter quelque chose que j'ai composé tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui pour sure. Me répondit-elle.

C'est ainsi que nous partions tous les deux au salon pour jouer du piano pour ma part et Nessie se joignait à moi de sa douce voix, elle avait réellement hérité du talent de sa mère pour la chanson, il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus. Au début nous avions fait des bœufs connus puis ensuite j'avais joué et chanté la composition que m'avait inspiré ma muse tout à l'heure. Nessie avait été plus que satisfaite et l'avait adoré, mais elle m'avait dit que sa mère aimerait aussi, elle n'avait aucun doute. Je lui fis faire la promesse de garder le secret à l'instar d'elle tout à l'heure car je voulais que le jour où je jouerai cette mélodie à ma douce princesse tout soit parfait en tous points. Nous avons partagé notre passion, jusqu'au petit matin, les premiers à avoir refait surface était Esmée et Carlisle et ils nous regardaient attendris. Ma mère aurait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. C'est devant ces deux paires d'yeux que nous finissions ce bœuf. Ils nous applaudirent et Carlisle invita gentiment Esmée à nous laisser rien que nous deux jusqu'à ce que nos deux autres petites femmes nous rejoignent.


	25. ANNONCE OFFICIELLE

**ANNONCE OFFICIELLE**

**.**

Je vous annonce **l'OUVERTURE d'un FORUM** sur lequel je suis inscrite avec d'autres auteurs.

Le but de ce forum est de regrouper toutes les fictions en un seul et même lieu.

Lili et Jess vous accueillent sur World : le répertoire des fanfictions http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm

Que vous aimez True Blood, Vampire diaries, ou Twilight, ce forum est sans aucun doute votre nouveau site de prédilection.

Toutes les fictions répertoriées varient du tout au tout. Vous pourrez y trouver des fictions adaptées aux plus jeunes mais aussi à caractère lémoniaque.

**LE PRINCIPAL AVANTAGE DE CE FORUM C'EST QUE VOUS POURREZ Y TROUVER DES OS ET DES BONUS EN RAPPORT AVEC NOS FICTIONS QUI NE SERONT PUBLIEES NULLE PART AILLEURS ET PAS NON PLUS SUR SKYROCK OU ENCORE FANFICTION.**

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ LES LIRES, IL VOUS FAUDRA VOUS INSCRIRE SUR CE FORUM.**

**LE PLUS POUR LES AUTEURS, C'EST QUE VOUS VOUS DONNEREZ UNE CHANCE SUPPLEMENTAIRE DE VOUS FAIRE CONNAITRE ET C'EST TRES APPRECIABLE.**

Que vous soyez auteur ou bien lecteur, ce forum est fait pour vous.

Venez nombreuses, n'hésitez plus une seule seconde. On formera tous ensembles une communauté active et amusante.

http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm


	26. Deux départs en un

_**CHAPITRE 25 : Deux départs en un**_

**.**

_**POV Bella : **_

J'avais dormi comme un loir. J'avais fait un rêve merveilleux où nous étions tous réunis autour d'un petit bout de chou dans un berceau bleu et blanc. Tout le monde semblait heureux et amoureux, je ne sais pas vraiment a qui appartenait ce petit homme mais il était si mignon et semblait très malicieux. Ce rêve n'était rien d'autre que du bonheur. Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillaient doucement et chaudement. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et fut surprise de trouver un plateau déjeuné posé sur le guéridon près du lit. Edward était si attentionné, c'était adorable mais il aurait du rester pour me réveiller, tant pis je le remercierais plus tard comme il se doit.

Une rose noire se tenait dans le coin gauche en haut. Curieux choix de la couleur mais bon. Je levais le couvercle rond qui recouvrait je ne sais pas quoi et y découvris un bol de café avec deux croissants et un jus de fruit. Je m'en délectais, mon amour savait ce qui me plaisait, il me connaissait toujours aussi bien. Ca avait l'air tellement bon que j'hésitais par quoi commencer. Je pris d'abord le croissant en main puis le reposa finalement pour me saisir du bol de mes deux mains. A peine, j'eu posé mes mains sur le récipient que je ressentie de vives douleurs, de vives coupures striées ma peau. La douleur était tellement lancinante que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'hurler à la mort. Je pleurais de douleur. Je réussis plus que douloureusement à reposer le bol et eu à peine le temps de courir jusqu'à la porte pour la fermer à clé avant que toute ma famille ne rapplique suite à mes cris. Au vu du sang qui perlait sur mes mains, il était hors de question qu'un d'entre eux entre ici, aussi forte soit la douleur.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre-moi. Paniqua Edward derrière la porte.

-Rien, c'est rien. Restez de l'autre côté de la porte et tout ira bien. Tentais-je.

-Bella c'est Carlisle, ça sent vraiment le sang alors c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète, si tu n'ouvre pas la porte, Emmett la défonce. Me dit le patriarche.

-Non, non y a du sang partout, partez juste. Pleurais-je en m'écroulant dos à la porte.

-Mon ange ce n'est rien, tout le monde va sortir et tu nous ouvriras à Carlisle et moi. Me dit mon amoureux.

- … Je ne répondis pas et continua à pleurer de douleur.

-Tu as compris ? Me demanda Carlisle inquiet lui aussi.

-Oui… Soufflais-je presque inaudiblement mais grâce à leur ouïe vampirique, ils avaient entendus.

-Tout le monde au salon. Dit la voix de Carlisle.

-C'est bon bébé. Ouvres-nous maintenant. Me dit mon chéri.

J'ouvris difficilement la porte et me réinstalla contre le mur en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Edward entra le premier et vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me câliner.

-Ce n'est rien mon amour, Carlisle va s'occuper de toi. Chut… Je suis là ma puce, tout va bien aller. Il me berçait tendrement contre lui.

-Non, aïe ça fait trop mal, non… Ne touche pas…. Pleurais-je alors que Carlisle voulu se saisir de mes poignets pour observer mes mains ensanglantée.

-Ma chérie, je comprends que ça doit être douloureux mais il faut que tu me laisses faire si tu ne veux plus avoir mal après. Me dit-il.

-… J'hochais simplement la tête en guise de signe positif.

Il se saisit alors de mes mains pendant qu'Edward me consolait, il me caressait, il m'embrassait le front, les cheveux, me murmurais des je t'aime à l'oreille, il faisait tout pour tenter de m'apaiser pendant que Carlisle préparait son matériel. Carlisle me fit une piqure d'anesthésie locale et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que je ne ressente plus de douleur, je ne sentais plus mes mains tout court d'ailleurs. Mes pleurs de douleurs se calmaient peu à peu mais Edward me gardait dans ses bras tout de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pus enfin parler quand Edward me demanda ce qui s'était passé :

-Ma puce comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-C'est avec le petit déjeuner que tu m'as préparé le bol devait être cassé et tu n'as pas du faire attention. Lui avouais-je.

-Quel petit déjeuné ? Demanda-t-il.

-Celui qu'il y a sur le lit là. Ca va je ne t'en veux pas Edward. Un accident est vite arrivé. Le rassurais-je pour ne pas qu'il s'en veuille.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai préparé ce repas, désolé ma chérie. Je vais aller voir comment c'est possible que tu t'es blessée à ce point. Je ne suis pas loin. Me souffla-t-il en se levant du sol.

Si ce n'était pas Edward alors qui ? Et si ce bol n'était pas cassé naturellement ? Et si le but de cette personne avait été de me blesser. Mais qui ? Et si Emy ressemblait plus que l'on ne le croit à Tanya Denali ?

Edward examina tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau pendant que Carlisle finissait de me soigner. Carlisle finit par me donner des antis-douleurs et partit aider Edward à analyser les indices. Ils finirent par se regarder l'un et l'autre et je sus qu'une conversation mentale avait lieu entre eux.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Rien ma puce ça va… Me répondit Edward.

-Je sais que vous vous parlez en douce. Quoi bordel ? M'énervais-je.

-Edward … Commença Carlisle.

-STOP… Vous me le dites et tout de suite… Ordonnais-je.

-Nous pensons que quelqu'un en a après toi Bella, Le verre c'était volontaire, il y en a partout quoi que tu aurais pris tu te serais blessée. M'annonça Edward.

-Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Commençais-je à pleurer.

-Carlisle tu veux bien descendre, on doit parler ? Demanda-t-il à son père.

-Pas de problème fiston. On parle plus tard. Lui répondit-il avant de s'adresser à moi. Ca va vite guérir.

-Merci. Dîmes-nous en chœur au docteur Cullen.

Il prit le plateau avant de sortir et Edward me souleva, au lieu de me déposer dans mon lit, il me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et m'emmena dans le sien, dans sa chambre. Lorsque je lui avais demandé des explications, il m'avait dit que c'était au cas où des fragments seraient tombés dans mes draps et en fin de compte ce n'était pas débile, on ne sait jamais. Il resta assis près de moi me caressant les cheveux, il avait une expression dans le regard, une expression de culpabilité peut être, de douleur plutôt...

-Edward tu sais qui a fait ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est moi… Souffla-t-il.

-Comment ça c'est toi ? M'étonnais-je incrédule.

-Fin non ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fais ça mais c'est à cause de moi. Me dit-il.

-Non mon cœur, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le questionnais-je.

-C'est Emy qui t'a fait ça et c'est de ma faute. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua comme pour dire non ce n'est pas possible.

-Chéri calmes-toi et expliques-moi… Repris-je en me redressant, je mis ma tête dans son cou et déposa un baiser.

-Ce que je vais te dire, ne vas pas être facile à entendre ma puce mais crois-moi j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Emy est jalouse de toi parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Commença-t-il.

-Ça ce n'est pas un scoop. Et c'est pour ça cette agression ? Le coupais-je en riant ironiquement, je m'écartais un peu de lui.

-Je pense oui. En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir… Reprit-il.

-Edward tu me fais peur… Lui avouais-je, il prit ma main bandée.

-Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait, ce n'est déjà pas facile… Hier soir Emy m'attendait en sous vêtement sur mon lit et je sortais de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Elle m'a provoqué et je l'ai repoussé alors elle a arraché mon linge et m'a… touché. Ensuite… Nessie est venue pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble comme c'était prévu et cette folle s'est jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser mais je te jure bébé que je ne l'ai pas vu venir sinon je l'aurai chassé à coup de pompes dans le cul. Me dit-il désolé.

-… Je ne faisais que d'ouvrir et refermer ma bouche tant je ne pouvais pas parler sous le choc, seulement mes larmes parlaient pour la douleur de mon cœur.

-Bébé dis-moi quelque chose, dis-moi que tu me croies ou bien insultes-moi, tout ce que tu veux mais dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. Me supplia-t-il en essuyant mes joues avec ses pouces.

-Je vais la tuer. Fut tout ce que je soufflais tant j'étais envahi par la haine, je ne laisserais pas Tanya réapparaître, hors de question.

-Elle n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de te refaire un coup du genre, Carlisle et moi sommes d'accord, elle doit quitter la maison et dès aujourd'hui. M'annonça-t-il à mon grand soulagement.

-Oui, c'est une folle furieuse et dangereuse par-dessus le marché. Confirmais-je.

-Bébé je dois te dire encore une chose… je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre… Il y a quelque semaine, avant qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble et avant que l'on retrouve Nessie, j'ai craqué, j'étais à bout de force et Emy était la pour me réconforter et… Me raconta-t-il.

-Où tu veux en venir ? Le coupais-je sèchement me doutant de ce qu'il allait me dire.

-On a couché ensemble… mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était une erreur… C'est arrivé une seule fois ma puce… Je te le promets, c'est toi que j'aime et tu le sais… M'avoua-t-il douloureusement.

-… Je me dégageais de son emprise vivement.

-Je… Commença-t-il.

-Sors, sors d'ici. Lui criais-je dessus.

Il me regarda avec des larmes plein les yeux et sortit de la chambre sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il me laissa seule avec ma peine. J'avais peut être réagit trop vivement pour un acte passé mais ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup autour de cette garce. Son agression sur moi, sa tentative de séduction sur Edward hier soir et maintenant leur passé sexuel… Je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage, elle devait déguerpir et rapidos. Ca me faisait mal de savoir qu'Edward avait posé ses mains sur elle, qu'il l'avait embrassé et même plus. J'avais envi de la tuer, j'avais peur de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à lui faire toutes ces choses. Ca me dégoutait à vrai dire et j'étais à la limite de la nausée.

Après près de deux heures, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me calmer et me rendis dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je frappais à la porte mais n'eue aucune réponse. Il devait être partie à l'hôpital ou je ne sais où. Je descendis en bas mais fut attiré par les cris qui provenaient du salon.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça à Bella, espèce de garce. Lui lança Edward.

-Mais je l'ai fait pour nous Edward, pour notre amour. C'était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'on s'aime et qu'elle n'a pas à s'immiscer dans notre couple. Elle ne comprenait pas que j'étais la seule que tu aimes, elle m'agaçait de t'allumer comme hier soir à la fête. S'expliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? T'es vraiment allumée toi, non mais tu as un grain ma pauvre fille, la seule que j'aime, que j'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerai jamais c'est Bella et personne d'autre surtout pas toi, tu m'entends espèce de folle. Maintenant arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité et va faire tes valises. Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi mes valises ? Paniqua-t-elle.

-Tu quittes cette maison et tout de suite. Lui lâcha-t-il.

-C'est pas toi qui décide c'est ton père et il n'est pas là… Rigola-t-elle.

-Bah justement Carlisle et moi avons discuté avant qu'il n'aille prendre sa garde, cette décision a été murement réfléchie conjointement. Carlisle a déjà appelé Carmen et Eléazar pour les prévenir de ton départ d'ici. Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Mais…mais pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu es dangereuse Emy et tu a des problèmes mentaux, tu es un vrai danger pour ma famille et je ne te donnerais pas une nouvelle occasion de blesser la femme que j'aime. Maintenant tu as quinze minutes pour prendre tes affaires et partir avant que je ne te démembre. Lui dit-il d'un air menaçant.

-Tu me le paieras Edward. Je t'aime mais tu ne le comprends pas. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, un jour tu viendras me rechercher en rampant. Se rebiffa-t-elle.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et partit en direction des escaliers, là où je me trouvais. Il passa près de moi, s'arrêta dans un premier temps et son regard triste croisa le mien. Finalement, il reprit son chemin vers l'étage après m'avoir feint un sourire. Je croisais le regard inquiet de mes filles en bas de l'escalier et me rendit compte que je n'étais pas prête à les affronter, c'est pour cette raison que je remontais à mon tour à la suite d'Edward, on devait discuter. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappa à sa porte, il ne répondit pas. Je refrappais une seconde fois et entrais sans attendre son approbation. Il était debout en train de regarder par la baie vitrée. Je m'approchais de lui et passais mes bras autour de lui, posant mes mains bandées sur son cœur. Il plaça une de ses mains dessus quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers moi, il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de mes cheveux alors que moi j'avais mes mains posées dans son dos.

-Tu as l'air triste… Soufflais-je.

-Je suis juste déçu d'avoir été trahi de la sorte par une fille que je considérais comme une amie. Me répondit-il.

-Juste une amie ? Demandais-je.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Fit-il l'ignorant.

-Enfin je veux dire, regarde-toi, tu es si triste de son départ … Peut être qu'au fond de toi tu le sais comme moi je le sais… c'est elle qui est faite pour toi, vous êtes pareils, enfin je veux dire c'est un vampire aussi, elle est aussi éternelle que toi alors que moi je ne suis rien, je suis insignifiante et dans une paire d'années je ne serais plus rien du tout… Finis-je dans un souffle.

-… Il prit mon menton entre son pouce et mon majeur et releva doucement ma tête, il déposa ses lèvres avidement sur les miennes et m'embrassa passionnément. Ecoutes-moi bien Mademoiselle Swan… Aucune autre fille que toi n'est faite pour moi et j'en suis sur et certain. Je t'ai attendu pendant près d'un siècle, alors oui je suis sur que tu es la femme de ma vie. Ne doute jamais de ça, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ma princesse, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi chérie.

Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras contre son corps gelé et inspira l'odeur de mes cheveux. Il soupira d'aise et déposa un nouveau un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me soulever comme une mariée pour me déposer sur le lit, il se mit au dessus de moi et m'embrassa tendrement avant de s'étendre près de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et je déposais ma tête sur sa poitrine. On resta un moment à s'enlacer et à se câliner avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus pour Emy ?

-Non, je me suis rendu compte que ce serait injuste de t'en vouloir parce qu'on était plus ensemble alors que quand j'ai couché avec Jacob la première fois, on l'était encore. Lui avouais-je.

-D'accord. Me répondit-il simplement avant de se taire.

-Mon amour qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Lui demandais-je en voyant son regard triste posé sur moi.

-Rien. Me répondit-il sans aucune conviction.

-Chéri, fais-moi confiance, dis-moi ? Insistais-je.

-Je regrette tellement…M'annonça-t-il.

-Edward, je ne t'en veux plus moi, alors peut-on passer à autre chose s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, enfin je regrette aussi mais je parle de… enfin tu sais…du fait que je vous ai laissées mais je ne savais pas… Pleura-t-il.

-Mon amour c'est du passé, on est réunie, on est tous les 4 maintenant. Je me redressais pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui caresser la joue de mes lèvres pour récolter ses larmes.

-Je regrette tellement de t'avoir fait du mal et d'avoir fait souffrir nos jumelles par mon absence mais ce n'est pas tout. Bébé j'ai été lâche, si je n'aurais pas fait le … con, c'est moi que tu aurais accepté d'épouser et je n'aurais pas raté ta grossesse… ni les biberons, les couches… leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers mots…. Ce n'est que justice, c'est une punition divine mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un manque en moi… M'avoua-t-il en posant sa main tendrement sur mon ventre.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière mais on peut regarder les albums photos et je peux te raconter tous pleins d'anecdotes, les filles peuvent participer aussi si tu le souhaites… Lui proposais-je.

-Mon amour tu es la plus merveilleuse et la plus généreuse de toutes les personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Cette idée est géniale. Me souri-t-il heureux en m'embrassant.

-On voit ça après le déjeuné ? Proposais-je alors.

-Non… J'ai une meilleure idée… Lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu verras bien ma belle c'est une surprise. Va prendre ton déjeuné et ne t'en fais pas, je me charge du reste. Il m'embrassa et bondit du lit avant de sortir tout joyeux de la chambre.

Je m'apprêtais à descendre mais m'aperçu que j'étais toujours en pyjama, ce n'était pas évident de se changer avec les mains bandées mais je n'osais pas demander de l'aide, je ne voulais pas qu'on pense de moi que j'étais une empotée, déjà qu'être humaine dans une famille de vampires est un handicap…

Alors que je pensais à ça, Rosalie entra dans la chambre toute joyeuse.

-Alice a vu que ma meilleure amie avait besoin d'aide, alors je suis là…

-Bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas venue elle-même. Lui dis-je connaissant Alice.

-Elle avait à faire mais soit contente je serais moins chiante qu'elle. Rigola Rosalie.

-Ouais, merci Rose. Dis-je gênée.

-T'inquiète pas ma poule, on est une famille. Me sourie-t-elle en me montrant un legging noir et une tunique grise.

Sur ce elle m'aida à me changer, me coiffer, me maquiller et nous étions ensuite descendu afin de prendre le déjeuné avec ma Carlie. Ma petite puce que je n'avais même pas encore embrassée aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonjour maman, t'as mal ? Me demanda-t-elle en me caressant la main.

-Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. Papi m'a fait une piqure je ne sens plus rien mon ange. Mange. Lui ordonnais-je gentiment.

C'est ainsi qu'on avait fini notre repas. Edward arriva dans la cuisine, toujours tout heureux.

-Aller mes princesses, un petit pipi et en voiture… Nous recommanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais on va où ? Demandais-je.

-Tu verras, c'est une surprise. Même Carlie ne le sais pas. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, elle avait du lire dans ses pensées.

Nous avions suivi son conseil et étions montées dans la voiture où Nessie et Edward nous attendaient déjà. Une fois les ceintures bouclées mon amour prit la route en direction du sud mais garda sa destination secrète.


	27. Arriver à destination

_**Chapitre 26 : Arriver à destination…**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

J'avais embarqué toute ma petite famille en direction du sud. Pour que le voyage paraisse moins long pour les filles, je leur avais mis des CDs actuels, de leur génération pour qu'elles puissent chanter et se détendre dessus. Chacun poussait la chansonnette et même moi je connaissais ces actualités, alors je me joignais à leur douce voix. On était beaux tous les quatre. Malgré le talent individuel de chacun, tous ensembles c'était du gros n'importe quoi et nous pétions un fou rire là-dessus, quel manque de synchronisation, c'était flagrant. Finalement nous avions instauré une règle, les filles chantaient chacune leur tour, ça éviterait de massacrer les chansons. Bella participait avec les filles alors que moi je me délectais simplement de ce bonheur qui régnait dans la voiture. Elles semblaient vraiment heureuses et je ne pouvais que l'être moi aussi. J'observais dans le rétroviseur intérieur, mes filles danser assises sur le siège. C'était plutôt comique. Je portais ensuite mon regard sur celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle soit à mes côtés après tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire par le passé. J'étais vraiment l'être le plus chanceux de la terre, j'avais une femme magnifique rien qu'à moi et mes miracles sur le siège arrière alors que je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfants et d'avoir perdu ma Bella, l'amour de ma vie à tout jamais. Finalement, je ne pouvais que croire en l'existence d'une divinité et quelque part au fond de moi une once d'âme. Bella y avait toujours cru elle. Elle porta à son tour son regard sur moi et me sourit tendrement, l'espace d'un instant j'oubliais nos poupées à l'arrière et porta ma main sur sa petit joue rosée, je la caressais amoureusement quand elle me signifia de faire attention à la route. Je retournais alors la tête vers la route. Je continuais à mener mes chéries à bon port mais je commençais à être en manque de Bella. Je mis alors ma main sur sa cuisse, ce qui la fit frissonner et moi avec, cette sensation était réellement délicieuse, j'avais l'impression d'être en extase de façon permanente.

Carlie s'était endormie et avait posé sa tête contre sa sœur mais soudainement j'entendis un grondement sourd sortir de la gorge de Nessie. Je me retournais abruptement mais ce n'est pas ce que je vis qui me frappa mais ses pensées. Elle avait soif subitement et cela pouvait se comprendre nous étions enfermés dans ce véhicule depuis plusieurs heures avec les effluves délicieuses de sa sœur et sa mère. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer et Carlie était si près d'elle. Après la supplique de ma fille pour que je m'arrête, je mis un coup de volant brutalement pour me garer sur le bas côté de la route. Bella ne comprit pas.

-Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Rien chérie ne t'en soucie pas. Lui répondis-je.

Je sortis de la voiture laissant Bella dans l'incompréhension, je fis basculer mon siège pour laisser sortir Nessie qui n'en fit rien mais cramponna ses mains autour de sa sœur. Ses pensées criaient hauts et forts qu'elles voulaient le sang de sa sœur, qu'elle ne lâcherait pas sa proie. Je connaissais si bien ma race que je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas, l'animal assoiffé de sang avait pris le dessus sur l'amour de sa famille. J'allais devoir me montrer convaincant pour l'éloigner de Carlie.

-Renesmée Cullen, lâche-la tout de suite. Lui ordonnais-je.

-… Elle n'en fit rien.

-Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Nessie ? Demanda Bella.

-Sors de la voiture mon amour. Lui ordonnais-je gentiment.

-Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Fais-le juste s'il te plait. Lui répondis-je.

-… Elle souffla mais s'exécuta.

-Nessie, c'est ta petite sœur, sors de cette voiture et nous irons chasser… Lui répétais-je.

-… Je voyais son combat intérieur dans son cerveau. Un coup elle penchait vers la sécurité de sa sœur et l'autre pour satisfaire son besoin de sang.

-Nessie… tu me fais mal. Commença à pleurer la petite, peut être que l'animal prendrait ses larmes en considération.

Alors que je crus, qu'elle allait lâcher, elle pencha sa tête vers la jugulaire de sa sœur. Bella se mit furieusement à paniquer et je n'en menais pas large non plus. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse du mal à sa jumelle.

-Renesmée, sors tout de suite. Lui hurlais-je dessus en l'attrapant brusquement par le bras pour l'éloigner.

Je la tirais un peu trop sèchement de la voiture et la tenais dans mes bras. Je lançai les clés de la voiture à Bella.

-Roules jusqu'au premier Snack que tu trouves et prenaient un bon repas. On vous y rejoint tout à l'heure.

Elle avait l'air bouleversé mais acquiesça de la tête en attrapant les clés. Au lieu de se mettre tout de suite au volant, elle se jeta sur la banquette arrière pour consoler notre fille alors que moi je partais en direction de la forêt avec Nessie, il était primordiale qu'elle chasse, je ferais tout pour l'aider mais je ne la laisserais jamais faire de mal à sa sœur ou à Bella. On courait au travers des bois, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve de quoi nous rassasier Nessie et moi. Après deux biches pour ma fille et un puma pour moi, nous regagnions la lisière du bois parallèle à la route principale afin de nous rendre à notre tour au prochain snack.

Les pensées de Nessie étaient à présent plus apaisées. Elle n'avait plus soif mais elle s'en voulait à mort, elle avait peur à présent de perdre Carlie et Bella. Au lieu de continuer notre chemin, j'arrêtais ma fille pour qu'on parle.

-Mon ange, je suis sur qu'elles ne t'en veulent pas, excuses-toi seulement et tout sera réglé. Lui dis-je en lui tenant le poignet.

-Tu crois vraiment ? J'ai failli tuer Carlie papa… Pleura-t-elle sans larmes.

-Oui chérie, je suis certain qu'elles comprennent, elles savent que c'est dans notre nature et même si ta sœur te fait un peu la tête ça ne durera pas. On va passer un super weekend tous les 4. Lui dis-je.

-D'accord, c'est toi le plus sage. Me souri-t-elle.

Nous reprîmes notre course en direction des deux autres amours de notre vie.

.

_**POV Bella :**_

J'avais passé plusieurs minutes à consoler Carlie, à la rassurer sur le fait que sa sœur ne voulait pas réellement lui faire du mal mais que c'était sa nature qui était plus forte que l'amour qu'elle lui portait. J'avais pris l'exemple de sa propre situation quand elle était assoiffée et elle avait compris.

Edward nous avait ordonnées de nous rendre au prochain Snack mais je crois qu'il avait oublié un léger détail. Comment voulait-il que je conduise avec ces saletés de bandage et mes mains qui redevenaient douloureuses… Je devais néanmoins nous conduire à bon port…enfin j'allais essayer.

C'est très douloureusement et difficilement qu'une heure plus tard nous rejoignons le snack qui bordait la route 74. Carlie et moi entrions à l'intérieure du restaurant et commandions des boissons dans un premier temps. Carlie était sage mais elle paraissait triste et à vrai dire je m'inquiétais un peu également. Nessie avait vraiment failli perdre le contrôle, même si elle était ma fille et que c'était sa nature vampirique qui avait pris le contrôle, je crois que je n'aurai jamais pu lui pardonner si elle avait blessé sa sœur, mon bébé, ma petite fille si fragile par rapport à elle… Maintenant j'étais sure d'une chose, si le sang dilué de Carlie l'attirait, le mien le faisait encore plus… Si elle avait eu tant de mal à résister à son liquide rouge, elle n'aurait pas pu face au mien. La douce voix de ma puce me sortit de mes pensées :

-Maman, tu croies que Nessie est revenue méchante ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ta sœur est seulement un peu différente mais ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute ma puce. Avec le temps et des efforts de tout le monde, tout s'arrangera. Aller bois ton soda. Lui expliquais-je.

Edward et Nessie entrèrent à leur tour dans le snack. Ils étaient tellement beaux et gracieux que tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Les gens les dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient la 8ème merveille du monde. J'étais alors plutôt fière d'eux, ils étaient ma famille, ma vie, mes amours… et à personne d'autre. Ils vinrent s'asseoir près de nous. Nessie à côté de sa sœur et Edward à côté de moi. Il me prit la main et nous assistions ensemble à la scène d'excuse de Nessie à Carlie.

-Carlie, excuse-moi, ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal mais j'avais trop mal à cause de ma soif, je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille et ce serait normal mais sache que je t'aime très fort ma puce et je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes. S'excusa ma grande fille.

-… _Au lieu de répondre quoi que ce soit, ma jeune fille se jeta au cou de sa sœur et l'enlaça fort. _Je t'aime Nessie.

-Aller, il est temps de dîner… On a encore de la route à faire. Reprit Edward.

Il appela la serveuse qui vint prendre notre commande. On commanda 4 cheeseburgers avec des frites et des cocas. J'expliquais à Edward à quel point conduire jusqu'ici avait été douloureux pour moi à cause des mains et il ne cessait de se confondre en excuses d'avoir oublié que j'étais blessée. Pour se faire pardonner, il se sentait obligé de me donner à moitié la becqué ce qui faisait bien rire nos filles. Nous avions fini notre repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant de reprendre la route toujours vers le sud. Nous avions joués à Ni oui, ni non pendant près d'une heure et je soupçonnais Edward de faire semblant de perdre.

Je m'étais ensuite endormie et Carlie aussi jusqu'à ce que la voiture se stoppe et qu'Edward nous informe que nous étions arrivés. Je ne pouvais pas réellement dire où nous étions car nous étions garés dans un parking souterrain où il faisait assez sombre. J'essayais de trouver un indice qui m'aiderait à me repérer mais pour moi ça ressemblait à un parking souterrain point, aucun indice, aucun signe de où nous étions.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et Edward porta Carlie. Je me dirigeais vers le coffre pour prendre nos sacs mais il m'arrêta.

-Je viendrais les rechercher après ne t'en fais pas mon amour.

Il prit ensuite la tête du chemin et nous fit entrer dans un énorme ascenseur luxueux. J'avais déjà vu cet ascenseur mais je ne me rappelais plus très bien où. C'est lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que je pus apercevoir la teinte des murs et de la moquette du couloir que je reconnu où nous étions.

Sur le coup de l'émotion, je m'étais laissé emporté par l'hystérie d'Alice et avait bondit au cou de mon chéri pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tant j'étais heureuse, les larmes de joie avaient envahies mes yeux. Edward me réceptionna et je fis rapidement abstraction de nos filles pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et approfondir notre baiser. Ce sont les rires des enfants qui nous ramenèrent au temps présent.

Edward me redéposa par terre en riant lui aussi alors que moi j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

-On est où ? Demanda Nessie.

-A la maison ma chérie, à la maison… Souffla Edward.

-A la maison ? C'est quoi ça ? S'écria Carlie incrédule.

-C'est l'appartement que votre père avait acheté… Commençais-je.

-Notre appartement pour qu'on puisse se voir et y passer du temps tranquillement sans devoir se cacher ou échapper à une furie. Notre petit nid d'amour même s'il n'a pas servi longtemps… Me coupa-t-il pour leur expliquer.

-Waouh… mais c'est trop grand… S'extasia Carlie.

-Non ma chérie, ça c'est le couloir et tout autour il y a plein d'appartement comme le notre, le notre est juste là, derrière cette porte. Lui expliqua Edward en la prenant dans ses bras.

Nessie et moi rions face à l'ignorance de notre petite chipie qui s'étonnait devant tant de grandeur. Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit la porte, je fus frappée par la constance des éléments, rien n'avait bougé mais tout était très propre comme si quelqu'un venait y faire régulièrement le ménage.

Les filles couraient partout dans l'appartement alors que je restais dans l'entrée, bouche ouverte… Edward partit sans doute chercher nos valises dans la voiture. Il les déposa dans le couloir, vint se placer près de moi et passa son bras autour de moi. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et essaya d'attirer mon intention.

-Ma belle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais gardé l'appartement… Soufflais-je.

-C'est chez nous mon ange. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'avais plus près de moi que je ne voulais pas garder les choses qui me faisaient tant penser à toi. Alors qu'on était séparé, je venais ici environ deux fois par semaine parfois plus. Je passais mon temps à me remémorer nos moments passés ici, notre premier vrai baiser, la conception de nos miracles… Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres.

-Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ma princesse, je t'aime plus que tout. Me répondit-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous câlinions un moment, respirions mutuellement notre odeur qui était un délice pour l'autre, on profitait l'un de l'autre simplement. Ce moment dura quelques minutes, le temps d'un instant j'avais l'impression d'être revenu 5 ans en arrière, qu'on était ici ensemble pour fuir Tanya… mais tout était fini aujourd'hui, on pouvait être unis tous les deux et rien ni personne ne viendrait nous séparer. Le son de la télévision attira notre attention. Les filles s'étaient installées devant en attendant. J'étais épuisée, j'avais somnolé dans la voiture mais la nuit était loin d'être finie.

Edward m'invita à m'asseoir au salon, aux côtés des filles et prit la parole.

-Si j'ai voulu vous amener ici c'est parce que cet endroit est symbolique de beaucoup de chose pour maman et moi… Je ne sais pas ce que maman vous à raconter ou pas donc je suis désolé si je répète ce que vous savez déjà… Maman et moi on s'est rencontré au lycée et je me souviendrais toujours avoir craqué sur son joli minois au premier regard. _Il me regarda amoureusement_. Nos débuts ont été tumultueux à cause d'une fille, la sœur adoptive d'Emy. Elle s'appelait Tanya et à cause d'elle je ne pouvais pas être comme je voulais avec votre mère, cette garce s'en prenait à toute la famille pour que je lui cède et que je m'éloigne de mon amour. On a réussis à avoir quelques moments ensembles mais c'était toujours trop court alors j'ai acheté cette appartement pour qu'il soit notre chez nous… Une nuit où on s'était fâchés, je l'ai…kidnappée quasiment en pyjama et sans chaussures et on est venu ici… C'est sur la terrasse du premier que maman et moi on a échangé notre premier vrai baiser… On a passé un merveilleux weekend jusqu'à ce qu'on se dispute encore… mais on s'est toujours arrangés. Je peux vous dire que votre mère est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse et je suis très fière d'elle. D'une manière que je vous raconterais quand vous serez plus grande… _Il ria_… on a évincé Tanya et maman et moi on a vécu plusieurs mois au grand jour et heureux… Un weekend on est venu ici avec vos oncles et tantes et on vous passe les détails mais vous avez été conçues ici… Malheureusement après ça, j'ai pété un plomb et la suite vous la connaissez, j'ai laissé maman et vous avec … et j'en suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir, j'aurai du être là pour les plus beaux et importants moments de votre vie… Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière mais maman à eue une superbe idée, celle de se faire partager des anecdotes autour de photos… Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire durant ce weekend, enfin si vous le voulez bien… ? Conclue-t-il.

-Oui. Dirent-elles d'une seule voix.

-Alors pour ce soir maman et Carlie vont dodo et demain on sort au zoo… Annonça-t-il.

-Chouette, vite, vite au lit maman. S'excita ma fille.

-Oui aller, bonne nuit mon amour. _J'embrassais mon amour._ Bonne nuit ma princesse. _J'embrassais Nessie sur le front_. Aller dis bonne nuit mon cœur et on monte. La pressais-je.

Elle salua sa sœur et son père et nous montèrent pour nous mettre en pyjama et se glisser au chaud dans le lit bien douillé.


	28. Une visite au zoo

**Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :**

✿**Un OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)**

✿**Une catégorie "Défits" a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente**

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.**

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.**

**On vous attend en grand nombres.**

**PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation**

**.**

_**Chapitre 27 : Une visite au zoo**_

.

On était encore endormie quand une bonne odeur vint nous chatouiller les narines. Je crus reconnaître l'odeur des gaufres, ce qui nous fit bondir du lit. Après un passage par la douche et une préparation en règle nous descendîmes rejoindre Edward et Renesmée. Carlie et moi nous étions habillés de façon décontracté avec une bonne paire de baskets, histoire d'être en parfaite condition pour aller au zoo.

Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine et je fus heureuse de voir mon amour et ma fille en train de se battre à coup de farine alors qu'Edward tentait tout de même de sauver les gaufres.

-Salut vous deux. Les saluais-je.

-Bonjour mes princesses, bien dormie ? Demanda mon amour en restant concentré sur son assaillant.

-Ouais mais je vous préviens que si vous ruinez nos gaufres, ça va chier. Riais-je, Carlie à ma suite.

-Oh, oh fin des hostilités. S'écria-t-il en retenant Nessie par les poignets.

-Pour l'instant. Se moqua Nessie.

-Ouais… Euh aller à table. Nous désigna-t-il la salle à manger.

Carlie et moi nous installions pour prendre le petit déjeuner alors que Nessie et Edward allaient se débarbouiller et se changer. Il y avait une question que je me posais parce que c'était réellement un mystère pour moi. Comment des personnes, qui ne mangent pas ou du moins qui n'ont aucun goût de ce qu'ils mangent, peuvent cuisiner des choses aussi délicieuses ? Parce que oui bon dieu, Esmée et Edward faisaient les meilleures gaufres que je n'ai jamais mangées. Ma puce aussi avait l'air de se régaler, elle se léchait les lèvres pour ne pas en louper une miette. Elle finit son déjeuner en buvant son chocolat préparé par son père. Je bus mon café également puis nous fûmes rejointes par mes deux autres amours. Ils étaient tout propre désormais alors ma fille s'approcha de nous et nous embrassa chacune notre tour avant qu'Edward ne l'imite.

Après notre petite préparation du matin, nous rejoignîmes le parking souterrain afin de prendre la voiture pour se rendre à l'extérieure de la ville au zoo le plus proche. Comme la veille, la bonne humeur fusait dans la voiture, alors nous chantions à tue-tête sur toutes les chansons connues qui passaient à la radio. Après vingt-minute de route, nous nous garions sur le parking devant un grand portique indiquant le mot « zoo » en couleur sauvage, jaune et vert.

Nous fîmes la queue pendant près de 15 minutes pour avoir nos billets d'entrée, il y avait du monde aujourd'hui. Une fois dans le parc animalier, on passa dans la boutique pour acheter du pop-corn pour les animaux mais Carlie n'étant qu'une enfant remarqua les animaux en peluche et réclama un petit singe.

-Maman steu plait, je le veux, lé trop mignon. Me supplia-t-elle.

-En ressortant chérie. On ne va pas s'encombrer pendant la visite. Lui précisais-je.

-Mais moi je le veux ti suite. _Bouda-t-elle_. Hein papa, je peux l'avoir ti suite, dis oui ? Tenta-t-elle sa chance.

-Bah Ou… _Commença-t-il mais je lui fis les gros yeux_. Non désolé ma puce, si maman t'a dit non, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Se reprit-il.

-Maman a raison Carlie et en plus tu sais ce qu'il y a de chouette ? Intervint Nessie.

-… Elle fit non de la tête avec toujours sa petite mine boudeuse.

-Eh bien, tu pourras voir tous les animaux d'abord dans le parc et peut être qu'après ça, ce ne sera plus un singe que tu voudras mais un ours ou un tigre. Puis tu auras tes deux mains de libre pour gaver ton petit ventre de bonnes sucreries. Lui expliqua sa sœur en lui frottant le ventre.

-Ah ouais chouette. Retrouva-t-elle son sourire en sortant avec sa sœur alors qu'Edward et moi attendions à la caisse.

-Il ne faut pas me contredire devant elle, tu dois me soutenir et si tu n'es pas d'accord, on en discute après à part, sinon elle saura que tu lui cèdes tout. Lui dis-je.

-Désolée mon amour, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave que ça. Me répondit-il.

-Bah après c'est gênant de se trainer ça et elle ne va pas arrêter de le prendre, de le redonner, de le reprendre, de le re-redonner, ça n'en finit pas après. _Lui expliquais-je mon point de vue_. Mais si tu veux lui acheter maintenant vas-y mais tu te débrouille après. Rajoutais-je tant ça m'agaçait de devoir m'expliquer.

-Tu sais à quel point tu es sexy quand tu es en colère. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille en me mordillant gentiment le cou.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand la file avança et ce fut à notre tour de régler. Nous ressortions de la boutique pour trouver nos filles devant les volières. Elles observaient les oiseaux de toute part et commentaient chacune ce qu'elles voyaient et ce qu'elles pensaient. Carlie s'imaginait que les oiseaux discuter, dans leur langage, des gens qui les observaient toute la journée et après tout, sa réflexion était plutôt légitime.

Nous les rejoignons à la barrière de bois qui délimitait le sas de sécurité autour de la cage. Edward se plaça derrière moi et m'enlaça avant de dégager ma nuque pour y déposer de doux baisers, il me faisait frissonner mais c'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. Je le repoussais gentiment pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Il proposa de poursuivre la visite par le vivarium, les serpents très colorés étaient assez effrayant surtout quand il sortait leur langue contre la vitre. Un m'avait même fait sursauter ce qui avait bien fait rire toute ma petite famille. Les crocodiles paraissaient également dangereux mais je les trouvais plus beau que les serpents, ils m'effrayaient moins. Carlie s'émerveillait devant toutes ces bêtes, le zoo avait vraiment l'air de lui plaire.

-On peut l'acheter, il m'aime bien je crois. S'extasia-t-elle.

-Hum chérie, de une on n'a pas le droit de l'acheter et de deux il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu achètes un crocodile parce qu'il finirait vite dans la penderie de tes tantes sous forme de sac et de chaussures. Ria Edward.

-Bah si tata Lice, fais des chaussures avec mon crocodile, moi je fais des sacs et des ceintures avec la peau des fesses de tonton jazz. _Nous éclatâmes de rire_. Et pourquoi on ne peut pas l'acheter ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ba celui-ci appartient au zoo et c'est un animal très dangereux qui nécessite des spécialistes pour s'en occuper. De plus les crocodiles aiment particulièrement les eaux assez chaudes alors je ne crois pas qu'à Vancouver, il se plaise beaucoup. Puis comme je te l'ai dit c'est aussi pour le protéger de tes tantes. Lui expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de patience.

-Bon tant pis. Soupira-t-elle.

Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin pour arriver à l'aquarium qui était réellement gigantesque, ce fut à mon tour de m'émerveiller. Ce fond marin artificiel était magnifique, tous les murs et le plafond étaient remplacés par des baies vitrées et je pouvais nettement distinguer plusieurs espèces de requins, ainsi que de raies et de plantes aquatiques en tout genre. J'avais toujours été attirée par les fonds marins et un jour j'aimerai bien pouvoir faire de la plongée dans un océan réel. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Edward revint à ma hauteur, il caressa doucement ma joue et m'appela.

-Bella, mon ange, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-C'est magnifique. Soufflais-je sans pouvoir détourner le regard.

-Je te comprends ma puce. Les filles sont sorties. Me précisa-t-il.

-Oh très bien. Allons les rejoindre. Lui souriais-je pensive.

On retrouva les filles qui étaient dehors, prêtes à poursuivre la visite. On entrait désormais dans la partie des félins. Ces gros chats donnaient envies de les câliner mais lorsqu'ils ouvraient grand la bouche et dévoilaient leurs rangées de dents acérées comme des lames de rasoir, je changeais d'avis. En passant devant les pumas, je ne pus faire autrement que de rire en pensant à mon amour qui devait se lécher les lèvres d'envie. Le fait qu'il s'éloigne en avançant rapidement loin des pumas me prouva que j'avais raison.

-Papa, il n'aime pas les lions ? Demanda notre puce.

-Ce sont des pumas et là des tigres trésor, les lions ont les a passés tout à l'heure. Nessie veille sur elle s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je en allant rejoindre Edward qui regardait pensivement les lynx.

Je me mis dans son dos en entourant son buste de mes bras. C'était à mon tour de le soutenir. J'embrassais son dos. Il saisit une de mes mains bandées et la porta à sa bouche. Sans doute pour l'embrasser mais je ne sentais pas grand-chose.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre mon cœur ? Lui proposais-je.

-Non ça va, nos filles sont tellement heureuses. Et ce sourire sur tes lèvres vaut tout l'or du monde Bébé. Laisses-moi seulement une minute et je vous rejoins. Me dit-il.

-D'accord.

Je le lâchais et retournais auprès de mes filles, on regardait et commentait les fauves. Carlie avait changé d'avis, elle ne voulait plus un crocodile mais une panthère noire.

- Au moins, avec Bagheera, n'y a pas les chances qu'elle finisse comme un sac, hein -maman ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non pas comme un sac pour tata Alice mais dans l'assiette de papa et comme tapis pour mamie décorer son salon, oui. Riais-je.

-Pfff c'est nul alors. Fit-elle une moue adorable.

-Bébé de toute façon, papa t'a expliqué qu'on ne peut pas avoir les animaux du zoo à la maison mais tu pourras l'avoir en peluche. Lui expliqua sa sœur.

-Ouais, tu me portes Nessie, j'ai mal aux pieds. Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais viens Chipie. Elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras et vint s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de moi en attendant Edward.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il nous fit signe de le rejoindre. Mes filles se levèrent avec grâce et moi avec maladresse, on commença à marcher vers lui quand une grande brune latine s'approcha d'Edward et lui adressa la parole. Elle lui souriant coquinement la garce. On arriva à sa hauteur et il nous pris dans ses bras en parlant à la fille.

-Vous voyez les voilà mes petites femmes, voilà mes filles et la femme de ma vie. Nous présenta-t-il en nous embrassant chacune notre joue.

-Oh …euh… je dois y aller. Alu revoir. Bafouilla-t-elle. Elle était gênée et semblait en colère, ce qui me fit bien rire intérieurement.

-Eh bien Don Juan, je ne peux pas te laisser seule, une minute. Rigolais-je.

-Mais rassures-toi ma belle, il n'y a qu'une seule femme à laquelle je n'arrive pas à résister et c'est toi. Me répondit-il.

-Je suis chanceuse alors. M'extasiais-je.

On reprit le sens de la visite pour entrer dans le continent Africain, on longeait la savane et je pouvais voir à quel point ces animaux étaient magnifiques. C'était différent des poissons mais le mélange des zèbres, des girafes et des antilopes, était extraordinaire. Un bébé girafe, mais déjà très grand, suivait sa maman ou son papa, je ne saurais dire mais c'était à croquer. Nessie avait mise Carlie dans mes bras et photographiait par dizaine de clicher ce spectacle émouvant. On avait décidé de manger au snack sur la terrasse du deuxième étage. Ce snack servait de clôture pour un côté de l'enclos donc c'était un peu comme si nous mangions dans le parc avec les girafes. On avait pris des hot dog pour Carlie et moi ainsi que 4 sodas. Après le repas, la girafe avait passé sa tête sur la terrasse et Carlie voulait la caresser. Edward l'emmena prudemment alors que Nessie les bombarder de photos encore une fois. Je les observais rire aux éclats tous les trois et de les voir ainsi me rendait heureuse également. J'étais très fière de ma famille, je les aimais tellement, je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour eux.

Après cette petite pause déjeunée et une glace à l'italienne fraise-vanille pour ma cadette et moi, nous reprîmes la visite du parc animalier. En sortant de la savane africaine, nous passions devant les éléphants et les rhinocéros, ces bêtes étaient de sacrés colosses impressionnants. Nous longions les allées fleuries et regardions les animaux, les singes étaient extrêmement drôles. Dans un coin sur un rocher, une mère faisait la toilette de son enfant, d'autres dormaient dans leur cachette mais d'autres encore faisaient des acrobaties et regardaient les spectateurs avec un grand sourire moqueur. Ils étaient applaudit et avaient l'air d'aimer ça les coquins.

La balade continuait auprès des canidés et assimilés, d'abord les hyènes que je trouvais réellement horrible comme animaux mais ensuite…les loups. Les loups me faisaient penser à Jake… mon Jacob. Le loup était près de la baie vitrée et instinctivement je posais mes mains à plat dessus. Mon esprit vagabonda près de Jacob mon meilleur ami et non Jacob mon ex petit ami. Je me demandais si tout allait bien pour lui, avec son imprégnation. Mon ami me manquait. Je n'entendis pas les pas de la personne derrière moi mais j'entendis le son de sa voix non loin de mon oreille.

-Il te manque. Ça sonnait comme une affirmation.

-Oui, il est mon meilleur ami même si on ne s'est pas vu, ni parler depuis plusieurs mois. Avouais-je.

-Rien ne t'empêche d'aller le voir quand on rentrera à Vancouver. M'annonça-t-il.

-Tu serais d'accord ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est sûr que ça ne m'enchante pas particulièrement mais si tu en a besoin et que tu es prête, alors je suis d'accord. M'informa Edward.

-Merci mon amour, comment fais-tu pour être aussi compréhensif ? Lui demandais-je sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

-Je t'aime. Me répondit-il simplement en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Il me reprit la main et m'entraîna retrouver les filles qui attendaint dans la file d'attente pour le spectacle des dauphins et des otaries. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, nous entrions enfin et nous allâmes nous installer dans les gradins. Edward et moi nous installâmes juste au-dessus de nos filles, Nessie entre mes jambes, je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux et Carlie debout entre les jambes de son père s'accrochant à sa nuque et lui à sa taille. On était le portrait type d'une famille normale et heureuse. Edward demanda à une personne qui se situa plus bas que nous si elle voulait bien nous prendre en photo, ce qu'elle fit. Le spectacle commença ensuite et dura une trentaine de minutes. Les bêtes étaient vraiment trop marrantes et encore plus intelligentes. C'était réellement adorable, ma puce jouait au petit photographe pendant que les otaries faisaient rebondir un ballon de plage sur le bout de leur nez.

Le spectacle fini, Carlie et moi, on s'acheta une glace à l'italienne. On la dégusta sur le chemin pour rejoindre la nurserie. Carlie voulait voir les bébés. Normalement la nurserie était interdite au public mais comme je m'en doutais Edward Cullen ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il ferait tout pour faire plaisir à sa famille. Il donna 500 dollars aux vétérinaires et nous eûmes le droit d'entrer pour une heure.

Pour le prix, on eut la chance extraordinaire et incroyable mais vrai de nourrir les petits lionceaux aux biberons. Carlie était sans aucun doute la petite fille, la plus heureuse du monde mais maintenant elle voulait réellement un petit lion. On était bien barrer. Notre petite capricieuse allait nous rabattre les oreilles pendant des lustres, elle ressemblait tellement à sa tante Alice. Après plusieurs soins et caresses en tout genre envers les animaux nous terminâmes notre balade au zoo par le passage à la boutique de souvenir.

Après nos achats personnels et les petits cadeaux pour la famille, nous reprîmes la route pour l'appartement de Vegas.

.

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation


	29. Se remémorer

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.

.

_**Chapitre 28 : Se remémorer…**_

.

Cette journée avait été réellement magnifique, j'étais fatiguée mais heureuse. Sur tout le long du chemin, on eut droit à Carlie qui se présentait à ses animaux en peluche et surtout au petit lion.

-Coucou mon petit chéri, maintenant je suis ta nouvelle maman, ça c'est ta tata Nessie, ça c'est ta mamie et pis lui ton papi. Demain on ira t'acheter des biberons et des couches pour pas que tu fasses pipi partout.

Edward et moi ne nous lâchions pas des yeux et sourions face à l'excitation de notre fille. Il se garait enfin dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble et ce n'était pas trop tôt, j'avais les pieds en compote, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule à être fatiguée. Mes filles pétillaient encore de joie et moi je me trainais lascivement derrières eux. Heureusement qu'il y avait un ascenseur, sinon j'aurais fait une pause en bas d'emblée.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Edward se mit à rire, ce qui me vexa légèrement mais il se reprit quand il vit ma mine renfrognée.

-Je vais commander des pizzas pour vous ce soir, vous n'avez qu'à vous détendre toutes les deux dans le jacuzzi, Nessie et moi on va faire un tour pendant ce temps. Annonça-t-il.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure. Les saluais-je.

Nessie et Edward venaient de quitter l'appartement, il était évident qu'après s'être retenus si longtemps pendant la visite du zoo, ils avaient besoin de chasser. Carlie et moi passâmes nos maillots de bain pour aller se détendre dans le jacuzzi avant de prendre notre douche. C'était très agréable, l'eau chaude était très efficace pour détendre mes muscles fatigués, je me laissais aller au bien être totalement. J'étais tellement bien en train de me reposer que c'est la voix d'Edward tout près de mon oreille qui me réveilla, je ne pensais pas m'être assoupie. Ma petite fille s'était logée dans mes bras, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine, elle aussi roupillait, elle devait être très fatiguée pour s'endormir à cette heure-ci.

Edward sortie Carlie de l'eau et Nessie lui passa son peignoir de bain autour d'elle. Elles partirent toutes les deux faire leur toilette. J'allais en faire de même mais Edward m'attrapa par la taille et laissa courir ses mains sur mes fesses avant de m'embrasser très amoureusement dans le cou puis sur mes lèvres. Il me caressait du bout des doigts, j'en avais des frissons partout. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue sur le haut de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon oreille en passant par la clavicule puis murmura :

-T'ai-je dis à quel point tu étais magnifique et cruellement sexy Madame Cullen ? J'eue un sursaut à l'entente de ce nom qui me désignait.

-Euh… Hésitais-je.

-Oups… Lapsus révélateur ma douce… C'est que j'aimerai bien, un jour, que tu deviennes ma femme. Me dit-il.

-… J'en restais bouche-bée, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Pas tout de suite chérie, pas comme ça, un jour je te demanderais de m'épouser mais ce jour-là ne me brise pas le cœur. Tu as le temps d'y penser maintenant que tu es au courant de mes intentions futures. _Me dit-il en m'embrassant toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il trouvait_. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi ma Bella.

-Moi aussi mon amour… mais on ne peut pas là. Lui rappelais-je.

-Je sais mais tu vas voir ce soir, les filles seront consignées dans leur chambre… Suggéra-t-il.

-… Au moment où j'allais lui répondre, les filles remontrèrent le bout de leur petit nez et Carlie n'en rata pas une miette évidement.

-Bah t'a pas encore pris ta douche ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Non, papa et moi, on discutait. Aller j'y vais. J'embrassais mon amour sur les lèvres puis partie rêveuse sous la douche.

-Et vous discutiez de quoi ? J'entendis ma fille faire l'inquisitrice, mon petit Colombo avait du mal à y croire.

Edward voulait m'épouser, je n'en revenais tout simplement pas… enfin pas que je doute de son amour pour moi, ça non mais de là à ce qu'il veuille de moi pour épouse, j'en restais surprise mais néanmoins heureuse. Sur le coup, j'avais eu un choc mais s'il m'avait demandé en mariage, je lui aurais dit oui sans hésiter une seule seconde. Après m'être largement savonnée, je me rinçais puis sortie me sécher et enfiler mon pyjama avant de descendre rejoindre mon amour, mes deux filles et les pizzas au salon.

Carlie et moi mangions devant la télévision au côté de Nessie et Edward. A la fin du repas, je débarrassais rapidement la table basse alors qu'Edward, lui, était allé chercher les albums photos restés dans ma valise.

Nous avions poussé la table basse et nous étions assis en rond sur le tapis doux à longs poils synthétiques en déposant un premier album ouvert au centre.

Le tout premier album montrait des photos de moi durant ma grossesse. De face, de profil, dans des tenues de plus en plus « je m'en foutiste », mon ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus au fil des photos.

-Maman elle avait un gros bidon parce que nous deux on était dedans. Dit Carlie à l'intention de son père et en désignant sa sœur.

Edward caressa une des photos du bout du doigt d'un air pensif.

-Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière et être près de toi à cette époque. Me dit-il tristement.

-Edward, on ne peut pas retourner dans le passé. Si tu préfères, on n'arrête là ? Lui proposais-je.

On continuait à tourner les pages jusqu'à tomber sur une photo complétement horrible que Jake avait prise dans ma chambre, ayant accouchée à la maison. Une grimace horrible fendait mon visage, mes cheveux et mon front étaient couvert de sueur.

-Tu avais l'air de souffrir mon ange… Constata-t-il…

-Oh oui… Je ne t'en ai jamais autant voulu qu'en cet instant, je te détestais, je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais laisser un seul homme me toucher… Tu te dis à ce moment-là que tu vas détester ton enfant de t'avoir tant fait souffrir… Mais au moment où la sage-femme a déposé Carlie sur moi et que j'ai posai mes yeux sur elle, que j'ai senti son petit nez frotter mon sein, j'ai oublié toute la douleur que j'avais pu ressentir et j'ai su immédiatement qu'elle serait toute ma vie, l'être que je chérirais le plus dans ce monde. Je pensais pouvoir ressentir ça pour un seul minuscule petit bébé mais en réalité, j'ai ressentis exactement la même chose pour ma Nessie chérie et tout l'univers a pris un nouveau sens pour moi. J'étais désormais maman de deux magnifiques petites princesses et c'était grâce à toi, malgré ton absence, j'ai jamais tant souhaité que tu sois auprès de moi pour les voir s'étirer et bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je vous épargne les détails de l'accouchement. Riais-je.

-Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu être près de toi pour t'aider à supporter la douleur. Me rappela-t-il.

-Chéri, je m'en rappelle à peine, ce qui compte c'est qu'on est tous les 4 maintenant. Lui souris-je en lui caressant la joue.

-… Il me fit un mini sourire mais toute sa tristesse passée dans ses yeux.

Je décidai de ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et nous continuâmes à tourner les pages jusqu'à la toute première photo des jumelles. Je les tenais chacune dans un bras, elles avaient toutes les deux un petit bonnet et une paire de petits gants en laine rose mais la teinte variait.

-Elles avaient à peine une heure, en rose pâle c'est Carlie et en fuchsia c'est Renesmée. Nessie avait la fâcheuse tendance à essayer de me mordiller les seins jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne que ce qu'elle voulait c'était tout simplement du sang et non du lait. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas encore de dents. Souriais-je à ce souvenir.

-Comment vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le temps qu'elle n'était pas en âge, Jacob allait régulièrement chercher du sang de porc chez le boucher. Quand Nessie a pu, Jacob faisait comme avec Carlie, il les emmenait en chasse. Par la suite Nessie a prouvé qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-seule et ça fait bien longtemps que Carlie n'a pas eu envie de sang. Expliquais-je.

-Vous avez su gérer ça comme des chefs. Je dois réellement de fières chandelles à Black. Souffla-t-il durement.

-On ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti en effet. Lui dis-je.

Nous reprîmes le visionnage des albums pour tomber sur une autre photo des jumelles. Carlie était à quatre pattes en train de crapahuter sur la moquette du salon, alors que Nessie était debout sur ses deux pieds, en train de pousser la carriole de sa poupée.

-Moi je voulais lui piquer sa poupée. Précisa Carlie.

-Et moi je ne voulais pas lui prêter alors je courais partout dans la maison.

-On avait remarqué que Nessie grandissait plus vite que Carlie mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle marche avant aussi, enfin je veux dire avec autant d'avance sur sa sœur. Je me souviens je les avais mise toutes les deux assises au salon, le temps de cuisiner le repas de midi et lorsque je suis revenue pour les surveiller, Nessie avait disparue, je l'ai cherché partout et je l'ai retrouvé debout en train de courir autour de la table de la cuisine, ma coquine. Je revoyais les premiers pas de ma fille comme si j'y étais.

Edward souriait en m'écoutant.

-Et moi je peux te raconter les premiers pas de Carlie… _Intervint Renesmée_. Je me souviens très bien la première fois où elle a tenue debout toute seule. C'était la veille de Noël, elle était très forte pour se tenir grâce aux boules du sapin, mais à chaque fois qu'elle retirait une boule, elle retombée sur les fesses. _Nous rions de bon cœur_. Et le lendemain, en ouvrant les cadeaux, on ne s'attendait pas à avoir un petit chat, il s'est mis a sauté partout dans le salon alors Carlie s'est relevé en prenant appui sur les branches du sapin et s'est mise à marcher derrière Fripouille pour essayer de lui attraper la queue. C'était trop marrant. Nous raconta notre grande fille.

-J'imagine oui, vous avez eu un chat ? S'étonna Edward.

-Oui, il est partit et n'a pas voulu rentrer. Lui dit Carlie toute tristounette.

Edward lui fit un câlin et reprit le tournage des pages. Les photos défilaient, les filles nues dans leur baignoire d'enfant, Renesmée qui se roulait dans la neige, Carlie à quatre pattes avec sa côte de neige. Les filles faisaient les imbéciles avec Jacob sur le tapis du salon ou bien encore des photos de nous trois dont une où mes chipies étaient assises sur le comptoir de la cuisine en train de trempé leur doigt dans la pâte à gâteau alors que j'étais retourné vers l'évier. Chaque nouvelle image était accompagnée d'un petit commentaire par l'une ou l'autre de nos deux filles chéries.

Lorsque Carlie vit cette photo, on ne pouvait que lire toute sa fierté qui passait dans ses yeux. En effet, il s'agissait de la toute première qu'elle avait réussi à faire de la bicyclette sans les petites roues.

-Je voulais pas que Jacob, il enlève les roulettes mais il a dit « Maintenant tu es grande ma puce, il faut les enlever ». _Elle l'imita en prenant une grosse voix_. Au début j'avais peur de tomber mais j'ai arrivé et j'étais trop contente j'ai voulu montrer à maman et Nessie alors je les ai appelées et maman était tellement contente qu'elle a crié et je l'ai regardé au lieu de regardait devant et y avait un trottoir, j'ai rentré dedans et suis tombée. Raconta ma Carlie.

-Oh oui je me rappelle, un vrai bébé, tu pleurais comme une madeleine mais c'était des larmes de crocodiles seulement parce que tu étais vexée et non parce que tu avais eu mal et Jacob qui pouvait rien te refuser ta remis les petites roues. Nessie crue bon de rajouter ce détail.

-Il n'y a pas de mal mon cœur. La rassura Edward en voyant la tristesse de Carlie, Nessie lui avait cassé le coup.

-C'est pas moi qui piquait le maquillage de maman pour jouer les grandes. Ma petite crapule, cracha son venin sur sa sœur.

-Hey, on arrête ça là. Les grondais-je.

Elles baissèrent toutes les deux les yeux. Ce n'était pas souvent que j'élevais la voix, elles devaient surtout être surprises mais je n'avais pas envie que ces beaux moments en famille soit gâchés par une dispute. On reprit le feuilletage de l'album et tomba sur une photo de Nessie maquillée comme une jeune ado qui posait comme une star devant l'escalier de notre ancienne maison.

-C'était la soirée d'accueil du lycée. Maman et Jacob avait accepté que j'y aille à condition qu'ils me déposaient devant et venaient me rechercher deux heures plus tard, la honte toutes mes copines y allaient avec leur cavalier et moi non. Se rappela-t-elle tout sourire.

-Oui tu trouvais ça nul, tu voulais te sauver du bal pour faire payer ces deux vieux rabats joies. C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Renchérie Carlie pour faire comme sa sœur tout à l'heure.

-… Nessie rougit et baissa la tête.

-Renesmée Cullen… M'écriais-je outrée.

-Je suis désolée maman, je ne le pensais pas, j'étais seulement en colère. Je te demande pardon. Me dit-elle.

-Ça va, il y a prescription mais je ne pensais pas que tu sois capable de ça… _Lui dis-je tout de même_. Et toi petit perroquet, on t'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas beau de répéter. Grondais-je aussi la plus petite.

-Désolée. Souffla-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la bonne humeur était revenue et le visionnage des photographie avec. On passait par toute sorte d'anecdote selon les photographies allant de leur premier noël, à leurs premières bêtises, en passant par les premiers petits pots de Carlie ou encore les devoirs de Nessie. Je pense qu'on avait bien passé 3 à 4 heures à revoir en détails la vie de nos poupées.

Carlie commençait furieusement à bailler, il était près de 23 heures quand même, il était temps d'aller dormir. Je commençais à me lever du sol, pour signifier qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi.

-Bon les filles, on prend ses dispos, à boire, toilette, etc.… et vous êtes consignées dans votre chambre jusqu'à demain matin. Leur dit-il.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Nessie.

-…Oh…oh. Ria Carlie, elle avait dû lire dans les pensées de son père la coquine.

-Nessie tu es grande, on ne va pas te faire un dessin. Maman et moi, on a besoin de passé du temps tous les deux. Lui dit-il gravement.

-Oh ok, c'est juste dégueu. Fit-elle une moue dégoutée en partant en courant avec sa sœur.

Edward et moi, nous mîmes à rire tous les deux. Nos filles étaient impayables mais il est vrai qu'on avait besoin de passer du temps rien que nous deux. Elles revinrent rapidement pour nous embrasser, puis repartirent aussi vite pour s'enfermer dans la seconde chambre. Une fois qu'elles eurent totalement disparues, mon amour s'approcha de moi et déposa tendrement ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Edward… Commençais-je.

-Laisses-toi faire ma puce, profitons que les filles soient dans leur chambre. Me souffla-t-il sensuellement.

-Justement, tu es sûre… enfin je veux dire… Nessie n'a pas soif ? Dis-je gênée.

-Tout va bien se passer bébé, elle s'est nourrit tout à l'heure, je surveille ses pensées. Laisses-moi m'occuper de ça et toi profites juste de notre soirée, s'il te plait. Me fit-il d'une moue absolument craquante.

-Très bien. Abdiquais-je.

Mon amoureux m'embrassa très amoureusement tout d'abord puis me traina jusqu'au piano, il me fit asseoir sur le banc avant de prendre place à mes côtés. Il se mit à jouer ma berceuse et ça me faisait sourire, mon amour savait me faire plaisir. Il enchaîna ensuite sur une mélodie qui m'était inconnue mais elle était magnifique, mon amour jouait sans regarder les touches. Il me regardait seulement, juste amoureusement.

Après ça, il me souleva comme une jeune mariée et m'emmena à l'étage dans notre chambre. Chambre qui avait abrité tous nos ébats amoureux. Edward et moi avions juste profité l'un de l'autre à faire très passionnément l'amour et à se câliner amoureusement jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je n'avais pas passé un si bon week-end depuis aussi longtemps et ça me faisait réellement du bien.

.

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.


	30. Pause  Sondage

Mes louloutes…

. °* ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙

Ce message n'annonce rien de bon pour les 3 prochaines semaines…

Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais j'ai réfléchi très murement avant de prendre cette décision : **Je vais mettre mes blogs en pause quelques semaines …**

Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été trop fidèle à mon poste et ce pour plusieurs raisons personnelles…

Je vais donc vous demander d'être patientes durant les 3 prochaines semaines s'il vous plait… Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre fidélité à mes textes. C'est vous qui me donner des ailes et même si je vous le dis pas assez souvent.

_**Je reviendrais dès la première semaine de Janvier et vous exposerez mon calendrier de publication, je ne vous oublie pas.**_

. °* ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙

Bisous vampiriques

Leeloo

**LE FORUM** http[:]/dream -world[.]forumactif[.]com/forum[.]htm

**QUELQUES QUESTIONS :**

Es-tu déjà inscrit ? Ou comptes-tu t'inscrire dans un futur proche ?

Visites-tu le forum régulièrement ?

Qu'apprécies-tu ou que n'aimes-tu pas sur le forum ?

Qu'aimerais-tu trouver sur ce forum pour te donner envie d'y participer régulièrement ?

_**Un énorme merci pour vos réponses**_

SI VOUS N'ETES PAS ENCORE INSCRIT, FONCEZ VITE NOUS REJOINDRE

http[:]/dream -world[.]forumactif[.]com/forum[.]htm

**JE VOUS SOUHAITES DE JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE**


	31. L'annonce officielle de mon retour

Bonjour à toutes,

.

Je viens un peu aux nouvelles… Je voulais partager avec vous mon histoire, non pas pour avoir votre pitié mais parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler d'abord mais aussi parce que je vous dois des explications pour ma si longue absence.

.

Le 27 décembre 2010, ma mère a fait une rupture d'anévrisme et a failli en mourir le 31 décembre au soir. Les médecins ont réussis à la sauvée mais ce n'est pas sans séquelle. Après un mois de coma et plus de trois mois d'hospitalisation maintenant, le pronostic est tombé. Elle est handicapée à hauteur de 100 % d'une manière irréversible. Voilà vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dû rester absente si longtemps.

.

Je vous annonce donc mon retour dans le monde des fanfics cependant certaines choses vont devoir changer malheureusement. Je vais reprendre doucement mais surement la publication de mes chapitres mais cela se fera de manière beaucoup moins régulière qu'auparavant car les problèmes restent présent malgré la vie qui doit continuer. Oui j'adore écrire toujours autant qu'avant mais le temps désormais me manque parce que je devrais m'absenter très régulièrement.

.

Donc je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter un peu entre chaque publication.

.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutient.

.

Gros Bisous

.

**Prochain chapitre publié d'ici quelques jours: ****On oublie jamais rien**


	32. Une halte avant de rentrer ?

Chapitre 29 : Une halte avant de rentrer ?

.

Le froid glissait sur la peau nue de ma cuisse, j'en frissonnais. Je pensais pouvoir changer ça par le fait de reprendre la couverture sur moi mais en vain. C'est alors que je compris que c'était la main glacée de mon cher et tendre qui me caressait. Il était allongé dans mon dos et m'embrassait tendrement le dos, la nuque, mes épaules dénudées.

-Bonjour ma belle. Souffla-t-il.

- Ça c'est du réveil. Souriais-je.

-J'aurais adoré te dire bonjour d'une manière encore plus… plaisante mais les filles sont déjà à la cuisine. Nessie a préparé le petit déjeuné pour sa tendre maman et sa petite sœur d'amour. Me dit-il doucement.

- Ça s'est bien passé entre elles ? Demandais-je.

-Très bien, elles ont discuté, Nessie a lu une histoire à Carlie et elle s'est endormie dans ses bras. Ce matin elles se sont préparées et sont descendues pour préparer le déjeuner voilà tout. Me raconta-t-il.

-Et Nessie qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette nuit ? Demandais-je.

-Elle a pas mal lu, pensée et écrit son journal aussi. Tout s'est bien passé ma puce, pas de souci. Me rassura-t-il.

-Et toi qu'as-tu fais pendant que je dormais ? Le questionnais-je.

-Au moi… j'ai bien rit. J'ai observé une magnifique jeune femme dormir, rêver, parler…surtout parler… Je ne me suis pas ennuyé une seule seconde. Me taquina-t-il.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, no comment. Lui dis-je en le repoussant sur le dos pour grimper sur lui.

Je lui embrassais la poitrine pour commencer et remonter très tendrement le long de sa clavicule avant d'aller lécher son cou. Je remontais doucement pour embrasser ses douces lèvres et les mordiller gentiment.

-Bébé… on ne peut pas… Me rappela-t-il.

-J'ai envie de toi… C'est toi qui as commencé… Le draguais-je d'une manière que je voulais sensuelle.

-Je sais mon ange mais les filles sont… Commença-t-il.

-Elles sont réveillées, oui je sais mais elles sont grandes aussi et dans la cuisine, elles peuvent survivre sans nous encore une petite heure… Je continuais de l'embrasser et de me dandiner sur lui d'une façon très suggestive.

-Tu auras ma peau tigresse…

Il grogna en me retournant sur le dos, il se plaça sur moi et on fit tendrement l'amour, une nouvelle fois. Au lieu de descendre immédiatement, on prit notre douche ensemble en se caressant doucement mais ça s'arrêtait là. On se lava rapidement puis se prépara pour descendre retrouver nos filles.

Je câlinais mes bébés et les embrassais grandement. Elles avaient l'air heureuses, on l'était tous. Malgré que Nessie et Edward ne se nourrissent pas comme nous, on prit le petit déjeuné tous les 4 comme une vraie famille à 100 % humaine. Après le petit-déjeuner nous nous activâmes tous pour débarrasser la table et nettoyer la cuisine.

Mon homme faisait la vaisselle et je décidais d'aller le taquinais un peu en me frottant discrètement contre lui et passant mes mains devant lui près de son intimité, personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, il était fasse au mur. Je sentis son sourire fendre son visage.

-Tu veux quelque chose Mademoiselle Swan ? Me demanda-t-il.

-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Questionnais-je.

-Aujourd'hui, on remonte vers Vancouver mais on a un arrêt à faire avant. M'informa-t-il.

-Ah oui ? De quel genre ? M'intriguais-je.

-Ça c'est une surprise chérie. Va préparer tes bagages et dis aux filles d'en faire autant s'il te plait. Me donna-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Très bien. Soufflais-je.

Je déposais un ultime baiser dans son dos et monta l'escalier pour alerter mes filles et m'atteler moi-même à la tâche. Nessie avait tenue à descendre toutes nos valises, alors que moi je m'étais occupée de refaire les lits et nettoyer les salles de bain. Arrivée en bas, je pus remarquer qu'Edward s'était occupé de tout le reste du ménage. Nessie et lui avait tenu à emmener tous les bagages jusqu'à la voiture alors Carlie et moi nous les suivions main dans la main. J'avais pris la décision de monter derrière avec Carlie, ce qui avait légèrement vexée mon autre fille, ce n'avait absolument pas été mon but mais je voulais éviter qu'un autre incident survienne comme la fois dernière. Non pas seulement pour la vie de Carlie mais aussi pour que ce soit plus supportable pour ma Nessie. Finalement avant de monter dans la voiture, j'avais discuté avec ma grande.

-Chérie, ce n'était pas pour être méchante, je pensais seulement à ton bien-être et celui de ta sœur. Je suis sincèrement désolée si ça t'a blessée. Je pense avant tout à vous deux. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Ok. Elle me faisait la tête c'est sûr.

Je l'embrassais tout de même sur le front et m'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture auprès de ma fille que son père avait déjà installée. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front. La bonne humeur des traditionnels voyages en voitures n'était pas à l'ordre du jour et lorsqu'Edward voulut mettre de la musique, Nessie l'éteignit aussitôt. Je dus m'assoupir puisque je me réveillais bien au chaud quand la voiture se mit à ralentir. J'avais raison, Carlie et moi étions recouvertes d'un plaid polaire. Je m'étirais doucement et vis mon amoureux tourner la tête vers nous.

-Bien dormie ?

-Oui et au chaud. Répondis-je.

-J'ai eu peur que vous attrapiez froid. Me dit-il.

-Merci mon cœur.

Je réveillais doucement Carlie lui signifiant que nous faisions une petite pause. Nous descendîmes nous restaurer et faire une pause pipi avant de repartir toujours aussi calmement. Edward nous signifia qu'il restait environ 3 heures de route pour aller là où il voulait nous emmener.

Pendant le repas, j'avais décidé de crever l'abcès avec ma fille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à me faire la tête, ça me blessait mais certainement que je l'avais mérité, j'avais dû la blesser aussi.

-Renesmée tu ne peux pas me faire la tête indéfiniment…

- Seulement jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses confiance de nouveau. Cracha-t-elle.

-Je dois être franche avec toi chérie. J'ai eu très peur sur le trajet de l'allée, tu avais réellement du mal à te contrôler et tu étais à deux doigts de tuer ta sœur. Je suis désolée si j'ai peur que ça recommence mais ma puce ça ne change rien à l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Si ça avait été le contraire, j'aurais agis exactement pareille. Je serais restée auprès de toi. Lui dis-je.

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux si tristes que si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. La culpabilité m'envahit immédiatement. J'attrapai sa main et déposai un baiser dessus, elle se dégagea un peu brusquement. Je comprenais sa peine, moi aussi j'étais blessée. Edward caressa le dos de Nessie, suggéra aux filles d'aller nous attendre dans la voiture et partie payer. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir en face de moi et me toisa gravement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'agaçais-je.

-Tu crois que ça va aider Nessie de lui dire que tu n'as pas confiance en elle, tu crois que ça va la motiver, qu'elle va sentir soutenue ? Non moi je ne crois pas, tu connais la subtilité ? Me gronda-t-il, je me sentais vraiment conne.

-Et si jamais, elle perd le contrôle et qu'elle tue Carlie ? Tu t'en fiche hein… Lui dis-je en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croies ? Moi aussi j'ai peur… mais il est hors de question que Nessie se prenne pour une moins que rien parce qu'elle ne se sent pas soutenue… En revanche, je surveille ses pensées en permanence. Fais-moi un peu confiance. A la minute où Nessie aura de mauvaises pensées j'interviendrai mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux incidents, ni de pensées négatives. Tout va bien, arrêtes de t'en faire. On y va… M'ordonna-t-il.

Il se leva et je le suivis, nous rejoignîmes nos filles dans la voiture et cette fois je m'installais sur le siège passager, laissant Nessie avec sa petite sœur. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et pris la parole.

-Nessie, je m'excuse, tu es grande et mature, je dois apprendre à te laisser à ta propre appréciation. Si tu juges que tu peux te contrôler c'est d'accord. Je n'ai pas le droit de décider pour toi. Je ne te jugerais plus. Je te demande pardon, bébé. M'excusais-je.

-D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses. Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je tapotai légèrement sur sa main et alluma la musique pour bercer la voiture dans une ambiance douce. J'observais les pancartes bordant la route et me rendis compte de la direction que prenait Edward.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Forks ? Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce soit pour aller ranger la villa et la montrer à Carlie. Le menaçais-je.

-Ce n'était pas tout à fait dans mes plans mon amour. Rigola-t-il.

-Alors quoi ? M'agaçais-je.

-On va chez ton père. Répondit-il.

-Hors de question. Criais-je.

-Bella je sais qu'il te manque, il y a prescription ça fait plus de 5 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu, il est temps d'arranger les choses pour que tu sois complétement heureuse maintenant. Me dit-il en attrapant ma main.

-Mais Edward, imagine une minute qu'il ne veuille pas me revoir, ni même entendre parler de moi, qu'il se fâche et crie après moi ? Paniquais-je.

-Bébé, c'est possible mais si tu n'y va pas, tu ne le sauras pas. De plus tu es sa fille et il t'aime, tu dois lui manquer aussi. Et si jamais ça se passe mal, tu n'auras qu'à t'en aller et nous rentrerons à la maison mais Bella, je pense que tu dois essayer. Me conforta-t-il.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, encore. Abdiquais-je.

Je soupirais fortement pour essayer de me donner du courage, il me restait environ 30 minutes avant d'arriver à Forks. Edward ne lâchait pas ma main, il faisait des cercles dessus avec son pouce. Carlie ne cessait de poser des questions.

-Moi aussi je pourrais voir ton papa ?

-Je ne sais pas ma puce, on verra comment ça va se passer dans un premier temps. Lui répondis-je très peu convaincante.

-Maman, tu sais si ton père ne veut pas te parler, rappelles toi que nous on est là pour toi. Tenta ma grande fille pour me rassurer.

-Je ne regrette rien mes amours, sans ça vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui et j'aurai passé à côté des meilleures choses de toute ma vie. Je vous aime. Leur dis-je en me retournant pour les regarder.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dirent-elles en chœur.

-Et moi, personne ne m'aime ? Se plaignit Edward en faisant une moue adorable.

-Mais si mon amour, je t'aime. Lui dis-je en me moquant.

-Heureusement que tu es là… Taquina-t-il les filles.

-Mais nous aussi on t'aime… Soupirèrent-elles avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bande de chipies… Ria-t-il de bon cœur, lui aussi.

Rire m'avait aidé à me détendre légèrement mais ça n'avait pas duré, la pression était remonté quand nous avions franchi la pancarte d'entrée de Forks. Il roula plus doucement sans doute pour que je m'acclimate à ce qui pouvait se passer. Je regardais l'heure sur le tableau de bord, 17h43, Charlie devait être rentré du poste, parfais. Edward passa devant le commissariat et il paraissait désert, devant chaque bâtiment que l'on passé, il commentait nos souvenirs du passé pour les filles mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, je stressais, je tremblais à en mourir. Edward se gara au coin de la rue où Charlie ne pourrait pas le voir mais où je pourrais les rejoindre assez facilement. Je décrochai ma ceinture mais n'arrivai pas à sortir du véhicule. Edward détacha sa ceinture et attrapa mes deux mains pour me canaliser, il me força à le regarder et me rassura :

- Ça va allait ma chérie, on n'est pas loin au cas où mais tu dois crever l'abcès avec ton père. Je surveille ses pensées et au pire des cas je serais là en moins de deux. Aller, sois courageuse mon bébé.

Je l'embrassais furtivement sur les lèvres, caressa la joue de chacune de mes filles puis sorti de la voiture. Je marchais doucement jusqu'à la maison, maison qui avait abritée mon adolescence. La voiture de Charlie était garée devant. Soudainement, je ne savais plus si je devais y aller ou non… A vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais trop su… Edward m'avait un peu prise au dépourvu, je pense qu'il me connaissait tellement bien, qu'il avait fait ça pour ne pas que je me prenne trop la tête et que je fasse marche arrière.

Il est vrai que mon père me manquait, mais c'est lui qui avait pris la décision de ne plus me considérer comme sa fille il y a maintenant près de 5 ans. Etant moi-même maman, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il avait pu réagir comme ça parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec mes choix. Mais il reste mon père et il a tant fait pour moi, après tout Edward a raison, si je n'essaie pas je ne saurais jamais s'il regrette ses paroles ou s'il m'aime toujours. Je soufflais un bon coup et accéléra ma marche, d'une façon déterminée, avant de changer d'avis, je frappais à la porte.

La porte tarda à venir s'ouvrir et les tremblements me reprirent. Cette attente était encore plus tuante. Après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit mais je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce que j'allais découvrir.


	33. Une soirée riche en émotion

_Chapitre 30 : Une soirée riche en émotions_

.

La porte s'ouvrit…

-Bonzour Madame… Me salua un petit garçon tout brun âgé d'à peine trois ou quatre ans.

-… J'étais encore une fois prise au dépourvue… quoi lui répondre…. Salut Bonhomme est-ce que je pourrais parler à ton papa ou à ta maman, s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je sans grande conviction, sans trop chercher qui il était.

-Maman… Cria-t-il en partant en courant.

J'en profitais pour observer l'intérieur de la maison, tout avait changé, je ne reconnaissais plus la décoration, la seule chose qui n'avait pas bougé, c'était l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver à l'entrée du salon, j'inspirais fortement une fois de plus.

Une femme fit son apparition devant moi, je la connaissais très bien en réalité et je commençais à me douter de sa présence ici et de l'identité de ce petit garçon. Elle s'approcha hésitante de la porte d'entrée.

-Be… Bella, c'est bien toi… Demanda-t-elle.

-Bonjour Sue. La saluais-je timidement.

-Charlie…Charlie…Viens voir qui est là … Cria-t-elle à l'intention du salon. Entre… ne reste pas dehors chérie. M'invita-t-elle.

J'entrais de manière assez réservée dans mon ancien chez moi. J'étais très nostalgique de ne rien retrouver comme avant mon départ. J'avais une très grosse boule au ventre en attendant l'apparition de mon père.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il se retint au chambranle de la porte légèrement déboussolé. Il me fixa sans dire un mot, je décidais de prendre la parole plutôt que de rester planter là comme une cruche.

-Bonjour… Charlie. Hésitais-je avec papa.

-Bella…

Il me surprit en venant me prendre dans ses bras, il me serra fort contre lui et respira l'odeur de mes cheveux, ça me faisait réellement du bien, j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau à la maison, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Je suis là papa… Pleurais-je de soulagement.

-Je te demande pardon pour tout ma puce… Rentre…viens…viens t'installer au salon. Sue va chercher à boire pour Bella… Lui dit-il en m'entraînant au salon. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le sofa à côté de lui.

-Qui est-ce petit garçon ? Demandais-je en voyant le petit tout timide qui se cachait derrière le buffet pour guetter d'un œil.

-Viens Shane. L'appela Charlie, le petit se hissa sur lui.

-Bella je te présente ton petit frère Shane, Shane je te présente ton autre grande sœur Bella. Nous présenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ze t'ai zamais vu avant ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'habite très loin c'est pour ça. Lui répondis-je voyant la gêne de mon père.

-Mais maintenant Bella va venir nous voir plus souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Enchaîna mon père.

-Oui mais papa, je dois te parler de ma vie. Lui avouais-je.

-Bien sûr, chéri tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre s'il te plait ? On doit parler entre grandes personnes. Lui ordonna mon père.

-Racontes-nous tout Bella… S'extasia Sue.

-Quand je suis partie, j'étais enceinte… Commençais-je.

-Je suis heureux que tu ais fait le bon choix… ça aurait gâché ta jeunesse. Me coupa Charlie.

-Charlie ! Le stoppais-je. Je n'ai pas avorté. Précisais-je.

-Alors je suis grand-père ? Posa-t-il la question machinalement.

-Des jumelles… Renesmée et Carlie… Avouais-je.

-Où sont-elles ? Demanda Sue avec les yeux brillants.

-Avec leur père. Répondis-je.

-Bella je suis au courant pour les Cullen et je sais que les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, alors qui est le père de tes filles ? Jacob ? Annonça Charlie.

-Tu sais ? M'étonnais-je. Ok alors je crois qu'on a encore bien plus de choses à se dire que je ne le pensais donc on va faire chacun son tour sans couper l'autre sinon on n'y arrivera pas. Lâchais-je.

-D'accord. Commence. M'invita-t-il.

-Très bien. C'est vrai les Cullen sont des vampires, je le savais quand j'étais avec Edward, je savais également pour les légendes quileutes et tout ce qui va avec. En revanche là où vous vous trompez, c'est quand vous dîtes que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants c'est faux. Je suis bel et bien tombée enceinte d'Edward et aujourd'hui on est de nouveau ensemble et on forme une vraie famille avec nos filles. Avant qu'on se retrouve j'étais à deux doigts de me marier avec Jacob mais il a rencontré son imprégnation. Donc si Sue t'a expliqué ce qu'est l'imprégnation, tu sais ce que cela implique. Sinon on vit à Vancouver au Canada. Et c'est Edward qui m'a… conseillé de venir te voir parce que j'étais malheureuse, j'étais vide sans toi dans ma vie. Avouais-je à mon père.

-Oh ma chérie, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. En effet, Sue m'a tout expliqué et après ça j'ai mieux compris certaines choses dans le comportement d'Edward. Alors si les filles sont de lui, ça veut dire qu'elles sont à moitié vampires ? Demanda-t-il.

-Carlie me ressemble plus alors que Nessie ressemble beaucoup plus à Edward. Annonçais-je.

-Ça veut dire quoi concrètement ? S'inquiéta Sue.

-Carlie a tous les atouts humains, elle apparaît réellement comme une petite fille âgée d'environ 4 ans mais Nessie a les caractéristiques des vampires, elle a grandi 4 fois plus vite que sa sœur et a l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 16 ans. Avouais-je avec la peur du jugement.

-Bon ben ce n'est pas grave chérie, elles sont tes filles et moi je suis leur grand-père, si tu veux bien, j'aimerai bien faire leur connaissance un jour. Me dit-il.

-Bien sûr papa. Elles ne sont pas très loin. Mais et vous deux ? Demandais-je en désignant les amoureux.

-Quand je t'ai perdu Bella, Sue m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère puis on s'est marié et maintenant Shane est né de notre union. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Je suis contente pour vous, il te fallait une gentille fille et tu as trouvé la perle rare qu'il te fallait, félicitation pour le mariage et le petit homme. Les félicitais-je sincèrement.

-Merci. Tu as dit que tes filles n'étaient pas loin ? Demanda mon père.

-Oui, elles sont dans la voiture au coin de la rue. Dis-je un peu gênée.

-Alors va vite les chercher, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Me taquina-t-il.

-Papa… Edward est là aussi. Lui rappelais-je.

-Il est le bienvenu. Répondit Sue.

-Bien sûr. Je pense que mon père se forçait un peu mais il ne contredisait pas sa femme.

J'étais alors partie chercher ma famille pour les inviter dans mon ancienne maison. Je surpris mes filles en train de chahuter à l'arrière de la voiture alors qu'Edward les observait avec un large sourire adorable. Je tapais au carreau pour leur signaler ma présence. Carlie sursauta, ce qui fit bien rire ma Nessie.

-Papi souhaite vous rencontrer. Leur annonçais-je.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Carlie tout abasourdie.

-Oui ma puce. On y va ? Lui demandais-je.

Mes filles sortirent de la voiture mais Edward ne bougea pas.

-Edward tu viens aussi. L'informais-je.

-T'es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, sûre. Charlie sait tout sur les vampires, il s'est marié à Sue et elle lui a tout raconté, ils ont un fils. Dis-je nostalgiquement à mon amour.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, oui. C'est rien, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de ne plus être le bébé de mon père. Riais-je tout de même.

-Ok. Alors allons-y. Conclu-t-il.

On marcha jusqu'à la maison, Carlie se cramponna à ma main, elle devait être aussi stressée la pauvre chérie. Lorsque mon père vit mes deux merveilles il eut une expression choquée. Il posa ses mains sur sa bouche grande ouverte, alors que je m'aperçue qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, il se dépêcha de l'essuyer.

-Papa, Sue, Shane, je vous présente mes filles Carlie et Nessie et Edward que tu ne connais pas Shane. Les filles je vous présente votre grand-père Charlie, sa femme Sue et votre oncle Shane. Riais-je en pensant à la réalité, Shane était le plus jeune des trois mais hiérarchiquement il était au-dessus de mes poupées.

-Ze suis votre tonton, vous devez m'écouter tout ce que je dis. Annonça le petit père tout mignon.

Carlie le regardait impressionné alors que nous quatre et Nessie rigolions c'était plus fort que nous. Il était à croquer cependant sa mère le reprit.

-Shane se sont peut-être tes nièces mais elles ne sont pas là pour te servir de larbin, on est bien d'accord ? Le gronda Sue.

-Ouais. Bougonna-t-il.

-Votre mère a raison. Renesmée tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père et toi Carlie tu es le portrait craché de ta mère. Vous êtes belles… Laissez-moi vous embrasser… Leur dit-il en prenant leur tête entre ses mains avant de leur baiser les joues.

Elles en riaient et Sue en fit de même. Elle embrassa ensuite Edward alors que Charlie lui serra la main, un peu plus distant. Shane invita Carlie a joué dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas de Nessie, la jugeant trop grande pour participer à leur jeu.

J'avais aidé Sue a préparé le dîner pendant qu'Edward surveillait les enfants et que Charlie faisait connaissance avec Nessie, on les avait laissé tous les deux pour qu'ils discutent et ils avaient franchement l'air de bien s'entendre, j'étais ravie. Sue et Charlie nous avaient invités pour le souper et nous avions accepté volontiers.

Nous avions passés la soirée à nous raconter nos histoires, comment Edward et moi on s'était retrouvé, comment il avait appris pour les filles, comment il s'était occupé de Carlie, comment il avait retrouvé Nessie. Tous les petits boulots que j'avais faits, les avaient bien fait rire. Sue nous avait parlé de Seth et Leah qui avaient poursuivis leur route eux aussi. Toute la soirée avait été bercée par nos différentes anecdotes et nos rires. Je crois que cette soirée avait fait du bien à tout le monde mais elle avait passé trop vite. Carlie dormait sur Edward et il commençait à se faire tard pour les humains aussi. Mon père s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir nous héberger pour la nuit mais je lui rappelai que les Cullen avaient une villa non loin de là. Il me fit lui promettre de revenir le voir avant de rentrer chez nous au Canada. Pour ce soir, nous nous contenterions de rentrer à la villa pour se reposer. Villa que je n'avais pas vue depuis cinq longues années.


	34. Tant de regrets

**Chapitre 31 : Tant de regrets…**

**.**

**POV Edward :**

La villa était assez calme, Bella et Carlie dormait dans une des seules chambres potables qui restaient alors que Nessie errait dans la maison, perdue dans ses pensées, dans tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici.

Quant à moi, je repensais aux paroles que j'avais échangées avec le père de ma belle. Bien sûr qu'il savait pour moi et ma famille mais je ne savais pas du tout ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis à propos de moi.

.

_**Flash-back**_

**Mon beau-père vint à ma rencontre pendant que les filles faisaient la vaisselle. Il me tendit la main, je la serra.**

**-Je suis heureux que tu fasses partis de leur vie, elles ont besoin de toi et j'ai pu voir que tu t'occupes très bien d'elles. Alors Edward, je m'excuse pour tout ce qui a pu se passer avant et je te jure que tu as intérêt à continuer de prendre soin d'elles, si tu ne veux pas que je te rabote les oreilles. Ria-t-il.**

**-C'est promis Chef. Elles sont toutes ma vie. Lui avais-je répondu.**

**-Je sais mon garçon. Ne me déçoit pas. Avait-il conclu avant que les filles ne reviennent.**

_**Fin flash-back**_

_**.**_

J'étais surpris mais néanmoins heureux de sa réaction. Mes pensées personnelles furent interrompues par celle de ma fille ainée. Elle ne semblait pas aller très bien, je devais aller lui parler, rester près d'elle et tout faire pour la protéger de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu par le passé. Je la trouvais dans la chambre où elle avait failli se faire violer par les deux autres tarés. J'allais m'asseoir près d'elle et posa ma main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter.

-C'est moi mon ange. Lui dis-je.

-Papa… Elle se jeta en pleurs sans larmes à mon coup.

-C'est fini princesse, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que plus jamais le moindre mal ne t'atteigne. Je la serrais contre moins en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je sais mais c'est si difficile de penser à tout ça. J'aurai tellement aimée ne pas avoir déçue maman, je serais restée près d'elle, jamais je n'aurai eu des tendances alimentaires humaines et encore bien d'autres choses, je serais toujours la même petite fille innocente comme l'est Carlie. Je regrette tellement de choses, papa… Pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

-C'est normal de se sentir ainsi mais tu sais c'est ça la vie, parfois on fait des choses et on regrette mais on peut toujours se rattraper pour le futur et c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire. Tentais-je de lui expliquer bien maladroitement.

-A cause de tout ça, maman me déteste. Je sais qu'elle privilégiera toujours Carlie. Continua-t-elle.

-Non c'est faux. Maman ne te déteste pas, elle donnerait sa vie pour toi seulement si elle a tellement l'air de vouloir protéger Carlie c'est parce qu'elle est plus vulnérable, elle sait que tu es forte et que tu peux te débrouiller seule, d'ailleurs elle ne sait pas comment intervenir auprès de toi. Maman crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'elle donc elle se rabat sur Carlie. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que maman vous aimes toutes les deux aussi fort l'une que l'autre. Lui dis-je franchement ce que je ressentais à l'égard des sentiments de mon amour envers nos filles.

Au lieu de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de rester dans mes bras. J'adorais câliner ma fille, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle soit confronter de nouveau à un quelconque malheur.

-Merci Papa. Tu sais j'ai grandi sans toi mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir retrouvé. Enfin que tu m'aie retrouvée, j'étais vraiment très malheureuse et j'avais peur mais maintenant c'est fini, je me sens réellement en sécurité et encore plus quand tu me sers dans tes bras. M'avoua ma fille.

-Tu peux rester ainsi autant que tu le souhaite ma puce, je ferais tout mon possible pour te protéger. Et j'adore t'avoir dans mes bras. Lui avouais-je également.

Le temps n'ayant pas de prise sur nous, nous ne nous étions même pas aperçus que le petit jour s'était levé. En attendant mes deux autres belles, ma grande et moi avions décidés de faire un peu de rangement dans la maison qu'on avait sinistré auparavant.

Le ménage était fait mais les filles n'étaient pas encore levées. Je décidais de jouer pour ma fille. Je l'invitai à me rejoindre sur le banc du piano mais elle eue du mal à accepter, sans doute encore des souvenirs douloureux. Finalement, elle accepta et je jouai au feeling une mélodie pour elle, mélodie qui serait désormais sienne.

_**.**_

_**Mon ange, mon étoile**_

_**Le courage te gagne**_

_**Le malheur s'éloigne**_

_**Je te promets de garder se voile**_

_**Qui te protégera à jamais du mal**_

_**Ma fille mon bonheur**_

_**Je veux tant te protéger du malheur**_

_**Et te souhaite à tout jamais de trouver le bonheur**_

_**Tu seras à jamais ma princesse**_

_**Mon amour pour toi n'aura jamais de cesse**_

_**Quoi qu'il advienne tu brilleras éternellement dans mon ciel**_

_**Mon petit soleil tu illumines ma vie, toi ma Nessie**_

_**.**_

Ma fille était émue de cette création. Je ne m'étais pas du tout forcé pour enchaîner ses paroles quand c'est la sincérité et le cœur qui parlent tout devient plus facile. Une fois le morceau terminé, j'embrassais ma fille sur le front avant que mes deux autres amours nous rejoignent autour du piano.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Les saluais-je.

-Bonjour mon papa, salut Nessie… Nous embrassa-t-elle en grimpant sur mes genoux.

-Salut vous deux. Enchaina ma douce à l'intention de notre fille et moi.

-On peut jouer ? Demanda Carlie.

-Bien sûr poussin…. Lui répondis-je.

Je commençais le morceau que je lui avais appris pour qu'elle me rejoigne, qu'elle fasse glisser ses petits doigts sur l'ivoire des touches. Bella et Nessie se mirent à chanter et voilà comment ce réveil c'était transformé en bœuf familial. C'était un excellent moment comme je les aimais.

Prendre le petit-déjeuner à la maison n'était pas évident puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien dans le garde mangé depuis des années. Alors après la douche et un passage en salle de bain, j'avais emmené les filles déjeuné en ville. Ce fut finalement une super bonne idée parce que ce breakfast appartenait à Angela Weber et Eric Yorki. Finalement ils s'étaient installés avec nous et on avait papoté de nos vies. Ils étaient mariés et avait un fils. Ils avaient achetés ce bistrot après le lycée au lieu d'aller à la fac et ils avaient bien fait apparemment les affaires roulaient super bien. Après quelques heures de papotages, on s'était rendu chez Charlie et Sue pour leur dire au revoir.

Comme je m'en doutais, Charlie avait fait des frais pour les filles, ils avaient dévalisés le magasin de jouet pour Carlie et tout un tas de gadgets électroniques pour Nessie. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu les gâter avant et pourtant nos filles ne manquaient de rien, elles avaient tout ce qu'il fallait. Carlie s'approcha de son grand-père, elle lui prit la main et attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-On ne t'en veut pas papi, t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui te le promets, on reviendra te voir, c'est sûr. Hein maman ? Elle avait dû lire ses pensées.

-Oui chérie, c'est promis. Lui répondit ma douce.

-Il va falloir qu'on y aille, on a encore de la route. Leur rappelais-je même si je m'en voulais de briser cet instant magique.

-C'est vraie, aller on ne vous retarde pas. Déclara Charlie.

Charlie prit les filles dans ses bras en les embrassant chacune leur tour alors que Bella et moi saluions Sue et Shane.

-Tu es sage petit frère, la prochaine fois que je viendrais je te ramènerais une jolie surprise. Il fit un câlin assez timide à ma belle.

-Au revoir sœurette. Lui répondit-il finalement ce qui nous fit rire.

A son tour, Bella devait déjà dire au revoir à son père, la fin de soirée d'hier avait réellement passé trop vite.

-Papa, je t'appellerai toutes les semaines désormais, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse revenir te voir. Lui dis ma belle.

-Et vous êtes également les bienvenus. Rajoutais-je en guise d'invitation envers Charlie et Sue.

-Merci Edward. Prends soin de mes petites femmes. Son père me serra la main.

-Promis. Au revoir Charlie. Le saluais-je avant de m'éloigner légèrement.

-Au revoir ma chérie. A bientôt.

Il prit Bella dans ses bras et la serra fort avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle eue un léger sourire avant de laisser échapper une larme. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Une fois en voiture, on leur fit des signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière nous.

Le chemin du retour c'était passé à moitié nostalgiquement et à moitié dans la bonne humeur. Mon amour était triste de devoir déjà quitter son père mais je lui avais promis de la ramener le plus souvent à Forks. J'attrapais sa main et la serra fort pour lui signifier que j'étais là pour elle, que je serais toujours là pour elle.

Nessie eue l'idée de lancer un jeu, qui avait distrait ma douce de ses pensées. Les rires avaient accompagnés le trajet jusqu'à Vancouver. Jusqu'aux retrouvailles avec notre autre famille.


	35. De surprises en surorises

Chapitre 32 : De surprises en surprises…

.

La route avait été longue mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'étais sûr que ma Bella était pleinement heureuse. Et la voir si contente me rendait plus que joyeux. Tout était parfais ou presque. On arrivait chez nous où tout le monde nous attendait avec impatience. A peine, eûmes-nous le temps de nous garer devant le garage que Rose accourue à la voiture. Elle me pressa à descendre pour pouvoir câliner sa nièce chérie. Elle fit bien rire tout le monde. Après de longues retrouvailles très chaleureuses, Alice annonça une surprise pour toute notre famille. Je me demandais franchement ce que cela pouvait être. Même si Bella était de très bonne humeur, je la trouvais néanmoins assez bizarre.

Alice me laissa tout de même rentrer la voiture au garage mais elle me pressait légèrement. Maman aussi avait l'air sur les nerfs néanmoins elle m'assura que tout allait bien, qu'elle espérait seulement que la surprise nous plaise. Je n'avais même pas un indice parce qu'ils étaient tous fort pour me dissimuler leurs pensées, ils ne laissaient rien paraitre mais alors rien du tout mis à part tout un tas de chants russes ou roumains, je ne saurais trop distinguer ces deux langues.

On n'eue même pas le temps de descendre nos affaires de la voiture qu'Alice, ma surexcitée de sœur nous intima de la suivre. Elle partit à l'assaut de la forêt mais à une allure totalement humaine pour que Bella et Carlie puisse suivre.

_**POV Bella :**_

.

Je ne savais pas ce que mijotaient les Cullen mais ça avait l'air assez important au vue de l'excitation d'Alice et d'Emmett. Après à peine cinq minutes de marche Emmett me cacha les yeux avec ses grosses paluches et nous marchions encore pendant deux minutes environ avant qu'il ne me laisse voir de nouveau. Une super bâtisse apparut devant mes yeux. Au milieu des bois se trouvait un joli petit coin de paradis. Une allée en pierre était bordée par de jolis rosiers blancs entourés eux-mêmes par de la jolie pelouse bien verte. Cette allée fleurie menée à un perron composé de trois marches en pierre grise qui menait sur une petite terrasse. De face, cette maison était magnifique, toute la façade était décorée de pierres noires, la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres étaient blanches. Contraste parfait. Esmé nous invita à la suivre, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur c'était tout autant magnifique qu'à l'extérieur. Les murs étaient couleur sable, le sol, lui était recouvert de parquet flottant. Le long du mur droit se trouvait un magnifique escalier en bois peint. Le long du couloir d'entrée se trouvait deux portes menant vers d'autres salles, une entrée ouverte donnant sur un salon et tout au fond une baie vitrée menant de nouveau à l'extérieur. Ce salon était très coloré mais les couleurs des murs et des sols restaient dans les mêmes tons. Des meubles assez rétro étaient disposés sur des tapis de couleurs. Au final l'alliance de ces meubles et de ses décorations assez modernes rendaient super bien. Deux banquettes et un fauteuil étaient disposés autour d'une table basse et un peu plus loin, une autre table blanche plus haute, entouré de chaises blanches également sur un tapis rouge. Un arbre décoratif se tenait au coin de la fenêtre. Derrière celui-ci, une estrade sur laquelle était disposé un piano à queue blanc avec des poufs et des coussins de sol pour donner une allure cosi à ce petit coin.

En face, dans le couloir, se trouvait une nouvelle porte, cette fois ce fut Rose qui ouvrit la porte, la cuisine apparemment. Là aussi, du parquet recouvrait le sol, le bois et les meubles vitrifiés couleur noir modernes se mariaient parfaitement. Tout un mur était couvert de baie vitrée donnant vu sur la forêt, au fond de la pièce, face à la porte se trouvait un mur séparé en deux, un côté moitié bois avec des étagères blanches puis de l'autre des meubles encastrés noirs avec en leur centre, un four intégré tout en inox. Le long du mur gauche se trouvait un plan de travail en bois sur des meubles identiques aux autres, s'ajouter seulement un évier en inox, une plaque de cuisson en vitrocéramique et des ustensiles de cuisine dans le même matériau. En face, se trouvait un deuxième plan de travail en bois et une table de cuisine avec des chaises. C'était très grand et magnifique. La visite des toilettes se fit assez rapidement et sans détails, inutiles.

Ce fut, ensuite, le moment de visiter le jardin, encore un coin de verdure propre et net au milieu des broussailles de la forêt. Une piscine trônait au milieu du jardin, puis sur un des côtés une balancelle, un toboggan, une balançoire et une cabane en bois. De l'autre un bassin avec des fontaines, des petits poissons rouges et une terrasse avec un grand barbecue en pierre et un salon en teck.

Tout était réellement magnifique mais je me demandais sincèrement à quoi rimer tout ça. C'était beau mais c'était un peu plus petit que la villa. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de déménager dans une un peu plus petite maison alors qu'il y avait une très grande villa magnifique à quelques minutes d'ici. La suite de la visite me sortit de mes pensées.

Esmé nous mena à l'étage, de nouveau un long couloir très joliment décoré avec des cadres et des appliques murales. Long mais entourés de peu de portes, en tout cas pas assez pour loger toute la famille, curieux… Je commençais doucement à comprendre, mais peut être que je me trompais… Derrière la première porte sur la gauche, se trouvait une chambre assez classe mais néanmoins moderne. Comme au rez-de-chaussée et dans le couloir, du parquet sur le sol, des couleurs de murs et de meubles assez sobres, mais super chique. A l'instar du reste de la maison, c'était joliment décoré, simple pas trop chargé, ça ne devait pas venir d'Alice cette déco. Je riais de ma réflexion.

Nous quittâmes cette pièce pour la porte d'en face, une autre chambre, super jeun's. Blanche mais très contemporaine, quelques nuances de noirs, de beige. Une estrade d'environ un mètre vingt de haut se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Elle était constituée de nombreux placard de rangement. Au bout de celle-ci un petit escalier constitué de quatre marches menant dessus. Sur un des murs, il y avait un stickers qui ressemblait à une ombre de jeune homme. Contre le mur en face de l'estrade se trouvait un dressing gigantesque ainsi qu'une coiffeuse et à côté de la porte, une télévision plasma face à un sofa noir. Sur l'estrade se trouvait le reste de la chambre, un lit, un bureau et un ordinateur flambant neuf.

C'était, sans aucun doute, une chambre d'adolescente. On passa à la porte d'à côté. Là encore, une chambre, plutôt girly, limite chambre de princesse tout en rose et blanc. Le sol, les murs, mes meubles, les rideaux, rien n'y échappait. Un lustre en cristal descendait du plafond comme dans les châteaux. Une poupée se trouvait sur le guéridon, ça devait être pour Carlie, je pense.

Ma fille s'exprima pour la première fois depuis le début de cette visite.

-Waouh… C'est trop, trop beau. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

-T'as vu ça ma chérie… Ça te plait vraiment ? Lui demanda Esmé.

-Oh vouiiii. S'excita-t-elle.

-Alors ça tombe bien, c'est ta chambre, princesse. Lui répondit Alice.

-C'est ma chambre pour de vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui pour de vrai. Confirma sa mamie préférée, ce qui confirma également ce que je pensais depuis plusieurs minutes.

-C'est trop chouette. S'extasia-t-elle en courant pour sauter sur son lit.

-Il nous reste encore une pièce à voir … Annonça Rose en se retournant vers la dernière porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, nouveau choc, de nouveau du parquet mais dans des teintes de bois différentes. Au fond de la pièce, un lavabo et des meubles en bois marron, ainsi qu'un miroir. Contre le mur gauche, trois autres placards et au centre de cette pièce, une grande baignoire ovale, blanche avec de la robinetterie argentée.

Je supposais désormais que la visite était terminée. Esmé toute heureuse nous demanda notre avis. Edward, les filles et moi, étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, on adorait tout simplement. Tout était à la fois simple, sobre et chic tout en étant moderne. C'était magnifique et ça nous collait parfaitement, cependant, il y avait un tout petit hic dans cette somptueuse demeure. A mes yeux, il manquait une pièce mais bien évidement personne ne pouvait s'en douter. Cette fois ce fut Alice qui reprit la parole.

-Alors si ça vous plait vraiment, c'est sincèrement tant mieux parce que cette maison, elle est pour vous quatre. Annonça-t-elle.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Avouais-je. Mais c'est super, merci beaucoup à vous tous. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, vous êtes formidable, je vous aimes tous si fort mais il y a juste un petit problème… Lançais-je.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ? … S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je regardai Edward et déclarai-je.

-Il manque une chambre…

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on fasse chambre à part ? Me demanda-t-il paniqué.

-T'y fais exprès ? Rassure-moi…

-Oh mon Dieu… S'écrièrent Rose et Alice en même temps, elles avaient compris, elles…

-Papa… Je crois que maman, elle va avoir un bébé… Annonça Carlie à son père.

-Un … un bébé ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Félicitation, papa… Lui dis-je en guise de confirmation.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire… on va avoir un bébé… Wouwou

Il hurla ces quelques mots avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me soulever dans les airs et nous faire tournoyer tout en m'embrassant. Ce fut un grand moment de joie pour tout le monde ou presque. On était félicité de toute part, tout le monde nous serrait dans leur bras en riant excepté Rosalie et Carlie qui faisaient bande à part. Je comprenais tout à fait Rose parce que sa plus grande peine était de ne pas pouvoir donner la vie. Elle devait se dire que c'était injuste que le bébé soit encore pour nous alors qu'on avait déjà deux filles. Mais Carlie ? Pourquoi cette mise à l'écart alors qu'on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Je décidais d'aller à leur rencontre.

-Félicitation Bella. Maugréa Rose sur un ton assez nostalgique.

-Merci, je comprends Rose. Lui dis-je.

-C'est moi qui te remercie. Grâce à toi, il y aura un autre petit Cullen dans les parages. Me dit-elle finalement mais je n'étais pas sûre de sa sincérité, je pensais sincèrement qu'elle souffrait de cette situation.

-Ce sera le bébé de la famille, oui. Confirmais-je avant de m'adresser à Carlie.

-Et toi ma chipie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

-Je veux pas de bébé. Déclara-t-elle en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mon cœur, tu seras une grande sœur mais ça ne changera rien pour toi. Tu auras toujours la même place dans notre cœur, à la différence que tu seras responsable du bébé, comme Nessie l'est avec toi. Lui expliquais-je.

-D'accord. Conclu-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou.

Je la portais dans mes bras avant qu'on ne rejoigne les autres que Rose avait retrouvés auparavant.

Nous étions tous retournés à la villa des Cullen, Alice avait préparé une fête pour notre retour. De la nourriture, de la boisson, de la musique, des jeux, des ballons, tout y était, elle avait assuré comme à chaque fois, elle avait même trouvé une solution au fait qu'il manquait une chambre au cottage. Lorsque le bébé serait là, Nessie reprendrait sa chambre à la villa, les deux plus petits resteraient auprès de nous. Nous avions bien rigolés tout au long de cette soirée pleine de joie et de bonne humeur, même Rose s'était prise au jeu. Mais désormais, il commençait à se faire tard, Carlie et moi commencions à fatiguer. Edward proposa de nous raccompagner au cottage mais comme Renesmée s'amusait bien avec ses oncles et honnêtement j'étais heureuse de voir ce joli sourire sur son petit minois m'avait manqué. J'allais embrasser tout le monde, m'attardant plus encore sur ma fille que je pris contre moi.

-Amuse-toi bien mon amour. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi maman. Me répondit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Edward, Carlie et moi étions rentrés au cottage pour notre première nuit à la maison.


	36. Une soirée peu banale

_**Chapitre 33 : Une soirée peu banale…**_

**.**

Il y avait maintenant près de deux mois qu'on avait emménagé dans cette maison, à 10 minutes à peine de la villa. On était heureux de vivre en famille, rien que nous. C'était le paradis ou presque. Je dis bien presque parce qu'il y avait quelques petits hic avec les enfants. D'une part, le fait que Nessie allait officiellement emménager à la villa pour laisser sa chambre au bébé m'embêter énormément, j'avais envie de la garder près de moi aussi, elle était mon bébé également, je n'avais pas envie de la voir grandir, partir… Ensuite, il y avait ma Carlie qui avait réellement du mal à digérer la future venue du bébé. Elle était à la fois jalouse, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il prenne toute notre attention mais aussi apeurée de ne pas être à la hauteur de son rôle de grande sœur. Carlisle nous avait dit, qu'elle s'y ferait avec le temps mais apparemment, le temps nous était compté dans cette grossesse puisque normalement j'étais enceinte d'environ trois mois alors que cliniquement, après les résultats médicaux de mon beau-père, il était ressortis que le bébé avait le poids, la taille et les caractéristiques d'un fœtus d'environ 28 semaines, soit 7 mois passé dans le ventre de sa mère. D'autant plus que ma grossesse devenait de plus en plus difficile de par le fait que mon corps n'évoluait pas assez rapidement par rapport à notre bébé. D'après Carlisle, il y aurait de forte chance pour que ce soit un petit bonhomme. Alice, Rose, Esmé et Nessie étaient sur le coup. Moi, bien sûr, je devais restais la plupart du temps assisse ou allongée. Comme maintenant évidemment.

-Mon amour, tu veux descendre au salon ? Tu as de la visite. Me demanda mon homme.

-Tu me donnes une occasion de sortir de mon lit, je ne vais certainement pas cracher dessus. Répondis-je tout excitée.

Je m'habillais un peu mieux avant de me rafraîchir à la salle de bain pour descendre, rester au lit en permanence n'aidait en rien à se sentir plus présentable, plus féminine, bien au contraire, on avait plutôt tendance à troquer une petite robe contre un jogging en coton.

J'étais donc descendu au salon toute heureuse de retrouver mes visiteurs, les Cullen… Je soupirais, non pas que je n'étais pas contente de les voir, mais je les voyais tout le temps même dans ma chambre, je m'attendais à quelques têtes nouvelles mais qui en même temps ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais cru ? Que Jacob allait venir me voir ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Peut-être au nom de note amitié, non ? En avait-il seulement envie ? Gros, gros doutes.

J'étais considérée comme une chose très fragile depuis que j'étais enceinte et c'était un peu lourd à force parce que même si j'étais éprouvée et fatiguée, à part ça je ne voyais pas grande différence avec ma grossesse des jumelles. Ce soir c'était exceptionnel, on faisait une soirée à la maison, pour ne pas que j'ai besoin de me déplacer jusqu'à la villa.

Rosalie lança le sujet qui fâche.

-A l'allure où ça va, le bébé sera là d'ici quelques semaines à peine, il va falloir penser officiellement à ta venue à la maison Nessie…

-Ça va être trop chouette. S'enthousiasma ma fille alors que moi j'avais du mal à partager sa joie.

-On va pouvoir préparer la chambre pour le dernier venu. T'aimerai quoi Bella ? Les yeux d'Alice pétillèrent sous les idées qui lui passaient dans la tête.

-Comme si mon avis t'intéressait ? Grommelais-je mauvaise.

-Bella … S'écria Edward surpris de ma repartie.

-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas en forme en ce moment. Me défendis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Les filles grandissent trop vite, je ne suis pas préparée à ça. Avouais-je.

-C'est parce que je vais habiter à la villa ? Demanda ma fille chérie.

-Oui… Soufflais-je.

-Avec mes dons, je ne serai qu'à deux minutes du cottage ma petite maman chérie. Me rassura-t-elle en venant me faire un câlin.

-T'as grandi tellement vite … Au moins, je sais que tu seras en sécurité. Conclus-je tristement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Je vais aller coucher Carlie. M'annonça-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna avec sa sœur, heureusement que ma petite Carlie n'avait pas grandi aussi vite que sa sœur, je n'aurais surement pas su le supporter. Apparemment, le bébé allait aussi tout prendre des Cullen et grandir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ça me rendait vraiment triste de penser à ça. Je m'en voulais presque de ces reproches mais je me sentais plus mal encore. Le retour de Renesmée et le début du karaoké me détendit finalement et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous chantions à tue-tête les derniers tubes à la mode. On passait une super bonne soirée, tout le monde était au petit soin pour moi, c'était super gentil mais un peu agaçant à force.

Soudainement, tous les regards se figèrent vers la baie vitrée sauf le mien évidement. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait parce que je n'avais pas les mêmes capacités vampiriques.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'enquis-je.

-Rien mon amour. Reste juste à l'intérieure avec Nessie. Me répondit Edward alors qu'ils partaient tous les sept à l'extérieur.

Je me plaçais près de ma fille comme pour la protéger parce que c'était mon rôle mais il était clair que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose. Je me demandais franchement ce qu'il se passait, ça m'inquiétait de ne voir personne revenir et d'entendre tous ces bruits à l'extérieur. On aurait vraiment dit une bagarre, tout y était, des bruits sourds, des cris, Edward, oh mon dieu. Carlie dormait dans sa chambre, elle devait être en sécurité puisque aucun bruit ne venait de l'étage. C'était déjà ça. Je voyais l'audace passer dans les yeux de ma fille, elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller à l'extérieure aider les autres. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand je la retins par le bras.

-Nessie, laisses-les régler ça… La prévins-je.

-Mais mam…

Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par un grand blond à queue de cheval qui se présenta devant elle. Ma fille sursauta grandement en poussant un cri. Instinctivement, je la plaçais derrière moi, mettant mon bras devant elle.

-Bonsoir Renesmée. La salua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle toute tremblante.

-Enfin, je vous rencontre belle-maman… Me sourit-il en attrapant ma main pour déposer un baiser dessus.

Je me dégager violement et le toisa méchamment. Apparemment ce type était celui qui avait fait souffrir ma fille pendant tous ces mois. Il était revenu pour se venger, c'était clair. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'en prenne à nous mais quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention. Du bruit et des cris de fillette retentirent à l'étage. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de ma Carlie, ni une, ni deux, je me précipitais à l'étage, aussi rapidement que je le pouvais avec mon gros ventre bien sûr.

J'arrivais à bout de souffle dans la chambre de ma fille, c'est alors que je vu une ombre passer par la fenêtre, le temps que j'arrive à cette dernière, tout avait disparu, il n'y avait plus rien, plus une ombre, plus une trace de bagarre, plus personne, plus une trace de ma Carlie non plus. J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer sur le sol quand ce fut tout à coup le trou noir. Noir de chez noir, je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien à part une forte douleur à l'arrière de la tête, juste le néant. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'étais perdue.

.

_**POV Edward : **_

**.**

James et sa bande étaient revenus mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Ils nous avaient provoqués au point de déclencher une bagarre mais en réalité c'était une diversion. James avait réussi à entrer dans la maison, là où se trouvaient mes petites femmes. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur mais Nessie était tétanisée dans la chambre de sa sœur et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Bella et Carlie. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, où sa sœur et sa mère étaient…

Elle me raconta que lorsque Carlie avait hurlé, Bella s'était précipitée à l'étage mais que quand elle avait enfin pu les rejoindre, elles avaient juste disparus toutes les deux, laissant une trace de sang humain – celui de Bella – sur le plancher. Ni une ni deux, je laissais ma fille au bras de ma mère et partis en courant à toute vitesse au travers des bois afin d'essayer de retrouver les femmes de ma vie. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle s'étaient joint à moi pour les retrouver. Elles faisaient partis intégrantes de notre famille. Carlisle préconisa qu'on se sépare en trois groupes, ce qu'on fit évidemment mais malgré tout suivre les traces des ravisseurs n'étaient pas si évident, les odeurs laissées sur le sol étaient vraiment trop confuse, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'on avait sentie auparavant dans le jardin.

.

_**Nessie :**_

**.**

Mamie avait beau me serrer fort dans ses bras, je ne réussissais pas à me calmer, ni à dire quoi que ce soit. Nous étions restées là assise toutes les deux au pied du lit de Carlie. Ma petite sœur et ma mère avaient disparues et c'était ma faute, tout était de ma faute. Non seulement j'étais responsable mais en plus je n'avais rien pu faire pour les empêcher d'enlever maman et ma jumelle.

-Ma puce, ils vont les retrouver, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin… Aller calmes-toi… Me murmurait Esmé en me caressant les cheveux.

-Mais… tout…est…de…ma…faute… Dis-je difficilement entre plusieurs sanglots.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps tout le monde était parti, ni depuis combien de temps, je pleurais, sans larmes, sur le sol mais j'entendis vaguement mamie parler. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas s'adresser à moi… mais je ne distinguais pas grand-chose… J'entendais sa voix mais n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait tant j'étais fatiguée de pleurer sans pouvoir vraiment libérer mon chagrin vu que les vampires n'ont pas de larmes.

-Elle ne se calme pas Edward, elle se sent responsable.

Mamie me lâcha et ce sont deux autres bras qui me soulevèrent, sans doute ceux de mon père. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait un minimum. On se déplaçait de quelques mètres avant de me déposer sur une surface molle mais douillette. Sans doute un matelas, qui s'affaissa près de moi. Une main qui caressait mon front, puis ma joue.

-Mon cœur, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais il va falloir que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais… On a perdu leurs traces… Je comprenais seulement un mot sur trois mais j'avais bien compris que rien n'était arrangé, que maman et Carlie n'étaient pas en sécurité.

- … Je…suis…dé…solé…papa… je…te…demande…pardon…par…donne… moi… je…suis…arri…vée…trop…tard…Bafouillais-je.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Renesmée, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour les en empêcher mais maintenant tout ce que tu pourras nous dire sur eux, nous aideront à retrouver les filles. Alors je t'en prie chérie parle… Je ne percutais toujours pas mais il me semblait que papa avait dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas mais qu'il fallait que je parle.

-Je… ne…sais…pas… Réussis-je juste à dire.

-Tu ne sais pas ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tu connais ces gens mieux que personne, il n'y a que toi qui puisses nous renseigner sur eux pour qu'on puisse essayer de les retrouver. Il criait à présent.

Papa m'en voulait énormément, il hurlait après moi.

-Edward, ne cries pas sur elle, elle est épuisée, laisse-là se reposer quelques heures. Cette fois c'était papi qui avait parlé.

-Quoi ? Non mais Carlisle t'es pas bien ma parole, plus les heures défileront, plus elles s'éloigneront… Je te jure que si jamais il leur arrive quoi que ce soit… Il continuait de crier et cette fois c'était sur papi.

-Sinon quoi ? Calmes-toi Edward. Estimes toi heureux que Nessie n'ait rien bordel. Mamie venait de crier à son tour mais la seule chose que je compris fut son gros mot.

J'entendis un bruit lourd s'abattre non loin de moi mais la fatigue m'empêchait de réagir. J'entendis ensuite Carlisle demander à oncle Emmett et oncle Jaz de faire sortir mon père qui lui continuait de jurer sur tout le monde.

Je fus littéralement emportée par la fatigue même si je ne dormais pas, je restais allongée sur mon lit à ne penser à rien, j'étais complétement déconnectée de la réalité, inerte, c'était ma manière à moi de me reposer.


	37. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve

**Chapitre 34 : Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve…**

**.**

**POV Carlie :**

Je venais d'avoir un gros sommeil mais quand je m'étais réveillée, je n'étais pas dans mon beau lit de princesse, choisie par tante Alice, j'étais par terre, sur du sable mouillée et il faisait très sombre. Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais ça faisait très peur, je devais être en train de faire un mauvais rêve. J'allais appeler maman et elle viendrait me serrer dans ses bras en me disant que je pouvais me rendormir, qu'elle restait près de moi.

-Maman, maman… Criais-je mais personne ne venait.

-Papa… Je l'appelais mais il ne répondait pas non plus, je me mis à pleurer assez fort.

-Nessie… Soufflais-je finalement en espérant que ma grande sœur serait là pour me rassurer.

Jamais personne ne m'a répondu. Je me redressais alors pour essayer de trouver une sortie à ce mauvais rêve, maman m'avait dit que si j'avais besoin, je pouvais les retrouver dans leur lit mais je ne voyais pas de porte pour les rejoindre. Je regardais partout autour de moi, partout, partout mais je ne voyais pas grand-chose, il faisait presque tout noir. J'avançais à quatre pattes sur le sol pour ne pas tomber mais finalement je me cognais dans quelque chose. Je regardais c'était quoi… C'était une fille… plus grande que moi… plus grosse aussi… avec de long cheveux marrons bouclés… c'est maman… M'écriais-je de joie mais elle ne me répondait pas.

Voir maman, ici, me rassurait, je décidais donc de rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille de sa grosse sieste, maman saurait quoi faire après ça. Je voulais caresser les cheveux de ma maman pour la réveiller mais du liquide rouge comme du sang coulait de sa tête. Maman saignait de la tête, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Je lui mis des petites claques sur les joues comme j'avais vu dans des films.

-Maman… maman… réveilles-toi… maman… je fais un mauvais rêve… viens me chercher maman… Pleurais-je.

Je crois bien que cette fois, ça avait marché parce que j'entendis des petits bruits sortir de sa bouche et elle commençait à bouger. Les petits bruits ressemblaient presque à des plaintes d'animaux comme ceux que papa et Carlie mangeaient.

-Aie… oh ma tête… Eh merde… Dit-elle en se frottant sur sa blessure.

Elle regarda sa main et fit la grimace, maman n'aime pas beaucoup voir le sang contrairement à moi.

-Maman… Je l'appelais encore, je crois qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu.

-Carlie ? Demanda-t-elle doucement avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je lui sautais au cou et la serra très fort contre moi. Maman aussi passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra très, très fort contre elle. J'étais bien dans ses bras, j'étais rassurée, je me sentais en sécurité même si ça ne me réveillait pas de mon mauvais rêve.

-Ca va mon bébé ? T'as rien ? Me demanda maman en pleurant, on dirait qu'elle avait peur.

-Je fais le cauchemar mais j'arrive pas à me réveiller. Je pleurais dans les bras de maman.

-Ca va aller mon ange, je suis là, papa et papi vont nous trouver. Elle embrassait très fort mes cheveux.

Elle me garda contre elle mais avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, peut être une porte. Au bout de quelques minutes à tâter les murs, elle trouva une porte qu'elle secoua violemment pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais c'était fermé à clé. Elle avait beau tiré dessus très fort mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne bougea pas du tout. Maman finit alors par hurler.

-Laissez-nous sortir… Laissez-nous… Y a quelqu'un ? Laissez-nous sortir… Merde, fait chier. Elle pleurait de rage.

Je m'agrippais à sa hanche et finalement elle nous ramena le long d'un mur, celui le plus éloigné de la porte, elle déposa son dos contre mais me garda entre ses jambes et ses bras tout contre elle. Tout semblait si vrai, ma peur, l'odeur du sang de maman, la chaleur de son corps, sa douceur, son amour pour moi. Si c'était réellement un rêve, maman m'aurait déjà réveillé pour que j'aille dans son lit avec papa mais à la place, elle avait dit papa et papi vont nous trouver.

-Maman, c'est pas un rêve, pas vrai ? Demandais-je à ma maman.

-Non mon cœur mais n'ai pas peur maman est avec toi. Elle voulait me rassurer.

-J'ai pas compris pourquoi je me suis pas réveillée dans mon lit. Dis-je à maman.

-Carlie, tu te souviens qu'avec papa, on t'avait dit que des méchants empêcher Nessie de revenir nous voir ? Je me rappelais, c'est quand Nessie s'était disputé avec maman avant de partir.

-… Je secouais la tête pour lui dire oui.

-Bin voilà, ils sont revenus pour se venger. Ils allaient t'emmener avec eux alors je suis montée très vite mais ils m'ont emmené aussi. Nous voilà ici. Mais comme je t'ai dit papa, papi et tes tontons vont nous retrouver, t'as pas à t'en faire. Tu comprends mieux ? Elle avait une voix douce pour tout bien m'expliquer et je comprenais tout.

-Oui… Tu as mal à ta tête maman ? Demandais-je.

-Un petit peu oui mais papi me soignera et tout ira bien. Je voyais qu'elle me disait la vérité, elle était sûr que papi allait nous retrouver.

J'avais toujours peur mais je m'étais un peu calmer dans les bras de maman. Elle n'était pas très bien installée et commençait à avoir mal au ventre parce que mon petit frère bougeait énormément. Je le voyais bien dans sa tête mais elle essayait de pas me le montrer pour pas que je m'inquiète plus. Maman avait étendu ses jambes et moi j'avais mis ma tête sur ses cuisses face à son ventre. Je le caressais, peut être que le bébé allait finir par se calmer. Maman quant à elle, me caressait doucement les cheveux tout en me chantant une chanson douce. A la fin, elle me parla.

-Dors mon amour, le temps passera beaucoup plus vite en attendant papa et les autres.

Maman me caressa les cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne m'endorme sur ses genoux.

.

**POV Edward :**

J'étais littéralement en train de devenir fou. Ma femme et ma fille ont disparues et je ne suis même pas capable d'agir correctement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que je rejette ma colère sur Nessie alors qu'au moins, elle, elle était sauve. Un peu bouleversée mais elle allait bien et elle était près de moi. Quel con j'avais été. On n'y arriverait jamais, si je ne faisais que de diviser ma famille. Il s'était passé près de deux heures depuis l'enlèvement de Bella et Carlie, si bien que je décidais de retourner voir Nessie. Elle était allongée sur le dos, son regard vitreux vers le plafond. Je passais ma main sur sa joue.

-Princesse… Soufflais-je.

-… Elle papillota des yeux avant de les reporter sur moi.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai été con. Au lieu de te hurler dessus, j'aurai du te serrer fort contre moi et te dire combien j'étais heureux que tu n'es rien, que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé et que je t'aime très fort. Avouais-je à ma fille.

-… Elle ne répondit rien.

-J'étais en colère parce que j'ai peur de les perdre Nessie mais j'aurai dû être assez fort pour penser à toi, pardonne-moi mon ange. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et m'apprêtai à partir quand elle me retint par le poignet.

-Je t'aime papa. Souffla-t-elle simplement encore épuisée.

-Reposes –toi mon cœur, je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur le visage et sortit de sa chambre.

Je retournais finalement voir mon père. Il me raconta qu'Emmett et Jasper avait trouvé une odeur fiable… des traces de sang de mon amour malheureusement. Non seulement, elle était blessée, mais elle était aussi assez faible à cause du bébé, elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Rien que par sa blessure, elle représentait une tentation extrême pour ses saletés de vampires, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils feront d'elle. Non ce n'était pas pensable… Il ne lui ferait rien, je ne le permettrai pas. Mon père me rappela à l'ordre.

-Edward, ce n'est pas le moment de se fustiger. Alice et Jasper sont partis poursuivre cette odeur pour être sûr de où elle mène, tandis qu'Emmett, Rose et ta mère sont partis se nourrir, on a besoin de reprendre des forces en cas de batailles. Nous irons tous les deux après avec Nessie comme ça, elle peut encore se reposer. Me dit-il.

-Nessie ne vient pas et c'est non négociable. Lui répondis-je un peu brusquement.

-Edward, elle les connait mieux que personne et on aura besoin de toute l'aide dont on dispose. Ils sont malins et ont déjà kidnappé deux des nôtres. Me rappela-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas perdre Nessie non plus. Contrais-je.

-Je viens, je dois réparer mes erreurs. S'éleva la voix de ma fille dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tu viens à la seule condition que tu restes près de moi à chaque instant. Lui dis-je.

-Tu sais papa, je suis grande et je sais me défendre, la priorité c'est de retrouver maman et Carlie.

-Renesmée Cullen … L'avertis-je sérieusement. Je savais que des fois, elle avait les instincts têtus de sa mère.

-Promis. Me dit-elle finalement alors que je passais mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre moi.

Esmé vint nous trouver pour nous avertir que nous pouvions aller chasser à notre tour. Alice et Jasper chasserait après se réservant comme surprise face à nos adversaires.

Nous nous étions suffisamment rassasiés, assez pour les affronter et récupérer mes trois autres amours. J'allais leur faire la peau et cette fois, je n'écouterai pas Nessie me suppliant de ne pas le tuer. Il allait sérieusement regretter le mal qu'il avait fait ou voulu faire à ma famille.

.

**POV Carlie :**

Un très gros bruit me fit sursauter et maman avec moi. On se redressa et pu voir une source de lumière derrière la grosse porte en ferraille qui s'ouvrait alors que tout à l'heure maman n'y arrivait pas. Deux monsieur qui avait l'ai très méchants entrèrent, maman me mit tout de suite derrière elle. Elle me tenait avec ses mains, fort contre elle.

-James veut vous voir madame… Dit l'homme noir.

-Hors de question. Cria maman.

-T'es pas en position de refuser. Il lui répondait mal.

Il vint la prendre fort sans faire attention s'il lui faisait mal ou pas. Il la secoua pour qu'elle me lâche mais elle voulait pas. Elle criait « non », « non », « je laisserais pas ma fille »…, je voulais pas rester toute seule ici, dans le noir, je voulais aller avec ma maman. Le méchant avait mis une gifle à maman, elle était trop forte, elle était tombé par terre. Il lui tira les cheveux pour la trainer derrière lui sur le parterre. Maman avait certainement beaucoup mal, elle criait, elle pleurait et elle gémissait.

-Emmène la fillette Bob… Dit celui qui faisait du mal à maman.

-Viens avec moi. Il m'avait tendu les bras.

Je n'ai pas voulu aller dans ses bras mais je le suivais parce que je croyais que j'allais être avec maman. Comme je le pensais, il m'emmena dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un grand salon, il y avait des canapés, une télé aussi. Et maman à genoux par terre en train de pleurer devant un grand homme blond avec des cheveux longs, je l'avais déjà vu avant, dans la tête de Nessie. Maman avait mis ses mains sur son ventre alors que l'autre homme riait de voir qu'elle avait mal. Moi je pleurais aussi parce que j'avais peur, je voulais que maman me prenne dans ses bras rassurant et qu'elle arrête de pleurer, j'avais mal au cœur pour ma maman. L'homme devant elle, lui tira les cheveux pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière. Je voulais aller la voir mais le méchant monsieur qui me tenait m'en empêcher.

-On dirait que tu souffres… Il riait plus fort.

Maman voulut se dégager de force mais il la gifla si fort que sa tête tomba sur le côté. Moi je hurlais après lui d'arrêter de faire du mal à ma maman. Il rigolait en parlant pour lui-même, je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait.

-J'avais pourtant dit à Renesmée que je me vengerai sur sa sœur et sa chère petite maman si elle me quittait, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle s'est barrée… Finit-il en hurlant.

-Tu la maltraitais connard. Lui répondit ma mère en lui crachant presque au visage.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler. Cette fois il mit un coup de pied dans ses côtes.

Maman s'écroula allongée sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

-Je vais pas pouvoir m'amuser avec toi bien longtemps, tu es si faible. T'as eu ton compte pour le moment.

Il appela une dame au cheveu couleur feu qui s'appelait Victoria. Elle emmena maman contre un mur un peu plus loin et lui mis des chaînes aux mains et aux pieds. L'homme qui avait tapé sur maman s'approcha de moi et mis sa main sur ma joue. Moi je voulais pas mais il continuait quand même alors que je pleurais très fort. Maman se mit à crier.

-La touche pas connard, éloignes tes sales pattes d'elle.

-Vicky chérie, fait la taire. Elle mit un grand coup de pied dans le visage de ma maman, elle saignait beaucoup de la tête. Tu sais que tu es aussi mignonne que ta grande sœur toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi quand tu seras orpheline ? Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

-Moi je sais. Laurent avait parlé.

-Ah oui quoi ? Demanda l'autre homme blond.

-On va la garder avec nous, elle grandira et quand elle aura l'âge convenable on la mettra sur le trottoir. Je ne comprenais pas ça voulait dire quoi.

-Ou alors au vue des dons qu'elle a, c'est Renesmée qui me l'a dit, on pourrait la vendre au Volturi. Ils convoitent tant les Cullen. Ca j'avais pas tout compris mais un petit peu quand même mais il ne parlait pas de me tuer, mais pour maman alors.

-Tu as faim ? Me demanda la rousse en me tendant un petit lapin mort.

-… Je secouais la tête pour dire non mais l'odeur du sang me donnait envie de mordre dedans.

-Tu sais ta mère a du sang qui coule de partout, je ne sais pas toi mais moi ça me donne faim, je boirais bien un peu de son sang. Viens si tu en veux. Me dit l'homme blond en se léchant les lèvres.

C'est vrai que le sang de ma maman sentait très bon mais moi je voulais pas me nourrir d'elle, je préfère quand même les bonbons. Il s'approcha de maman et lui lécha le visage. Maman essayer de se débattre mais elle était attachée.

-Hum vraiment délicieux. Laurent apporte la fillette, je veux qu'elle se nourrisse du sang de sa propre mère et qu'elle la regarde mourir. Ordonna-t-il à son copain qui m'emmena de force très près de maman.

Je n'avais pas bu de sang d'animal depuis très longtemps et quand je sentais l'odeur délicieuse du sang de maman, j'avais envie de boire du sang mais pas celui de ma mère, je l'aimais trop pour ça.

-Aller bois… Me dit-il en souriant.

-Non… maman. Je pleurais et sanglotais très fort.

Avec son doigt, il prit du sang qui s'écoulait de maman et voulu me le mettre dans la bouche. Maman aussi pleurait, elle avait l'air si fatiguée et d'avoir mal. Elle baissait les yeux puis la tête pour ne pas voir cet homme qui me forçait à boire le sang de maman. Il réussit à mettre son doigt et me fit avaler de force en me bouchant le nez.

-Hum, t'as vu, elle est délicieuse ta mère hein ?

C'est vrai que le sang de maman était bon mais je n'aurai jamais pu lui faire ça malgré que j'aie du mal à résister.

-… Je faisais non de la tête encore, je voulais pas qui croit qu'il ait raison.

-Tu vas boire ta mère, merde. Soit tu le fais, soit je te coupe un doigt.

Il me faisait très peur, la dame lui avait apporté un objet, je ne me rappelle plus comment ça s'appelait mais mamie couper ses rosiers avec. Il tint ma main de force et mis mon deuxième doigt entre les lames. Je pleurais très fort, j'avais peur qu'il me coupe un doigt, peur d'avoir très mal aussi, je voulais que papa vienne nous chercher mais il ne devait pas trouver le chemin, il ne nous aurait jamais laissé seules avec ces affreuses personnes. J'hurlais et maman en face de moi aussi, elle avait l'air à bout de nerfs, elle tremblait fort. Elle releva ensuite sa tête vers moi.

-Fais-le mon amour, fais tout ce qu'il dira. Maman ne t'en veut pas et t'aime très fort, n'oublie jamais ça ma princesse. Bois mon sang… je t'en supplie bébé…il ne doit rien t'arriver… Maman me suppliait pour ne pas qu'il me coupe un doigt.

-… Je continuais à pleurer mais cet homme méchant m'enfoui la tête dans le torse de maman qui était en sang.

Il me tenait fortement la tête et me la secouai si fort que le sang s'éparpillait sur mon visage mais je ne voulais pas le boire. Je serrais fort les lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me relâcha mais rigola fort tout fier de lui. Il essaya de me faire un bisou sur la joue mais moi je le poussais.

-Carlie comme de toute évidence tu ne veux pas tuer ta mère et que tu es une lâche pour le faire, je vais devoir le faire moi-même. Dis au revoir à maman ma puce parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois. Je te laisse une minute alors magne toi. Me dit-il.

Il voulait que ma maman soit morte, non, je voulais pas que maman soit morte moi. Je l'aime. Et tout le monde aurait du chagrin, surtout papa et Nessie. Non je ne pouvais pas croire, que je ne verrais plus maman, que je ne pourrais pu tortiller ses cheveux et respirer son odeur de fraises. Qu'elle ne me prendrait plus dans ses bras pour me câliner ou me protéger des mauvais rêves. Non j'étais encore dans le cauchemar et papa allait bientôt venir nous délivrer, avec papi, tonton Emmett et tonton Jasper. C'était obligé. En attendant je me mis debout devant maman et passa mes bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un gros câlin même si on pleurait toutes les deux. Je caressais sa joue et regarder ses beaux yeux chocolats tout triste.

-Maman, je veux pas… Je voulais parler mais je pleurais trop.

-Chut mon bébé… je suis très fière de toi, tu es très courageuse. Je suis très fière de toi. Même s'il est trop tard pour me sauver, papa viendra te chercher ça j'en suis sûre mon amour, ne doute pas de papa, je sais qu'il viendra. Soit heureuse en grandissant et deviens une merveilleuse jeune femme, je serais toujours dans ton cœur ma princesse. Tu diras à papa, Nessie et aux autres que je les aime très fort. Elle me disait ça avec tant de douleur que je pleurais encore plus.

-Et moi et le petit frère ? Demandais-je.

-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je n'ai aucun regret. Soit forte ma fille. Je crois que le bébé va venir avec moi mon cœur. Me dit-elle un peu plus faiblement.

-Je t'aimerai pour toujours maman et toi aussi bébé. Je lui fis un bisou sur le ventre et lui fis un gros bisou plein d'amour sur la joue en m'accrochant très fort à son cou alors que la dame me tirait vers l'arrière.

Elle n'eut pas de mal de me décrocher d'elle. J'hurlais à se faire crever les tympans, on me séparait de ma maman et de mon petit frère. Je la voyais pour la dernière fois, je ne pouvais pas lâcher mon regard de sur elle.

-Sortez tous, je vais jouer un peu avec elle avant de l'éteindre à petit feu. Dit-il en s'approchant de maman.

Je continuais de pleurer mais elle nous avait fait sortir de la pièce, je ne voyais plus maman désormais, je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui faisait mais elle hurlait… non, non…salaud… relâche ma fille… Puis des cris, des coups forts, beaucoup de violence. Tout ceci dura un moment… mais maintenant s'était la porte qui volait en éclats.


	38. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard

Chapitre 35 : Pourvue qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

.

POV Edward :

Lorsque nous avions été fin prêt, nous étions tous partis en direction de la planque qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient trouvée. Nous courrions tous à vive allure mais je m'étais callé sur le rythme, tout d'abord parce que je tenais la main de ma fille, puis ensuite pour ne pas arriver seul là-bas où je risquais de faire une bêtise et compromettre les chances de survie des amours de ma vie, surtout que Bella avait l'air d'être blessée, elle était déjà très affaiblies par le bébé. Plus on approchait de la planque et plus la panique me gagnait. Après tout, peut-être que j'avais tort, peut-être qu'ils n'attendaient rien de nous et voulaient simplement se venger, il avait menacé plusieurs fois Nessie de s'en prendre à Bella et Carlie si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être voulait-il les échanger contre Renesmée ? Peut-être s'en était-il déjà pris à elle ? En tout cas avec l'odeur du sang qui jonchait le sol de la chambre, je me mis à paniquer encore plus. Je voulus accélérer le pas mais Nessie me résonna.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, je vis enfin la bâtisse, celle qui retenait prisonnière ma femme et ma fille. Plus on s'approchait et plus les bruits devenaient distincts. Des bruits lourds, violents, des cris, non pire des hurlements à la mort… des plaintes de douleur comme des animaux qu'on égorge, des sanglots… d'une femme… Bella… ma Bella… Cette fois je ne pus résister et lâcha immédiatement la main de ma fille pour accélérer ma course, Jasper sur mes talons.

Je n'eue pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour défoncer cette porte, les hurlements de Bella parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Il fallait faire très vite maintenant. Avec Jasper nous éclatâmes le bois de la porte, rejoint non loin derrière d'Emmett et Carlisle, laissant les filles un peu plus en retrait.

Cinq paires d'yeux nous regardaient dont ceux pleins d'espoir de ma fille. Celle que j'avais surprise au lit avec ma fille quelques mois plus tôt, tenait fermement Carlie alors que celle-ci s'écriait « papa ». Elle avait le visage en sang et je rentrai alors dans une rage folle. Un des hommes que j'avais vus dans l'esprit de Nessie et un autre homme blanc aux cheveux gris nous assaillirent mais l'adrénaline étant au rendez-vous, Jasper et moi n'eûmes aucun mal à les mettre à mort.

Le dernier des hommes, grand, très musclés aux cheveux noirs, se mit lui aussi à nous attaquer mais cette fois l'adrénaline ne changeait rien, c'était un géant très costaud, il rigolait de nous repousser en appuyant simplement la paume de sa main sur notre front. Aussi bien mon frère que moi, essayons de le toucher pour le frapper mais c'était peine perdue. C'est alors que je vis Alice lui sautait sur le dos et le mordre au cou. Il nous relâcha finalement et nous étions venus en aide de notre sauveuse. Malheureusement, on avait beau le bombarder de coups de pieds, de coups de poing, rien n'y faisait, il ne vacillait même pas. Il fallut qu'Em et notre père se joignent à nous pour qu'on puisse le décapiter tandis que Rose et Esmé s'occupait de la rousse Victoria. Nessie, quant à elle, serrait sa sœur dans ses bras.

Pendant notre bataille, les cris de mon amour avaient légèrement diminués mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit bon signe. Alors qu'Alice et Jasper commençaient à enflammer tous ces cadavres ma Carlie se jeta dans mes bras.

-Papa… Pleura-t-elle.

-Je suis là mon amour. Tu vas bien ? Où est-ce que tu es blessée ? T'as mal ? M'empressais-je en vérifiant son visage.

-Non… maman… Elle continuait de pleurer.

-Viens avec papi. Mon père la prit dans ses bras. Il allait surement s'occuper de ses blessures.

Mon père sortit de cet endroit avec mes deux filles. Alors que nous autres entrâmes dans la pièce d'à côté, d'où les cris de mon amour venait, après qu'Emmett ai défoncé la porte.

Mes frères et Rose se jetèrent sur ce connard de James qui avait voulu violer ma Nessie il y a plusieurs mois. Je l'avais mis en pièce et elle m'avait supplié de ne pas le tuer. Je n'eue pas le temps de voir ce qu'ils lui faisaient que mon regard fut attiré sur un corps inerte jonchant sur le sol. Sa magnifique robe blanche, souillée de sang… de son sang… Je me précipitais sans réfléchir à l'odeur du sang vers l'amour de ma vie et notre bébé.

Je me jetais près d'elle, à genoux au-dessus de sa tête ensanglantée elle aussi. J'eue soudainement le cœur brisé et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, malgré que techniquement en tant que vampire je ne le pouvais pas, mes larmes jaillirent de mes yeux. Mon amour avait les yeux fermés et elle respirait très faiblement. Je pris son pouls avant de poser ma main sur son ventre alors que l'autre caressait ses cheveux poisseux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Alice et Esmé s'approchaient de nous. Alice eut l'air d'être aussi ravagée que moi alors qu'Esmé eut un visage plein de surprise puis de tristesse en jurant contre le seigneur.

-Je vais chercher papa… S'écria Rosalie en sortant.

-Sortez… Sortez tous… Sortez… Leur hurlais-je.

-Mais Edward… Commença Alice.

-Dehors. Criais-je de nouveau.

Je m'en voulais de leur avoir crié dessus ainsi mais à cet instant j'avais seulement envie de rester avec mon amour. J'avais l'impression de lui dire au revoir. J'étais sûr qu'elle était en train de mourir.

-Mon amour je t'en prie ne me fait pas ça… Ne me quitte pas… Bats-toi… pour moi, pour nos filles, notre fils mais aussi et surtout pour toi. Bébé je t'aime plus que tout je t'en prie…. J'ai besoin de toi… Je ne saurais vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas… Carlisle interrompit mon monologue en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite à nos côtés pour ausculter ma femme. Il avait l'air embêter et triste, je sus alors que mon pressentiment venait d'être confirmé par le diagnostic de mon père.

-Elle va mourir ? Soufflais-je en direction de mon père.

-Je suis désolé mon fils, ses blessures sont trop graves et elle a perdu trop de sang. Son pouls est si faible. Me répondit-il douloureusement.

-Et le bébé ? Demandais-je tout de même.

-Si on l'opère rapidement, une césarienne, comme il est bien développé, il peut survivre. Me répondit-il.

-Il n'y a rien à faire ? Le suppliais-je tout de même.

-Si, tu connais la solution Edward… Me donna-t-il en guise de réponse.

La solution ? Bien sûr que je la connaissais mais j'aurai tellement voulu l'éviter… Surtout qu'on n'en avait jamais reparlé ensemble depuis le lycée, est-ce qu'elle le désirait toujours ? M'en voudrait-elle ? Est-ce que je peux lui voler son âme ? Mais en même temps suis-je prêt à la perdre et faire souffrir mes enfants ? La réponse est si évidente…

-On n'a pas une minute à perdre fils. Me rappela Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je pris ma femme dans mes bras et la souleva. Elle hissa difficilement son bras autour de mon cou, tandis que je déposais ma joue contre son front.

-Mon amour je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je t'aime. Accroches-toi.

Je sortis de cette maison avec l'amour de ma vie dans les bras, Carlisle sur mes talons. Carlie voulut venir nous rejoindre mais Rosalie la retint.

-Tu vas pouvoir voir ta maman mon cœur mais pas tout de suite, d'accord ?

Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête, Nessie voulut tenter sa chance, elle aussi mais je lui fis non de la tête. Il était absolument hors de question que mes filles voient ma Bella dans cet état-là.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Maman va bien ? Demanda Carlie.

-Non… Soufflais-je simplement.

En réalité, elle voulait que je lui dise le contraire de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans mon esprit. Nessie n'avait pas la même faculté que sa sœur mais elle comprit tout de suite. Elles se mirent alors toutes les deux à pleurer. Me mère et Rosalie prirent les filles en charge. Je les aurais bien serrées dans mes bras mais pour le moment je ne pensais qu'à ma Bella.

Emmett vint à ma rencontre et me proposa de porter Bella jusqu'à la maison. Je refusais catégoriquement voir méchamment la serrant plus fortement contre moi.

-Edward tu es épuisé et déboussolé, laisse-moi la prendre… Insista-t-il.

-Bella n'est pas un fardeau… Tires-toi Emmett. Lui dis-je.

-Ok, ok, je voulais juste t'aider frangin. Me dit-il.

-Je sais, merci.

Il alla rejoindre mes filles et me laissa avec mon amour. Jasper et Carlisle ouvrait la marche pour qu'on rentre le plus rapidement à la maison et sans embuches, Carlisle ne pouvait pas intervenir pour le bébé, en plein milieu de la forêt.

-Ca…rlie… Souffla si faiblement ma chérie que je crus avoir rêvé.

-Elle va bien mon amour, économise tes forces jusqu'à la maison, ça va aller. Je t'aime. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

-Non Edward… Je vais mourir… Je le sais… je le sens… mais…je…ne regrette rien… surtout pas… de t'avoir rencontré… j'ai passé les plus beaux jours de ma vie à tes côtés et on a deux merveilleuses filles. Prends soin d'elles… Je t'aime. Avoua-t-elle difficilement.

-Ca va aller mon amour, je te le promets. Je t'aime. Accroche-toi mon bébé. Lui répondis-je en essayant de la calmer pour qu'elle garde le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

J'aurai du en profiter pour lui demander son avis sur sa prochaine transformation mais j'avais été lâche sur ce coup-là. J'avais eu peur de sa réponse, peur qu'elle refuse et que je la perde définitivement. Je n'étais pas spécialement pour sa transformation mais j'étais encore moi prêt à la perdre. J'étais l'être le plus égoïste qui puisse exister, je me détestais tellement pour ça.

Nous arrivions près de la villa mais l'état Bella s'était encore détérioré.

-Je pars devant préparer le bloc. Hurla Carlisle.

-Fait vite Papa. Le suppliais-je alors que moi aussi j'accélérais ma course pour qu'on arrive le plus tôt possible.

Ma mère, Alice, Rosalie et les filles étaient loin derrière, Emmett était resté avec elles au cas où. Dans un sens ça me soulageait parce que je ne voulais pas que les filles soient traumatisées de voir leur mère ainsi. J'aurai bien aimé les avoir près de moi tout de même mais je savais qu'elles étaient en sécurité avec le reste de la famille et que la priorité c'était d'essayer de sauver le bébé et Bella.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la villa Carlisle et Jasper avaient déjà tout préparé. Mon père m'intima à poser ma douce sur la table d'auscultation qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. J'avais du mal à la laisser mais je le devais c'était pour son bien. Carlisle prit un peu de temps pour l'ausculter plus encore, ce qui me fit enrager légèrement, il prenait son temps mais nous étions un peu dans l'urgence.

-Carlisle dépêche-toi s'il te plait… Le suppliais-je.

Il découpa finalement sa robe par devant et l'ouvrit en deux, Bella n'avait plus de culotte alors que j'étais persuadé qu'en se préparant hier soir, elle en avait mis une et pour preuve, elle portait toujours son soutien-gorge. Une boule d'angoisse me frappa de plein fouet. Et si cette ordure l'avait violé ?

-Carlisle dis-moi que c'est toi qui lui a enlevé sa culotte pour l'examiner ? Le suppliais-je douloureusement croyant fort et dur qu'il allait me répondre par la positive.

-Non, fiston, je n'ai pas touché à son sous-vêtement. Me répondit-il finalement brisant tout espoir.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle a été… violée ? Soufflais-je le dernier mot.

-J'en sais rien Edward mais la priorité est de faire sortir le bébé, pour pouvoir transformer Bella ensuite. Réagis et reviens parmi nous, ton fils et ta femme ont besoin de toi. Me gifla-t-il verbalement.

Jasper me secoua légèrement et je me repris alors.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demandais-je.

-Je vais inciser son bas ventre pour la césarienne, lorsque le bébé sera sorti, tu devras lui nettoyer impérativement le nez et la bouche pour ne pas qu'il manque de s'étouffer, le tenir sur ton avant-bras sur le ventre et lui claquer les fesses assez fort dans l'espoir qu'il pleure. S'il ne respire pas, tu devras lui faire du bouche à bouche le temps que je m'assure de l'état de Bella puis je prendrais ta relève et tu t'occuperas des blessures de Bella.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais pour Bella je fais quoi ? Je paniquais et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, j'avais besoin que mon père me rassure alors qu'il commençait déjà à opérer l'amour de ma vie. Je lui caressais machinalement le front.

-Tu devras faire pénétrer dans son organisme un maximum de venin, lèche ses plaies pour la cicatrisation, puis mords-la ensuite afin de s'assurer que le venin est bien dans son organisme. Le reste se fera tout seul au fil des jours mon fils. Mais il faut faire vite, tu dois agir avant qu'elle n'ait cessé de respirer. C'est bon tu vas y arriver ? Me demanda-t-il finalement.

-Ouais… Répondis-je.

-Tant mieux parce que voilà déjà ton fils.

Il me donna le bébé très rapidement, tandis qu'il coupait le cordon, Jasper m'attendait à deux mètres de là, avec de quoi nettoyer les cavités du visage du bébé. Je le fis aussi rapidement puis me voilà parti avec la claque sur les fesses, je ne la voulais pas si forte mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il respirait bel et bien. Dès la première fessée, il se mit à hurler. Jasper et moi nous mîmes à sourire en entendant les cris du bébé, il était bel et bien vivant.

Carlisle arriva ensuite, il prit le bébé pour l'examiner et le nettoyer tandis qu'il m'ordonnait d'aller m'occuper de Bella. La vision d'horreur qui se tenait devant moi était juste irréelle, je ne pouvais pas croire que tout ça était en train d'arriver. Ma Bella était allongée sur le dos. Ses bras pendant de le vide sur chaque côté de la table. Elle était couverte de sang encore plus que je ne l'aurai cru possible tout à l'heure. Du sang s'écoulait de son ventre et elle gémissait doucement. Je commençais alors à laper le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie béante, jusqu'à atteindre sa peau. Ses chairs se resserraient au fur et à mesure que mon venin s'étendait en elle. Elle cicatrisait de mieux en mieux et respirait toujours si faiblement soit-il mais elle respirait. Je pris ensuite l'initiative de la mordre dans le cou, là où le venin avait le plus de chance d'agir.

De plus en plus son souffle s'éradiquait, de plus en plus son cœur ralentissait, la vie la quittait. Son cœur cessa soudainement de battre. Elle était morte… Je venais de la tuer… Je laissais tomber ma tête contre elle, mon front reposant sur son ventre vide.


	39. Premier repas

**Chapitre 36 : Premier repas…**

**.**

Ca faisait maintenant deux jours que le bébé était né et deux jours que Bella semblait agoniser sans forcément vouloir se réveiller, reprendre conscience parmi nous. Ça me faisait réellement mal de la voir ainsi, elle semblait tellement souffrir et je me sentais impuissant face à sa douleur. En plus de son état de santé, j'appréhendais son réveil, non seulement pour voir la femme de ma vie devenir vampire mais aussi pour savoir si elle m'en voulait de lui avoir volé son âme.

Je restais presque en permanence à son chevet, à l'heure actuelle, tout ce qui m'importait était le réveil de mon amour. J'avais légèrement délaissé mes enfants malheureusement. Rosalie s'occupait presque tout le temps du bébé alors qu'Alice et Esmé s'occupaient des jumelles. Carlie avait tenue à voir Bella mais finalement elle avait souffert de la voir agoniser. Elle disait préférer la revoir seulement à son réveil mais j'avais dû lui expliquer que sa maman ne serait plus la même qu'auparavant. Qu'elle risquait de ne plus être la maman douce et aimante qu'elle avait connue pendant un petit moment mais que lorsqu'elle se serait retrouvée dans ce nouveau monde inconnue pour elle, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre et elle était très peinée.

De temps en temps, Nessie prenait ma place auprès de Bella, ça m'embêtait de la laisser mais j'avais dû aller me nourrir, puis je devais aussi passer un peu de temps avec Carlie qui avait déjà beaucoup de mal sans sa mère. En ce qui concerne notre fils, je le gardais aussi beaucoup avec moi auprès de Bella. Je lui racontais tout ce dont il était capable, je lui disais qu'elle devait se réveiller afin qu'on lui choisisse un prénom, qu'on avait plein de chose à faire et à vivre tous les cinq. Que faire d'autre à part attendre ? Attendre le réveil de l'amour de ma vie.

.

**POV Bella :**

.

Je me sentais mal, j'avais mal aussi. Enormément mal, je ressentais comme une brûlure intense qui s'étendait dans tout mon corps, je sentais le feu s'étendre jusqu'au bout de mes orteils et de mes phalanges. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais une chose est sûre, je devais être sur le point de mourir pour avoir mal ainsi et j'espérais que cela finisse très vite. Je ne pouvais supporter toute cette douleur plus longtemps. Faites qu'on m'achève. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, en plus de toute cette souffrance, je me sentais extrêmement vide comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

Petit à petit, ce mal s'estompait de mon corps, peu à peu, la douleur se rétractait pour gagner uniquement l'endroit de mon cœur. Au fur et à mesure, cette souffrance devenait de plus en plus supportable, j'entendais maintenant ce qui se passait tout autour de moi. J'entendais non seulement des voix mais aussi des bourdonnements dû aux ailes d'insectes, un souffle assez faible l'air endormi, la télévision. Comment pouvais-je entendre tous ces petits détails ? Mon ouïe s'était amplifiée. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui s'était passé mais ce que je me rappelais c'était les vives douleurs qui traversaient tout mon corps de parts et d'autres.

Finalement, la douleur disparut totalement de mon corps et je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux pour trouver Edward assis près de moi. Il se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien mon amour, ça va aller… Me dit-il pour me rassurer je pense.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je en respirant l'odeur d'Edward. Elle semblait plus intense, plus boisée que d'ordinaire.

-Tu te souviens de quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

-Carlie et moi étions enfermées avec James et les siens. James m'a pris dans une pièce à part et m'a violentée si fort que j'ai perdu connaissance et après c'est le trou noir. Carlie ? M'écriais-je.

-Elle va bien ma puce ne t'en fais pas. Me répondit-il.

-Oh mon Dieu, le bébé ? Continuais-je en prenant conscience qu'il n'était plus dans mon ventre.

-Notre fils va bien aussi, il est avec Rosalie en ce moment. Mais toi comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Moi, je vais bien, à quelques détails près. Lui dis-je finalement.

-Quels détails ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas, j'entends tout, jusqu'à la respiration de Carlie. Avouais-je.

-Mon amour, tu étais sur le point de mourir, j'ai dû te transformer en vampire pour te sauver et sauver le bébé. M'annonça-t-il.

-Oh… Fut tout ce que je réussis à sortir de ma bouche je n'en revenais pas.

J'avais du mal à croire, ce que je venais d'entendre. Edward m'avait transformée en vampire. J'étais désormais une immortelle tout comme mes amours et ma famille. Tout s'expliquait en fait, voilà d'où provenait toute cette douleur, cela devait être le venin d'Edward, voilà pourquoi j'entendais le moindre bruit, mon ouïe s'était surdéveloppée. Mis à part l'amplification des choses, je me sentais normal, juste un peu vide à cause de la naissance du bébé et j'allais devoir m'habituer à toutes ces nouveautés mais je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis à propos de ça.

-Mon amour, je suis désolé, je sais qu'on n'en avait pas reparlé et c'est sans doute la chose la plus égoïste que je n'ai jamais faite mais je ne voulais pas te perdre une seconde fois. Puis, j'ai pensé aux enfants… Débita-t-il.

-… Au lieu de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, je me jetais sur ses lèvres.

Les mots étaient inutiles, tout ce que j'avais envie de faire passer dans ce baiser avait l'air d'avoir été compris par mon amour. Ce baiser était complétement différent, jamais je n'avais été embrassé comme ça et jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de fougue. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir ce qu'était un baiser, j'avais l'impression qu'Edward m'embrassait pour la première fois. Tout était vraiment très amplifié, la passion était telle que je savais dès à présent ce qu'Edward avait pu ressentir envers moi. Comme il me l'avait expliqué une fois lorsqu'un vampire aime c'est pour la vie, jamais il ne pourrait aimer une autre personne et maintenant au vue de ce que je ressentais, jamais je n'imaginerai me séparer de l'amour de ma vie.

Après ce long baiser langoureux, plein d'amour et de passion, Edward et moi nous séparâmes légèrement et un énorme sourire vint fendre mon visage. Je rajoutais un simple merci à mon geste et tout était dit, Edward avait compris que je ne lui en voulais pas, bien au contraire.

-Je veux voir les enfants… Déclarais-je.

-… Mon chéri paraissait hésitant.

-Edward, qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je finalement.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… enfin je veux dire pas tout de suite… Mon amour, tu viens d'être transformée en vampire et il est fort probable que tu ais très soif, et comme tu le sais Carlie et le bébé sont à moitié humains. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Lançais-je un peu froidement.

-Je te propose que nous allions d'abord chasser pour étancher la soif qui pourrait t'habiter et ensuite selon comment tu te sens, on avisera envers les enfants. Me dit-il très patiemment alors que moi je m'agaçais.

-Comme tu veux. Répondis-je sans beaucoup d'en train.

-Je pense que c'est le mieux en effet. Aller, suis-moi ! M'ordonna-t-il en sautant par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Edward… M'écriais-je en réalisant que je n'arriverai jamais à l'imiter.

-Aller, mets-y un peu du tien, tu vas voir c'est facile. Elance-toi et tu verras, tu retomberas sur tes pieds. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'à cela ne tienne, je te rattraperais. N'aie pas peur mon ange. M'encouragea-t-il.

Après une brève seconde d'hésitation, je décidais de lui obéir, normalement en tant que vampire, j'étais maintenant pratiquement incassable. Je pris alors mon élan, rebondit sur le rebord de la baie vitrée et sauta dans le vide. Je sentais faiblement le vent battre dans mes cheveux et m'apercevant que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, je commençais à paniquer. Finalement au bout de quelques dixièmes de seconde, mes pieds heurtèrent la terre et ferme et ce fut un franc succès, Edward me félicita, il paraissait tellement heureux. Il m'invita ensuite à le suivre en courant, j'avais une sensation de légèreté, chacune de mes foulées frôlait à peine le sol, la flore environnante défilée à vive allure, sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, j'avais déjà rattrapé Edward. Quelques secondes supplémentaires me suffirent pour dépasser et distancer Edward d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres. J'étais complètement sciée par mes capacités, logiquement Edward était celui qui courait le plus vite chez les Cullen et là je l'avais battu à plate couture. Le pire c'est qu'en courant ainsi, je ne me sentais pas du tout fatiguée ou essoufflée, juste libre, légère comme une plume, j'avais l'impression de volée.

-C'est bon ici ! M'interpella mon amour pour que je m'arrête.

-Bon pour ? Demandais-je même si j'avais un petit doute sur sa réponse.

-La chasse… Tu sens cette odeur ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est quoi ? M'intriguais-je en sentant cette odeur nauséabonde qui me rappelait étrangement l'odeur de mon sang lorsque je me blessais.

-Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en approcher, c'est un humain. Me prévint-il.

-Aucune chance, ça pue. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Attends, attends, une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Ce n'est pas normal ça. S'empressa-t-il.

-L'odeur de cet humain est nauséabonde. Ensuite ? M'agaçais-je même si dans un sens j'étais soulagée de savoir que les humains ne m'attiraient pas.

-Bon, on va essayer avec un petit lapin, d'accord ? Me proposa-t-il.

Après mon accord, Edward m'expliqua comment repérer une future proie, il me conseilla de respirer aussi fort que je puisse pour repérer une odeur alléchante, une odeur qui ferait monter le venin sur mes canines. Je me tenais alors debout au milieu des arbres et fermais les yeux pour me concentrer uniquement sur l'odorat. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, une douce fragrance vint chatouiller mon nez et une brûlure incessante vint envahir mes gencives.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je.

-Une biche, tu es prête ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Je pense que si tu suis ton instinct, tu le sauras de toi-même. Pour augmenter tes chances de succès mise sur l'effet de surprise, ne rate pas la jugulaire et tu la tueras en quelques secondes à peine. Je ne reste pas loin de toi mon amour, bonne chance. Me conseilla-t-il.

Je me mis alors à suivre cette odeur délicieuse le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à cette petite biche qui s'abreuvait sur le bord d'une marre. Je dus marcher sur une brindille qui crissa sous mon pied, ce qui attira le regard de la bête dans ma direction. Je m'efforçai alors à ne plus bouger d'un millimètre ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner. J'attendis encore quelque seconde pour qu'elle détourne la tête en direction de la marre puis je lui bondis dessus.

Edward avait raison, je n'avais pas eu besoin de réfléchir beaucoup, mes instincts me dictaient presque automatiquement ce que je devais faire pour achever cet animal et étancher ma soif de son sang.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour planter mes crocs dans sa gorge mais il semblerait que j'eue raté la jugulaire parce que contrairement à ce que m'avait dit Edward, elle ne mit pas quelques secondes à mourir mais elle agonisa durant de très longues minutes. Son sang s'écoula tout doucement, il envahissait ma bouche, recouvrait mes dents, coulait le long de ma gorge et moi j'avalais toutes les gouttes de sang une par une sans en perdre une seule. Il est vrai que le sang de cette bête était délicieux et désormais qu'elle était morte et que je n'avais plus une seule gorgée à avaler, le venin s'était rétracté de ma bouche. Je me sentais bien, rassasiée et toute douleur avait disparu même si j'avais un peu de peine pour cette pauvre petite biche qui devait avoir des parents non loin de là.

Mon amour me félicita grandement avant de venir m'embrasser très amoureusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui rappelais mon envie de voir nos enfants et surtout de faire la connaissance de mon fils. Finalement, il accepta et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa Cullen pour retrouver toute notre famille.


	40. Epilogue

Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel pour moi et ma famille. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, ce jour dont j'ai tant rêvé, ce jour où toute ma famille serait réunis pour faire la fête, ce jour est arrivé.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

-Bella dépêches-toi, il nous reste une heure à peine pour te bichonner…. S'écria Alice ma meilleure amie.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes. La prévins-je.

Je finis alors de me doucher et sortis de cette salle de bain afin que mes deux belles sœurs prennent soin de moi, me fasse la plus belle possible pour mon futur mari. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour me coiffer et me maquiller mais je mis un peu plus de temps à passer ma robe, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'aujourd'hui, j'allais me marier avec l'homme de ma vie : Edward Cullen.

Esmé accompagnait un petit garçon roux aux magnifiques yeux verts, ils entrèrent dans la pièce où je me situais. Ma future belle-mère lui lâcha la main et le petit se mit à courir dans ma direction. Je m'accroupis alors sur le sol et lui tendis les bras.

-cro-cro belle maman… Me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

- Merci mon bébé. Tu es beau comme tout toi aussi. Lui dis-je en embrassant son front.

- C'est papa qui m'a montré pour faire le nœud de papillon. Me répondit-il.

- Elliott, on va aller retrouver tes sœurs, tu viens mon cœur ? Lui demanda Esmé.

- Vui Mamie, Ze t'aime maman. Me dit-il avant de repartir avec Esmé.

- Ca va Rose ? M'inquiétais-je en voyant son air peiné.

- Oui, oui, c'est juste qu'Elliott est adorable tout comme Carlie et Nessie et ça me fait mal de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais être la mère que tu es pour eux. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Rose tu sais que ce sont les enfants de la famille, tu ne seras peut être jamais leur mère mais tu peux être la meilleure des tatas du monde et je sais qu'ils t'adorent. Tu sais qu'on est une famille, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dis-je.

- Oui tu as raison petite sœur, merci de ton soutien. Allez, allons-y ton futur mari t'attend.

Au même moment, une autre personne frappa à la porte.

-Prête ma chérie ? Me demanda mon père.

-Oui papa, j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Lui répondis-je.

-Alors c'est partie. Ria Alice.

La musique démarra, Elliott, Shane et Carlie étaient censés ouvrir le bal en jetant des pétales de rose sur le tapis menant à l'autel, tandis que Rosalie, Alice et Nessie étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur.

Papa et moi suivions de très près mes enfants qui virevoltaient entre les invités. Je vis au loin, celui qui m'était destiné mon Edward. Il était magnifique dans son costume. J'étais réellement la plus chanceuse des femmes.

Nous marchions très lentement entre les invités qui s'étaient levés pour admirer ma jolie robe créé par Alice. Je ne voulais pas être au centre de l'attention mais depuis ma transformation, j'avais pris de l'assurance, me trouvant plus belle désormais ça me gênait moins qu'on parle de moi, qu'on m'observe, de plus j'étais une femme comblée entre mes enfants et mon futur mari et la famille Cullen au grand complet.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions arrivés devant Edward. Mon père m'embrassa la joue avant de donner ma main à mon amour.

-Prends soin d'elle fiston. Prévint-il Edward, c'était plus fort que lui.

-Promis chef. Lui répondit mon amour sur le ton de la rigolade.

Mon père s'en alla rejoindre Sue sur le premier banc tandis qu'Edward et moi, nous tournâmes vers le pasteur. Il commença son discours…

-… Vous êtes présents aujourd'hui pour unir cet homme et cette femme… Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais…. (Aucune manifestation)… Voulez-vous répéter après moi…

-Moi Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te prend toi, Isabella Marie Swan pour légitime épouse, je te fais mienne, à partir de ce jour que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie tant que nous vivrons toi et moi. Répéta Edward avant de me glisser mon alliance au doigt.

-Moi Isabella Marie Swan, te prend toi Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pour légitime époux, je te fais miens, à partir de ce jour que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie tant que nous vivrons toi et moi. Débitais-je à mon tour avant de passer l'alliance sur l'annulaire gauche de la main de mon époux.

Pendant l'échange de nos vœux, Edward et moi, n'avions pu décrocher nos yeux l'un de l'autre. Toute la douceur et l'amour qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre passé au travers de notre regard. Si bien que pendant un instant, j'étais complétement déconnecté de la réalité, comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Conclu le prêtre.

Edward se pencha vers moi et déposa le plus amoureusement possible ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je t'aime Madame Cullen. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une manière si heureuse.

-Je t'aime moi aussi Monsieur Cullen. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

C'est sur ces paroles que se termina la cérémonie de notre mariage. Toute l'assemblée se mit debout et nous applaudit alors que les enfants et mes deux beaux-frères préférés se mirent à nous jeter du riz. Alice avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails, de la cérémonie à la lune de miel en passant par le photographe et le repas. Après plusieurs photo de groupe, de famille, de jeunes mariés, ou avec les enfants, tout le monde avait été invité à rejoindre le buffet, comme le voulait la tradition, Edward et moi coupâmes tout deux le gâteau et nous forçâmes à en manger un morceau chacun. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde nous félicitait, la nourriture avait l'air délicieuse à en croire les invités. Ce n'est qu'après le gâteau qu'Edward et moi ouvrîmes le bal sur une de mes chansons favorites : It will rain de Bruno Mars.

Mon amoureux plaça ses mains sur ma taille tandis que je nouais les miennes autour de son cou. La musique nous emporta et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour suivre le rythme. Depuis ma transformation tout était beaucoup plus facile.

-Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde Edward, je te promets des millénaires de bonheur et d'amour.

-Ma femme… J'avais hâte de pouvoir t'appeler ainsi… Ma femme…Je serais toujours là pour toi Madame Cullen… Me répondit-il simplement avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

-J'aime ce nouveau nom… Dis-je de manière rêveuse.

-Heureusement parce que tu risques de le porter pour l'éternité Bella Cullen. Ria-t-il.

-Redit le encore…. L'encourageais-je tellement ce son était doux à mes oreilles.

-Bella Cullen… Bella Cullen… Bella Cullen…. Répéta-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-Je suis Bella Cullen pour l'éternité. Lui confirmais-je.

-Pour l'éternité.

C'est sur ces paroles que mon mari et moi échangeâmes un nouveau baiser en tant que mari et femme, un nouveau baiser d'une longue lignée qui durera à tout jamais.


End file.
